Winter's Halo
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: Through icy winds & crisp shards of crystal snow graced over the Makai Lands, Hiei comes upon a baby Youko demon that leads him on an ultimate life changing experience. Perhaps one that delivers reason for a change of heart. Hiei/Kuronue & Hiei/Shuichi/Yoko.
1. Twilight Daze

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. They all belong to the Yoshihiro Togashi crew. I only own the plotline.

**Author's Rant:** Hello everyone. This is my very first Hiei/Kurama/Yoko story so pretty please be kind. The first chapter will be dedicated to **phantomxofxmystery** for helping me decide on which Yu Yu story I should start on first. Enjoy! Please excuse grammar mistakes. ^_^

**Warnings: **Yaoi depiction. MxM pairings. Makai AU. **No Mpreg**. **Hiei x Kurama x Yoko romance eventually. **Some major** Hiei x Kuronue Romance **as well.

**Summary: **Through the icy winds and crisp shards of crystal snow glaze over the Eastern Lands, Hiei comes upon a small sight that leads him in an ultimate life changing experience, possibly showing him that the blares of winter can easily be warmed by the summer's smiling warmth. This story's plot is based on personal growth for all characters.

_***Revised 8-5-2011***_

**Twilight Daze**

Winter's Halo.

A term well recognized by those who were wise enough to caution themselves before its devastation could tear through the piercing environments.

Though at the current time, the galling weather and his strong distaste for the flurry fluff wasn't where his mind was set on. No, the solid foundation of a strong determination kept his blood pumping for survival.

Less than his usual swiftness and agile methods, a lonely dark figure made his way through the crushing slush of knee deep snowfall, the softness of clothing dampened from the over exaggerated length of time spent wondering aimlessly for shelter. Through the searing stings of icy shards, and numbing burns of frost bite coating his exterior, the nightly demon strides through it all in a slow wobble down the reclining hill. Through the laborish jolts of complicated breaths, one would believe he was near the end of his exhaustion, but upon closer inspection the faint glows of subtle oranges could be seen coursing through his chapped lips in a form of heating appliance.

Underneath the drenched slab of white cloth wrapped around his face, only a single cerise eye blazed with a pure pulse of dauntlessness to live. No this storm wouldn't fault him in his tortured quest to continue until the lives of those he seek burst into the shattered smoky ashes by his bare hands.

As the young Koorime demon trenched down the slippery descend, the clouds above moved in a rapid rush across the indigo skies to reveal the temporary image of a petite, slender body cloaked in the weighty discomfort of his once dried ensemble, now clinging to his bare body like a suctioned glove. The tuft of barbed ebony hair blew wildly against the ivory gusts, whipping the slushed robes in a swirling pound against the slack of jet black pants. His thinning frame was feigning the false bravery of health, evident of the lack of food eaten in the past few weeks.

But none of which could deter him. Life was all he had to cling to and life was what he'd use as his motivator to get him through the agonizing sizzles of ice claiming his body. There was a seriousness craved over the angled point of his eye, glimmering the hardened glint not unfamiliar to the fire demon's personality.

For a quickened instant the winds sliced at the ruby iris but it maintained focus through the small opening, still searching for an alternative from this suicidal travel. The blanketed sheets of this burning blizzard increased the difficult visual scan of the pearly landscaping, though he remained diligent in his sideways glance of the skating mountain wall. So far an inclined grove or possible collapse from the weight of snow has yet to be seen, though he continued looking. The echoing crunch of his slowing pace made its way toward the widening wall of stone as he pulled one blue trembling hand from the security of his pocket to feel along its rough exterior in exchange for his eyes lack of usage.

A slight ache stiffened his legs at the knee joints as gradual cracks of a buckling fatigue victimized his instincts. His abilities were laced with the uncanny powers of fire but even he wasn't immune to the natural element's blustering blasts of frigid punctures.

A few stumbles here and there but he endured his leisure balance, feeling along the edges for a disruption in the earth. The night's whimpering skies weren't much of a lender in his assistance, especially now that the moon's luminous glow abandoned its momentary duty of portraying a dimmed guide. Thoughts of how foolish his expedition into the snowy caps plagued his mind as a blaring reminder constantly slapped his face with the strength of an actual palm. The next time he decided on a whim to go about looking for an island that most likely didn't exist, he'd have to remember to kick his own ass.

Just than the flat of his glaciate hand fell through an edged off grove, curving inward. A small frown marred over the red eye as his hand timidly stretched out to detect the distance of what could possibly be his salvation from this frosty madness. Pushing forward, Hiei blew out a foggy breathe taking his chances to side step inside of what he now discovered was a well-structured cave stabbed into the mountain barrier. But when his foot stepped higher than assumed, he computed the slight raised level into the cavern was about a foot high off the ground. With much effort, the fire demon hiked his weighty sogginess up into the stooped grotto and slid left first than right inside.

Now inside something to eclipse from the curtain of flashing white, Hiei relaxed against the rocky facial pulling down the soaked scarf and licking over the cracked surface of his bleeding lips. He sighed heavily at the small rhythm of relief beating from his heart as he gazed out at the harsh winds, glad to be rid of that chilled agony for the time being. There was no evidence of a milder remedy of this damnable gale. It'd likely last until the early mornings or afternoons.

"Dammit," He hissed, due to the onset of itching pain on his frozen hands as he rubbed them together for an internal friction, willing what little power he had to gain some sort of warmth.

The weight of clothing wasn't doing much for his skin's sensitivity to the cold but being it was the only source of protection he had against the loosened zephyr, the heavily saturated cloths would have to stay. Soft coughs emitted from his dusty windpipes moistening the raw soreness. More than likely he was going to catch some inferior form of sickness if he didn't find a warmer location.

The polished glare of a natural red iris stared evilly out at the whirling winds mentally praying for some type of reprieve from this nonsense. He had a mission to complete and this bit of interruption was keeping him from accomplishing it. His patience wasn't one of a legendary status, though it was a little tolerable at times.

But this time wasn't one of them.

He needed to get to that island. Those women needed to feel the wrath of his rage for committing such a hideous crime against him. A crime of which he did nothing to earn. Even the conjured image of their wrinkled expressions bitterly smiling at his fallen tragedy, surged a raw boil of pure animosity in his blood. They'd pay. They'd all pay for what they did; he'd make sure of that.

The frustrations and growing agitation drew his pruned fingers to the hefty mass of thick material coiled around his neck, and wrapped his fingers around tugging angrily at its sudden constricting force. The scarf's perspired remains quickly peeled off his neck as it slashed away to be thrown in the cave's background, landing in a splashed squish. However when the splash of noise was accompanied by a low whimper, Hiei would've sworn he missed it had it not come a few seconds later in the same unknown tune.

He frowned.

The clamp of his Katana case unclipped, the pad of his thumb kicking it an inch from its holder as he used the support of the wall to lift his spasm body from the dirty ground. Whatever the hell was back there was going to kiss the sharpest point of his blade. This was far from an appropriate time to be sharing a cave with a possible enemy demon whose home he accidentally stumbled into.

Too bad, because he wasn't leaving.

Kicking back off with the ball of his heel, Hiei straightened out his back keeping a discreet grip on his cloth wrapped hilt. First his right than his left foot squashed on the floor loudly announcing his approach the further he ventured into the darken cave's entrance. In one blink, the flash of bright crimson flickered in a quickened scout of the cave's background, looking for the reason of those brief sounds. When the gentle cry called out again his ears quickly pinpointed the direction of its source and followed toward it till reaching a jutted hole depressed into the wall.

Upon closer inspection, the Koorime could make out a fuzzy lump incased in a pile of dark silver furs spilling from within the indentation. Sniffing out the odd arrangement, Hiei safely declared there was no threat and calmly returned his sword back in place but did sense an odd stench of fresh iron pulsing from within the nest.

Blood. A low amount but enough to tingle his nostrils that either whatever inside was hurt.

Just than the bundle of fur moved and Hiei jumped back, hand aiming straight for his Katana pommel once more when another soft cry peeped from inside. The large fur moved from side to side lightly bumping into its heightened home.

Hiei released a warning growl; the sword kicked an inch out of its hold. "Who's there? Reveal yourself."

The movement ceased in that instant upon hearing his voice but a series of peeping whines echoed out as if calling to know who it was speaking in such a gruff tone.

Again Hiei retracted his weapon boldly stepping forward to the high raised hole and reached inside to snatch away the heap of wool. Inside lying trembling with watery eyes was a small sized child whose bright saffron eyes peered up at him nervously before slinking back in its fuzzy protection. The sight of a quivering misplaced baby was a bit disorientating to say the least.

What on earth was a child doing out here in the middle of this god forsaken weather?

Pulling the silver pelt back more, Hiei's eyes widened when more of the child's characteristics came into view. Two large triangle silver ears lay pressed to the base of his skull. Bright platinum hair stood in an imprinted tangled mash against its face as if just awakening from a slumber, hanging in a loosen bob around the crown of its head. The kit whined fearfully of the newcomer turning its back as a sign of fright, the swish of his silver tail tucking between two pudgy legs.

The smell of blood became more of waving force when the pelt was removed fully. Hiei looked around the small sized cavern for any signs of injury but so far he couldn't find any. "What the hell are you doing out here?" He grumbled to the small vibrate pup.

Not a snitch of clothing was on the small creature to save it from the inspecting chill in the air. It looked no older than three or four summers. A mere wink in time in the terms of demonic standards. So what was Hiei to do? Simply leave it there to fend for itself? Granted it was none of his concern what happened to the child since it wasn't his place to interfere, but still . . .

Visible tremors radiate off its pale body from the blowing drift emitted through the opening. Hiei looked into the hole, back at the twisting flurries, than back at the shaking child and growled under his breath for his loathsome since of honor. "Come here." He ordered sternly to the tiny babe.

The Youko kit whimpered out a tiny squeak of apprehension at hearing the brass tone of authority from the stranger and curled into itself.

"Come. Here." He repeated firmly to the young kit, but still received no leeway besides the increased murmurs of soft weeping. This child was far too deep in the pools of alarm to trust anyone at this stage. True this was the perfect mechanism to protect one's self from danger but Hiei, _currently_, wasn't any kind of threat.

Maintaining his patience, Hiei blew a low cloud through his nose and calmly reached inside to gather the short bodied form in his arms. The kit immediately began to cry out fat tears at the sudden brush of wet frost against its bare skin until Hiei nabbed the fur pelt and wrapped it around its body until no slack remained.

He found a nearby corner and took a seat there, pulling his knees inward, and bundled the child in his lap against his chest. The soft head of hair was tucked under his chin and his hands searched inside the fur to clamp it close to his body heat. The cries still came in gentle peeps of distress unconsciously burying deeper into the offered security of this stranger.

Though comforted the best Hiei was able, the child was still weeping sorrowfully fidgeting much to the fire demon's annoyance. "What's wrong with you?" Came his quiet question.

A series of gurgled whines and low whimpers purred into Hiei's chest as the kit pulled its teary eyes back to gaze up at the older demon's hard scowl. The intimidating glare caused the pup to burrow its face back into the crook of Hiei's soaked coat, on the verge of releasing another round of tears.

Hiei groaned shaking his head slightly. At this rate he was going to sigh his life away. "I'm not going to harm you." He assured pulling the furs tighter around him. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Where Hiei's hand accidentally rubbed over a certain section of the wool, he felt a jerky flinch. Curious, he repeated the motion only to have it happen again but this time the pup's tears fell freely.

It probably hasn't acquired the power of speech yet, so how could it know what to say?

"I see." Carefully lifting the sheets up, Hiei held the kit up with one hand and used his other to skate over the fat thigh where he felt the afflicting twitch until discovering the hot sensation of seeping liquids coming from a long gash on its leg. Retracting his fingertips back, Hiei noticed the few drops of blood and looked at the kid, puzzled as to how an injury of this type could've been brought on him. No rock could slit a cut that deep so it could've been from another origin.

None the less it wasn't going to heal with mere thoughts. "Hold still." Hiei carefully and very slowly lifted the babe's body out from the furs, and positioned him across his lap with his legs near his face. Well now he was able to determine the sexual factor that the _it_ was a _he_.

Hiei held the chucky leg to his lips and began to lick away at the wound, cleaning away the dirt, tinges of infectious pus and whatever foreign materials that could have entered.

The abrupt vibes of a wet heat blossomed a purr of contentment from the silencing youth. The once overwhelming fear for this stranger slowly evaporated into a steam of building trust, but the kit was still weary of him. There wasn't a sense of danger to be cautious of, nor did this larger creature appear the sort to harm him.

"There." The leg lowered thoroughly cleaned of the hurtful sting. While it still throbbed of a dulling pain, the pup couldn't resist expressing his gratitude by sitting up to nuzzle his cheek under his new friend's chin. Hiei jerked his head away in disgust. "Don't." He sneered to discourage whatever attachment attempts might occur.

Not to be averted from his affections, the kit whined clumsily sitting up on his tiny feet, hands pressed to Hiei's chest and began to lick his appreciation on the tip of his chin.

"Disgusting." Hiei rolled his eyes and none-too-gently shoved the kit back underneath the furry cushions, wiping off his chin. The pup's head popped out yipping happily as he cuddled his ears against Hiei's neck instead. And again Hiei pushed his head back in the pelt, ignoring the surprised yelp of rough treatment. "Little fool."

Hiei looked out at the glacial howling gusts seeing no indication of a lighter storm anytime soon and settled back against the bumpy enclosure, pulling the bundle of fur and body under his chin. They were in for a long night of this brisk weather, so might as well gain some strength with a little rest.

Slowly his reluctant eyelids, gradually lowered. Tiny flutters of his lashes later, he fell into an alert slumber, keeping his arms constricted around the baby's body.

Peeking out shyly through the cozy shield, the kit bleated tiny noises randomly every few seconds witnessing the roars of artic currents colliding into the other unseen forces in a monstrous storm. Though the fear of the stranger was altered, his despair for the frightening weather quickly replaced it. The bellowing growls of the invisible beast savagely tearing away at its natural prey terrified him. He couldn't see what was out there but his furry ears could make out the villainous shrieks of clamoring winds. It was so scary and now with his new found protector sleeping what was he to do? There was too much noise going on for him to be comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Soon the random noises became dismaying hiccups as he ducked down inside the plush comfort and tried to lower his cries. The plumpness of his cheek searched for the familiar clammy cloth concealing his friend's body heat and landed calmly on, settling down just a bit.

The shift in movement stirred Hiei from his swift nap as he groggily opened his eyes and noticed the tip of dull silver hair jutted out by his lip. Small tremors pulsed against his chest, and figuring the pup was probably cold from the drifting weather, he wrapped his arms tighter around the batched hairs. "Sleep." His deep voice applied, still laced with drowsiness.

"Mmm…. Mmm…" Murmured the weeping kit.

"What is it now?"

The kit nervously began to climb up, bright eyes staring up pleading with the equally blazing orbs as he shakily scaled his way up Hiei's cloak until his face laid plastered in the crook of Hiei's warm neck. A tiny wet stroke caressed Hiei's neck was followed by a satisfied yip of pleasant purrs near perfect mirth. Sighing to low quiet bleats, the kit composed himself to fully relax against the press of flesh against his cheek and settled in for some rest.

Oh boy.

At this rate the need for peace of mind was going to be corrupted with this child's need for constant skin to skin access. Alas the Koorime wasn't going to get any form of sleep unless he complied with the kit's desires for attention, for the time being; at least until the Halo's storm abated its path. Resolved to think of nothing more, Hiei looped his arm around the agile body and pulled the fur over them both for a mutual benefitting collection of absorbed heat.

For now, the results of what was to happen next would have to be decided later.

Tomorrow will be when he decided on what would happen concerning for this child's destiny, as well as his own.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: The idea was depicted from my old Yomi story. Since this is just the beginning the chapter is shorter than my normalcy but they will be longer. Good Start? Bad Start? ^_^ (oh and the foxling? It's not Yoko.)<strong>


	2. Crystal Morning's Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant:** *Squeals happily* Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it. Here's Chapter 2. Please excuse grammar mistakes. ^_^

**_*Revised 8-5-2011*_**

**Crystal Morning's Discovery**

Because of the nagging sting of annoying heat flares his eyelids, Hiei slowly opened his eyes to the shone of yellowy sunshine, spotlighting down through the gapping opening. It took a few moments for his eyes to dilate to the muggy glow, yawning away last night's slumberous task. Shadows encasing the back corner deemed a perfect protection from the morning's full afterglow giving him extra time to adjust to the taste of closed breathe and foggy memories clearing up from before.

That's when Hiei remembered—snapping his eyes wide—that he'd found the kit last night.

Sitting up from his slight slump, Hiei distinctly encircled his arms around the prize and lifted the sheet of fur to see the pup still napping inside, curled into himself to trap as much of his body heat as possible. A breathe of air he hadn't known was held, released through his nose in a puffed cloud after seeing the pup's presence still there and turned to see what damage the storm could've done during his rest.

Through limited view, he could see sharp daggers frozen at the cave entry hanging stiffly.

Must've been some sleet added in there sometime last night.

The second time he gave a fierce yawn, wide enough to crack his jaw, movement aroused the sleeping fox from his slumber land. Same as his elder friend, a timid yawn escaped the kit's jaws as he uncurled from his cozy cluster, arching his back. One balled up fist rose to scrub away the sleepiness while the other automatically latched onto the still damp cloth of warming refuge he'd been resting on. His stubby fingers fisted a tuff of the cloak, looking around wearily at the sudden change of sight. Everything was clearly visible now. He could see it all.

Which meant—the little foxling, by the slowest degrees, turn up to his protector—he could see him too.

Now in full display, the designs of well woven features genetically twined together to create a very handsome, stoic face. The naturally narrowed cerise eyes met evenly with his saffron, both studying the other closely for the first time in illuminated settings. This man's hair was just as black as the soaked cottons of his clothing, possibly darker than blobs of ink. But if looked closer the spurt of jagged ivory streaked up and down in an exaggerated pattern above the white band wrapped around his forehead. But what probably fascinated the timid kit more was the polished shimmer of pure vermillion reflecting the sun's harboring glow.

There really wasn't a need for alarm. The bigger demon may have looked evil but the kit wasn't afraid to be around him. In fact he felt more at ease being able to see a stern expression attached to his safety. Which brought about the peep of blissful passivity as he turned on his back, kicked his ears back waving his chubby arms and legs in the air, and swayed his bushy tail side to side. He yipped and purred, giggling playfully at the other in show of respectful appeasement.

The strange behavior was one Hiei was barely familiar of, though he'd seen enough canine demons to know that this child was offering his life to his new found security.

Tough, because he wasn't planning on sticking around too long for this pup to get attached.

The dark demon going to need to rid himself of this boy if his previous mission was to be completed on time. The task of taking care of a child wasn't on his agenda of things to accomplish in a year's time. So getting to some place other than here was added to list tight schedule.

Only thing is, he needed to decipher this child's characteristics to figure out which clan of Youko he belonged too.

. . . silver hair . . . pale skin . . . yellowish eyes . . . who could he belong too?

There were a total of four large clans, which spread out in the farthest distance of each quatrain: North, South, East and West. The closest sector nearby was the group near the eastern section of Makai. Perhaps they would consider taking this pup off his hands. Either he lived there or they could adopt him. Whatever the case, Hiei couldn't just leave the brat here. So with new goal set in mind, Hiei pushed his back against the wall, bending his knees to stand up with kit in hand.

The furs were fastened in a tighter jacket form, with only the pup's head sticking out. "Mmm." He peeped curiously.

Hiei lifted a dark eyebrow. "What?"

"Mmm. Mmm." The small fist balled on his cloak, patted expectantly at his chest, nuzzling his nose where Hiei assumed he was asking for nourishment.

At this he couldn't detain the mockery of agitation. "As much as it wounds me," He began sarcastically. "I'm not exactly lactating your mother's milk. You're going to have to hold off for a while." Ending on a dried note.

The silver kit seemed genuinely confused by this and expressed it with a small frown, patting the same section again with a bit more force. "Mmm. Mmm."

Hiei resisted a reflexive eye roll, instead opting to shake his head as he mumbled patiently. "There's nothing to eat here," he pointed at his chest. "Here," the hands circled around the cave. "Or there." Pointing out in the frosty wonderland. "If you're hungry, just keep it bottled up until we can find your clan. Understand?"

The kit's bottom lip trembled but he simply nodded and ducked back inside his wooly comfort, keeping his hand clamped tightly around his friend's robe.

When Hiei turned to take his leave the weight in his arms began to wiggle about frantically until he loosened his grip. The large mound of fur clambered up his chest, stumbling around under his arm pit until finishing at the top of his neck, wrapping his stubby arms around his throat. A small chin came to rest gently on his shoulder as a content sigh tickled his chilled jawline.

Hiei blinked once, than blinked twice at the innocent little yellow eyes fluttering curiously at his expression. "What the hell are you doing?" He demanded to the kit struggling to maintain a firm grip on his back. The child was practically piggy backing him like a horse.

Tilting his head to the side the little kit peeped a short reply.

"You're content there?"

Another soft peep and brisk nod confirmed it.

Hiei shrugged shoving his hands in his pocket. "Suit yourself but I don't want to hear any wailing if you fall off." He exclaimed walking to the entry. "When we find safer grounds you're going to walk."

The kit nuzzled his cheek against Hiei's which he jerked away, speaking gruffly. "No, I told you last night not to do that. I don't do that huggy, fluffy nonsense. Got it?"

The kit gave a short nod and crawled back a little until only his two ears were visible from the pouch.

Hiei clicked his tongue, irritation growing by the second. This child was a quick remainder of why he enjoyed his solitude. There was no one else to bother you or damn near aggravate you to the point of murder. And already this one was pushing his buttons. The faster he dropped him off the better and if he'd been in his right mind he would've just left the brat in the cave and went about his business. Who's to say the pup's dam wouldn't return to claim her son? She could've easily left him here to go out on a hunt and soon be returning to pick him up.

. . . If that were the logical explanation to his theory . . . than why the hell was he exiting down from this cave with the kit snug on his back?

The first step sunk into the falsified solid fluff till touching the slippery soil underneath. Hiei kept a secured hold on the cave frame, cautious of a possible roll off down the steep hill. Outside, the storm had down its wondrous magic blanketing the entire landscaping with its powdered refreshments. With the sun's morning rise trickling through the gray clouds, sparkled seas of glittering diamonds winked and twinkled all around. The blizzard's aftershock left the air crisp and pure of all filth, leaving only the endless vast of shimmering starlight.

A sight to behold indeed, proving that nature's winters could be as beautiful as a sea polished gemstones or as savage as a wolf's fangs nipping at your skin with its icy pricks.

Hiei carefully scaled his way down the mountain side, the pad of his boots lifting more and more clots of snow magnetized to his feet. Each crunched step was calculated against the rocky wall, his hand acting as a guide through the fragile slope. Being mindful of these hills was extremely crucial lest he fancied a rough stumble down a steep drop. The fall would likely kill him and the pup from a collision with the few boulders spouted out here and there.

Only when they were completely clear of the mountain range would his mental alert be put slightly at ease since the direction toward the Eastern Youko Territory was littered with weak Class D demons. None of which posed even the smallest threat to him. Being that of a high Class C himself, someday to join the ranks of B, the effort to put up a meager combat attempt with any of them would only waste their and more importantly, _his time_.

For some time the kit had stayed voiceless through half of the trip. Probably having fallen asleep from the lack of converse but near the ending point a slight trip by Hiei's missteping, stirred his voice in a frantic series of low whimpers and quiet peeps.

Hiei unconsciously reached around to tap one of the kit's ears as a comforting gesture that everything was fine and settled back down.

. . . For a while anyway.

Ultimately about three quarters down the mountain, _'Little Fool'_—as Hiei came to dub him—began to wiggle around on his sitter's back humming sweet musical melodies only he could interpret through his baby gurgles. The occasion lullabies weren't as irritating as his confound whining so Hiei allowed the mindless dribbles to proceed. In a way it was kind of relaxing to sense the pup's complacent attitude toward him. Little Fool didn't tremble anymore when spoken to or try to run away when Hiei touched him from time to time. There were a few times Hiei muttered a few words asking_ if he was still back_ _there_ and each time he received a full blown convey of babbling nonsense.

Eventually Hiei came stepping off the final ridge of the mountain edge, anchoring in a melted clearing of a peeled off forest. The surrounding temperature was still nippy but not so bad that the little pup couldn't handle it on his own. "Alright, here is where you come down." He announced over his shoulder to the extra occupant.

The kit pleadingly shook his head, digging his claws in Hiei's back suggestively. "Mmm. Mmm."

"No, the deal was until we came down the mountain." Hiei kneeled one balled knee to the forest floor urging his inserted point. "From here you walk or get left."

Exhaling a heavily upset breath, the silver pup made his way down Hiei's back until he could stoop down on all fours. The plump of fur stayed tuckered around his head and body similar to a slacked cape. At the very least it was covering the child's nudity from the world but it wouldn't be enough for him to carry the damned thing around where they went.

Hiei shook his head and turned to squat before him tugging the rims of the pelt overhead. When the luscious blanket pulled off completely, the kit yelped out terribly from the rush of crisp cool air attacking his pale body, curling into a tight ball and the bush of his tail wrapped around to the tip of his chin. As amusing as the overdramatic spectacle of the toddler's reaction to the climate temperature, Hiei wasn't up for taking care of anyone sick. Especially when the fire demon himself wasn't feeling at full potential.

The katana blade was retrieved from his cloak and used to cut through most of the extra baggage hanging from the boa, forming a type of one sized poncho to fit the kit's smaller body. The silky material seemed to cut smoothly with no resistance as would other textures. Hiei'd have to remember to sell this once the kit was taken back. These furs could be his spoils for the time wasted.

"Here." He beckoned, to the whimpering pup. Hiei lifted the kit up by the scruff of his neck, placing him on his feet and pulled the makeshift fleece overhead, where a head hole had been slit through. A few struggles conjured but soon the silver mop of hair managed to popcorn its way through the opening, a bit dazed from the whole ordeal.

However . . .

The creation was definitely too big. The side openings were layered over the tips of the kit's claws and the extra backing dragged the ground. But at least the front was sliced at a reasonable length so he wouldn't trip. Despite the misshapen appearance, Little Fool would just have to make do.

Hiei stood up—and the babe tried to secretly climb his back mid-stand. Which was quickly interrupted when the Koorime shoved him back, catching him in the act. "Come on," He sneered authoritatively. "Cease this ridiculous coddling and carry your own weight. You're going to walk whether you like it or not."

With that harsh lesson spoken, Hiei turned on his heel heading into the thick forestry. A few seconds later, the kit sighed and pushed himself up to his feet to steadily follow after the only friend he had.

Now here in the thicker lush valleys of various greenery and scattered vegetation, is where the young fire demon felt most accustomed. The grown-over camouflages of the overhead marquees weren't unfamiliar to the pads of his black boots. He's been to this invigorating part of Makai on more than one occasion. Mostly to blow off some frustrations on the weaker prey or simply to flee through the disfigured brown fingers praising their life giver.

Add the cleansed supply of cool layered air floating about the unpolluted sector and you had yourself an excellent routine paradise. What few demons did reside here, weren't foolish enough to seek out a nonsensical decision on battling those out of their league. So the option of a casual stroll was welcomed. There were also the uniformed communicative songs drawn from every side of the forest ranging from the buzzing insects snug in the dampened cavities of aged trees to the chirped tweets of morning cardinals and fluttering blue jays.

Peace, quiet, tranquility and amity amongst the unspoken agreement between predators and prey all worked perfectly within the flourishing thicket and employed its calm demeanor for all those who walked through her emerald delights. Sometimes it was a pleasant welcome to Hiei's mental thoughts of the cruel former life he once lived.

Though at times with the deficient trails of non-spoken syllables, he was reminded of the spared space of company. A loner by choice he was. The decision was a wise instinct to abide by, ensuring that he could never be betrayed by anyone but himself or if something were to come out against his favor, only he would be the one to blame. The depraved voice of another was indeed smart and he'd always choose it over hearing the absurd mutter of foolish converses of basic ridiculousness and what nots.

Speaking of muttered foolishness, Little Fool hasn't made a sound since their travel began a couple of hours ago. His scent was still clear in the air. There wasn't a detection of any intruders for miles so Hiei needn't turn his head to check the child's presence. Though the abridged speech of a normally excessive chatter box was oddly unsettling.

Of course Hiei cared not of the child's sudden choice for being an obedient mute because his generous silence was more than accepted.

Though some small part of his mentality made him debate over whether he should check the lad's actual appearance or keep his conventional pace until nightfall. But after another quiet hour passed of absent gurgles, desired inquiry won over Hiei's conception to glance over his shoulder. And he was quite fortunate he'd chosen _than_ to investigate why there hadn't been a murmured sound.

The kit was astonishingly dawdling behind about fifty meters in the distance. Hiei stopped his stride momentarily to witness the foxling's weak attempts at walking, noting the slight jerky movement in his left leg and winched crunches on his baby face.

Little Fool panted out tight breaths against the obvious agony riddled on his face but kept cruising along. When a small root caught under his foot, he stumbled forward a bit but kept his balance. That's when he glanced up to see his bigger friend staring at him impatiently, the wobbly delay straightened to a stiff poise of self-control, puffed out his chest and tried to sped up.

Despite the bravery craved on the pup's face, Hiei could still see his bottom lip drawn between fangs in a powerful effort to keep from mumbling the whimpers of his anguish.

This was getting more and more time consuming than he'd originated. Shrugging it off, he calmly turned back toward the little kit until he towered over. "Can you manage?" He questioned evenly.

Little Fool nodded urgently, biting his lip and held his head high, steadily waddling around to prove his point. The loosened sway of his composure still remained as trembling as ever, but Hiei decided to give the pup some dignity by letting him walk at his own pace. He'd have to give the child unexpressed praise for forking up the load of determination to walk on his own, regardless of the numbing pain he was in.

That ailing leg, if he recalled correctly, was the same one that bore the shivered injury from last night. Apparently it hadn't healed as quickly as it should've and he was reaping the benefits of his youth. Because of its age the healing process was much slower.

"Tsk." The name of miniature jest was obviously the perfect title for how this pup was proving his ailing strength. One thing was for sure…he certainly reminded Hiei of another demon just as stubborn in nature. As calm and collected as the placid river, Hiei coolly began to walk behind the little fox seeing each disguised limber.

Tiny, hardly audible peeps whispered through the clenched fangs as Little Fool accidentally trotted over another object nearly knocking him off stability. Luckily only the ball of his right knee touched the ground whilst his injury remained elevated the best he could. "Mmm . . ." He whined pushing off the forest floor to stand tall. He wouldn't give up or be spoiled. He was very strong and intended to prove it by walking on his own. The flappy sleeves of his fuzzy poncho fell over his arms as he tried again only to abruptly halt, yelping from the shot of fire surging from his wound.

Hiei took a deep breathe, the air blown through his nose. "You really are a little fool." Came his blunt admission to the young lad.

The foxling reflexively winched from the brutal insult and couldn't hold back the choked sob lunged in his throat from the stored self-inflictions. But his leg hurt so much. He couldn't help it.

Suddenly he squealed when gravity went against him, snatching the short locks of his hair. In one swoop his whole body went upward and over against the flat contours of a strong back.

"Grab on or fall." He heard the older demon order.

Recovering quickly from the additional support, Little Fool's claws coiled through the thick cloak-sealed shoulders, placed his chin on the left side of the burly cloth and nuzzled his face against Hiei's jaw, purring a blissful hum.

No matter how much he said he despised the affectionate cuddles, this brat insisted on dishing them out. Oh well, at least without the pup's lagging they could sped up their journey east.

"Hold on." Slightly bending his knees, Hiei leapt without another muttered warning, into the nearest tree landing on the sturdy branch. The next hop lifted them a couple of branches higher in the canopy. A few more heightened bounds until they were directly above the forestry viewing the entire busheled sea of blooming sage. As far as his eyes could see the forest imaged seemed as distant as the endless horizon.

Glancing over his shoulder, he could fairly make out the icy snow caps of the mountain tops which indicated that they hadn't covered as much ground as he'd hoped in one day.

The journey east was two days on foot and so far they'd only covered about seventy miles in five hours' time. If the mission before was to be accomplished, they were going to have to do better than this. No more delays, no more interruptions.

In one calculated second, Hiei's figure disappeared from the sage canopy.

As the stomach sinking plummet ceased on the closest branch, he checked fast for another support and jerked a sharp jump to the left. Little Fool squealed his thrilled delight at the fast ride, latching on as tight as he could.

Hiei's accelerated motions were flawlessly smooth, the sheets of his obsidian robe executing more noise than his gliding boots, every dashing hurdle and declined landing confident and secured. The rushing winds slashed through the burbs of ebony and platinum hair, flustering from each descending dive or rapid sprint to the next tree appendage. "Eeeeep!" Child-like giggles rained magically down to the ground only to vanish in a hushed whisper as distance stole away the mirth jubilee of that brief moment.

The soft laughter tickled the curve of Hiei's ear, marring the tiniest tug of his lip as he catapulted off an extremely high limb, falling remarkably fast for a natural gravity descent. But that didn't deter the burst of terrified excitement. Little Fool's pelt flew in a waving flash, showcasing all of his angelic nudity to the chilled air as again they fell down, down, down, to the next branch and shot off to another.

Leaves brushed against his face, lightly tickling over his arms—until suddenly they stopped. The sudden cease in movement slapped his body's levitation against his friend's back in fumble flop. Blinking curiously, Little Fool vocalized a quiet peep to the stoic side glare and hunkered back when one fierce red eye narrowed for him to keep silent.

There was no glint of hidden anger or scolding discipline . . .

. . . Only the tiniest glow of tinged sympathy.

The scent of crystalized blood was a great comparsion to the foxling's odor. It wasn't too far and it couldn't have happened more than an hour ago at best.

Excellent. As if his day couldn't get much worst.

Hiei reached around and gently pulled the pelt sheet over Little Fool's head. If his predication was accurate, this child didn't need to see what he was aiming for. So at a deliberately slower pace, the Koorime turned off the current branch and landed on a lower scion, heading off course from the east. Each hurried advancement continued to increase the stench of death, burning his nostrils, further proving his invading concerns.

Hiei pressed down near a wide clearing concealed behind the truck of large tree. His slanted eyes slid to slender fire slits—There was no mistaken it now.

There, secured in a dark collection of inflamed blood was a young sterling haired vixen tangled with the body of a large snake demon. The frontal portion of her coagulated body was compressed between its clamped jaws; her claws lunged deep within its eyes up to her elbows. In the throes of battle her survival had been a futile attempt though she tried none the less to live. The two were solidified in an icebound casing, forever displaying the illustrated endings of a grim oblivion.

"Mmmm . . ."

Hiei glanced over his shoulder at the pair of eyes peeking up innocently and pulled the furry cape back over his eyes.

No, the child needn't witness this despair.

The gruesome death of his mother? Hiei wouldn't dare bestow the boy such a daring scene that could easily destroy his faith in life.

Sadly the answer to his question of a returning dam for this kit had been replied in the most horrific manner. So with a pinged pity for the lad's loss, Hiei bucked off the tree truck and propelled into the distance, back on course to the east.

In all faith, he hoped that this child did belong to the clans of the east.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Don't worry. Yoko and Kurama will be showing up soon. I hope the story still has your attention so far though. Dialect will increase as the story progresses. With so much detailing I simply want you guys to see what I see ^_^.<strong>


	3. Daybreak Collision

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant**: Here's Chapter 3 everyone. Thanks so much for the kind reviews and wonderful advice. I was nervous at first about trying a new yaoi couple but now I know it's not so bad. Please excuse grammar mistakes. ^_^

**_*Revised 8-5-2011*_**

**Daybreak Collision**

By the late evening's ominous hues of orange and coral pinks, the decisive time for cover had been concluded when the skies opened up with a random soak fest. About two hours into the rapid sprint the clouds above gathered into a pile of puffy negativity and openly poured its adversity on the flourishing Makai lands. The Koorime was fortunate enough to navigate more than half way on their two day quest with the swiftest urgency. Spiked stings of the icy drops smacked viciously against his skin, the faster he darted between each perch.

With the assaulting storm in their wake the chances of contracting a sickness was increased drastically. An unharmful worry for him yes but the child's immunity left much to be desired. Being the age he was, he had a higher chance for illness than Hiei. Due to the aimless wandering the Koorime embarked on in the snow tops, days before, his strength was limited. His demonic health might strike most as something Hiei needn't concern himself with but even Class A ranks had to be weary if their statuses.

No demon, regardless of strength and power, was exempt from the natural elements and he was no exception.

"Mmm…mmm…"

Nor was the boy. They were going to need a proper shield out of this storm before it reaches its maximum. From the scent of rain in the air, this was going to last a while.

Hiei dropped down on a low level branch, scouting out the lay of the valleys for a worthy shelter. A thick tree top would suffice but a cave would be better. The chilly heaven's tears weren't exactly thrilling on the bare skin. And damn he'd dried half way only to be completely drenched again.

Under the cape of fur, Hiei could feel the pup squirming against his heavy cloak. At the earth shattering crashes of colliding thunder, Little Fool buried his face heavily against Hiei's back, whining his distress at the blaring noises.

"Calm yourself." Hiei mumbled still scoping the surface regions.

Still nothing. Hiei leapt from the sturdy post to another a higher branch, scowling through the beating sleets of needley frost. Hiei leapt over to another vantage point and flipped off its balance, to the muggy ground and bolted in an aboriginal frenzy, the splash of his steps echoing as loud as the child's whimpers. Fear was laced in and out the foxling's demeanor, a trait Hiei found to be strangely displeasing. The trembling wails were because of the rain's punishing chill, but all the same it created the burden of Hiei wanting to assure the kid everything would be fine. This, he frowned at since it was completely out of his characteristic personality to bother himself with the emotional issues for others.

Slight movements on his back stirred a rusting crack against his iron clad spirit that pulsed something oddly abnormal of his demonic nature. Or youthful nature for that matter. This building disturbance vaulted Hiei faster through the slamming sheets as he mentally shook away the perturbing nonsense with a spit of "Ridiculous," searing his lips, forcing away the chance of an unwanted emotion hammering at his soul and reconstructed the venomous wall with the clad of solid ice.

No one would enter the fortress built around the remnants of his soul. Absolutely no one. Not even the delicately despairs of this ailing kit will break through what no other has. Which was all the more reason Hiei needed to get rid of this troublesome brat before he resulted to second guessing his own motives.

Nearly thirty minutes of dashing through the artic blazes and gamboling under the crackling destruction, Hiei discovered a caved in fracture up a tree, shadowing off the brief nightly flashes of lightning. The instant gleam of repletion lit Hiei's oculus hue and boosted his body to canter his jump high enough to land on the extended branch in one fluid bound. The hole was a reasonable size for both to fit but more appropriate for the child than Hiei. He had to low crawl his way inside the dry chamber being careful the pup's head didn't scrape the opening and managed to find a leisure steady inside. The ground was solid enough to support their weight after a couple of fist pounds for assurance. So Hiei reached over to remove his cloak—kit and all—in one swoop carelessly tossing the soaking bundle to the back.

Little Fool yelped at the abusive handling and crawled around under the pile like a blind mole until popping his head free of the attire. "Eeep." He yipped to Hiei as if asking a question.

Hiei sat back, one leg draw up, right arm draped over as he stared out at the weeping heavens. "We'll stay here for now until the rain lets up." The stitching of his black shirt clung to his chest like a second skin and the puff of his pants lost their luster, hanging soggily on his thin thighs.

"Mmm." Little Fool maneuvered his way from the tangle of sopping furs and crawled on his fours to sit next to Hiei staring out at the rain as well. Curiously he'd peek up at the stone faced elder, sighing from time to time at the steeled silence. Being the frolic creature he was by nature, the presumption for constant affection was troubling when it wasn't offered as much as it should. Gradually— since he remembered how much his friend hated it—Little Fool discreetly scooted his tiny bottom across the rough wood, trying to get as close as he could without notice. This went on for a long while until he was pleasantly pressed under Hiei's elbow and unconsciously purred at the other's warmth.

This was the endearing attachment he desire. It felt nice being able to feel the pressure of another's body so warm and snug against his nudity.

"You're not hard of memory I'm sure, yet you still insist on fondling me." At that sudden sharp dialect, Little Fool braced himself for the predictable shove that would send him tumbling back. There was no justified explanation for him being so close this time like when riding the other's back, so he waited quietly for the eventual blow.

And strangely it came, but not in the scenario image he'd pictured.

The long arm over Hiei's knee, slowly draped its length around the kit's waist tugging him against his hip. For that single moment of flashing confusion, the foxling stared up at his friend completely rigid from the unpredictable reflex and mew his questionable move.

Hiei kept his gaze out. "What's the point of pushing you away when all you'll do is return?" At this he sighed annoyed with himself, for being reduced to a maternal hen. "You're nothing but a viral nuisance."

Despite of the fact of being openly insulted, the misunderstood terms only heightened the kit's glee as he curled into Hiei's side nudging his face in the wet shirt. Tiny peeps and mumbled gurgles expressed his gratification and wrapped his stubby arms around the long limb. Hiei rolled his eyes at the timid licks of a vulpine tongue and subtle mews adoring his arm like a best friend.

Suddenly a rumbling growl made Hiei lift his eyebrow at the person claiming his arm and scowled when he heard the gurgling noise again with more of a vibrate force on his appendage. The two bright saffron eyes blinked up at him and squeaked once.

"You're hungry I take it." Hiei said, stating the obvious.

At the shy nod, Hiei sighed. "A viral nuisance indeed." Peering out at the shattering heavens, Hiei didn't hesitate grabbing his sword and flitting from the hole, faster than the kit could blink. A moment when he gained a better understanding of the missing company, Little Fool sniffed the surrounding hole for his absent comrade. But he wasn't here.

Fear slithered up his spine as he frantically mewed out to his protector but there was no answer. His bottom lip poked out trembling, loneliness already gripping him in anxious waves as he crawled back to the furthest end of the wooden shelter and snuggled under the damp furs, silently to weep his distressing desolation of being abandoned.

"Why are you crying?" Came the beautiful tone of familiarity that shook Little Fool to his heart. A single saffron eye peeked out to see his protector's devilish glowing eyes, staring directly at him.

"Eeep!" The little fox leapt from under his pelt, landing full bodied on Hiei's chest, quivering with quailing relief. The blinked grievance idea of being left all alone hadn't sat well with his soul but to see his friend having returned? It really relaxed his frenzied concerns towards abandonment.

A bit taken back by the foxling's, Hiei shook some of the excess rain from his body, looped his arm around the nude body and settled back against the wooden wall. Unlike the opinionated belief of his cold demeanor he wasn't the sort to purposely cause anguish upon an innocent child, lest he were given the intentional reason to be so cruel. "Here." He grunted. The dusted clank of metal rung out as his sword clashed against the back landing in a muffled thud.

Little Fool, perplexed from the metallic rumble, lifted his head from Hiei's chest and squealed at the sight of two skewered squirrels bleeding from the injections of their chests. He squeaked his thanks and waddling clumsily over to the meat and sat down.

Hiei waited for the sounds of crunching to proceed but after no such sound came, he happened to glance up and noticed Little Fool simply looking at the food, not attempting to touch it. The evidence of childlike befuddlement pinched his button nose as if waiting for something important to occur.

For a tender moment of asininity, crimson eyes tempted to burn a hole of brazen words to through that chubby back, but with so much controlled restrained only murmured, "Now what is it?"

Without looking away, Little Fool peeped, the raise of his shoulders bouncing with each little chirp.

Honestly, as if he were gifted with the interpretation of a child's terminology. However if he were going to figure out the needs of an infant he'd have to succumb to abiding by his needs, by physically clarifying his questions. Since he wasn't going to be able to understand, he side-crawled his way toward the bubbly youth and kneeled beside him. "What is it?" Was his depicting question.

"Eeep." Little Fool gave a short pip and pointed at the bleeding meal.

Hiei paused for a moment, splitting his sights between the child and the kill. "What?"

"Mm, Mm." The pup frowned pointing a wavy finger at the food.

When all Hiei did was mirror a grimace at the food, Little Fool crawled forward and pulled the dead squirrel by the tale, tugging it through the blade till it sliced in two. The loss momentum thrust the surprised kit backwards with couple of slabs in each hand. He looked from one paw to the other, sniffed the left, than the right and—assumably by Hiei—picked the portion that smelled best and offered the least favorable to him. "Mm, Mm."

"How amusing." Hardly. Little cosset brat; opting to give him less of the spoils.

Hiei shrugged it off and ran a hand over his and Little Fool's share, layering it with a tinge of coursing flames searing through his fingertips. But at the smell of sizzling flesh, Little Fool began to squeal wildly. Hiei was awe struck from the rapid change in behavior. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Little Fool tugged at his arm, shaking his head. "Eep, eep, mm, eep!"

Hiei loosened the grip, roughly pulling his arm free and went back to his previous task of cooking the food. Again at the returning odors of flesh being soured with licking flames, shrills of agitation commenced. "Eeeeep!" Little Fool was absolutely going out of his mind gesturing at the steaming meat before he pounced on the less cooked one.

Growling at the disrupted intentions, Hiei lashed out to evilly pinch the child up by the scruff of his neck. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Mm." Little Fool clawed at the meat trapped in his hands and began to sweep his tongue over the drops of blood still spilling from the middle. The tips of his dull claws scratched at the fuzzy surface and whimpered in frustration when the skin wouldn't tear.

So that's what had the pup's fur in a bunch. "Little Fool," He grunted, throwing the sterling bundle to the floor. The extra squirrel meat was fortunate to have not be blemished with his inner fire, was cut into sectioned bite sized cubes and laid on the floor for the pup's consumption.

How the hell was he supposed to know the kit only had his food raw? Yes being a carnivorous fellow, he too enjoyed the fresh flesh of his prey but preferred it roasted versus the messy blood spillage that normally came from choosing that method of eatery.

His portion of the meal was however charred to his liking and picked clean to the very skeletal outline. Most of the sterling kit's meal was eaten the best he could muster with growing fangs and discarded to the side as a puffy yawn expanded his cheeks. Ball sized fists rotated over the ecstasy laced eyelids created from a much provided dinner and settled a sense of gratification in the little kid's aura.

Little Fool licked his lips tiredly and clambered over to lie against his protector.

"Hn, so I'm your caregiver as well as a pillow."

One lowly peep said it all and he was done. By the lowering chimes of infant squeaks, seconds later Little Fool was wasting his innocent spirits into the dimensional times of restful dreams, coated in the purity of his child like fantasies.

With the subtracted distraction now blessing him with a moment of silence, Hiei was able to reflect on the past day or so regarding his decisions. So far each step towards taking this pup to his kin has been a maddening diversity after the next. Known for being a olc bloodied killer who found the sheer pleasures of hearing the melodic screams of bloody agony…. he was being far from one currently. For God's sake he was caring for a child that had absolutely no connection with. Neither blood nor martial ritual was forcing him into fulfilling the purpose of another.

So why not simply kill the kit off and be gone to deal with his own affairs? Why was Hiei burdening himself with this task when there was nothing for him to gain? No beneficial rhyme or reason stood persuading his intentions for something more worthy. Than what? What was keeping him from slitting this kit's throat and departing to complete his ventures?

He sighed and took one look out the drizzling downpour, wondering how in the name of the gods above he'd allowed himself to be caught up in the webs of this kit's guardianship.

One thing was for certain for the blazing inferno, licking the cerise iris of his eyes. The vivid priority of vindictive retribution would remain clear as the droplets pearling from the cloudbursts above. Revenge would come first—one red glare settled over the slumbering kit—after he got rid of this child.

* * *

><p>Hiei took in a deep intake of the chilly dawns birthing purity; the stored air was savored over his ailing throat and oxygenated the purge of his burning lungs. The briefest moments of days like these were what he lived for. What he thrived to express his worth of.<p>

By the aurora dawn of daybreak, the sun's rays kissed a blushing hue of corals and ravished oranges. During the petal drizzles of frigid rain sprinkling from the heavens, Hiei had already began his trip through the forestry. Much to the tiny kit's protests of being awaken before the sun, he was now sleeping soundly in the nap sack slung on Hiei's back. Ten minutes before the sun cracked a wink over the horizon, the Koorime had risen prepared for a potential day of gaining more ground. Little Fool had created a small tantrum, whining and curling into his friend's body for the depraved warmth.

Despite the brat's stubborn streak to stay sleeping, Hiei had come up with a profitable method that'd satisfy them both. The pelt of fur had been maneuvered to tie as thick backpack tied underneath Hiei's arm pits, looped behind his neck.

With the slickened moisture gingerly coating the emerald valleys, travel was slowed due to slippage on the crystal glaze littering the higher tree branches. Optioned outlets in-between the low grounds and frosted canopies made for better supports because of the thick shrubbery concealing their sturdiness from the bleak weather conditions.

Heedless to say of the icy obstacles Hiei was agile of the slippery steppers, firmly pressing the pad of his boot to each wooden base through the rainy journey. Plenty of ground was covered between the Halo's Mountain and the outskirts of the Eastern Territories. If he kept with this pace they'd assuredly make it to the heart of the sacred grounds by dusk.

Around mid-afternoon Little Fool had awaken from his cat like slumber and popped his head out gurgling whatever nonsense children said now a days. Occasionally a small lick would fondle the back of Hiei's neck, followed by a sneaky giggle. Whenever Hiei would growl loud enough for the kit to duck back inside, the pup was unintentional enjoying the timid game of hide and seek. At times when Little Fool grew bored with that, more infant wordings would progress against Hiei's ear or some surprised gasps at seeing a bird or squirrel leveled at their altitude. "Mmm…mmm…" He'd point and pull at the Koorime's collar to grab his attention at each astounding scene and each brazen disorder would go ignored or earn a chastised smack against his head to duck back inside and be silent.

Howver since he was a toddler demon, chances of a lengthy period of quiet harmony was asking a great deal.

Later on, a small break was proposed for the youth to stretch his legs out of the crunched up space and Little Fool was more than eager to get some playtime.

The scent of a frozen stream was pulsing from the west of their trail. Another sniff the air didn't pick up the odors of other demons so Hiei confirmed that the sector of the forest safe enough for the pup to step out for a few minutes.

Hiei leapt from an alpine stool, leaping to a step down outlet as a sight post. Down below was the crystalized twinkle of mirrored fluids driving from one end of the shore to the other. No obvious signs of previous activities from others were evident in the frosty grasses, so Hiei hoped down halting to a curtain of powdered sugar spouting the world in a fluster of ivory and glittering pearl.

He glanced down and stabbed his boot into the watery steel a couple of times to unbind the water's captivity. Hiei kneeled down, cupped his hands to capture a generous amount and brought it to his lips. The cool refreshment was a monstrous relief against his raw esophagus, quailing some of the blazing tenderness.

Suddenly the tiny silver mop of hair popcorned from his holding and yipped, clawing at Hiei's back.

"Keep silent." Hiei turned his face around to side glare the pup quiet and rolled his eyes at the pleading sunshine. "Fine." Hiei stood, shrugging off the packaged fur and shook it free of the little lightweight until he tumbled to his bottom, dazed from the sudden plummet.

Little Fool yawned stretching out his oversized poncho and steadily stood up on his chucky legs, staring up at Hiei.

Hiei returned the expressed blasé contact as he muttered uncaring, "You get lost, you get left." And went back to cupping more water in his hands.

"Eeep." Little Fool squeaked and waddled off to sit in a pile of fluffy frost, giggling at the chipped ice pinching his bottom.

When the unsettling squeal of entertainment tensed Hiei's demeanor the mentality of his envision on the child's personality slowly persuade his honest opinion. In the mere two days he's known this brat, a sense of playful ignorance was his normal conduct. Blissful and adoring as it may appear, he couldn't be more of a comical fool. Prime example being the way he was currently holding his arms out dancing in the drizzling sleet, singing some sort of disharmonic chirps and flopping backwards on the drenched ground. Seconds later after feigning a faint spell he'd pick himself right back up twirling around again peeping a new beat only to fall backwards once more.

Quite the little fool indeed.

Seeing the pup wasn't harming anything but the crunching grass, Hiei kneeled down for another sip of the polar fluids and as the residing clearness pooled in his palm, the prickles of course obsidian on his neck stood on end. He kept his face forward, silently scoping the surrounding compass for any foreign vibrations. Shifting cerise from left to right the disguised hilt of his sword taped the tip of his waist. The air thickened with the crackling rivalry of mutual peril as the electrical clash of danger pulsed angrily.

Hiei took a sharp intake, and shot up barely missing the barrage of harpooning thorns. Landing on the edge of the shoreline, Hiei braced his left hand on the ground to left his weight three feet off the ground to dodge a rapid blast of pine needles piercing the earth. There was a speedy attacker concealed amongst the trees, cleverly maneuvering his tactics between each fortress.

Hiei hissed savagely in his throat, hunkered low to the ground as on instinct he flitted off to pluck the swirling kit off the ground keeping a low profile sprint

Ear splitting rings of missed projectiles seared Hiei's eardrums. Blistering rage as hot as the fire licking his eyes, as the sword was quickly retrieved to reflect the pine thorns hurling his way, bouncing the glassy needless off his gleaming blade. Three ripped through the hems of his robe, tearing the cloth in a shattering screech. "Dammit." He hissed, a needle nicking the side of his neck.

A thick truck caught the endless round of shooters when Hiei slammed his back against the opposite side. The adrenaline rush kept two thoughts of his mind. Kill whoever was trying to kill him and to protect this brat from being injured.

"Mmm…Mmm…" Whimpered the terrified kit. The sudden change in the winds efficiently disturbed his senses that danger was near.

"Be quiet."

He was careless. The scent of his blood was assuredly printed in the nostrils of his attacker. Dammit if it weren't for his weakened submissions to the cold, he'd be in better health. Being in the newer territories the abilities of these forest demons were of higher concern than the past D ranks. Mostly Bs, Cs and the occasional As like himself littered these grounds and he'd be wise to heed his instincts against them.

However, the skills learnt from before would have to be put to test against this assailant. No doubt this opponent was as formidable as he was but they lacked his speed. Clever intellect was this creatures' forte based on his camouflaged assaults. Even now that there was a hesitate response to the slacking target, there was no smell of anyone near, which only furthered his theory that this was tricky character.

He'd have to be cautious. Hiei sunk down to his hinges, looped his left arm around the weeping pup and side crawled over to the next bush, careful of the many twigs and frosted grass plastering the ground. When he braced his back in the shadows of a larger tree, Hiei narrowed his eyes at the sight of a tall form confidently emerging from the shelter of his cover, calmly glancing around the spot he'd once been. Hiei blew out a steady breath as he lifted his Katana….

Than at the cold metallic music of polished steel slicing across a blade of grass, it was the perfect audio signal to the moss eyed raider of where his prey had escaped. "There you are."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Uh-oh. Stay tuned ^_^. <strong>


	4. Venomous Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Authors' Rant:** Alright let chapter 4 begin! Thank you very much for the advice and kind reviews everyone. ^_^

**Venomous Misunderstanding**

Gleaming sheens of frosted mint glared from the face of a majestic human, livid with a chance to taste a sample of his flavored defeat. In sync with the ominous sway of dampened carmine strands, one lift of his hand called forth the unseen command to evenly discard its plant's assistance to capture his prey. The vibrate response shuddered its ancient limbs, whispering its obedience and gradually lengthened the brown appendages to catch its master's target.

But Hiei was far from the fool this creature took him for. The obvious stench of an experience earth wielder salted his taste buds like placid rain. The Koorime felt the demand radiate through the veins of this tree and dodged the instant those spiked twigs dug into the soaked grounds. Hiei tucked and rolled into a thick bush, maintaining perfect visual focus of his enemy from the grizzly shadows.

"You have something of mines villain." Said the attacking opponent. The tingle tone of natural rasp stung the Koorime's ears like acidity torment. The voice of his enemies always pulse the flow adrenaline rapidly through his system, knowing exactly what to expect when his blade torn through their innards. Those bleeding moments would forever be the mother's whisper for Hiei's inner mania.

"You claim I possess something of yours? Tell me, how exactly would I know the truth behind what you say?" Said Hiei with cool, calculated mockery. A sharp slice of his blade destroyed the attempts of a second tree's frontal ambush before piercing the ribbons of his chest plate.

"Cowardice feeds the predators' appetite for his prey's blood. Be not a coward and take your death like a man." The scarlet haired assailant called.

The wrappings of the Katana sword sizzled under the hissed anger of palming heat. "Oh and is it this coward's blood you seek then? What hunter values the blood of a weakling and a mere child? Surely you can find worthier prey than scouting about for an easy target." Came Hiei's taunt as the turn of his sword twisted in a discreet stab poisiton. "What does that say of your masculinity?"

"A great more than your own I'm sure." The pacing entity of lagged red hair, easily stepped toward the hairline of the clearing's edge mentality motioning for several frozen grass blades to wiggle free of their roots and sharpen to razor projectiles. "Be wise to leave what you hold and be gone. I haven't the time to waste dealing with your insecurities in combat."

Hiei frowned glancing down at the quivering kit; so it's the boy this assassin desired.

Hiei wearily shifted to the right side of his shield in hopes of getting a better look at the bold character standing in the center of the clearing.

By the slowest degrees, the picture of a vile identity took shape in the remnants of his mind. Sheer disgust of the elegant vision confidently stalking them, churned the contents of his stomach as white hot fury boiled from his pure cerise eyes to a savage burgundy. "What matter of fool do you take me for?" Hiei sneered evilly at the repulsive creature.

This fool was jesting if he truly wanted Hiei to believe this child belonged to someone like _him_.

The picture perfect image of utter ugliness was poured over in the shape of a tall, narrow bodied figure dunned in the rippling contours of a sunken navy blue and lime designed combat kimono, tied with the slacked luster of stringed silver over the inner white suit. Hideous swirls of that long crimson hair coiled around and about, above and around his neck like a snake's embrace. Hiei snarled savagely when the face of angelic revolt met his eyes. Skin was lightly paled from depravity of sun light and flustered from the rain's blister sheets, bringing out the dangerous glint of twin olives scanning the flatten planes for his enemy's concealment.

"You, a mere human, dare to confuse yourself with a demon's heritage?" Hiei accused angrily. "You must really take me for a fool."

"My connection with that child is no concern of yours. Simply bring him to me and I shall consider your life afterwards."

"Ha, a pathetic threat from a weak mortal." The Koorime flashed his sword bravely waving its teasing glint from his hiding place. "I knew you fools lacked intelligence, but I had no idea you were suicidal." This said as he stepped out in the open to face his opponent, one arm secured around the pup's body, keeping his face pressed against his cloak and the other targeting his weapon at the other. "The fact that you would actually challenge a demon so openly speaks of your ignorance."

Sage green eyes narrowed patiently. "Ignorance comes from those who underestimate their enemies."

The lightening clash of ruby and lime locked sanguinely, the roaring waves of the earth shaking warningly to dust away the burning flames. But neither element subjected to its own weakness and steadily held frozen in time.

"Mmm eep eep," Little fool squeaked nervously unknowing of the heated glares shooting overhead.

Just than the dashing human made the mistake of flicking his sights to the child for a split second and suddenly felt the fined edge of stainless steel marked against the throb of his jugular vein. One intake of breath and the slithered rupture of blood spilled over the mirror edge.

"Hn, you underestimated my speed Human." Boosted the achieving Koorime. "A mistake that'll cost you dearly." Hiei pressed his sword suggestively into the mortal's neck, grinning maliciously at the spillage delicious blood.

Unfazed disdain stayed pure in the slanted sage eyes, coolly lowering to left of the smaller person. "A mistake notable of its purpose."

"Wha—" The visible flinch of surprised flashed in Hiei's eyes when the light pressure of countless micro spears pressed directly into his spinal sector and jugular vein. The unmistakable smudge of seeping toxics baked tauntingly in Hiei's nose, reaching the raw chambers of the tender flesh in his throat.

Victory mirrored over the stoic expression of the taller male. "Either face the options of never walking or end your life here as the brutal savage you are. Either way, who do you believe will take his last breath?"

The sword's edge shakily displayed its owner disgruntled anger of being outwitted by the feeble demeanor of someone so inferior and pressed further into the neck joint. Once more the crackling connection of searing hot cardinal eyes competed with the cool minted glare and after an extended moment, the sword retreated to its master, accompanied by the steely growl of discontent. "Damn you."

"A wise decision." The barbed spikes weakened to limped straws and carried away with the slightest breeze. "The poison in those needles would've assured a painful demise by the slowest degrees."

When the winner made to reach for the child, Hiei back flipped ten yards, keeping the kit's body against his.

"Come now, an agreement has been settled." The human argued sternly. "Give me the child."

"I will not hand over a demon child to the likes of a worthless human. You have no kinship with this boy."

"My relationship is no concern of yours."

"Then the child stays with me."

Deadlock.

Fury evident in one, the blistering stings of ice glowering in the other. One having the advantage, the other formulating a plan. Eerily artic silence plastered the tension clasped bodies for what seemed an eternal battle of elemental forces. Fire spreading over the curve profile of the earth's planes as the greenery roared to life to overwhelm the fires' raging destruction. The tangled web of evenly matched combatants, stayed firm . . .

. . . Until the tiniest pinch of movement curled over the green eyed devil's lips. "Whether you surrender the child to me or not is no longer up to you. He will be mine soon enough."

Hiei didn't so much as flinch from the accessible impudence and tilted his head to the side cockily. "A human daring fate to determine my destiny? An amusing show of idiocy that only proves my point of you disgusting trash."

"Hm," The smile grew a bit more as the gleam of a sparkled secrecy shun evilly in sage orbs as the human made a show of dusting off his arms from no sort of effort. "Fate wrote your death in stone only moments go. You will discover your inevitable fortune sooner than you think." Then the green twinkle settled on the frightened pup with a hidden message before summoning the earth's dissolving muck to swallow him, slowly pulling at its master's aura.

Hiei watched the descent of crude confidence disappear below the softened earth until not a strand of red hair existed. "Hn, fate deciding my life indeed." Came his disgruntled snort. A weakling like him boastfully declaring victory in a battle he hardly participated in? Ha. Who was he to recite destiny's letter like its messenger? No one decreed Hiei's life but him. Not even death will claim his soul until he allowed it.

All the same, a barrage of questions began to float in his thoughts about that mysterious human. Hiei hadn't considered the possibilities until just now, but what is the likes of a mortal doing in Makai? The common odors of contaminated miasma purge this world's atmosphere as easily as soaked water. Any human who so much as whiffed the winds of decaying death would perish before their next breath was drawn. Yet this creature could walk and talk as if it came second nature to navigate this hazardous environment.

Nevertheless, it was a mystery he needn't burden his mind over. There were more important matters to attend to, one including to get this child out of the frigid temperatures. For some reason the blowing inclement winds seemed to have dropped drastically. Almost bitterly freezing.

"Mmm..."

Hiei lifted an eyebrow at the pup, inquiring with his eyes _'What is it?'_

Fat tear drops pooled in the shiny saffron as hiccupped whimpers bubbled from Little Fool's lips. His tiny fists balled into the soggy cloak, the plump of his cheek coming to touch down nervously over the—less than noticeable— weakened rhythm in his protector's chest. Whimpers of churning anguish laced the kit's crying voice. So sorrow poured through his pores the sickened, Hiei could smell the onslaught of tears absorbing in his cloak, but couldn't fathom the pup's sadness.

Worry clenched Little Fool's heart as he frantically began to squirm in Hiei's hold till his silky silver nuzzled under his chin. "Mmm... Mmm..." He could smell it. He could sense it.

Sighing shakily, Hiei pulled the kit back staring angrily in his gloomy face. "How many times have I . . ." Eyes blurred a misty fog. "Have I told you not to. . . not to. . ."

Laborish breathing. "Damn—dammit." Hiei hissed, his body gradually allowing the gravitational tug to bring his knees to the muggy ice. God why was it becoming such a difficult task to breathe?

A clammy sweat erupted on his skin as the chilled howls claimed their victim, battering him until he'd surrender. Hiei held fast not giving into the frozen demands to fall. But the sharp stabbed of fiery fluids were shattering the streams of blood, constricting any means of flow. The pain came as an instant shock locking every mechanism of his limps as the unseen force finally knocked over the strong willed Koorime.

The abrupt collapse thrust Little Fool on the ground, stumbling out of Hiei's slacking arms. The terrifying stare of blank dullness dimmed his once blazing iris. Only numbing copper blinked blindly to the dreary world. Nerve engaged twitches were the only seeds of comfort, blossoming in Hiei's eyes. The smell of death was assured. The wraths of its haunting detection were bringing him closer the brink of no return.

"Mm. Mm." Little Fool peeped helplessly. He crawled over his friend's back, patting the squishy cloth and calling out to his ailing protector to awaken. But nothing gave, save for the gasping wisps of breath.

Hiei could feel it all, and slowly began to trace the origin of his sudden weakness . . .There. There it was. He realized after a quick detection that the small prick from the thorn nicking his neck from before had been laced with a poisonous agent. One that would ensure its victim the most unpleasant demise.

Curse him—the briefest flash of red hair and green devilish eyes played in his mind—that bastard human. He'd one up him on that quick scuffle from before. That single tap of venom had entered through the tiniest infliction and in his veins. Gods how could he have been so careless? His own brazen hastiness was going be his own undoing. How could he have been so foolish? That nick should've been detected the minute it started spreading his poisons. But he'd been to caught up in his egotistic bravado to notice.

Now he would pay the price.

The entirety of Hiei's body dulled to non-existent. The beat of his heart labored with so much effort to pump life in his spirit. Breathes came in shorter and shorter spouts. The trickle of saliva slipped from his chapping lips easing down his paling cheek.

"N-no," No he couldn't . . . He couldn't die . . . Not like this . . . Not before he served his purpose . . . Not until those frigid witches died by the very fire they sealed within him . . . Only then would he grace the devil permission to take his soul to hell . . . He had to live. He had to stay alive. If not for his own will for survival then for . . . for . . .

"Mmmm." Little Fool crawled forward to lick over his friend's freezing face, wishing some warmth would trigger him from the jaws of hell.

Hiei felt an unfamiliar sting claim his eyes. Consciousness was dying an ashen battle with darkness. It wouldn't be long. Not much longer. Damn it all to the pits of hell it couldn't end this way. Not by the premature attempts of a damned human. Not like this . . .

But, Hiei suddenly feel something. Something soft and warm pressing against his cheek, though the fuzzed vision of the world had long since depleted. He could feel him. The little foolish child covering his face with his own, timidly licking off the chips of ice collecting.

'_You damned fool,' _Was the only thoughtful memory Hiei could recollect and pudgy arms and fuzzy tail wrapping around his neck, a tongue gracing over his lips and the silencing squeaks of despair before he was swallowed by the limbs of darkness' embrace.

* * *

><p>From the highest perch above, sat the satisfied glint of completion, lacking the promised smirk of victory. Death was never something to find glee in but at times it was necessary to achieve what he wanted. This incident being a prime example. The situation could've went down another agreeable understanding path but the fool had dug his own grave by being defiant. Now he shall become absorbed into the earth's bed with the intimate caress of reaper's kiss.<p>

The spying figure leapt down from his branch and landed airlessly to the frosted ground. No kind of angled clemency was lowered to the black entity lying dead. His sights stayed on the bundling pile of innocence squealing by his prey's side. His goal had been accomplished. The kit was in his custody and now the only remaining duty was to return with him.

The alerting crunches of magnetized snow collecting on his feet weren't enough to lift the kit's eyes from the creature's face. Little Fool simply stayed there licking all over the stiff expression, willing heat in his body.

Kurama sunk to his knee and held out his hand to the weeping pup. "Come here Kisa." Came his foggy demand, eased through the white cloud. The kit didn't budge from his spot, instead curling more into the villain's face. When Kurama reached down to untangle the kit's limbs Kisa began to thrash and shriek violently until he accidentally fell back on the demon's face and recoiled his fur-cloaked body around him.

"What has gotten into you?" Questioned Kurama to the child.

"Eeep." Kisa softly peeped and licked Hiei's frozen face again.

"You can't stay here with this creature little one." Kurama murmured, lowering his hand to stroke the kit's hair. "Your home is elsewhere." A patient smile graced the human's face. "You needn't concern yourself with his care. He won't last much longer."

That seemed to break the straw on the camel's back as Kisa weep louder than before, nuzzling his nose into Hiei's cheek. No, he couldn't leave his friend alone. He knew what it was like to be left alone. It was scary and mean and so very dark. But this man had been a beckon to his darkness. He didn't want to leave him in this darkness. There was no light there. No care. No sounds. No nothing. Just emptiness.

"Kisa—"

"Mmm." Kisa shook his head in a frenzy grabbing Hiei's hair between his fingers and tucking the numb face deep in his tummy, shivering from the naked chill. Possession was made clear. Kisa was not going to allow the bond created between him and this stranger be broken, whether in life or death.

And unfortunately with the declaration made by this child's instincts to not be separate from his protector Kisa's assured his own demise. If Kurama took the pup from this demon, depression would consume his purity and soon he too would follow suit to the afterlife.

A soft growl from above seized Kisa's ears. A sound he'd never heard from his guardian. Not ever.

Then Kurama was back kneeling in front of them and easily sunk his nails deep in the dark demon's injury, summoning the venom's retreat from finalizing its task. The effects of its symptoms would last a while longer, though the stench of death was simply postponed.

"How amusing," Kurama disdained into the fogged dim of blank crimson eyes, staring lifelessly into the nothingness. "Death has alluded you," He glanced at the quivering pup. "It seems certain advantages are on your side . . . for now anyway." Green narrowed in stringent analysis.

Slowly the subtle flows of unbind release dressed the surrounding plant life, timidly easing toward the center of the valley occupants. Green foliage of various organisms circled flattened to the ground till reaching their target and hovering above head. Vines tightened in a coiling ball, and leaves camouflaged their descent into the dampening earth. Kurama pressed his palm flat to the ground and willed the powers of authority to tread ringlets of mental chants into the grassy earth…

. . . And in the blink of an eye, they vanished below.

* * *

><p>An endless Cimmerian shade. The eternal capsule of blackened explosions burning in suffering lacerations. Where was the light in this bottomless abyss? There was so much misery and martyrdom, engulfing his soul like a raptured lamination.<p>

For several nights, agonized grunts of burning infliction blemished the Koorime's lips yet he was still trapped within the shell of the devil's nightmares. Not once had he made coherent demand for care but the offer was steadily being given. He'd been striped to his bared nudity and tuckered in the heavy weights of satins and silk fox furs.

Kurama had taken his burdens to the hidden contours of a large hideaway concealed from all prying eyes. Or rather those who were unfamiliar with its secrets. A large honeycomb fortress naturally constructed from years of shifting earth plates and growth—slightly assisted to give it the normal appearance of a mountainside serving a multitude of holes. They were currently settled in the back abandoned grove of the forty-chamber hold and it was here, Kurama had begun his undeemed task of caring for this demon's deterioration.

Feverish, sore, suffering and chilled to the bone, it was all Hiei could but shudder as if it were his body's only functional command. Clasps of sickness had finally taken its toll on his fragile body, thinned from previous depravity of nourishment and impaired with continuous travel. The small slit on his throat hadn't healed as planned, proving much more difficult to tame. The poison itself wasn't the main concern, but the harsh climate infections gathered within the wound. Illness had already been concocting in his body and the venom was the added ingredient to stir up the boil.

Twisting the dingy water out of dampened cloth, Kurama laid it upon the Koorime's brow for the umpteen time that day, and a herbal soak across the bandaged swelling of his throat. Trickles of spiked ebony clung to Hiei's forehead from the slickened sweat on his body. Nothing was breaking through his deliriously hot fever.

"Eeep."

Kurama stroked over the slackened ears, whispering soothing words to quail the child's worry.

Kisa was sitting idly in his guardian's lap watching every movement made to keep his friend alive. As much as he wished to hug Hiei's face to his tummy, Kurama had forbidden any further contact with the demon until his condition improved. Possible contagious effects could enter the boy's system and he was still too young to immune his body from infection.

For reasons only beneficial for himself, Kurama needed this creature to live. Questions only he held the answers to were desired and only then would he let him succumb to death or whatever destiny awaited him. But instance he needed to know how he came across Kisa in the first place and where was his mother-

Hiei howled out just then, thrashing and grasping on the clumps of his blankets as his face contorted in pain. Arms and legs frailed out in the tangle sheets as if hindered from moving freely like a trapped animal. Sweat pooled from his hairline and slid down his temple to splat a puddled spit.

Sighing heavily, Kurama tossed a log in an engraved fireplace, near the back. The heat had only been meant to keep them warm from the cold but the increased temperature was costing a large fee against the two healthy persons inside. The extra fire was needed to break this demon's fever and being a fire demon, the temperature was needed to be five times hotter. However it was too stifling to maintain a comfortable residence in there. Even Kisa was panting, swooning dizzily from the overwhelming blazes and fell back on Kurama's stomach, mewing his weary compliants. The boy couldn't stand much more of this fire. He'd need to seek comfort elsewhere.

Kurama stood, kit in hand, and turned to leave the cavern but Little Fool began to weakly protest, squirming to be taken back. The human stood firm in his decision, ignoring the trembling cries. There was higher level cavern he lived in and this was where he settled the infant down for a recovery from the heat. Kurama managed to give Kisa small bits of meat and milk from the storage compartment and after a few back pats, the kit's feeble peeps died away to a purring slumber.

Grateful for the child's exhaustion, Kurama placed the sleeping pup under the sheets of foreign sensations and loosened the grasp of his debilitation in one breathe.

The exhaustion of the past several days finally weighed down on the human caregiver as he stood from the pallet, rolling the stiff joints of his shoulder blades. But now that he had the kit back he was going to have to tread cautiously. For this kit's sake, Kurama was going to need to keep him clear from all eyes until further notice. It should've serve him well if the wrong _someone_ discovered his existence.

Plus . . .

With the added mixture of this fire demon gracing the territories of a certain_ someone_, an excessively long explanation was going to be in order to explain….

Suddenly the ruptured sense of blaring youki surged high enough for even Kurama to detect. His human body was coated in the familiarity of welcoming flutters and a small smile tilted his lips.

"Speak of the devil . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I realllly want your opinion on Kurama because I'm trying to steer clear of the traditional garb everyone else does. That's right. There's none of that <strong>_**love at first**__**sight**_** nonsense. Hope you liked it. ^_^**


	5. Gradual Complications

**Author's Rant:** Yahh! Thank you so much for the reviews. I value each and every one of you guys like gold. Don't worry. Yoko isn't abusive in this story nor is anyone else for that matter. Here's Chapter 5. ^_^

**Gradual Complications**

Known by many, if not by all was the deadly youth spouting from the contours of his territory followed by dozens of his best devotees. A mere twenty four summers of maturity was evident in the chiseled features craved on his rouge face. In the terms of demonic growth, this placed the platinum marauder in the league of peeking adulthood. The sparse experiences of various adventures have graced him the agility of others ten times his age and the wisdom of ancient seniority.

After endless calculated tactics and countless achievements of burglarizing the most tightened thresholds with little to no effort, this rewarded the Youko demon the title '_King of Thieves',_ _'The Nightly Marauder', 'The Star Lit Devil' _or _'Legendary Bandit'_. Although these were very generous alias, he rarely acknowledged.

Rumors of his cold methods were forever exaggerated lies woven finely in the treads of falsehoods. Such ridiculous whispers included sayings of how the charred skeletons of once reigning kingdoms, now lie hollowed of their hidden treasures because of unexplained circumstances leading to their chaotic destructions. Many believe that the young Youko snuck his crew within the ways and set the walls ablaze with his lies until the people within destroyed one another. In other words, the hellish work was done without his own hands being soiled with participation.

Other insane rumors included overly dramatic descriptions of his unseen ventures entering the sacred underworlds where many thought were the reasons behind his flawless, success. However that bit of gossip was quickly declined any truths since most say that even the devil himself has been robbed by this demon's clever antics.

The list of brazen completions will always travel along the vines of his reputation and with each troubling renewal brought the heightened value for his head. Kings, nobles, various royalties and high rankers who've suffered the experience of this vain demon all offer large amounts of wealth for his tail mounted on a wall. Dead or alive.

A rather stupid move that resulted in the accomplished robbery right under the rewarder's nose. And now, all of the supposed treasures to be given to the successful hunter were clasped under the arms of several escaping thieves.

Ah yes, this was the sadistic moment the sprinting youths have been waiting for . . .

From every successful raid came the earned applauding yells of enraged guards failing their nightly duty. The rapidity of several silk clad devils hurtled through the waves of flinging arrows and fiery spiked spheres raining with the intentions of sudden death. The sprinting group's laughter rung out from every dodge and bound, some vaulting their own assaults while others opted to taunt their foes with robust amusement.

From the front of the band, was the leading source of the lunatic chaos causing the winds to be filled with shouts of damnation and hellish punishment to his name. "Hm." He smiled at every blistering noun singing the musical melody of sensual loveliness he endeared so. The gaze of a hazel eye spied through cascading silver hair and a smirk of satisfaction reigned supreme in his expression. The sight of all his men living another glorious invasion proved their talents were Improving and soon would need to be put to the best for even greater treasures and harden trivia.

"Damn you Yoko!" Came the disgruntled cries of the hundred soldiers chasing in vain.

"The cries of failure do you justice my friends. Be sure to tell your king I appreciate his participation. Until next time gentlemen." And with that taunt spoke smartly, Yoko spoke a quick "Let's Go!" And their speeds tripled to an incredible pace that none of the pursuing guards could stay with.

The chase comes to a futile end as the dusted clouds of victory, puffed in a snowy white cloud that leaves the guards upset, pissed, and disorientated from the whole event. It happened so quickly they're all left to wonder where and when it went wrong…

_**Fifteen Minutes Earlier…**_

"Here you are sir," The toss of a lifeless pale body flopped to the dusted ground, powdering the satisfied glint of the royal nobles ego.

A glimmer glow of dark onyx eyes, started evenly over the crumbled carcass. To see the source of his yearly worries finally brought before him in a heap of tangled, dingy silver and mangled limbs created the picture perfect trophy. Here lying at the tips of his boots was none other than that fiendish creature Yoko Kurama himself. The very same devil who's embarrassingly doped him for his treasures on countless occasions through his cunning speeches for future partnerships.

"Disgusting savage," The towering ruler spat, like a wavering spill of vinegarish spillage on his tongue. For a brief moment all he could do was stare at the spawned spread of damaged limbs, bloodied from a possible struggle and the stream of platinum splashed over the creature's dirt smudged face. Yes the very same face that cruelly smirked at him after every single escape from his clutches….

But now. . .

Victory was blessed in his favor. Gods how the king longed to see this brat's torturous demise and fortune was against him that he hadn't witnessed his painful death for himself. But seeing the evidence of his enemy's obvious agony would suffice just the same. "How was it done?" He questioned to the hired assassin.

The youthful flow of two jet black hair, matched the wavering sway of his shoulder length tresses as he twitched a casual shrug, a cocky smile on his thin lips. "The idiot was too trusting." The clad of his deer skinned boot, slamming the flat pad against his victim's back. "He believed talk of being made into one of your treasure guards and thought I could help him with the deal." The color of his inky orbs calmly flickered to the ground before basting his gaze to his employer. "Now that you have your prey, I believe there's a deal needing to be settled."

"Ah yes," With one snap of his high priced fingers, several of the king's strongest men came forth, each carrying a large golden chest on each shoulder. The sensual tunes of clinging jewels, gold, diamonds, rubies and every other enticing value all sung heavenly in the handsome assassin's stretched ears, sending a tingling pulse.

"As agreed."

The sizable red and gold rimmed chests were dumped at the killer's feet in a glittering shine brighter than the sun's rays. He chuckled at the winking jewels, ranging from blood shot ruby to the clear polished glitz of dazzling sapphire. "Well, well, well," Came his impressed opinion as his right knee touched down before the pile of valuables. His tanned hand reached out to examine one of the diamonds, holding it up against the fading moonlight. "Quite impressive collection. I guess the sayings '_the thicker the diamond the sweeter the shine_' isn't just an old folk's tale," The diamond's clear interior sparkled a reflecting spotlight off the corner of the dead man's head. "I'd say his death was well worth the profit."

"Tsk only you would be impressed with mere trinkets," Boasted the king. "These merger pieces are but a small bit of my wealth."

"Hmm do tell," Urged the goat demon, still entranced by the jewel's beauty. "I'd love to hear more."

"Come now, a king does not brag his worth to those of lower class."

The expert murderer sighed dramatically, returning the diamond to its rightful place amongst the other treasures. "Forgive my brass question your highness. I'd assumed that a mighty ruler such as you would grace the ears of a lowly bandit with wonders he'll never experience in this lifetime."

"Hn, I suppose speaking of the tip of my wealth couldn't harm much." Besides it wasn't as if he had much to fear. This young man was far from the threatening kill he'd heard so much about in the rumors.

"Would that be wise my king?" Inquired of the soldiers.

"Be silent you fool. If I wish to par take in simple boastings I shall."

"Yes sire."

"Now little man, lend me your ears as I tell you of my lovely treasures."

"Of course sir," The young killer bowed respectfully before squatting down comfortably on the ground, a small vindictive smile on his face as he listened to the foolish brags of an inattentive monarch detailing lies of his small kingdom's values.

Yomi was no fool. This trusting king had no idea what sort of character his hired helper really was. The honest remains of this idiot king's belongings left little to be desired. What small portions of money left in his treasury, were just enough to keep his tiny territory afloat from poverty. Yet here he was going on and on about hidden secrets and costless heirlooms that could amount to the dirt on the bandit's shoes. Lies, lies, and more lies were dribbled continuously and still the king didn't notice a thing.

Not a single bloody thing.

And what was probably just as amusing as listening to this demon's falsities was Yomi's discreet gestures motioned occasionally with his right ear and left hand.

Common up and downward flickers of his large ears could easily be explained for the insects buzzing about on their nightly routines. The steady taps of his index and middle fingers could be confused with a teenager's need for occupying his attention away from the king's stories. Tap, tap, tip, tip, tap, tip, flicker, flicker, twitch, flicker, tap flicker, twitch, twitch, tap.

So blissfully naïve these fools were. No other within Yomi's company could detect a sense of falsehood because of his boyish like charms and plastered expression of loyalty to his contractor. His eyes stayed focus, never altering to any manipulative movement of the earth leaching bits and handfuls of his reward into its grassy grasp. Yomi kept everyone's attention with his quizzing curiosities, asked interpretations of what a certain something meant and even entertained the crowd with a few jokes. All of which to work in his favor, keeping all eyes trained on him until the signal of a tiny leaf brush his horn.

Looks like it's time. "Well gentleman I hate to end our pleasant evening but I must return to more oppressing matters."

"Of course, of course." The king stepped around his prize, to reach out and shake Yomi's hand. "Be sure to keep in touch should I be in need of your services again."

"Yes sir. Oh and sir?"

"Yes?"

Yomi lips tiled the tiniest fraction as he yanked the man to his side and whispered in his ear, "You might want to watch who you trust." Before another breath was drawn the screams of a dozen soldiers littered the area, followed by the tumbling thuds of dropping bodies. Yomi back flipped out of range, pulling his sword from underneath his tunic and done away with two guards, slicing each in the throat.

"What the hell?" The king shouted glancing wildly at the sudden activity taking place around him. Chaotic calamity took over the small meet, twisting its once harmonic quietness into the howling cries of death and injuries. Ten of his men were in combat with strangely clad tall youths wearing pale clothing similar to that Youko thief… Oh no. The ruler whipped around to see the hills of rewarded golds and jewels were missing and, "By the Gods above," so was the body of his trophy.

That devil was alive! It was a trap. A damned trap and he'd fallen for it again!

In that instant—to his shrieking horror—the feel of cool metal curved around his throat accompanied with the voice of only one who could turn his veins cold. "You should know better than that my King," Said the sensual whisper of the raspy devil, next to the arch of the king's ear. "Someone capturing Yoko Kurama so easily should've stirred some alarms. You know a fox isn't this easy to catch."

"D-damn you, Y-yoko," Beads of anxiety pearled on the king's brow and the rolls of his neck as the press of the blade edged deeper into his neck. "What do you want?"

"A simple demand." Yoko looped his arm around the king's waist to snatch the bundle of golds stashed in a brown pouch and pocketed the few coins there. "Call off your men for thirty seconds," Came his order as he eased them both to the rims of the thick scrubs, out of sight of the chaotic commotion. "By then I want you to keep them busy with whatever nonsense for another twenty. That'll give you ten seconds to give chase."

"And if I refuse—gah!" The dagger pierced through the skin a little too close for comfort. "Ok, ok whatever you ask."

"Hm, you'll be wise to do so." Seconds later the refined edge vanished just as clean as the wind's air, he was done; leaving the king ashamed, embarrassed and at the mercy of the Youko thief's biddings.

Again.

_**Currently…**_

The frosted forest was cleansed of any further audible cheers or thrilled laughters from the retreating marauders as the subtle echoes of their deer skin moccasins capture the crispy snowflakes. Some traveled within the comforts of the tree tops while others remained in the shrouded blankets of the pale underbrush, blending with the silken flaps of their tunic robes. Curt smiles and cocky smirks of the gratified men mirrored off the other occasional, each discreetly displaying their bounty laced on their backs or tucked safely under their armpits.

One particular raven haired sprinter of the group sped up his pace enough to match the darting stride of his leader. "Hey not bad for a tenth attempt," Yomi voiced, unraveled by the acceleration. "You'd think he learned after the second time."

Low bushes were leapt over easily as Yoko landed, still keeping the run steady. "He's becoming too easy. We're only getting his naivety from his losses instead of gaining the thrill of a challenge." No, the king wouldn't be targeted again. To be so foolish as to be caught ten straight times this whole year only establishes that the excitable influence he once held has diminished. Nothing good could come from the obvious victories they accomplished when it was too predictable in the very beginning. If nothing else, the adrenaline rush achieved from each attempt should be enough to pump their blood to near cardiac arrest. If there's no dangerous stimulation from the situation, the satisfaction wasn't electrified.

"You're worrying again." Yomi's amusement broke through the fogged disappointment of his guide. "You keep that up and you'll get bored with every heist."

"No thrill, no experience." Yoko deadpanned. "The band won't learn with the tasks being easy. These challenges are proving less complicated."

"That's to be expected," Yomi snorted leaping over a boulder. "We're the most famous bandits out there. Everything's bound to become easier overtime."

And that's the eye of the hurricane, boiling inside Yoko's mind. His objective from the very beginning was to inherit every difficult resolution from each confrontation as a key for any future quests. But for so far he's failed to gain the once overbearing flood of delicious electricity that'd burn his heart neat to near moments of whether he'd come out alive. The sizzling reckless rush was gradually losing its spark . . . and by the name of the Great One above, he was desperate to gain it back.

The settled flashes of flickered amber teased the hues of hazel iris in brief determination and urgency; an expression Yomi has witnessed time and time again from his leader, partner and friend. "Hm, a thrill seeker to the very end." For as long as he soared the endless sea of excitement with his ally, came the learned experiences of reading some of Yoko's aspects. Though not even Yomi could interpret every single expression of his leader.

Like the one that suddenly curled the fox demon's lips into a crude smile. The rapid change from bitter stoic to fiendish sneer stunned the goat youth enough to stumble off balance, but still keep his pace— Yoko bounced off into a nearby tree. "What the hell?" Came his murmured confusion watching the silver bandit , hurdle from branch to branch snatching random twigs, ripping leaf blades and scratching bits of bark—all in one or two swipes of his claws and tucking his spoils in the sleeves of his robe. Despite the Youko's reputed speed tearing through the sheets of the tree tops, Yomi was still able to maintain near perfect alignment watching every strange steal from the plant life. A look of 'what in the world' blinked in Yomi's onyx eyes until he almost bypassed the renegade.

Yoko catapulted from the limb, landing breezily in sync to Yomi's run who questioned suspiciously, "Wanna run that random insanity by me?"

Yoko hunched his bag over one shoulder while concealing his last gather item. "Nothing you needn't concern yourself with."

"Yeah but when _the leader_ starts jumping into trees like a savage monkey somebody's gotta worry."

Hours later after the full blown run from their previous destination to the next tell-tell signs of their home base slowly took some sort of oddly discreet growth in the surrounding environment. Blooms not native to this part of the territories flashed their vibrate colors to the arriving thieves in alluring shapes of crystal sapphire to snow drop white. Each petal secretly swayed against unseen winds whispering the directions to a valley only their eyes would witness, through the forests thickening maze.

Before long the towering walls of braided vines and interwoven thorns sparkling with the deadly beauty of white and red roses. To those with the lacking the gift knowledge, the so called barrier may have appeared as merely a glorious display of ravishing decorations but if one's youki were not recognized, the sheets of every petal would release a yellow hazardous smug dangerously similar to the very venoms of a Mikokomi Cobra.

With Yoko being the only source to demand entry, he was the first to step forward, pressing his bear palm against the spiked barbs. The sizzled poisons of warning burned through his hand until the recognition of their master's youki feed into their roots. "What is done unto you, thou shall not do unto thee." Yoko's voice purred harmonically into the plants' spiritual understanding and gradually the bonded twigs, braided vines and tangled branches began to divide. Shifts, crackles and hummed gestures motioned for the thieves to move quickly into their hidden valley before the wall returned to its protective instinct.

Every demon that came through the wall couldn't help the everlasting amazement of being kept in such a well confined base. The very sight of the enlarged valley always surged a tingle of pride in their chests, gazing around at the wide open spaces, encased in a large surrounding wall of loveliness. In the dead heart of the spacious landscaping was the monstrous fortress constructed by the world's own hands, which destiny had luckily bestowed them. Their own grotto mountain humbly tilted by Yomi, _'A Bandit's Resort.' _The mountain possessed more than enough caves to house every single one of them two times over with hidden compartments littered here and there. Personally made by a few of themselves.

The smirk of egotism could even be seen on Yoko's lips as he gazed over the large structure where some of his men stayed while he and a few others had gone out on their latest venture.

After the final sealing's were tightened and secured, the many men were able to relieve the pent up excitement and boldly cheer their scandalous successes. Bags and bundles were poured between them all in a building pile of polished golds, gorgeous diamonds, cleaned jewelry and spit shine valuables. Hearing the grunted shouts of excitement brought forth the rest of the pack members, bounding down from their cliff caverns to see what their brothel had gained this time.

One in particular demon casually fluttered down from the edge of his cave with the flaps of his inky black wings, landing as silent as an even swish of his dark clothing. Deep eyes of mischievous cobalt twinkled at the glitters of heaping bounty pouring in the center of the front entry. The tilted slide of his shaggy black hat allowed only one visible orb to settle on two demons in particular stepping from the rumbling celebration. "An obvious success I'd say," Spoke the husky voiced Chimera to Yoko and Yomi. "Must've been another easy catch." He crossed his arms across his rag black vest, nodding his chin at the spoils.

"You better believe it," Yomi slung his packaged share on the ground, letting its pour around their feet. "I'd say we did a hell of a job on this round."

Kuronue kneeled down to blanket his hand in the cold metallic goodies, letting the colorful earnings slip through his fingers. "Hell a job well done." He stood. "You guys didn't need my help after all."

"Nah," Yomi waved off laughing, gesturing between him and Yoko. "I told ya we could handle it. Besides the extra hands would've been pointless with—" When he turned to offer praise of the fox demon's scheme, he noticed the Youko's head was inclined backwards causing his hair to nearly brush his tail.

Yomi and Kuronue glanced up as well, simultaneously knowing who it was to have their friend's attention like this.

Hazel caramel calmly met with cooled mint. Nothing of any sort was known to avert the mental clash of inner understanding glinted between the separate hues of cold and frost. For a moment there was nothing more than a docile twink from the one above them all, not once wavering from the intimidating stare. No smile, no gestured wave of gleeful arrival, or even a greeted nod. Just the daring gaze that could go on for ages, secretly speaking volumes of an obvious connection.

After the genuinely endless continuum of eye contract, the matching pair of clear emerald disappeared from view. Yoko narrowed his eyes for the longest moment before the slight bend of his knees propelled him in one fluid shot up to the very top cliff side, where he too disappeared from view.

When the fluff of silver vanished, Kuronue shrugged. "The rabbit flees, so the fox must give chase. They do that stare thing every single time."

Barely offering a verbal response the briefest twist of instant disdain curl was missed by Kuronue as Yomi turned on his heel and left. Not a single word could be spoken nor would he even fathom the pure acidic disgust that brazenly tormented his mind about what just occurred.

* * *

><p>With the liquidified grace rivaling any slick feline and the devilish glaze of possession glossed over the dark hazel eyes, Yoko casually followed in after the human into the inners of his cavern. The bag of trinkets slapped the stony ground, as he inquired routinely, "You've fared well?"<p>

"Indeed I have." Kurama replied, his back still toward the other. "My days have been predictable as always."

"Hm," Yoko stepped inside fully, one snap of his fingers commanding the entry of his cave to be blocked from every visual point. "Is that your way of saying you want excitement?"

"By excitement are you referring to adventure," Kurama's placid voice hinted a small hitch when lengthy digits wove around his neck, teasing the undergrowth of his hair. "Or are you defining it with your own sort of excitement?"

Yoko encircled his arms around the human's shoulder blades, placing his chin on the plush of scarlet tresses. "Whichever you prefer would suffice."

"You spoil me."

"As you do me, however..." Yoko tightened his embrace, slamming the human's back to his chest, as he buried his nose in the other's neck, inhaling his scent like a tantalizing drug.

Kurama didn't flinch nor motion any sort of movement as Yoko openly sniffed the guilty odors of foreigners over his body. His pointed nose, pressed in deeply into the soft flesh, inhaling heavily. The smells of others who'd dared to touch him when only the Youko was to be granted such pleasures, were clearly evident.

"Deceit cloaks your very soul Shuichi," Yoko rasped evenly. "I know I needn't be concerned with infidelity." A faint lick eased over the pinking days-old cut. "I want to know who it was that touched you so intimately."

"Intimate contact wasn't intentional Yoko."

Pointed claws attentively began to comb through the red hair. "That doesn't answer my question."

Kurama smiled a small tilt. "Whatever I say, will you believe me?"

"That remains to be seen," The claws traveled seductively through the forest of bloody softness, gently curving around the slender neck, and finally reaching its goal of undoing the buttoned collar. "Shuichi tell me," Yoko's hand dipped inside, softly palming sections of flesh. "Why is there another's scent on you?"

Kurama hummed softly leading into the broad chested support. "Will you seduce me for answers?"

"If need be."

"You should know me better," Though the human was still inclining his back in a sensual arch. "Seduction will gain you nothing from me." But it best he not delay his explanation before—

"Eeep."

Faster than Kurama's eyes could catch, Yoko bared his sharpen fangs and shot toward the corner of the cave, claws erect to slash whatever dared to invade his home. Crackles of his knuckles ejected his claw length to deadly daggers and a flick of his wrist had his hand ramming deep into the rough rock surface. . .

. . . His aim was deterred.

Yoko stood looming in the dark corner, his eyes luring a blistering crimson as his eyes settled on the small child cradled in Kurama's arms. Taking a deep breathe, the Youko demon stepped forward, his eyes glided toward the trail of blood soaking the sleeve of Kurama's arm. Yoko grabbed the injured limb, slitting his claw through the cloth, all the while maintaining full eye to eye contract with the chilled sage defiantly meeting his gaze. The cloth was pushed back and the violent gash was lifted to his lips and a vulpine wet stroke slid over the lightening infliction.

Kurama didn't move, nor acknowledge the animalistic apology. The only silent communication was relayed between their eyes. One seeping with a blazing green defiance and the other laced with exerting caramel dominance. But when the hazel gaze briefly shifted to the quivering creature, the tighten possession of Kurama's arm had Yoko standing straight, towering his full seven feet over the shorter being, keeping his grip firmly around the bleeding arm.

"I believe," His eyes narrowed. "An explanation is in order, Shuichi."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Cha, cha and there will be more to come next chapter. Just keep that in mind. But this chapter raises questions doesn't it ^_^<strong>


	6. Unanswered Questions

**Author's Rant:** Lol I knew chapter 5 would raise questions. Thanks for the reviews guys. Let's see what happens in chapter 6 ^_^

**Unanswered Questions**

_It was cold. The air was dangerously twisted with the auras of pure malice towards the silent infant leering through the crack of his wrappings. Sharp shards of flaked frosts flattened on his cheeks, sometimes landing in his only views to the world. The elderly crinkled eyes of ruby wisdom disdainly starred at the almond crimson of deeper cerise from the addition betrayal coursing through his veins. _

"_Rei, I know you and Hina are close, but you must do this for her own good and yours and ours. This Imiko, this boy of fire will slaughter us all." _

_The young maiden whimpered quietly clinging to the small child in her arms as she whispered, "I'm sorry," for the terrible sin she was forced into committing. _

"_Do not pity the beast_." _Came the acidic scold of her mother._

_But the young woman couldn't contain her sympathy for the baby's misguided fortune. He shouldn't have been born in the embrace of her—their people. And now look what destiny has bestowed him only a day after being birthed? Only to be discarded into an even cruller world of greed, power, devilment and everlasting vengeance. She knew…if by some chance he were to survive, this child would return. _

_It'd been what he deserved to atone for their hateful crime._

_The beautiful apprehension deemed the name Rei discreetly reached inside the breast hold of her kimono for the only gift she could grant the boy, in hopes that it would be his guide back to this world. "When you return to exact your revenger like I know you will, please kill me first." She whispered tucking the little tear gem in his bundle. It'll be what he deserves. To atone for the wickedly cold crime she was commanded into, vengeance would be exactly what he's rewarded if he survived._

_Then she held her arms over the cliff's edge . . . and let go._

Hiei stirred in and out of his inner darkness from memories he vaguely recalled, but appeared in his mind clear as a snow's gem.

These were dreams as old as time but new as the freshest second, a taunting reminder always to be near and out of reach.

At times his eyes would gain just enough strength to briefly blink around the blurry unknown but it felt easier simply to succumb to the shadows. Though the spasms of pain rippling through his body would ache from the constriction tightened around his body, it did nothing to stop his thrashings.

Gods the fires inside him were erratically surging out of control. Harsh flashes of risen temperatures spouted through the very pours of his skin, transforming into beads of salted agony. The fires were going against him. Control was out of his hands. Why couldn't he contain his own flames? The very source of his life? Soundless gasps burst through his cracked lips and sadly his tongue was far too dry to moisten the bleeding clips of jutting skin.

He was hot, he was cold. Never both but assuredly one or the other would take over for the longest, confusing him. So much confusion blazed his mentality that he wasn't sure if the repelling stench of foreign blood was his or that of an intruder. If the latter . . . damn it all, he was at whomever's mercy, forced to submit because of his pathetic inability to suppress something as simple as a common cold.

The enemy was getting closer. Much to close for his comfort. So he began to thrash around wildly and as untamed as a savage in hopes of frightening the unknown spirit away who wished for his death. Death . . . death will not claim him. No, not until he completed his task. The grasps of the reaper's melody wouldn't lure him into the pits of limbo until he said so. But when the scent came closer, Hiei couldn't hold back the warning growl that came out as more of grunted whimper. An emotion Hiei rarely felt boiled in his stomach due to his weakened senses and physical inadequacy. To be lying on one's back with their bare neck exposed to the enemy expressed submission or vulnerability.

But the scent of the disgusting unknown didn't attempt to strike him down. The liquid spill of cool water fell between his lips before landing soothingly over his brow. Light tips of rough fingers glided over the pulse of his neck, but never would the danger try to kill. An easy chance to kill him now would be sufficient but nothing happened. The simple caresses seemed to act as a message to ease his concern. In that instant his eyes were able to wearily flutter open, his vision still blinded, but all he could fairly make out was bright red. The shade of his fire held above him. The hue of blood. Then he'd return to the pits of limitless black.

This happened many times. He'd awaken to feel warm hands grazing his chest with a soaking swathe and his brow brushed free of his sweat drenched tresses to place a cool cloth over. His senses were recovering. So much so that he could smell the scent of one he knew well enough.

The Little Fool. The pup's quiet distress could be heard from time to time. So close but distant. Should Hiei be worried if the pup is near? Is this a sign? So he . . . is he. . . safe from harm?

* * *

><p>The affray of clashing hazel burned evenly with the rounder shape of emerald, the colliding waves of sun daringly piercing the earth. But like all the elements were never willingly placed into submission unless forced. Though the earth would eventually bend to the sun's power.<p>

After a long stare down, Kurama broke the silent combat. "He stays Yoko. This child will be of no responsibility to you."

"I asked for an explanation. Do not dodge with an unwanted answer." Yoko voiced smoothly as his hand tightened around the human's arm. "Why is Kisa here? Was he not banished with his dam?"

"Yes," Kurama replied to the question he already knew, and went on, unfazed by the grip cracking his bone. "I went to retrieve him from Fasha once I learned of her hideaway. But she wasn't there." This time his right eye flinched as the grip became tighter. "He belongs here."

Yoko glanced down at the very creature that resembled him beyond a doubt before casting his icy gaze at the person responsible. "I sent them away for a reason Shuichi, yet you bring back a child I do not wish to own. Where is the vixen that bore him? Should she not be here nursing this child instead of you?"

"I know not of her present location nor do I care. Kisa was the only one I searched for, not her."

"Did you not hear what I said?" Said the chilled smoothness Yoko expressed with a slant of his eyes. "Take the child from here. I don't want a kit to be burdened with." The statement left no room for debate though Kurama was never the sort to be deterred from his goal.

"You say you don't want the burden of a child, yet you cared for one before. Tell me Yoko, since when does the Master Thief become his own hypocrite?"

The snap of truth temporarily caught the fox off caught guard before the superiority returned. "When necessary."

"This time isn't one of them."

"And who are you to say otherwise?"

It wasn't until the warm sensation of liquid poured over Yoko's laced fingers had he realized his grip had gone further than need be. The wound he'd lapped clean had returned its reddened journey down Kurama's arm and spilled over the Youko's pale claws. Without missing a beat, Yoko lifted the inflamed cut to his lips, the tip of his tongue tracing the inside. "Will you forever defy me little one?" He muffled against the span of warm skin. "A child will hinder my daily routine. You know he doesn't belong here."

Kurama softened his eyes. "The boy deserves to know his father."

Yoko kept the wound suckled on his tongue as his slanted eyes met the determined green, his licks still tending to the human's arm. "You want this kit to know a father who doesn't want him? Why charge yourself with a crime you had no part in?"

"He needn't be raised by you to know who his sire is. I can easily be the replacement."

"For a child that has no kinship to you?" After a final lick, Yoko finally withdrew, his eyes diligently settled on the little mirror image, peeking at him shyly through eyes of a brighter hue. When his hazel calmly closed off the innocent face, he released his hold on Kurama's arm and stepped back. "You'll only cause more aggravation for this band Shuichi. You have enough issues dealing with them as you are and now you want to add the mix of a demon child. _My child_ no less." He mused, opening a more gentle shade of caramel. "You're nothing more than a masochistic fool for punishment."

Tension slowly began to dissolve in the cave. "Then your approval is given."

"Not entirely," He frowned. "But you'll refuse to take a _'no'_ either way." Before another wisp of air escaped his lips, Yoko appeared behind Kurama's back, wrapping his arm around the human's waist and the claws of his other hand posted evilly against the faded pink line on Kurama's neck. "The matter will be brought up again, but I'd rather hear you explain the reason for why this other person's scent is on you."

"Hm," Kurama tilted his head up, the flow of his bloody hair pressed against his lover's shoulder. "It's best I show you before you consider slitting my throat."

"Will it give me reason to?"

Kurama chuckled, breaking free of the deadly embrace. "That decision will be up to you," As he stepped around the lucid fox, Kurama snuck a small grin as curled as the line of leaf blade before disappearing out the entry.

And as said of the fox who never gives up the chase of his prey, Yoko followed out after him.

* * *

><p>By the way evening horizon, the sun's setting glow spilled a perfect spotlight on the slumber fire demon, stirring him awake from his weighty sleep. The slight sting of hot burn his eyelids and not even the lift of his hand could shield away most of the orange glow that eased through the cracks of his fingers. "Damn," hissed his scratchy voice, raw from lacked usage. A rain of coughs dusted off his windpipes as he pushed himself up halfway with much effort, still groaning from the barrage of setting sunshine.<p>

Now sitting on his ass he could—well try to look around this rough place. And—he blinked his vision to a clearer perspective—where the hell was this supposed rough place? How did he get here? And—he lifted the sheets—where was his katana, his cloak, and shirt? He'd been stripped down to his pants, not even his boots were on.

Let's see what he can deduce from his surroundings through eyes still slacked with his usual twenty, twenty vision. He was brought to some unknown, cave by the looks of it. But a rather comforting cavern to say the less. He was lying on some very fine silk and satin blankets by the feel of it. His hand slid over the slippery, flush material as his mind slowly took in the rest of this space. What little sun was left, momentary gave view to not much else. Besides him, these covers and a few pillows there wasn't much else to brag on about this little dint in a wall.

Which didn't help in the department of him wondering where the hell his belongings were. Not a single item was in range from what little he could make out anyway.

"You're awake I see," The statement said, startling Hiei into immediate defense.

The fire demon snarled, eyes blazing an devilish red at the intruder coming to finish him off. Through less then fluent grace, Hiei kicked back the sheets and tried standing only to discover the world was against him and unbalanced beneath his feet. What little reserved strength he'd gained managed to keep him afloat by the ball of his knee as he cast the most demonic sneer toward the shadowy figure blocking the pinking skies. "Who—" he went into a terrible series of dry coughs, but tried speaking again. "Who the hell's there?"

The dark being came into his line of view. "The one who holds your life in his hands."

Hiei's widened before narrowing distastefully. "_You_," he spat acidly. That fucking human from before. The bastard who'd poisoned into this weakened state. Another task of trying to stand tall failed miserably as he yet again Hiei fell to the ground, this time landing on his side.

Kurama stepped inside the cave resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the pathetic demon's actions. "You're still weak. Lie still," He said evenly.

"Be gone with you," Hiei rasped struggling to gain his ground. "I don't need to hear the obvious from that of a human."

"This _human _was the one who cared for you," Kurama returned flatly.

By now Hiei was poised on his elbow, one eye flashing angrily at the inferior devil approaching. "Do not expect any gratitude. I didn't," He coughed. "I didn't ask for your help."

Kurama kneeled before the low down demon. "Nor did I want to give it, but you're the only one who can answer the questions I have."

"Tough luck. I don't answer to mortals," Hiei shifted from one elbow to both, praying for enough strength to propel him up to sitting. He'd be damned if he was stationed lower than a fucking human. How utterly revolting to have been cared for like a child by this fool's hands. More than his pride was struck down—

Suddenly his stomach heaved violently and the contents of whatever was stored inside came out spilled all over his bedding. He was sickened to the point of emptying his bowels by this creature's presence. Hiei wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, leading over to flop back on his back, spread eagle. Dear holy ones above he'd been tended to by a human. A human. Degrading was not the word to describe his disgust at having been touched by that beast. The mere thought forced his eyes shut against the nauseating dizziness spinning his brain off its axis.

Pants of exhaustion forced his eyes open in time to see the human's green eyes staring at him from above. Hiei shot up urgently, shoving the fool away and lost balance when he came against the nearest wall. "Stay the hell away from me!" He shouted through the sour taste in his throat. "I don't want you touching me or near me for that matter!"

Narrowing his eyes at the obvious show of discarded thanks or gesture of gratification, Kurama stood dusting off the dirt of his robe. "Fine, if you wish to cower in the corner like an abused mongrel, do as you will. I have no reason to offer my assistance any longer." Kurama replied facilely. "When you learn the common courtesy of a basic thank you or at the very least a well-mannered response, I shall return."

"Trust me, your help is the last thing I need," Hiei whispered weakly to the retreating human's back. When the mortal's scent disappeared, Hiei allowed gravity to take its toll snatching his stiff joints to the ground. Sweat slowly pearled over his brow, leaking over his heating face to drip off his chin. He still hadn't healed as much as he'd assumed. Movements were still to jerked and stiffened. But he'd be damned to the deepest part so limbo ten times over before he allowed the stench of a filthy human to touch him or anyone.

A jolt of something hot shot through his spine lurching him forward to his hands and knees. Pain. Sheering white hot pain snaked up and down the paths of his nerves knocking him completely off balance to his side. The smacking sound of his face connecting to the cave's rough floor, echoed as loud as the beat of his heart in his ears.

How pathetic. To be rendered immobile by the illness normally handled with no ease by weaker beings but here he lied beaten down like a damn dog. And all because of his weakness to the cold.

"Mmm."

Hiei's eyes shot open the minute he heard the trembling peep of a tiny little voice next to his ear. The red round iris shifted up right to see the two giant yellow eyes blinking sadly. "Eeep."

"Lit-little fool." Hiei muffed the tiny pup's name on a dirty, surprised huff at seeing his face so close. Why the name of this brat came as a relieved sigh was beyond him but he cared not. At the moment this child's face seemed to put his mind at ease_. Interesting_, he mused inside. This boy is able to calm him more than any other. A small, defenseless, powerless, weak, child. A thin lined compressed over his lips as he sighed. Such a little fool he was. To care for a demon adult he knew nothing of? Innocence proceeds this boy's pure heart indeed . . .

"Mmm." Kisa crawled over and around to flatten his tummy against Hiei's face gripping the tangles of his sweaty hair between his claws and licked over the salt beading his brow. "Eep, eep," he seemed to question while nuzzling his plump cheek on Hiei's forehead.

"How- how did you," Words failed him as Kisa pressed the ball of his tummy against his mouth silencing anything else he wanted to ask. Though it wasn't as if he'd get much from this brat's mouth anyway besides a bunch of whines and whimpers. But still the sound of that little heartbeat was enough to lure him into a calmer intensity. He could figure out whatever he could later . . . for now he'll get some rest.

Kisa settled in humming his contentment at finally being reunited with his big friend and nuzzled his face in the tuff of ebony hair until he too fail into a cozy, warm slumber.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the fire Koorime outside, two pairs eyes studied his interaction with the child closely compared to his earlier frenzy.<p>

"His scent matches the one around your neck." Yoko voiced from his position by the cave entry. "What is your connection with him?"

"None," Kurama answered curtly. "There is nothing connecting us."

"Then why care for him? He obviously doesn't want it."

"It's _my_ help he refuses personally," Kurama stepped back from the cave frame, to gaze over the glittering territory layered with freshly fallen snow.

Yoko chuckled kicking off the wall, folding his arms. "Then why keep him here?"

"Because he holds answers only he can give and once he does you can do what you will with him."

"No, I don't believe he is my trash to clean," Yoko came to stand next to the inwardly fuming human. "Again I come home to find even more baggage I don't need." He sighed breathing the white puff through his nose. "Once he gives you what he needs and he's healed, send him on his way."

Kurama's expression remained cold and held his chin high. "As you wish." With that little agreement settled, he turned on his heel prepared to leave.

"Shuichi?"

Said human stopped in place, both keeping their back towards the other

Yoko's voice carried to Kurama's ears like the flow of frozen river. "Kisa's stay is still up for discussion. I'd advise you not get any more attached then you are now."

". . . Otherwise it'll be just as painful as the first time."

The Youko turned but Kurama had already gone before another word could be spoken.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Rocky start but hey things don't come easy. Hiei's involvement will increase come the next chapter. ^_^<strong>


	7. Proposition

**Author's Rant:** Sorry everyone. I rarely update on weekends. ^_^

**Proposition**

_Hiei. The Imiko. The boy of fire. A terribly inherited titled given to the child predicted as his former mistakable brothers of the past. Chilfdren whom were destined to create the chaotic calamity that would set the Ice World into a hellish oblivion. For every devil bastard born of his non-sensible mother, a truthful premonition of her unfortunate demise was craved in the wall of fate. As far as the tangled web of designed prospect portrays, no male Koorime is ever granted the chance towards life and thus is given the cruelest death of all._

_To be tossed into a world filled with greed, hatred, destruction and twisted mistrust, where if they survive, the influence of these emotional crimes would be absorbed into their very soul. This in turn creates the everlasting cycle of malice and in the end it always begins with the first step of a man. However even fate has a way of playing the card of difference every so often. Even a child thrown into the world of the damned can easily return to wreck his angry revenge._

_"When you return to exact your revenge like I know you will, please kill me first. It'll be what you deserve... for the sin I'm about to commit." _

Caught in the midst of forgotten memories and determination, Hiei lied resting in the middle of his recuperative chambers, dreaming dreams of a long lost past. A past filled with the suffocating disgust of those frosted wenches waiting for the taste of a creature they created out of their own bitter ice. The mere concentration on those few polar wrinkles, reminded him over and over again to show no sort of mercy until they were smothered in the flames of his hatred, his so called twisted cruelty. He'd return their premonition as it was well written in the destiny stone. These dreams were his ticket to a fresher existence, a more reliable motivation to living his life of isolation.

Though at times, it became quite complicated to breathe in the oxygen only shared with yourself. He's drowned in the stifling loneliness of his company for so long, could it finally be reaching out to bring him down to strangle him permanently?—To put it simply why the hell was it so hard to breathe. He honestly felt near death. There was no oxygen, no air, no supply of life giving freshness. But for some reason he could smell…. Sweet Sugar? And Honey?

Muffled groans caressed the source of Hiei's crushing suffocation. Something was trying to kill him. There was no denying. His face was pressed against a weapon of some kind. The sort that was meant for smothering their victims free of anymore air. The sort that—

"Mm, mm, mm, mm, Eeep."

….The sort that giggled? What the hell?

First the right then the left orb of pure cardinal hue blinked wearily from exhaustion, barely able to hold onto his life. The world was white and soft, smelling so much of sugary goodness but dangerously close to cutting off his spirit. Squishy pressure lied pressed firmly against his mouth and nose and a pair of tiny hands lied entangled in the barbs of natural ebony shooting from his roots.

As Hiei slowly came toward the reality of where he was and what not, his eyes fluttered against the pale bundle of plush flesh and it came as no surprise that his lashes were tickling the underside of a certain fool he was prone to kill. As much as he wished for a peaceful continuum of his slumber, there was no way he'd achieve that by allowing this pack of meat to be slammed directly on his nostrils and lips.

"Hm," He grunted groggily only causing more vibrate rumbles to further tickle against the giggling person.

Gods he was going to kill this brat. Little Fool was latched onto his face like a suctioned bat, feet and chubby legs wrapped around his neck and arms woven tightly around Hiei's crown and his tail hanging limply behind his back. "Eeep." He piped, licking over Hiei's cooling forehead and started to burst into a fit of giggles when the eyelashes dusted his tummy like feathers.

Hiei groaned dizzily, pushing up to his elbow, with the pile of fluffiness still attached. It never failed. No matter where he turned his head, there was a wide supply of soft white flesh in the way. And he still couldn't inhale and if he dare exhaled it'd probably be for the final time.

"Do you mind?" He coughed, reaching a shaky hand up to scuff the little fox by his neck.

"Mm," Kisa shook his head, refusing to let go and began to plead his protest by licking over Hiei's right ear and cheek.

But in the end, Hiei's determination for a better view of the world won out and little Kisa ended up being snatched by his hair, hanging at evil eye level with his red eyed friend. Hiei narrowed his focus on the brat and sucked his teeth, sat up fully and dropped the pup in his lap. "Bothersome delinquent."

Kisa landing position was more troublesome then he'd thought since his head resulted in being the landing cushion, which left Hiei with a whole lot of squishy fat flesh—split down the middle—wiggling below his chin. Desperate cries for assistance went unanswered, as Hiei concentrated more on his bodily functions.

Both arms were lifted and bent back and forth to release any stiffness. The lengths of his fingers were flexed in and out, popping out the bubbles of non-use. Hiei cocked his neck left and right, cracking the joints and flinched when his throat began to throb. Damn, he was still sore from the poison's effects. After how much he'd spent here he'd hoped to have recovered to a better degree than this. And to add insult to injury, his illness was still virally injected in his system. He felt better of course, but just not up to a hundred percent.

After three minutes of unconsciously floppy his naked bottom in Hiei's face, Little Fool finally discovered a method to twist and toss his weight to the side and pop his head up blinking around under the mass of sterling hair. "Eeep?" He squeaked looking around. A small frown appeared on his bubble fat face as he curiously looked around for his friend but couldn't find him. Where did the big man go?

Hiei sighed finally glancing down at the big ears constantly twitching his chin. "I'm here." He mumbled to the child-like anxiety.

Kisa gasped bending his head backwards until flopping against Hiei's stomach. Those two big saffron eyes blinked surprised at the demon above and yipped his happiness at finding him again. So the little fox settled back, wiggling around for a comfortable spot and relaxed, grabbing his tail and bringing it up to suck between his button lips, staring into whatever.

As much as Hiei wanted to rant on the annoyance of how strange this child was, he just didn't have the energy to physically or mentally sabotage this boy's leisure time. As long as he kept quiet, the Koorime would allow him to have his way. For now anyway.

Hiei gave a large jaw cracking yawn, releasing all of the sluggish impression on his demeanor and blinked off the blurry fuzziness until he could visualize all of his surroundings better. So far he could vaguely recall the events of the time he's been here, yet not once has he had the strength to venture out of this cavern. The only evidence he received of the day's timing was by the sun's raising its tangerine rays inside.

His knowledge of the unfamiliar environment was slim to nonexistent. Nothing made sense to him. The only thing he can honestly recollect is the face of that disgruntled mortal from before. Those hellish green eyes and blood red hair. That same fool who dared to try and lay his fingers on him.

Hiei's fisted balled as it slowly began to return. The battle in the forest. The poisoning. The human offering his help and returning to interrogate him like a criminal. The blasted arrogance! How dare he think to come about questioning Hiei like a submitted suspect? The damned fool has obviously commenced in a drug to believe he could help and expect something in return. Hiei had never, not once asked for that bastard's aid and he had on intentions of allowing him to put his disgusting hands on him again if he could help it.

"Eeep."

Blinking out of his mental Riviera, Hiei peered down at the wide eyed child whose mouth was full of a silver tail. Kisa tilted his head to the side, pulling his tail from his mouth and gurgled in some unknown foxling language.

Hiei ached an eyebrow.

Kisa blew out his cheeks and pouted. This time he tried speaking again but all Hiei could comprehend was _'eep, eep, mm, mm, hm, uh, uh and ba, ba.' _Kisa noticed his words weren't coming across the way he'd hoped and held the salivated tail up to Hiei as if asking if he wanted a taste of the soaking fur.

Seeing the baby drool licked all over the fuzzy appendage, brought a full eye roll from the older demon, who grumbled, "Disgusting beast," as he promptly shoved the little head into the fur pelts. Kisa popped up yipping and wagging his wet tail at the evil abuse.

Of course the little fool could only find amusement in being abused. He was a little joker after all.

"I see you're quite taken with the boy." Said the sudden raspy voice from the cave entry.

In one fluid move, Hiei looped his arm around the kit and back flipped to the furthest corner, snarling dangerously to the tall silhouette, outlined by the sun's rising glow. Canines lunged in his mouth elongated to a deadly points as a last ditch resort for protection when the approaching entity stepped inside slowly revealing his appearance. The more the figure took shape, the more alert Hiei remained, discreetly tucking Kisa behind him. Low rumbling growls burned his raw throat but he stayed diligent against the creeping enemy.

The figure seemed completely at ease despite the obvious warning growls emitting from the back of the cave. Finally the tall creature came into full focus, smiling the feral expression of deadly feline prepared for the devouring of its prey.

That's when Hiei went on full alert at the display of a slender toned Youko with silver on every fiber of hair on his body. A Youko, the dashing creature known for its destructive cunning and cleverness used to fool their enemies and normally satisfies their notorious greed for whatever suits their hungry obsessions. So this was what he was up against. "Name yourself," Demanded Hiei to the Youko invader.

Yoko lifted his eyebrow at the laughable defense and shrugged once. "For me to name myself first in my own home would be rude don't you agree?" He said taking a bold step forward.

Hiei stepped back, careful not to squish the pup behind. "I'd say mannerisms are the furthest thing from our minds right now. I have no reason to show respect to the enemy."

"Enemy you say?" Yoko made a mockery sound, clicking his tongue against his cheek. "I dare say I've been in here a mere minute and yet I'm already declared untrusting."

"I know of your species, beast." Hiei sneered. "You're known for your deceit and twisted manipulations of the mind." Hiei stayed focused on the prideful glint mirrored in those discerning hazels. "Those who are foolish to cast their gaze from you always lose something of value." Hiei pushed Kisa back against the wall. "But I can assure you that the same won't occur here."

Yoko smirked. "You wound me with your accusations little one. Am I to assume that there's no chance for a normal conversation between us?"

"Tsk, you can bet your ass there be any form of convey here."

"Such a pity," The Youko kneeled to one knee till he was eyelevel with the other demon. "And here I'd hoped to offer you a compromising deal between the two of us, but since you refuse to cooperate…" As Yoko's voice trailed off, the raise of his hand trailed mid-air grabbing at nothing but seemingly calling for something.

Suddenly a sharp shriek darted past Hiei's legs. The move was too fast. He barely registered the sight that manifested before him as the tall Youko was suddenly holding the Little Fool under his arm like a package. The unraveling of a green vine hung ductile by its masters leg. Yoko stood tall, sporting the twisted grin of mischief. "Since you fail to cooperate, I shall hold custody of this boy for the time being."

"What… the hell…" Hiei whispered at the quickened flash of movement from here and there. The rapidity of motions had been impressively fast, even compared to Hiei's skills. Hiei's scowl deepened when a small pearl of sweat slid down his temple, dripping off the tip of his chin. He's fast. A definite fact he won't forget come the next time they encountered this way.

To say Yoko was impressed would've been an understatement to say the least. The scent of apprehension was nowhere in the presence of this fire demon yet he could detect the flames of helpless rage boiling from the openings of his skin. A fiery temper to accompany his birth right element. In a sense, Yoko might be able to put this demon to use if the time came around for such a thing. Though _what_ he could use him for would be determined another time. Until then there were questions that needed answers. There was no collected information on this creature's identity, but the only items they found of worth to him was a small gem stone and that blade made of raw Devil's Fang Steel. Not much to go on but it'd have to do.

Still too awestruck to form proper words, Hiei stared evenly at the tall demon before lowering his eyes to the peeping kit in the Youko's grasp.

"Your attachment to this kit is plainly obvious." The Youko stated, deterring the fire demon's eyes to him. "Should you decide to answer a few questions I'll gladly return him to you unharmed. Or if you wish, you may leave here and relinquish all claims on this child and it would seem as if you'd never even been here."

"I have no intentions of being interrogated like a common criminal," Hiei strongly voiced over the soreness clasping his windpipes. "Your reasons are unknown, therefore I could care less what you want, however the boy is another matter. Will you hold him hostage simply because I refuse to answer your questions?

"Yes, I will. This," Yoko hitched the pup under his armpit. "boy seems to be my only hold against you but your hesitation to take my offer makes me think otherwise. If the child is really no concern of yours, simply leave. I will not hold you here. Your health has become stable enough for you to run and by tomorrow you'll have surely become healthy enough to do as you please."

With a long swish of his silver hair, Yoko turned away with the crying foxling in his hold. "If you do decide to par take in this simple request," One hazel eye peered over the fox demon's shoulder. "All you have to do is come to the head cave atop this fortress. The questions will be asked of you there."

Before Hiei could mutter another word the demon leapt away from view, taking with him the small child. For several moments conflicted decisions burrowed deep in the Koorime's thoughts as to what he should do. But after those quicken instants of decisive confusion, Hiei shook off the delirium quickly analyzing his personality. It was unheard of for a Youko demon to kill of their own kind so he wasn't concern for the child's death in anyway. If need be, Hiei could easily ignore the fox demon's request and leave as he'd mentioned. There was nothing holding him there. There was no reason to remain. In a way he'd accomplished his mission.

Undoubtedly Little Fool wasn't in his natural surroundings but with a Youko elder involved, the kit was in safe hands. So in other words, he could easily depart with no regrets. The pup was secure and finally out of his responsible hands. Exactly, Hiei could continue on with his previous purposes without concerns for another being. He'd be on his own once more.

In perfect isolation… promised solitude….peaceful silence…alone.

* * *

><p>"Here," No sooner had the Youko returned to his cavern he'd tossed the little child to the expectant human waiting inside. He'd gone back in hopes of retrieving the answers the human needed, but common sense had past alerted him that a brass youth would be complicated to control. So he had to use another method which included getting the kit from the demon for his human. "The child was what you wanted."<p>

Kurama caught the weeping kit, rubbing small circles on his back to calm his sudden transaction. "Yes." He looked at Yoko. "Has a decision been made on your part about the child's residence here?"

"No."

Silence passed overhead before Shuichi nodded and said softly, "I see." He hadn't expected a decision this soon anyway. "What of the fire demon Yoko?"

"Hm," A feral grinned marred the fox's lips. "We'll see."

The same devilish tilt appeared on Kurama's lips. "I suppose his cooperation was no better with you?"

"No, though I didn't expect he would." One silver eyebrow lifted amused. "He's a savage, that one."

"Yes his mannerisms leave much to be desired."

Yoko's smirked deepened. _'Nonetheless he could be of some use.'_ "Expect the fire demon to be here by sundown today. He'll be coming for Kisa."

"Interesting." Kurama looked down at the kit buried deep in his kimono. "So you believe he'll come for the boy?"

Youko didn't bother to give him a verbal response since his gaze was fixated on the human's whose face was filled with expressionless adoration and care for the child in his arms. For a single second, Youko had discovered himself to be envious of the child's connection to Shuichi since it bothered the same affectional desires he possessed. Only for a single instant though. The feeling was brushed off as easily a lint ball.

But Kurama felt the quickened eye stare the moment it landed. The possessive attitude the Youko secretly kept hidden behind those hazel eyes that as he glanced up slowly darkened to a caramel shade. A look he knew so well. One that interpreted a future reminder of ownership. "Where shall we meet?"

Yoko turned away. "After I console my men about the turn of events, meet me in the springs by tomorrow night."

Kurama nodded curtly, holding his eyes even. "Of course."

The stoic expression of steeled caramel, softly gave way to a brief glint of seduction… Then Yoko was gone, leaving a quietly saddened kit and a mildly aroused human.

Filled with lowly sorrow and growing anxiety, Kisa glanced out from his guardian's arms silently calling out for his friend to come. His bubbly round face melted more and more as the seconds ticked by and yet his friend didn't show at the entrance of the cave. Kisa's stubborn impatience grew and soon he couldn't contain his need for that special bond, letting out a shrilling cry. The sound came as an unfazed surprised to Kurama who simply allowed the pup to display as much as his distress as he wished.

In all hopes, Kurama hoped that devil demon didn't come for the boy's hand. In any case he wouldn't put it past Yoko to give his own son to a complete stranger.

The very same stranger who was now standing at the entry way. A small smile graced Kurama's lips as he stared casually at the Koorime demon wearily standing on shaky legs, eyes steadily on the pup in his arms.

"Answers," Hiei breathed on the on a submitted sigh as he stepped forward, clothed in only his black expanded pants and blue ragged shirt. "Answers you will get, but only in exchange for the boy."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I hope it's still got you guys ^_^. <strong>


	8. Conflicted

**Conflicted**

Hiei kept the steady blurriness that was currently his eyesight focused in the mouth of the cave he'd been directed too by that Youko and walked inside, determination sketched over the contours of his fatigued face. Lead by his senses alone, he aimed for the small demon frantically calling for his care.

To be reduced to this? A near caring devoted follower of a mere child. Sadly and as truthfully pathetic as it was, the facts were as clear as the crystal ocean.

Little Fool mattered to him whether Hiei was brave enough to admit it or not and he'd be damned if he allowed the child to be kept by that…that silver creature.

However as his eyes gained better view of the darkened innards of the arranged meeting, the tall vision of what appeared to be flashing scarlet wavering unbalanced, the closer he edged towards it. That's when Hiei came within ten feet of the entity, his nose twitched at the stench of filth torching his nostrils. "You," Realization hit home, forcing him to jump back, draping his arm over his nose to protect what little senses he held from being destroyed by that creature's odor. "What are you doing here?" He spat, venom laced in the whole question.

Kurama resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You're here to give me answers—"

"I'm here to give that Youko answers, _not you_." Hiei interrupted harshly. "The deal had been for me to give _him_ the answers he wanted in exchange for the child."

"I'm the one who has the questions." Kurama narrowed his eyes placidly studying the shorter demon before him. "If Kisa is who you want, simply cooperate and we'll see where this goes."

Hiei blinked. "Kisa?"

The sterling kit yipped acknowledging his original title. Hiei frowned at the tiny pup, quickly dismissing the simplistic name. He preferred the label he'd given the brat himself. Little Fool suited him just fine. "Nonetheless, I was told I'd be asked questions by a demon. I don't answer to mortals."

"If this child is your goal, it shouldn't matter how the task is performed." Kurama switch the squirming pup from one arm to the other. "Don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

On cue Little Fool began to reach out whimper, calling out for his friend to come and take him. Kurama glared down at the tiny traitor, and then turned his attentions back to the weary Koorime, rigged with a defensive posture. At this rate neither of them was willing to let their guard down long enough to carry a normal conversation without being cautious of bloodshed. If that's the case he'd have to be the one to level the fields. Kurama stepped forward, letting out an uneasy breathe. "Kisa seems to want your touch," his arm tightened around the pup's waist. "If I give him to you, do I have your word that you won't try to take him?"

Surprised wove over Hiei's face for the briefest instant before returning to its scowl plaster. Oddly he was slightly floored that the human would consider it. At any time if he wanted too and Little Fool was given to him, Hiei'd be long gone. His strength was returning but was still limited to three fourths his normalcy. But the faded expression he could see of the human, made him think otherwise. Perhaps in those foggy green eyes there was hidden desperation for keeping the child near... "You have my word." Why Hiei agreed to a human's bargain only the Gods knew but this wasn't one of those times when Hiei could bring himself to double cross someone. That look in those large eyes was... oddly disturbing.

Kurama looked down upon the peeping child who met his gaze, sensing the reluctance in his guardian's grip. "Eeep." Kisa squeaked and licked Kurama's cheek, nuzzling his head underneath his chin. Physical hesitation was noted, even to Hiei as he watched the interaction between the two, a bit perplexed by the unnatural behavior. But that aside, Little Fool still seemed to want him instead as he began to reach out waving his arms for Hiei to coddle him. Kurama closed the gap between them, and held out Kisa to Hiei, his eyes clearly messaging _'keep_ _your word'_ the instant the kit was released from his arms.

Hiei grabbed the pup, holding him to his chest with one arm, keeping the other shoved in his pants pocket. His scowl deepened at the way the human seemed to fold his arms in an effort to keep himself from reaching for the child again, though his sage expression remained as stiff as a diamond's coat. "Here," Hiei finally grunted after an extended pause, holding out the child. "Take him."

"No," Kurama turned walking towards the back of the cave. "I gave him to you on your word." One green eye looked over his shoulder. "Unless I have reason to believe your claim is false?"

"Hn," Nevermind. All sorts of any aimed pity or concern for the human's feelings of desired coddling were quickly erased and replaced with the reasons why Hiei hated those confound beasts in the first place. One namely being their smart remarks and sense of authority over others. The damned fool could get depressed and die ten times over for all he cared. Kisa on the other hand, peeped from Hiei's shirt noticing his guardian was leaving and started patting his chest. "Mm, Mm."

Hiei looked down. "What is it?"

"Eeep." Came the short peep. The blushing bubble face looked sadly over to the retreating mortal and poked his stubby finger out. "Uh, Uh."

"You want me to follow him I take it?"

"Eeep, Eeep!" Kisa bounced his head up and down excitedly, gurgling all types of giggly nonsense.

Oh dear god help him. If Hiei was beginning to interpret this brat's language it only confirmed that this place was stealing his intellect faster than he estimated. But the way the kit seemed eager for him to get back there probably had something to do with the attention he craved from his guardian. So without so much as a second thought on it, Hiei followed behind, keeping his guard on full alert at all times. This was a completely different territory on different grounds, in another person's base. If push came to shove he was at a greater disadvantage, so he made sure to scan out each and every potential asset that could be used for him in case something didn't go his way.

"Please have a seat," The red haired human gestured toward an engraved cave-in where a generous sized wooden table and large chairs sat stationed. This was some very impressive wood quality if the Koorime were to openly admire the material's structure. Designs of Tear Drop Leaves and Snow Gem Roses were craved into the smooth redwood, connected by jutted vines circling around the single center thick support and rounded edge. The craftsmanship on this furniture was quite elaborate and stylish—Hiei lifted an eyebrow—considering the place it was in he hadn't realized the cave was this large.

"The seat won't bite I assure you."

Hiei snapped from his inspection to glare at the other. "I don't recall asking whether the chair was alive."

"Nor did I intend to state it, but since you're taking so long to a take a simple sit, I assumed you needed assurance."

"Hn," Snorted Hiei walking around the table to stand by the far way. "Assume the next time you wish for a demon's company to keep that mouth of yours shut, lest you want to have that tongue ripped out."

Kurama shrugged one shoulder. "Your threat is duly noted _and_ ignored."

Hiei's piercing carmine eyes darkened a dangerous garnet.

"If it's all the same to you," the glare was purposely ignored. "Could we get on with the inquiry? I doubt either of us wants to be in the other's company for longer than need be."

"Point and case." The sooner they got this over with the sooner Hiei could be on with his own affairs. The Koorime decided against standing with the wiggling child in his arms, who was trying to ease into his shirt like a pouch and sat with Kisa on the table. "Hurry with whatever you want to ask so I can be on m—would you sit still for two minutes!" He fussed to the kit still trying to claw into his clothing. Kisa whimpered pleadingly with his eyes, bottom lip sticking out. For the love of— "Fine, but if you claw me once I'll kill you. Understand?"

"Eeep." And with the dead threat blandly misunderstood the settlement had been made. Kisa popcorned off the table and lifted Hiei's shirt, and crawled up, mapping his way around until his bright eyes discovered the opening where Hiei's head resided. With much effort he managed to squeeze his fluffy silver hair out and yelped happily at the warm, close contact. After a few moments of irritated silence, Kisa blinked forward at the soft smile Kurama bestowed him and yipped a few murmurs and incoherent words unknown to adults.

But Kurama nodded as if understanding every word. "Yes Little One, I see you're having fun."

Kisa giggled and replied with a few more baby gurgles. "Mm, Mm, Mm, Eep, Eep, Eep. Mm."

"Do tell," Kurama said. And that's what the little tyke did, saying all types of confusing riddles. At first Hiei had been irritated at the interruption but after a few moments of watching the transaction between the human and foxling he slowly lessened his stature, listening to the animated hand gestures thumping his shirt and odd series of peeps and squeaks from under his chin.

"Yes that sounds very interesting."

"Eeep, Eeep, Eeep, Ba, Mm, Mm, Ba, Ba."

Kurama braced his wrist under his chin with a genuine smile. "You don't say?"

That set the tiny kit off on a giggle fit. He was absolutely tickled pink.

The dark eyebrow lifted. "You can understand him?" Hiei found himself asking all of a sudden.

As if both were surprised to hear that gruff voice speak, Kurama and Kisa shared a look before an answer was given. "No, I can't interpret all his words but it keeps him entertained when it seems I can."

"So," Hiei bumped his chin on the large ears spread on each side, lips pulsed to ask something. But he shook his head not wanting to question it further. "If all interruptions are complete, could we get on with this interrogation?"

"Of course." Might as well get on with it, Kurama thought. This brazen attitude was stifling to say the least. "First how did you come across Kisa in the first place?"

Hiei hadn't thought the questions would be based on his relationship with the child. He'd assumed these would be personally related for other unknown purposes. Just shows what happens when you jump to conclusions. "I discovered him in the cave during a Winter's Halo bundled in some furs."

"I see." A pause, then. "Have you by any chance seen his mother?"

"She's," Hiei looked down at the sterling foxling and shook his head. His hand pressed down to tuck the pups head in his shirt. "I found her dead near the Serpent's Forest."

In a mild pained sting, Kurama closed his eyes as if to lower the shock of hearing about Fasha's death and shook his head. The damned vixen should've known better to wander off without his notice. She'd dug her own grave by foolishly running away as she did. And now—he opened his eyes—Kisa was left so young and depraved of a mother's care. What was he to do after learning about this?

"Is there more?" Hiei questioned quietly hinting towards impatience. Disturbance lied bare in his voice as a theorized reason for the human's expression surged in the Koorime's mind. If there was a romantic connection with this child's mother and this human to say he would be disgusted would've been putting it mildly.

"Yes, I wanted to ask why you had Kisa in your custody."

"Would you rather I left him there to fend for himself?"

"Perhaps I should've stated it differently," Kurama released a wave of patience through his nose. "What are your intentions with this boy?"

"To take him some place safe. To live with his own kind." Hiei answered on the next beat.

"Do you know where his clan resides?"

"No I don't. I was heading toward the East where a few of the clans lived and hoped that one of them would've adopted him."

Kurama shook his head. "Luckily you didn't take him to that place. Despite their peaceful nature, the Eastern Youkos aren't known for claiming children outside their bloodline. Had you gone that far, Kisa would've been exiled from their lands and left to fend for himself."

The widened eye span spoke volumes of a fact Hiei was fortunate to have learned before making such a long journey. The whole trip would've been done in vain if it were only to have the kit right back at square one; living on his own in this cruel world. Suddenly shadowy thoughts of a consuming darkness clouded over Hiei's vision as his mind ventured away to a time where exile was a familiar ally.

"_Rei, I know you and Hina are close, but you must do this for her own good and yours and ours. This Imiko, this boy of fire will slaughter us all." _

_The young maiden whimpered quietly clinging to the small child in her arms as she whispered, "I'm sorry," for the terrible sin she was forced into committing. _

"_Do not pity the beast_."

_An exiled beast. The isolated Imiko._

Fortune has smiled on this child today. Had Hiei not known of this the same twisted destiny bestowed upon him as a baby, would've been granted on Little Fool as well. But where would this lead him now? Hiei had a quest he needed to uphold and having this boy along would only complicate his mission. But…what could he do? Abandonment was out of the question. Hiei knew that feeling all too well of being isolated in a frigid despair that could freeze your soul as chilled as the frosted blizzards.

"Eeep." Hiei glanced down at the round plump face child with such trusting saffron eyes popping from contents of his shirt and sighed. No he wouldn't and couldn't give this boy such a fate. Hiei'd just have to figure something out that, whether it included him in the plans or not the fact remained it would have to be beneficial for them both.

"Demon."

Hiei looked up.

Kurama blinked wearily of the determining factor gradually building in those slanted cerise eyes. "If the case of him being taken to them is now altered, I must ask what do you plan to do now?"

"I," For possibly the umpteen time in a matter of days…Hiei was at a loss of how to correspond with an issue. No quick witted reply or intelligent comeback of any sort. Just an honest and confused whisper of three words he'd ever thought would be associated in the same sentence. "I don't know..."

* * *

><p>In the cavern grotto connected through a series of glimmering honeycomb tunnels, hidden behind the Youko's hideaway was a enlarge basement hollowed out cavity dimly lit by rows upon rows of multicolored Lamp Weeds and Firefly Snake Vines lining along the winding halls, acting as a guide toward the dead center ring. This was where the elaborates of exquisite quality and texture took place in the forms of plush carpets spanned from one end of the floors to the other. Walls were decorated with the finest and most valuable paintings and on a sizable table, made from the thickest wood, sat every known marauder, sitting idly down it's lengthy measure.<p>

Yoko sat at the head, Kuronue on his left, and Yomi being his second in command, to his right. The remaining group of bandits filled the remaining seats, each carrying on small talk about something or another.

After gracefully raising from his seat, all attention turned to their leader and immediate quietness was demanded. No more talks of whatever could be spoken or uttered unless addressed by Yoko himself. If anything when it came to his men, Yoko was seen as being aloof and leisurely easy going but when it came to matters of upmost importance, he had to exert his authority and keep the memory of why he was in control stabilized firmly.

When order seemed to be in check, Yoko begin his usual praises of the past jobs and flaws needing to be fixed come the next time they deployed on another mission. Very few questions were asked about the activities and planning of another future heist based on when and where the next strike would be and how the strategy should be executed. Besides all the usual concerns and meager practices, nothing major seemed to be of worry from his men. Which was exactly what he needed since what he was about to say could stir up some conflicted issues.

"Alright with all of that settled, there are a couple of changes that need to be addressed." All eyes stayed trained and all mouths stayed quiet as Yoko continued. "Due to a couple of events taking place without my acknowledgement there are two newcomers within our territory that you should be aware of."

Yomi and Kuronue shared a confused look but kept quiet.

Yoko stood tall, clasping his hands behind his back. "A sterling kit named Kisa will most likely take residence here in the care of my cohort. Under deep concerns for his welfare, though the decision isn't firm, I've decided to let him stay with Shuichi till a better option presents itself before me. He is to be placed under our surveillance as long as necessary and no harm is to become him unless issued by myself."

"Hm, why would he wanna take care of a kid not belonging to 'em?" Kuronue questioned quietly to himself.

"Tsk because he's just trying to make up for what he isn't." Yomi blurted, folding his arms defiantly.

"Nah I don't think so."

"Regardless of the reason," Yoko said pointedly to his side men. "I will allow the child to stay on my grounds until I decide what becomes of him. In the meantime my terms are to be held firm and those who disagree are free to walk out that door or be killed for defiance, which ever your sadistic mind is up for." Yoko closed and opened his eyes moving on the next matter. "There is another person who's been brought here without my knowledge. An injured fire demon that was found with the sterling kit that'll also stay here until he feels ready to depart. However I don't plan on allowing him to leave."

Kuronue and Yomi as well as a few others lifted an eyebrow simultaneously.

Seeing the questioning gazes, Yoko elaborated on his reasons why. "As you're aware our next heist will be in the north where a queen lives hidden within a structured heavily guarded but that isn't the issue." He paused looking each man in the eyes. "She's well known for her speed but nothing that can compare to mines. But I can't be the only one who dashes inside to retrieve the jewels hidden in her palace on the first try. I need someone else who can be just as fast or faster and that demon is him."

"How can you be sure he's as fast as you?" One of the bandits asked.

"It was tested unintentionally when I went to see him for myself. I took something of his but he was able to follow my movements despite being weakened. I believe he could be put to good use if properly persuaded."

Kuronue laughed at this. "Yea and if he isn't, how are you gonna make him?"

The most mischievous smile, twice as charming and three times as contagious soon spread from one demon to the next until they were all smirking the same feral grin of devilment. Every last one of them knew whatever Yoko wanted he'd get one way or the other. No matter how it's done. "For now we'll play it by ear and see where it goes."

"When do we meet the newcomer?" Yomi inquired, a bit skeptical about these strangers.

"Tomorrow." Said Yoko and turned to his left. "Kuronue, go to my cavern and check on them there."

"Hell yea!" Kuronue hoped over his chair and ran out as flamboyant as his youthful graces allowed.

"If there's nothing left to discuss, this meeting is dismissed." With that said, everyone stood up and left. Save for the two Head Demons.

"Are you sure about this Yoko?" Asked Yomi, eyeing his leader curiously. "We can do just fine with it being the same ole group. We don't need any extras to add to the load."

"I can understand your concerns about the stress it might bring but I know what I'm doing. This boy," Yoko remembered the steamy flames of those cerise eyes glaring at him evilly and smiled. "I think he'll be just what this clan needs."

Before another word was discussed on the matter, Yoko turned his back to the second commander and departed with the rest of his crew, leaving Yomi to inwardly fume over the latest developments. With more men came the added responsibility of caring for more mouths and unnecessary behaviors. This wasn't something the squads needed dealings with, especially with one of their biggest jobs coming up soon. How could Yoko think to bring more people into something that was perfect as it was? The band was just fine without additions. At least. . . Yomi thought so.

* * *

><p>Kuronue climbed the makeshift vine latter, pushed open the ground door and shot upward, spreading the raven hue of his wings wide in midair. Gods he hated being cramped in that dirty dungeon. He preferred the wide open spaces and freedom of flying all around without restraints. That came as no surprise to any of the others being as he was one of the youngest members in the band.<p>

As he flew up higher and higher still against the flattening layers of breezy snow flaking his face, Kuronue retracted his feathered ravens and free fell from above, letting the winds and clean breezes tease his olive skin and stings of ebony hair. The lengths of his arms fanned out catching the misty clouds against his limbs. The airy flutters of dampening fog, teased the openings of his clothing while keeping his eyes wide open. The ground was coming near and closer, bringing him that much closer to a gravity. He could see it all from up so high. The fortress, the grounds, and smell the endless wonders of the wintery cleanliness sizzling through his nostrils like clips of sweet ice.

Gods he loved his wings. Nothing could compare to the blessings of being gifted with the freedom of flight and endless adventure in your wait and— "Hello." He said coming to a halt mid plummet. Interesting. Something dark caught his attention exiting from the Youko's cavern. Was that supposed to be—Oh shit that's right he was supposed to check on those newcomers.

Kuronue took a quick nose dive toward his destination, hoping that the leader hadn't come out to discover him goofing off again. But as he fell faster and faster still . . . that dark figure from before, slowly took shape, standing near the edge of the top chambers looking out over the horizon. The entity of gradual coloring began to appear more clearly through his indigo eyes the closer he came and . . . "Wow," he whispered stopping a weak hoover, directly above the quiet demon below.

A sharp intake of breathe, brought the small demon's face to turn upward at the fluttery Chimera demon above who stared with the most peculiar expression of awe struck admiration. Kuronue couldn't look away. Try as he might, nothing could steer his flighty stare from the creature looking up at him with narrowed anixety.

Again the whispered stun of seeing the fierce fire licking in those cerise eyes. "Damn," he hadn't realized that breathless whisper was his own. His indigo gaze, by the slowest degrees took in all of the vision before him, memorizing every single detail.

The gravity defiance that dark black hair spiked in misshapened barbs, tangled with the lightening strokes of pure silver. A youthful face, angled cheek books, smooth peached skin and . . . possibly the most stunning colored eyes he'd ever seen.

Like the fire of calamity that burned through hell and swallow the surfaces of whatever it claimed in its heat, Kuronue tilted his head to the side as an enticing smile curled his lips.

"Hmm," It seems those chaotic flames of twisted destruction have blossomed the beginnings of fire in him as well.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Interesting development. It'll keep getting interesting guys. Things will stir a little in the next chapter ^_^. <strong>


	9. Complicated Introductions

**Author's Rant:** Ok guys I'm gonna be heading out of town for the weekend so I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Does Kuronue have a crush? Hmm let's find out. 

**Complicated Introductions**

What could he do?

Such a simple question that needed a complicated answer. How should he know what he would do with a child? Hiei had no intentions of becoming anyone's guardian and yet he couldn't find himself detaching the conspired bond sealed between him and the Little Fool.

The bothering confliction pulsing in his crimson eyes explained plenty for Kurama who'd been a little concerned about how this demon would treat his god son. But for him to be this troubled with a basic decision proves his attachment to child is more complex than even he realized. Although even if he was hard up on a choice one thing did remain clear and that was involving Kisa's residence here. A decision needed to be made now. "If," Kurama begin, startling the fire demon from his mental battle, "You decide to keep Kisa with you there are some conditions needing to be addressed."

The earlier scowl of hidden emotions returned in an instant on Hiei's face. "Such as?"

A similar stoic flash appeared in Kurama's eyes. "Under no circumstance is Kisa allowed to leave these grounds and should you decide to be on your way the boy stays here with me."

Hiei narrowed his eyes as his hand automatically pushed the protruding head inside his shirt as if to protect the babe from the verbal crossfire. "Do you honestly expect me to heed the restricted agreement of a human?" He chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. "Either you've lost your mind residing with demons or you're naturally foolish as the implication reserves for your kind."

"Should you decide to stay, Kisa will be allowed to accompany you on a scheduled visit every so often as I so choose." Kurama continued flatly, ignoring the Koorime's insult, much to his irritation. "Based on your solitary behavior, I doubt you live in just one place therefore you don't have any reasons not to stay here with the child."

"If you know of my isolated behavior, then you should know I don't enjoy the company of others." Hiei sat back in his chair, slightly shaking his head. "I prefer the quietness of being alone. Silence is the only companion I've had for this long. It's the only company I desire."

Kurama paused, then on a softer note spoke. "If that were the case, why even fight to keep Kisa by your side? If seclusion is what you truly yearn for then the boy is of no use to you."

Hiei shot a harsh glare before averting his eyes to a spot of the cave. Looking all over the well-styled establishment would be better than staring into those frosted sage eyes. The same eyes trying to decipher him like an unsolvable mystery. He despised that look more than anything since meeting this savage. As if all knowing and intelligent beyond his years, this damned human spoke to Hiei as if being his equal when the fact was he was barely pass the ranks of a mere slave. Yet Hiei was allowing this _thing_ to speak to him for the sake of a child.

Yes sickness has made his constitution weaker. A week ago he would've slit his throat in the next breathe. Something would have to be done about this but for now… "I need time to think it over," Hiei stood from the table and reached in his shirt for the pup, who'd fallen asleep against his chest from the confined warmth. Crazed little brat would sleep anywhere it seems. "Here," Hiei placed the slumbering babe on the table and walked out of the discussion without much else to say, leaving Kurama to release the stored up disappointment and tiny spark of pity he felt for the demon who only showcased true animosity towards him.

A common opinion of bitter hatred made on his person often. Hed grown used to the sour taste demons bestowed him so the snide remarks upon his heritage did nothing to bruise his pride. Though it times he wished he could go a single day without having to listen to those brazen nouns.

This character seems to have suffered a little of the same it seems.

When Kurama seen that unwanted loneliness in those slanted eyes, he couldn't figure out why sympathy was what he felt for the young Koorime more over then his anger. The defiance and spiteful arrogance of this demon left much for true conversation but that steeled glint of a hard lived life was unmistakable. Who knows what types of destruction he's witnessed and how much mistrust he's been forced to seen. All of which made him into the disturbingly dangerous demon he was today.

Kurama could vaguely remember their first encounter in the forest. He had to admit—he lifted his hand to the faded pink scar around his neck—the demon was fast. Had he not be smart enough to counter he would've surely lost his head. _A formidable foe, one that could easily make for an excellent sparring_ _partner_, the scarlet haired human though with a smile. That is if he decides to stay here. Maybe, maybe if they could look past their differences and difficulties being within each other's company, perhaps something could be arranged.

Which means someone was going to have to take the first step in bridging that gap.

* * *

><p>Hiei stepped out the Youko's cave, finally releasing the pint up confusion and anger buried in his mind. He was angry to the point of melting whatever life form to come in his way—a small butterfly fluttered in his line of view and met the unfortunate crisp of his flames and glided down to sizzle away a hellish death. That minor speck of blood did nothing to deter his emotional turmoil, one that he'd so blindly placed himself in. Him stay here? Under the conditional choices of a human? The absolute absurdity of it was almost laughable.<p>

How could he position himself in such a state? How could he put a damn child before his goals? Damn how could he allow such a thing to happen—_If _that's what he was permitting to happen.

The sun's positioning casted a haloing glow over the horizon's lining, shadowing off the lands dimming life. It would be sunset soon marking the longest time Hiei's stayed in a single location. Three, no four, four days he's been here based by the scent of his body, he's stayed in this ungodly fortress for far too long. He reeked of foreign territory. In four days his skin has soaked up the scent of renewal, not belonging to him. And in that lapse of time, this was the very first time he'd analyzed the surrounding territory with a critical eye.

As Hiei scanned over the chilly grounds, he began to pinpoint examined facts of his findings. One entrance, the overall radius was a circular dimension encased by what he speculated to be a thorn rose wall.

If need be, it'd take two well bound leaps to get over the barrier's impressive height. That is if he were fool enough to try. If it weren't for the natural pulse of his strategistic minding, he wouldn't have noticed the faint purplish mist floating above the wall. One inhale of that powdery fog and he'd be dead within seconds. No doubt the foggy poison was a chemical gas produced by that wall of roses.

No way in or out without notice. The perfect organized design guaranteeing no sort of unwanted threats or exiting captives within the place. A clever scheme he had to admit. If Hiei were any other demon of course. There was a way out of this place. He'd discover it soon enough. For now he'd have to bind his time till a suitable gimmick could be set.

After the brief mental course of action continued on, a sudden shimmer gleamed off the surface of an object blocked by the sun's setting rays. Above; out the corner of his peripheral upper right something hovered overhead. On instinct his hand went for the hilt of his sword—it wasn't there. Damn he'd forgotten every valuable item was stripped from his person whilst in the throes of his illness.

Next impulse, he glanced up lifting his hand, palm spread open, fingers flexed. Heat discreetly boiled into his hand, transforming the calloused skin into a subtle auburn, radiating the building of surfacing flare. In the next second a circling sphere rolled in a perfect rotation—he stepped forward and thrust the boiling fireball to the floating threat . . .

* * *

><p>"What the?" A tiny spark tinkled as bright as a star light's wink. What was that guy doi—<p>

Kuronue caught the whiffs of sizzling, spiced cinders swirling in the atmosphere. "Shit." As soon as he flapped his raven wings to dart off the left, the ball of fire surged toward him in a rapid fire grazing the edge of his feathery extension. In a state of astonishment, he lifted a hand to touch the singed ebony blue that was once his perfectly groomed left wing and sighed sadly. Son of— "Whoa!" Three more blasts shot pass, narrowly dodged. This guy wasn't joking around.

Another fire ball shot off and this time Kuronue was prepared the ember assault. Both hands reached around opposite sides of his waist to retrieve twin curved Draco Daggers, slicing the hurling projectile in two dissolving pieces. In a twisted cork screw, wings spread wide and sharp, Kuronue back flipped into a spinning nose drive, blades spread to each end of his hands.

Hiei staggered back and positioned his hands together, forming a hurried summon of enlarging apricot orange flames to counter the air assault. The ear piercing rings of whistling assails shot out one after the other, easily dodged by the one who carried the better advantage in the sky. "Damn," Hiei had a split second to breathe as the colliding force of massive strength, empowered steel stabbed into the ground before him, tearing a crack into solid earth.

By the slowest motions Hiei's hand stand placed him face to face with a pair of deep blue cobalt eyes, and a mischievous smile before the image was replaced with the flash of polished blades. The feel of metal slashing through his flesh increased the adrenaline flow in his blood, propelling him back to land on his feet. The stinging warmth of hot liquid pearled over the cut of his cheek and eased down to drip off his jawline.

The stinging sensation was purposely ignored as Hiei made a quick examination of what he was up against.

A tall wing-like demon, seven heads tall at best. Appearance mostly dark but skin wise he was ashen as chilled death. Fighting style clever but unsteady. This wasn't going to be an easy approach. The enemy was guarded on all ends. Both blades erect on each end of his hand, both wings spread wide in preparation for a possible escape. What would be his best approach for catching this creature off guard?

"Hm," Kuronue chuckled and shrugged. This little sprite was something else. A ball of rapid fire in the shape of a pint sized delicacy. It's been a while since something other than gems caught the Chimera's eye. And this little jewel was definitely catching his eye. The lean structure of muscle impressively pressed against the front of his ragged shirt and the way his legs stayed spread open put some suggestive ideas in his mind. Ah yes the raven youth just loved life's unexpected developments_. I can think of a lot of things to get rid of those energetic spurts with this little hot chili pepper_, Kuronue thought in a blissful eye close.

Bad mistake. Hiei dashed forward, pulled back a fist concealed in a ball of crimson and licking oranges— his hand connected with the front of cold steel. Blistering cerise orbs connected with amused indigo. For the longest elevated second, Hiei wanted to claw the bastard's smug look off his skull.

Kuronue felt the shaky pressure from the impact and swirl off the small assailant. Hiei dashed back, defense in full gear.

"Hey," Kuronue slung one blade on his shoulder and the other on his hip. "Don't cha know its rude to fight someone without tellin' your name first—Damn!" Kuronue blocked another fist blow again feeling the exerting clash of this little sprite's anger. "Hm, I see you prefer action over words. I like that."

The repressed urge to growl failed. Hiei kicked off the other's chest and landed in a skidding crouch to his knee, eyeing the bird-like villain with the cruelest glare.

_Oh if looks could kill . . . _Kuronue sighed clanging his blade tip to his hat as if in deep thought. Yoko's gonna kill him if he hurts this little guy but what other options were there? He wasn't just going to sit there and take it like a—nevermind. "Look kid, do you think you can settle down? I'm not in the mood to fight cha."

Hiei scoffed at the kid implication. "_Excuse me_?"

"Ah, so you do have a voice."

Did every living, breathing soul in this vicinity have a smart remark for every state he said? Hiei rolled his eyes and stood, cracking his neck and arms loud enough to make the Chimera cringe. Without so much as a chanced blink, Hiei lunged forward ready for another frontal to catch the dark beast off guard.

Kuronue hadn't anticipated the sudden change and had no time to block. The fire demon was only ten feet away, swirls of pulsing fire clasped tightly in his grasp, too close and too quick to counter or escape. He had to time to deflect it back, no time to fly off, but he had only quick sec to think about how much this was going to hurt and closed his eyes, braced for the agonizing burn.

He waited and waited and waited, but the fire never touched his skin. Not even a little sizzle. Kuronue peeked one eye open to see a flicker of platinum crouched between them, a long tan arm holding the wrist of his potential murderer. Oh fuck him sideways, he was in some deep shit now. "Hey Chief."

Yoko stood up with Hiei in his grip, and glanced over his shoulder. "Kuronue."

"Yeah?"

A long stretched pause floated for effect. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because I uh. . ." Better think of a good one. "I, well ya see the thing is; I was flying up here like you said, minding my own business, when this guy," He pointed dramatically to the little demon hanging by his wrist, "Attacked me for no reason!"

Yoko turned a softer gaze to the steam eyed Koorime and lifted a cool brow. "Since you're a guest here I'll let the incident slide but do keep in mind that I'd prefer you didn't attack my subordinates."

Hiei yanked his arm free and dropped to the ground eyeing both all demons with true disdain.

The loud commotion of clashing energies and increased surges youki summoned another soul from within the barriers of his home to witness the gathering of three demons, two of which he wasn't expecting to see until later tonight. "Yoko, Kuronue." Kurama greeted indifferently whilst his gaze fell to the main source of all the activities. "I see you've met."

"Yeah," Kuronue grumbled returning his weapons to his waist. "The little chili pepper damn near singed my eyebrows off."

"Excuse me?" Hiei visibly flinched in obvious disbelief. "You were the one flying about prepared for an aerial assault. I was defending myself!"

"Say what? I was not!"

"Kuronue. . ."

Kuronue paused in his back and forth, shifting his gaze to the right. "Yo?"

Yoko jerked his thumb over. "Guard duty till I say otherwise."

"Ah Chief come on, that's grunt work—Gah," The look of pure murderous intent, made him think differently. "Fine," he sighed shaking his head defeatedly and took off.

Kuronue huh? Hiei'd have to remember the bastard's name come the next time he chose to show his ass like that again.

Yoko watched the young Chimera fly off to one of the command posts and relaxed enough to address the other trouble maker properly. "So then, since you're becoming better acquainted with my men I'm assuming things were taken care of?" Question being directed to both people in view.

"Nothings' set in stone just yet." Kurama explained calmly.

"I see."

Closing his eyes and calmly looking between the two curiously, Hiei was left with a mildly confused expression as to how these two were associated with one another. It hadn't come to him until just now that they knew one another.

"Our relationship is no concern of yours," Kurama answered the silent question.

Hiei caught himself before a retaliated revolt responded through his fists instead of his lips. This human was seriously ticking him off. "I didn't ask what your association with this Youko was. As you've said it's no concern of mines whether you're his friend, slave, partner or whore—"

The insulting barb seemed to hit home when a noticeable twitch flinched the slender crimson brow above his eye. Unfortunately the one time Hiei decides to drop his guard, the grasp of long digits curled around his neck, slammed Hiei flat on his back, a suffocating grip clenching his esophagus. The back cracking attack knocked whatever oxygen out of his lungs in a gagged gasp as he temporarily lost focus of his eyes.

Through the blinding white light obstructing all sight, he heard the raspy declaration that explained all he needed to know. "Should you think to breathe another negative remark upon my mate's name, there won't be a second chance."

Crimson eyes blurred from the strangling lack of air, Hiei had to grab a hold of the large hand to loosen it for air. The tone of the Youko's words weren't as threatening as the killer gripe this devil possessed. Such strength in someone who hardly looks as heavy as his power.

"I—I," The grip on Yoko's arms tightened, nails breaking the flesh on his arm. "I heed no warnings," he coughed, "You'll kill me for saying what that human is to you? Fool, I'll fucking kill you . . . before . . . before you got the chance."

Strangely, the daring arousal to a future challenge appealed more to the fox demon's interests and then his grip loosened. Hiei flitted to the side, holding his sore throat, and spat up the raw iron taste soaking the inner contours. Jaw set in a tight clench, Hiei shook off the sudden infliction. "What's your name?" He found himself suddenly asking both people. Reason why he had no idea but to be taken down by this creature not once but twice and by that human as well? They were all well pass the introduction phrases by now.

"Just my name or both of ours?" Yoko asked.

"Both."

There was a long tension filled pause settled over the three facing men, as uneasy and imbalanced as the snow's fall. Defiant clashes of the emerald sea, the glowing sun and enraged flames slammed into each other before Yoko finally broke through the thick distress with a chuckled respond.

"Yoko. Yoko Kurama."

Kurama secondly answered just as calmly. "The whore you imply me to be is known by his original title, Shuichi Minamino, but I have taken Yoko's name as Kurama." Despite being called out his name, Kurama stepped forward to stand before the caution Koorime and boldly reached out his hand to unclasp the hand circling a sore throat.

And strangely Hiei let him. They kept their eyes on each other, as Kurama coated his hand against the pink hand print and released a cooling sensation against the flesh with a ki Hiei suddenly recognized as healing properties similar to ice spirits.

"By now it would be appropriate to give us your name since you now know ours."

Hiei stared into the lonely green eyes he despised to his very core and swallowed enough of his pride to ignore the brazen scent of human flesh touching him and whispered the name he'd been cursed with since his birth. "Hiei. My name is Hiei."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I know the pace is slow but remember I said this was a long story and I can't rush them getting to know each other. ^_^<strong>


	10. Getting There

**Author's Rant:** I'm a bit under the weather guys. So I have nothing but time to upload chapters. Please excuse grammar mistakes. ^_^

**Getting There**

Three days after introductions were made between them, not a single word was spoken from the lesser of the trio. Conversation was normally one sided from the only one who cared enough to give it a try; namely Kurama. For three days Hiei's steered clear of any form of communication between that human or that damnable Youko. He was nearly to full power but not quite enough to dilute the poisonous mist hovering above with his flames. And even with him wanting to depart this lonely place, the Youko refused to let him leave the territory without giving him an answer to the proposition offered yesterday morning.

Around mid noon the previous day, Hiei was offered a chance to join them on a heist against the reigning queen of a kingdom in the north with a supposed promise of lavishing wealth and jewels. Of course riches and treasure did nothing to quench his thirst for satisfaction. Hiei got his thrill from the kill, not from some boring run aways or thievery.

Today on his third day left in this large prison, Hiei choose a particular tree to reside in with the clearest view of the territory. As a cool breeze wisped across his face, the automatic tuck of his face in his now dried scarf, proved his body still wasn't accustomed to the blares of winter. He'd considered taking the clothing given to him by the red human, but quickly dismissed that notion. It was bad enough the creature continued to offer attempts of a decent conversation with him, but to try and give him charity was going too far.

Like now as he sniffed the odors of crisp rose petals and listened to the crunch of snow below his perch. "Whatever you wish to say to me will be ignored," He stated through the puff of white mist. "Go about your business and leave me be."

The audible grind of snow broke through the natural silence of the snow filled forest. "Your rude welcome will probably be the only kind hello I receive from you," Kurama mumble, his voice clear as day despite his lower level. "Nonetheless I wanted to ask if you wanted to accompany me on an expedition around the territory."

"Hn," Hiei snorted, draping one arm over his drawn up leg, as he spoke sarcastically, "A tempting offer but I think I'll pass."

"I see," Said the somewhat disappointed mortal. "If you should change your mind, I'll be in the field with Kisa."

Hiei said nothing more to the person he knew was still down below, probably debating on whether to say anything more or to leave things be. That's how Hiei's come to notice of this red haired human. He was the sort to analyze everything, regardless of what it is. The sense of invasive departure was obvious in the lacking noise of retreating footsteps. Hiei knew he was still down there, as if pondering what to say next. The staring wasn't annoying per say, it was the simple fact that the human continued to bother him every few hours with numerous tries of talking to the Koorime and despite the same smart alec remarks, he kept trying.

"I don't see why you refuse company," Kurama continued, bracing his hand on the tree bark.

Hiei closed his eyes from the celestial skies, listening to the whispering sounds nature chorused with her creations. He sighed through a clear mist, thinking of the question but not giving an answer. His silence should be more than enough for Kurama to get the picture.

"Would it be so wrong to have a person to talk to from time to time?" Kurama said to the occupant above. "Surely you grow tired of being without another presence."

Hiei opened his eyes back to the cobalt horizon before turning his hard gaze down to the green pair staring up at him expectantly. "If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer my previous silence." He said stiffly and twisted his back on the large branch to disregard whatever else to be said.

After a few moments of intense silence, Kurama let out a low breathe, sliding his hand down the rough bark. "I suppose you can't blame me for trying," he chuckled on a small voice. "It does get lonely here sometimes." The last part coming out on a low whisper, but one Hiei could hear as the snow steps finally came, signaling his granted wish of solitude.

Empty…lonely…silence. This was what he wanted.

* * *

><p>At times it seemed he was alone minus the company of his mate Yoko but with him being the only one who bothered to keep him near, it did at times grow quite complicated being kept in secret. Before it had been Kurama, Kisa and Fasha—Kisa's mother –who were always together, always around one another. It'd been that way for only a short time until Yoko discovered Fasha's secret child and banished them both from the grounds.<p>

It'd been a final decision, one that quietly hurt Kurama to his core as he had no other to speak with or be near. Yoko would only be home for a short time and in the midst of that lapse their time would always be brief before he had to be off for another heist. This left Kurama to reside in the cavern until his return since Yoko knew of the animosity his men carried toward the human for being what he is. A warning had been briefed during a meeting, declaring all those who dared to touch someone belonging to Yoko as challenging his authority. That however only blanketed the problem, accomplishing very little since there were some who were still bold enough to go against their chief's orders.

A prime example of this was about to occur as Kurama scaled up the fortress to retrieve his little kit for a day out. The back way path was the only one he was allowed to follow in case some of the other men grew bold enough to try and assault him.

Like now. "Oh lookie what we got here fellas'. A little kitten that's lost his way."

Kurama stopped near the side, turning his eyes over his shoulder to the hostile voice dripping with malicious intent.

Of course. Why was he not surprised to see this ragged reptile with snake like yellow eyes? Komodo and a few others who followed him, basically echoing whatever command or insult he dished out. A weak annoyance who enjoyed pestering Kurama every chance he got. Not someone that could cause much trouble to Kurama because of his skinny, worm like body and limp legs and arms. Stringy blond hair jutted out down his back like a tangled mane, ending at the tip of his tail. The other three worthless grunts weren't even worth a glance.

Komodo stood tall, in all of his eight foot height folding his arms and wagging his large tail. His attempt at seeming like an intimidating monster failed miserably. Kurama stepped up to the five grunts. "Let me pass Komodo, I haven't the time for your tactics."

"Why don't you make time," Chuckled Komodo which was a signal for the other fools begin laughing as well. "What's the problem ya got somewhere to be?"

"That's no concern of yours."

"Oh ya hear that fellas?" The head idiot yelled louder than necessary as his tongue slithered out. "The human doesn't have time to play because he has to hurry back to Yoko's bed." Again the others laughed evilly.

Kurama ignored the obvious attempt at getting a raise out of him and walked on his way until a large green arm blocked his path.

"What's your rush? I'm sure Yoko's whore has time to play for a while."

Kurama didn't have the time to deal with these jealous minions, especially with Kisa being in the cavern alone. The child was bound to wake up finding no one there and become distressed. Damn these devils. Their envy of his secondary status to their leader always stirred some kind of irritation amongst them.

"It's pathetic how a worthless siren like you has to be used to keep our leader's bed warm when he can get any female in the district." Spat Komodo, furrowing his claws in the rock face angrily. "You're nothing but a disgusting distraction, bringing more filth to keep him off the job. A fucking pet!"

The others low growls and raising youki expressed their own anger about the situation as well. "You should've died when he brought you here the first time." Komodo lowered his hand to crack his knuckles. The others glared, smashing a fist in their open palms. "It's fine though, we can correct the boss's mess for 'em. Hell he probably can't realize his mistake with some nasty human busy tryin' to seduce 'em."

The three other demons surrounded their prey, each drawing an arm back prepared for the unfair attack. Unbeknownst to them, the sharp twinkle of rage sparkled in Kurama's eyes before he lifted his hand to his hair….

* * *

><p>"Damn him." Hiei had no idea what propelled him to follow after that blasted human. He'd later blame it on his stupid sense of pity he felt for when he heard that whisper of silent longing. Why the hell should he care about that damn fool's need for company? Why should he give the smallest shade of pity? Gods he was getting softer each day he stayed here. No sooner when he lefted this blasted place he was murdering everything within a fifty mile radius, to gain back at least half of his buried dignity.<p>

It wasn't hard to follow that distinctive smell. Being the only human in this entire area, Kurama's scent was easy to detect through the forestry. In no time, the perfumed roses brought Hiei toward the back bottom of the fortress where a winding path lead up toward the top. With the few branches jerked out on the sides, he opted for disguising his trailing by leaping along each one. These hadn't lost their wintery coats just yet. Luckily for him it covered his scent and appearance from all sides.

By mid jump from one branch to the next, the scent of blood whiffed through his nose, halting all advances as the smell became evident. He knew this blood. On impulse a low growl burrowed in his throat as he raced around the circling path and stopped atop a nearby cliff to see the most disgraceful scene.

One, two—four. There were four demons surrounding the human. Such a dishonorable way to engage battle. One versus the bland hatred radiating off these villain's youki. "Hn, and they dare to call themselves demons." Hiei rested his hand on the hilt of his sword prepared to fight off the creatures— A large hand covered his hand, keeping the sword withdrawn.

"Don't interfere." Said the raspy voice from behind.

Hiei was mildly surprised to hear the Yoko behind him but barely registered the fact since his eyes were trained on the human and surrounding creatures below. Yoko folded his legs beneath him alongside Hiei, on the same branch as he watched his own men team on up the young red head. "You'd rather watch your human be killed?"

"Don't underestimate Shuichi's abilities." The Youko said quietly. "He'll be able to hold his own just fine."

"Such confidence in a lonely human," But now Hiei was interested in seeing what this human had to offer. "Are you not worried for how he'll fare?"

"Whatever I may decide to do is irrelevant." Hiei heard what sounded close to resignation on the Yoko's voice as he continued on. "If I were to save him a lesson would not be learned here." For both his men and Shuichi. The men would be punished for their crime, there's no mistaking that much. But for Shuichi he would have to look out for himself. If it were up to Yoko he'd gladly go down there to finish the deed, but if he did then the fact would remain that Kurama was a weak helpless human who couldn't defend himself. By defeating or killing off these fools, it would exert his dominance amongst the band and thus lessen the harassments he's received for so long.

Hiei, on the other hand, was extremely doubtful. Kurama may have held his own against him but that had only been because he was weakened from hunger and weather exposure. Whatever this fox demon may believe, he surely couldn't think that a human would stand a chance against one B and three C Class demons. Kurama would sooner fall out from exhaustion then survive such a brazen encounter.

Let's see how this plays out…

* * *

><p>Kurama retrieved a simple yellow blade of grass from the comforts of his hair and willed a spout of energy into limp weed, creating the curving form of a hooked golden dagger.<p>

When the first demon pounced Kurama had the blade prepared for a counter attack and slashed through the air, hitting his target directly in the stomach. Speckles of blood dotted over his cheek as he listened to the howled surprise of pain echo from his victim. Another tried for a side swipe of those long claws, whilst Komodo darted out his long scaly tail from the other side.

Kurama managed to dodge the double sided attack, back flipping far enough to gain some distance from the attackers. The only warning he received from another assault was the shrilling whistle of a sharp point object sailing past his arm. Barely missed, yet not without consequence. The assailing claws cut through his kimono sleeve, nicking his arm. By the time he recovered his ground, another was on him in an instant, slamming his fist in his jaw.

The sudden blow knocked Kurama straight into the arms of Komodo who wrapped both of the humans' wrists in one hand, and held him up three feet off the ground. First one, then the second sound of crushing bones echoed loud enough for the others to laugh about as a large fist connected against Kurama's face. Upon the fourth blow, Kurama sucked in a deep breath and spat a crimson powder from in his chest.

The spicy mist sizzled like acidic venom the second it landed in the lizard demon's eyes. Kurama used this time to fold his legs down and swirl a leg around to knock the blinded bandit off balance. Down in his crouched level, Kurama hooked a sharp right, sticking low to the ground and dashed toward the next demon to slash his blade through his leg, shivering the thick limp clean through. The grunt hollered from the spill of agonizing blood pouring from his injury and tumbled to the ground.

The final demon pulled an unexpected deed and punched a hole in the cliff edge, jagging a large crater in Kurama's path. The shock caught him off guard only long enough to take refuge in the air directly above the demon. Kurama met the enemy's gaze directly as he positioned his blade downward prepared to impale the fool between the eyes.

But it never came. He didn't get the chance before something coiled around his ankle and threw him across the way. With a sickening crunch, Kurama's back connected with the rocky surface, destroying whatever wind supply he had stored in his body. The coil tightened, twisting around to flop his body down on the flat ground again and again before hanging his mangled body upside down for full display.

Komodo panted still wiping his eyes as he growled menacingly at the human hanging by his tail. "You…you nasty…piece of trash!" His fist threw back. "I swear once I tear you apart I'm going after that brat too—"

Suddenly by the most misfortunate twist of fate, the tiniest noise to draw Kurama's enemies away sounded off on a soft tremble. "Mmm..."

Komodo turned around to see the second object of his anger hiding timidly in tears, seeing his guardian bloody and a savage mess. Kisa whimpered nervously from behind his hiding place when the big scary demon caught him looking. He was scared and too afraid too move from his place. Kisa wanted to run but he was frozen in place and couldn't stop crying after seeing what happened.

Komodo looked between the wide eyed human and the little foxling before a sadistic curl of his jaws spread his cheeks. "Well, I'll be damned. Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone. Hold him." Kurama's body was tossed to one of the grunts as the wicked animal advanced over to the little child.

Kisa shook his head and turned to waddle away as fast as his tiny feet could muster. In a split second he squealed when he was roughly snatched up by the scruff of his hair, the points of those sharp claws digging deep in his scalp. Pain shot up his body as he wailed, scratched and cried out trying to get loose. He shrieked and whined over and over again, crunching his body to lessen the pain. "Eeep. Eeep!"

"The sooner we get rid of you and that damn human the sooner we can get back to the way things were!" Komodo drew back his fist, ready for a roundabout to destroy the child's body in a single punch. The fist flew around by the slowest degrees in Kisa's widening saffron eyes pure terror racking his body the closer it came.

"EEEEEEPPPP!"

In the next moment, a razor sharp gust of swirling youki descended as wild as a twister's destructive mass. Quicker than the eye could see, much movement happened in the briefest instant before the sounds of it came to a sudden halt. Distilled silence dampened the once blood lusted surface to be replaced with fear and trembling acknowledgement by the only one captured in the midst of it all. Hiei stood with child in hand, a sword planted deep in the creatures arm. Yoko stooped down below with his thorn whip constricted around Komodo's neck and Kurama stood on the reptile's shoulders, his grass blade pressed dangerously against the large jugular pulse. The other three minions: dead, leaving only Komodo alone to bask in the coming punishment of his crime.

Kisa opened his terrified eyes to see the plush of pure black in his wake and nervously looked up to see Hiei's face above. So much relief washed over the small pup's body as he cried and buried his face in Hiei's chest, still trembling with high pitched gurgles of apprehension.

Hiei's banes remained low on his eyes as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. "It's over, you ugly fool." With that the simultaneous signal for attack came from each assailant. In one thrust, slash and pull, scattered pieces of dismembered pieces fell to the ground in a messy mass. The next second, Hiei cast off a quick sphere of fire to the entire pile of worthless beasts before turning his gaze to the bleeding human. A quick inspection of his body told Hiei all he needed to know, "You'll live." Then he was gone with the child in his arms.

Yoko watched the Koorime disappear around the cliff path before turning his full attentions to the imbalanced human. Kurama held his left arm with his other and coughed a little blood splatter from his lips. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll survive." Kurama mumbled stumbling a bit as he walked forward. "Though I could do without this pain."

"Hm." He knew his mate would hate this but Yoko scooped the human bridal style in his arms and sprinted off toward their cavern. Yes Kurama despised it a great deal, detesting the idea of being treated like a helpless female but this time he'd humor his beloved and settle down in the strong comfort. Kurama relaxed his face against the Youko's neck and sighed contently when a moist press of lips tickled his forehead. "What of Hiei?" Came his sudden question.

Yoko smiled, landing off one branch onto the other. "He tried to help you."

"But you wouldn't allow him."

"That's right." Yoko chuckled. "Though he was against it."

"Hm." A soft smile played on Kurama's lips as he tucked his face in the crook of Yoko's neck. The smile was one of silent contentment a bit of knowing. Even though Hiei wouldn't admit out loud. Funny…as much as Hiei denied wanting his company…that didn't stop him from coming to their aid.

"You're going to need more training Shuichi."

"Yes…I know."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Looks like we're getting somewhere. Thank you guys. Things will spice up in next chapter which I hope to have up soon ^_^.<strong>


	11. Quailed Loneliness

**Author's Rant:** Interesting response to the last chapter. I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed it. Let's see what happens in this chapter. ^_^

**Quailed Loneliness**

For the life of him he just couldn't understand it, just couldn't comprehend the flaw in a plan he organized himself. All they had to do was kill a brat and a human but that seemed even too complicated for these simple minded morons. It was as easy as literally killing off an ant. All they had to do was ambush Kurama, kill him and get to that kid before Yoko noticed. But no, those idiots had to and botch that up because of their worthless ego boosts. The fools were too busy trying to exert unnecessary bullshit to do their damn jobs.

This unfortunately left Yomi stuck to think over another plot to get rid of these sirens before the clan sunk any lower than it has. And because of those half-baked fools, he was forced to contemplate over the failure accomplished from the recent events only hours ago, and now pondered over what his next attempt would be at ridding his home of that wretched creature and that bothersome child while managing to keep his trail clean.

As he sat in the inner contours of his large sized cavern, Yomi relaxed whilst taking in the decorations suited for his tastes of brilliantly designed tapestries, lining his walls from each successful job done on his own or joined with the crew. Each trophy held a deep meaning dear to him from every thrilling experience gained. The golden arched flashes of a Phoenix Dragon's wings hung low from the ceiling displaying its untamed majesty made from the rarest crimson silks and pure golden ivories from the farthest countries; it was one of the most beautiful steals of his career. To the side was a similar beast dressed in the endless swirls of whirlpool blues, pearl whites and splashes of tidal sapphire lapping at the dragon's body, all of which were too expensive to be seen on the streets of commoners. In the deepest part of his barrens was his most favored success, stretched across the back wall in all its marvelous glory.

Yomi smiled a crafty smirk at how tricky it was to get that one. That had been the most difficult steal of his whole time with Yoko and Gods help him he'd love to do it again someday. That very tapestry made from every known expensive material made wove into the most angelic wonders of the world. The cost of it was sure to be more than his life and that of every bandit in their band as well as their leader Yoko.

From the silver ivory braids lining each side to the golden cords twisted with the silver, the picture itself was magnificent. The showcase of an ancient battle happening before his time, with flames of hades licking away at the massive destruction and endless glories of hellish blood painted in the weavings of pure scarlet and maroon, done by demons and soldiers. There was no other like it in the entire Makai and yet they managed to snatch it right under Mukuro's nose. The mere thought was so laughable till it was almost sad.

A young queen who was barely out of her teens trying to rule Makai as a pathetic noble. Tsk the day she became King of Makai would be the same day he was kicked out of this band.

"Yo, Yomi!"

The goat demon sat up from his recline to see one of his closest friends leaning against the entry frame, wings folded backwards. "What do you want Kuro?"

"Hey," Kuronue pushed off the cave frame and walked in whistling at the displays newly arranged. "Did some decoratin' eh?"

Yomi snorted, returning to his recline against the wall. "What of it?"

"Ohhh nothin' much." The young Chimera flopped down next to his friend, grinning from ear to point ear. "Bet cha already heard what happened to Kurama huh?"

"Heard and ignored. I could care less what happens to that human."

"Aw don't be that way." Laughed Kuronue. "Kurama's not all that bad."

"Spare me the trouble of caring."

"Geez you're such a sour pus." Kuro clapped a hand on the bored one's shoulder as he said, "Anyway, Yoko says he wants everybody in the Meet Up by the moon's first glow. Just came to make sure you weren't late for the set up."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me," As energized as a child, Kuronue popped off the ground, wings in full span. "I gotta be nosey and check out what happened. Don't be late. See ya!" And he took off aiming straight for the top of the fortress.

Closing the onyx shine that were his eyes and blowing a low sigh of irritation, Yomi reluctantly glanced out his residing grove, noticing the wispy blazes of coral pinks and blasted splashes of auburn and lilac, trickling timidly over the spreading sky. Nightfall would come sooner then he'd estimated since sitting in his space most of the day. A meeting tonight eh? No doubt about the incident that occurred earlier or on the next mode of action for the northern. Regardless, with him being second in command he was gonna have to be there whether he wanted too or not. His planning would have to be placed on hold for the time being.

But for now—Yomi catapulted off the wall, landing outside his room,—there was a meeting he had to attend.

* * *

><p>Up high within Yoko's den, subtle buzzes of youki flows could be felt from the outer rims of the cave.<p>

Soft, agonized gasps hissed painfully every few seconds from the knitting pieces of flesh being recovered in a gradual pace. Kurama lied nude before his mate as Yoko lied alongside his body, hand positioned directly over his heart feeding careful portions of his aura into his body. Kurama's head stayed cupped on Yoko's arm as the fox whispered loving words to ease his mate's pain. By the slowest speed, materialized barbs of flesh were mending themselves in place where gashes had once been. The sounds of bones snapping and regenerating to a harder mineral echoed as loud as the victim suffering through it all. It took hours of concentration to replace cuffs of ripped flesh, torn artery strings and countless splits all over.

The process was incredibly painful for Kurama who'd had to endure every waking second of the treaded energy braiding his loss pieces back to normalcy. Yoko's face held no noticeable concern for the slight flinches or vibrates shakes emitting from the human boy's condition. As calm as his personality could maintain he remained as tranquil as he could to ensure that nothing would halt his stabilized progress. His hand kindled a faint emerald light as sprinkled sparkles of his own life force worked delicately to finish the job.

"Eeep." Little Kisa had been ordered by both Hiei and Kurama to steer clear of the healing room but his endless weeping wouldn't flater until he was placed by his guardian's side to make sure he was alright. That scary moment of torture had been a very traumatizing instant for the little kit. But with no one near to comfort him he maintained his own comfort by wrapping his tail around his tummy.

Yoko ignored the child's very presence, neither knowledging him through sight or speech. As long as the kit didn't interfere with the healing ritual Yoko didn't mind him staying near. The child was more of distraction more than anything else to keep Kurama from noticing the sheer white pain blistering his body.

"Eeep. Eeep." Kisa crawled by his guardian's head and licked his sweaty brow. Tiny peeps hummed sadly with a few soft nuzzles of his nose against Kurama's temple in an attempt to erase that crunched expression of agony. Large tears pearled from Kisa's eyes each time Kurama gasped or flexed his fists open and closed to distract his mind elsewhere. Very shyly Kisa crawled around to sit behind Yoko and Kurama's head curling his fluffy tail around his waist. The bigger demon that resembled him scared him a little but not too much. Kisa was just shy around him.

Suddenly Yoko inhaled the scent of fiery spice and released a dust cloud of wind through his nose as he spoke, "Hiei," he called to the creature sitting outside the barrier.

There was a shift against the cave way breaking the silence of the entire space before the multi set of spiked ebony appeared half view. Hiei's profile turned just enough to acknowledge he'd heard his name but said nothing.

The top of both sterling silver and scarlet crimson met Hiei's one visible eye, "Why are you still here?" Yoko questioned evenly.

Silence for the longest while stretched between them, though a spark of tension brew because of the questions hidden meaning within. "Don't get the wrong idea," he dejected narrowing that one eye. "That human's life is no concern of mines."

Yoko moved his hand to another section of damaged flesh, "That isn't what I asked."

Hiei turned his head fully to glare at the top of the fox's large ears and worked his mouth a couple of times to reply but nothing came worthy enough to be considered a perfect lie. So he settled back against the frame with an "Hn," ending whatever else might be discussed. He had no idea how the Youko knew but he could practically see the curl of that twisted creature's smirk behind his back, as if knowing something.

What could Hiei say? That he was bothered by the injuries he saw inflicted by a weaker life form and it—dare he say worried him? No not worried, perhaps annoyed him that that fool human had tried to defend himself instead of running away from a fight he knew he'd lose. In truth if he'd been placed in the same predicate me, he wouldn't have ran either. But they were different as night and day. Hiei was more than capable of handling himself. Kurama on the other hand was still young, with far fewer years of combat experience than Hiei or Yoko possessed. Hiei estimated by the mortal's fresh scent, to be no more than sixteen summers at best. A pitiful wink in the life of demon terms. Barely out of his diapers.

"Mmm."

Hiei glanced down at the little fool stumbling to hold on to the wall as he came out to settle beside Hiei to look at the sunset. As before, he stared on being ignored by this adult as well but craving comfort. By the tiniest inches, Kisa scooted closer and closer until his cheek was pressed against Hiei's elbow and purred contently to finally have some sort of contact.

By now Hiei has already anticipated when the pup wanted snuggles time and simply let him do as he wished until he grew tired of purring like a feral feline.

"Well, aren't you the perfect parent?"

Hiei barely spared the extra presence a glance as he fluttered down beside him, standing to his full eight foot height. The skinny fool was hardly worth a word of conversation. Perhaps must less than the human.

Kisa hadn't noticed the newcomer until the last second when Kuronue flopped next him in a puff of dusty smoke. But when that fog cleared and he got a look at the difference in height compared to his own he squealed and quickly stumbled to plop his squishy body between Hiei's legs.

Kuronue saw the whole little freak fest and burst out laughing. "Ah come on little guy. I'm nowhere near as scary as this guy," he jerked his thumb to the silent Koorime. "See?" He lifted his ragged hat to show off his handsome smile.

Kisa nervously peeked his head out to see what the super tall man was talking about and paled when he saw that smile. In an instant he was in tears, weeping his little heart out. Kuro quickly lowered his hat not missing the slight grin from the shorter demon. The smug bastard. Had it been anyone else his blade would've slit those lips clean off but—a similar smile played on his mouth—he didn't mind as much this time.

"So, you mind explain' why you're hanging outside the Chief's cave like a lost puppy?" Kuronue winched. Oh damn he just made that sexy smile disappear.

"You," Hiei nudged the crying kit on his thigh. "Go inside." When Kisa shook his head, Hiei scuffed the little tyke by his neck and tossed him in anyway, ignoring the surprise yelp flying by his ear. Kuronue watched the little foxling scramble back inside to lie next to Kurama and began—what he assumed—to peep his tale to Kurama about Hiei's abuse.

"You," Hiei turned his stone glare to the unwanted demon beside him. "Go away."

Kuronue sat back, folding his long arms behind his head, getting comfortable despite the obvious dismissal of his company. "Nah, I think I'll sit right here."

Hiei was tempted to grab his blade and slit the fool's throat just for being a nuisance but thought against it. The last time he'd come close to doing away with the buffoon's life the Youko had interfered. As much as it'd pleasure him to wipe that smug look of this raven's face, he decided instead to stand and go off to another suitable place for peace and quiet.

But ten paces going down the mountain side, the smell of lavender and musk hadn't lacked in distance. The further he went so did the smell. "Now who's the lost puppy?" He threw over his shoulder to the floating Kuronue.

Kuronue flipped over the Koorime, grinning from ear to ear. "Ah come on Pige, why do you have t—"

At the slipped nickname, two cerise eyes minimized. "What did you call me?"

"What? Pige—whoa,"

Whatever Kuro meant to say shut off automatically when the slick feel of polished steel pressed under his chin and pressured heaviness weighed down on his shoulders. Out of his peripheral, the point of Hiei's chin right next to his temple, as he crouched overhead. Hiei pressed the paper thin edge close as he whispered in the large pointed appendage by his lips. "Think twice before calling me that again," he whispered.

Kuronue lifted an eyebrow as a seductive smile played on his face. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind . . . _Pige._"

In a surprised gruntled gasp, Hiei was suddenly on his stomach, his right arm curled in a bone breaking angle behind his back and his own sword curved against his throat. Hiei snarled viciously, scratching his only free hand in the thick dirt under his face. This damn fool had tricked him. One minute he had the advantage and the next instant, this, this _thing_ had him pinned to the ground like captured prey.

"Now then," Kuronue licked his lips, "_Pige_, I think I deserve an apology."

"Go…to hell—ugh!" His left arm bent back further in a crackled warning. Hiei struggled for what felt like minutes under the damning hold, saddling his back, thoughts running a mile a minute. Thinking fast before his arm cracked in half, Hiei pulled his leg inward, kicking off the crouch balance of Kuronue's right ankle. The surprised move caught the Chimera off guard for only three seconds—that was all Hiei needed to knock the sword out of his hand and deliver a razor punch to Kuronue's jaw, slamming him to the ground. Before he knew what hit him, Kuronue was on his back, the sword back under his chin with a spunky Koorime saddling his chest, looking down at him with the cutest hatred blazing in his eyes. Truth be told if Hiei killed him right now, he'd happy as they came.

The flicker of desire wasn't missed this time. Hiei clicked his lips at the perverted nitwit and pressed his sword dangerously close, drawing a drop of blood in silent warning.

"Ok, ok, ok I give." Kuro held up his hands in surrender the best he could with a playful smile on his face.

A second later Hiei hopped back, sword already returned to its sheath. Kuronue sat up, a little of his pride bruised but nonetheless he was intrigued by the skill the little pigeon possessed. That had been the most fun he'd had in a while. The rest of the guys were either too easy or paid no mind to his playful desire to spar cleverly. The only two who had ever caught him off guard like that before had been Yoko and Yomi but their duties always kept them busy.

"Hmm," He hummed his approval at the retreating Koorime going back up to the cavern entrance. This could be fun.

When braced his back against the wall, folding his arms Yoko came out to inspect whatever damage possibly inflicted and saw nothing too worrisome from either demon. Kuronue fluttered to landing next to him and bowed. "Hey Chief, told everybody about the meeting like ya ordered."

Yoko gave a slight nod. "Has Yomi already left to prepare the Meet Up?"

"Yea, he was already on his way."

Good. The sooner they got this over with the sooner he could return to finish mending the human's wounds. "Hiei," He looked down at the quiet demon. "Shuichi's recovered enough to speak if you want to see him."

"Hn." Fat chance of that happening. Hiei flitted off in the next blink.

"Guess that's a no?" Kuro voiced, scratching his hair, staring at the space that once held a five foot Koorime.

"He'll be back," Smiled Yoko. "For now we need to go to the underground. I want this done by mid moon." Yoko leapt over the cliff's edge without hesitation, landing soundlessly on each available post.

Kuronue looked in the direction Hiei took off in, tempted to follow but thought against it and flew off to follow his Chief.

* * *

><p>The moon's ominous glow flashed against the flaps of a shadowy figure's robs as from one branch to the next he leapt, confidently landing on each without a moment's worry. Hiei crouched low to his hunches, at the lowest point of the fortress watching the Youko and Chimera scale down the fortress. From his view point he could see them heading toward the center of the territory where the one called Kuronue looked left and right before tapping the ground with his foot.<p>

Suddenly a large trap door flipped from under the ground and he hopped inside, Yoko stood there looking inside before quickly snapping his head straight up to where Hiei sat hidden. Hiei knew the fox could smell him near, and Hiei knew the Youko wasn't going to ask it aloud to join their meet up when he finished up returning to check on the human—as he predicted.

"Damn." Hiei rolled his eyes at the clever fox and tore off up the fortress path, knowing those hazel eyes were watching his every step.

* * *

><p>"Eeep. Eeep. Ahhh. Oop!"<p>

"You don't say?"

"Eeep. Oop. Mmm. Mmm. Eeep. Eeep. Eeep."

"I never knew that. That's very interesting."

Kisa rolled on his back, clapping his feet and wiggling his arms in the air playfully asking for a belly rub. Kurama obliged the kits request, running the tips of his fingers over the plump tummy, charmed by the delightful giggles and gurgled hums of being caressed so gently. Kisa grabbed the tickling hand, bringing the fingers up to his button lips and nibbled on the longest one with his baby teeth. With all of the entertaining peacefulness, the two hardly noticed the shadowy figure standing near, watching the interaction before making his presence known.

Kisa turned upside down when he heard those familiar boots hitting the ground and yelped happily dashing over to latch on his friend's leg. Hiei, as usual, let the pup do as he pleased with his naked bottom sitting flat on his boot. Kisa squealed when he was lifted with each step, nuzzling his nose in the puffed pants leg. He couldn't contain his childlike giggling and laughing from the silly ride until Hiei shooed him off.

Kurama gathered the pup in his arms, and tugged a nearby blanket to cover his nudity. "I see you came."

Hiei sat about ten feet away, drawing one leg up, head turned outside.

While Kisa went back to making a meal out of Kurama's fingers, the human sighed, "Thank you for coming to my aid earlier."

"Little Fool was in danger. Don't get it twisted. It was him I saved. You just happened to be in the same place."

"Of course."

Silence followed soon after. Nothing needing to be said between the other yet Kurama knew why Hiei was there with him. It was his own primitive way of offering what he could to quench Kurama's request. The one whispered before he left him in the tree. A companion. Despite the quietness, the fact he was near actually dulled all of it away to nothing. The grind of ringing silence vanished to be swallowed by the breathing one, two three. Three people. It was enough to bring a secret smile to Kurama's slightly bruised face.

Hiei happened to witness the hidden smirk in the spotlight of the moon's inner glow and thought—well nothing too seriously life altering—but in some small way, felt satisfied to see that tiny grin. And all it took to bring out that expression of relief was just being near. Just being in the human's company, pleased him. Such a simplistic creature, he was. Far from the stories of how humans sort out greed and wealth to sate their lust for power and glory.

Hiei shook his head free of the nonsense and abruptly stood to take his leave.

The same smile remained through the moon's glow until the cast of clouds hide it away from the world's eyes. "Thank you . . . Hiei."

Said demon stopped in his tracks, hands in his pockets as he glanced over his shoulder to see the moon's shine return that smile. One that actually appreciated his tiny offer. And in a way, it almost mattered. Almost. The smile stayed real and true until Hiei returned it with a grunt and shot out the cave.

Kurama chuckled looking down at the napping kit still sleepily sucking his fingers. "I guess he'll be staying a little longer Kisa." With that little bit whispered to the kits ears a childlike smile appeared on the Kisa's bubble face as he snuggled in Kurama's stomach, content to sleep.

* * *

><p>Yomi was lucky. The meeting revolved around nothing concerning the events that took place earlier, which worked perfectly for him since he didn't have time for an investigation. The meeting was based on the organizing plot for targeting the northern queen for her lovely treasures. It was going to be a tough one since none of them had seen the so called 'secret' method Yoko mentioned three days ago.<p>

Supposedly there was another who could move as fast as Yoko to help with the steal. Whenever that was—

_Tap, tap, tap._

"What the hell?" Yomi grumbled, looking around at the men below. There wasn't supposed to be any later arrivals. He did a quick count of the membership and was pretty sure that everyone was down below. Yes all of them were down here. So who the hell was that?

Yoko caught Yomi's eye, jerking his head for him to answer. Apparently whoever it was wasn't much of threat if the Chief wasn't too worried. So Yomi told his group to study the pathways drawn on his maps and went to investigate the drop door.

Kuronue chuckled reaching in his pocket for three gold coins and flipped each one to his boss. He'd lost that bet. His Little Pige had come after all.

Yomi climbed up the ladder, grumbling under his breath about who it was, why the hell they decided to come this late, and cursed their very existence until finally reaching the top and punching the wooden door open. The door flopped backwards crunching the snow covered ground and Yomi popped his head up to look around. Nothing. He rolled his eyes and jumped out to investigate, placing his hands on his hips seeing nothing in every angle.

But when the scent of burning spices filled his nostrils, Hiei was already behind him, eyes glowing a sharp scarlet in the pitch black. "Tell the Youko I'm here."

Yomi lifted an eyebrow, shaking his head amused. "So," He began turning around to see the supposed speeder. "You must be the one Yoko was talking about." When he turned around and saw the little sprite's dark silhouette he nearly laughed at the childish size.

But when the moon returned to her rightful position in the sky to give her beautiful glow on brother earth, Yomi hadn't expected to see a face, that looked like that.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: ^_^ I'm bad. <strong>


	12. Bargains and Learned Secrets

**Author's Rant:** Ok I wanted to point out something that **dimonyo-anghel** noticed that was such a coincidence lol. H/K/Y…That could go either way lol. Hiei/Kurama/Yoko or Hiei/Kuronue/Yomi. Oh man the possibilities lol. Sorry for the delay. Had a minor writer's block and Tropical Storm Lee. Here's chapter 12 ^_^.

**Bargains and Learned Secrets**

Certain expressions of awe were ones Hiei were accustomed too, especially when a person first notices his lesser size. But for the second time in a matter of days he was being eyed with the same heated glare of undetermined want he'd seen in the Chimera's eyes before. And dare he say, both expressed desires proved…unsettling.

"The night isn't young you know." Hiei suddenly spoke, breaking the goat demon's stare. "Either fetch the Youko or I'll go down myself."

Yomi lifted his eyebrow, a calm smirk spreading. This one has a sharp tongue. Interesting combination with that element he possessed. Such an interesting display of rouge handsomeness collected inside this hot little chili pepper. "Hmph," he snorted eyeing the smaller one with a look of interest. Long hair naturally defying all forms of logic on his head, as black the night's sky. The shape of that black robe could easily be disguising a body worthy of being caressed under Yomi's fingers. And what was possibly the most captivating of this creature were those ominous glowing eyes, shimmering a haunting crimson in the black darkness.

Before he could comment on his mental rant, the backdoor clung heavily to the side as something landed hard and bounced off in the form of Kuronue to block Yomi's tantalizing view of the little Koorime.

"Heyyy Pige," Purred Kuronue, bending down cheekily to the shorter demon. "I missed you, did you miss me?"

"Pige?" Yomi mumbled curiously, looking between the two. Is that the little sprite's name? Quite odd. It wasn't something he'd picture for the little guy's spunk.

"Quite a deaf one aren't you," Hiei grumbled walking around the Chimera fool. "I told you before to cease calling me that ridiculous name." That being his last statement as he hopped down the shaft knowing he'd have to be the one to get the Youko himself.

"Aw come on Pige," Kuronue dived in after him all smiles.

Now left alone, Yomi blinked, scratching his head and shrugged, obviously he'd missed something along the lines of _Pige _and Kuronue, but he was intrigued to find out more about this so called _Pige_ and quickly followed suit.

Hiei landed on the rough surface below, and took off down the winding decline. The lights of pale glowing weeds clung against the strings of vines lined down the tunnel, acting as Hiei's guide toward the ending where he knew the Youko would be. Soon, directly above he caught sight of several dark feathers by his cheek and took off faster. He could hear the raven's raspy laughter vibrate inside his chest, as if he were directly behind him. But one glance over the shoulder told Hiei differently. There was no sign of him, meaning he'd left the fool in the dust—or so he thought.

Up ahead was the smug faced Kuronue, arms folded leading against the entrance. "I win Pige."

Hiei came to a dirt cloud halt, purposely kicking up enough dust to choke the idiot and shoved him out of the way as he walked into the meeting chamber. Kuronue rolled on the ground holding his throat to spit out all particles of dirt and rocks, lunged in his throat. While rolling around he accidentally stumbled to the back of Hiei's legs and his face ended up looking up the undercoat of the black robe. A soft blush painted the Chimera's cheeks before a foot clad boot erased it.

The Youko Hiei'd been searching for looked in his direction and smirk before glancing down at his maps. "I've made my decision," he heard the Koorime say.

"And that would be?"

Hiei stiffened at the lack of consideration, "I won't speak in front of every pair of ears in here. The decision is one best spoken in private."

Yoko carefully scanned over a previous map sketch, drawing out more routes from one dot to the next, "If it turns out you want to join there's no sense in being private. The matter would be brought up eventually before my men," This time his hazel eyes rose to meet the scowling glare, "So whatever you need to say, speak now."

". . .No." The crowd of discussing male voices simultaneously died away the instant the confident word of negativity came. No one moved or even considered the possibility of breathing as viewers darted one eye to their leader and to the other who dared to say _'No'_ to Youko Kurama.

A peculiarly tense silence leveled over the underground counsel. One sizzling glare of unwavering cerise eyes stayed glued to the naturally amused honey gold. Yoko stood from his bent posture, piercing the fire demon with only the glint of mischief marring the truth behind that smiling mask. Inwardly the rest knew he was displeased with hearing anyone ever tell him No. The word was never said to him unless the speaker clearly had no idea what they were up against.

"No. . . did you say?" The Youko repeated, walking around the lengthy table, a slow step in his predatory stride.

Hiei stood his ground, not bothering to put up any form of defense as the leader came closer and closer still with the same cheshire grin. "Your ears are large enough to hear," He said once the creature stood directly before him, "I doubt I need to repeat myself but since you obviously proved you are incapable of proper understanding I'll say it slowly," Hiei boldly tilted his head back, smiling a lip tilt as thin as Yoko's. "No I won't discuss my decision before your men. If you want my decision we will talk about it in private."

By then Yomi had just made it to the entry to witness a tension filled clash between the little fire demon and his leader. Kuronue lead against the wall frame, grinning from under his hat at the display of bravery. One indigo eye spared the goat demon a quick glanced before twinkling a knowing look. Yomi caught on the secret message and lifted his eyebrow at the unusual Koorime. The only reason this kid would even think of defying Yoko was if he'd never heard of this creature's ruthlessness and damn before this was over there would definitely be some hell.

"Hm," Yoko's smile grew and that was the band's cue to leave. Every single one of them decided to slink around the two blocking their exit and scrambled out the drop door. Within minutes, the entire cell contained only four demons. Two on standby for a brawl and two in a deadlock stare, boldly analyzing the other. "Privacy is now yours."

All sense of tension and daunting elements quickly evaporated the instant those words were spoken. Kuronue stared stunned. Yomi stared, stunned. And even Hiei showed a small glimpse of surprise when his eye twitched. None of them were expecting such a harmless response, but nonetheless, it was one Hiei didn't pass up. "I will accompany you on this one heist but in exchange I want my freedom."

It was Yoko's turn to arch an eyebrow at the young one. The request was one he hadn't exactly expected to come so soon though he knew it would. But it was one he was prepared for, "Your freedom; I assume you want that plus a leeway for the child?"

"Ye—" Hiei averted his eyes for the quickest second. No he couldn't take the boy. Not after what he'd done earlier for Kura—the human. He wasn't one to go back on his word. "No, I shall be the only one to depart."

Yoko caught the crack in tune, knowing where to take it. "Your freedom will be considered after I see your skills."

"That's not my deal."

"No its mines," Yoko folded his arms, "If you truly want to leave here I'll gladly give it to you but if I see that you're more useful then I assume, then I might be forced to keep you here."

Kuronue's ears wiggled excitedly at the fact his little pigeon might be staying longer than expected. That meant more fun and possibly a little more down the long haul. Yomi's subtle attraction, reflected in a brief nod of approval. If the fire sprite were to stay things could prove to be quite interesting in this place. Or he could even put the little guy to good use.

"I fail to see how I benefit in all this," Hiei spat, narrowing his eyes to mere slits of ice.

"In time you'll see that you benefit in more ways than one." Unfolding his long arms, Yoko kneeled down to the Koorime's height a charming grin on his face. "Trust me, over time you'll come to like it here."

"I trust no one." Hiei answered on beat and turned on his heel to end the conversation there.

"Hey Pige wait up!" Kuronue flew off after the escaping fire sprite.

Yomi remained behind shaking his head, "You never cease to amaze me Yoko." He clapped a hand on the young demon's shoulder. "But I don't think even you'll be able to break that one."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." But the look on Yoko's face said differently. And perhaps deep within himself, though he'd never dream of speaking it out loud, he didn't mind proving the Koorime wrong. He'd end up trusting him soon enough. That he could count on.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pige, wait up!"<p>

Hiei kept flitting across the snowy night grounds, blandly ignoring the flying creature gaining fast on him. As quick as he was, he had to admit the creature was fast. This would be the third time he's managed to keep up with him, though Hiei can say for the tall demon to keep up like this didn't go without consequence. The proof being in the way Kuronue was slowly losing ground and Hiei was gaining.

"Hiei!"

Now that made him stop. Hiei back flipped off a branch and landed on the flurry ground before the panting Chimera, bent at the waist. "Why are you following me? What part of _'leave me alone'_ don't you understand?"

"Come on Pige, I know you don't mean that," Kuronue panted. Damn he hadn't realized it'd take that much energy just to keep up with the little sprinter. By the time he caught his breathe, Hiei was already walking toward the fortress. "Hey, wait, wait wait!" Kuronue scrambled off to cut off the Koorime.

"What the hell do you want?"

Kuronue blinked, trying to figure out the best way to explain why he stopped him but suddenly couldn't think of anything now that he was face to face with the little cutie. "I. . .umm," He scratched his hat, "Well ya see the thing is—"

"Spit it out!"

"I like you. . .ur" At the hardened scowl, Kuronue quickly corrected himself, "Your fight skills and wanted to ask if you would spar with me sometime?" It being asked in a shy like question.

Hiei blinked at Kuronue, Kuronue blinked at Hiei. "I'll consider it." And Hiei took off.

Kuronue watched him leave this time, feeling a little more confident. It wasn't an outright no, but it could easily be a yes right? So maybe that meant that his little Pige liked him too? Either way he was happy with the results. In the end he was going to get to touch that skin and possibly see what the little sprite was all about.

* * *

><p>During the misty gray and slowly pinking clouds of the morning, tiny speckles of sunlight began to trace over the horizon. Before the sun could come forth in the sky, Kurama was already rising, stretching the newly reformed muscles, bones and other tissues of his body now fully healed after a night's rest. As he made to sit up from the pallet of silky furs and satin sheets, a long arm stretched around his waist pulled him down against a warm body.<p>

"Where are you going?" Yoko nuzzled into the fluff of scarlet hair.

Kurama braced his hand on the fox's chest, "Out for a while. I'm feeling stiff being cooped in here."

Yoko sleepily tightened his hold, keeping Kurama's back against the wall of chest muscles, "Stay."

"Hm," As tempting as it was to remain in bed with his mate, Kurama just wasn't up for lounging around. He preferred to start his days off early. "Yoko where's Kisa?"

"In the cubby," Came the fox's groggy reply. "Lie back down Shuichi."

With some effort, Kurama finally managed to untangle his nudity away from the Youko and scooted off toward freedom. When he'd glanced over to the handsome fox's face, Yoko's eyes were closed shut, though he knew he wasn't asleep. "How did things go last night?"

Even if he was awake, that didn't mean he felt up to conversating, "Beneficial."

"For you?"

"Hmmm," Yoko pulled up his pillow to replace the missing body heat and grunted "Both," before he really found a more comfortable posture.

Kurama sat for moment before speaking softly, "You've been tired lately haven't you?" He mumbled, reaching out to stroke the slacked downy fox ears. Yoko pressed his head against the soothing touch, feeling a jolt spike through his spine and tail from each rub. "You shouldn't do so much Yoko. Things can be handled without you sometimes."

There was no answer or acknowledged action towards the statement, Yoko stayed lying on his side, a deep rumbling in his chest fully content with the loving caresses. Later after kissing the fox farewell, Kurama stood to get dressed in a softer set of green and yellow long sleeve tunics and hakama for the crispy weather. Winter would be over soon but it wasn't going down easily, with all this snow still sticking. He checked inside the backroom cubby hole seeing Kisa nicely tucked in a pile of warm furs and stroked the tike's ears before setting out.

A part of him was interested in seeing how the Koorime felt after negotiating a bargain and for some reason he felt that Hiei would be up as well. This he assumed as he carefully scaled down the fortress path toward the forest where he'd seen the demon previously.

The sound of snow purposely crunching under his feet signaled his approach to the dark figure sitting high in the same lifeless tree. "I thought I'd find you here," Kurama said once he reached under the tree.

There was no answer for the longest while, as Kurama settled down on the roots to gaze at the same raising sun as the other. Chirps of early rising birds and other woodland creatures sang their usual praises toward the sun's glorified warmth and slight creaks of moving branches echoed longer then the words exchanged from above, "Shouldn't you be healing, Human? I doubt you'd be fully recuperated after one night's rest."

It was a small shock to Kurama when he heard a response, having not expected one, "I'm fine. I could use the rest but I needed some fresh air," he turned his head up at the black foot, hanging off the side. Then a thought came up to make him smile. "If that's alright with you?"

"Hn," Hiei scuffed, pulling his foot up. "Do as you wish. I could care less."

"If that were the case why ask in the first place?"

This human was really dead set on pissing him off this early wasn't he? "I asked because I wanted to know why the hell you were invading my privacy. Last I checked my _ass_ was sitting here first."

"Then please don't let my presence effect where your _ass_ resides." Kurama spoke up clear and crisp as ever.

A deep growl burned Hiei's throat as he crouched on the branch and flipped off to land directly in front of the smug faced mortal. "Look you disgusting—what's so funny!" He yelled at the chuckling Kurama.

"I see my little trick worked," Said Kurama still laughing a little. "Since you're down here why not join me?" The side of him was patted on the soft ground free of snow.

Hiei's lip curled distastefully at the villain, tricking him to come down from his post but even he had to admit it was sort of clever for the red haired fiend to use his temper against him. Deep, pretty deep down inside he'd say he was impressed but hell'd freeze over before those words ever left his lips. He still wasn't going to sit within ten feet of the fool.

Kurama's smile faded a bit when he noticed Hiei turning away to walk around the tree.

"I still don't like you," He heard Hiei grumble, then a soft crush thumped against the opposite side of the tree, returning the smile to his face when he heard, "And don't get the wrong idea. I simply don't feel like going back up there since I'd be back here soon enough."

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of it," Kurama settled back against the tree truck, marveling at the view and the extra company supposedly not wanted.

So there they sat, neither saying a single word nor needing too. One simple sat and scowled as was his permanent facial while the other closed his eyes grateful for the simple addition near. Someone who was there, just to be there.

"Tell me something Human."

"Yes?"

"Why do you choose to live here with demons?" Hiei shifted a little to see the splash of red behind him. "How are you even able to live in Makai without the poison tearing your soul in half?"

Kurama chuckled at the description, pulling his legs to the side, "I thought it'd be plainly obvious why I stay here."

"If it were, I wouldn't be asking."

"Touché," Hummed Kurama. "Well one could say I stay because of my fascination with my mate—"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Don't say _mate_ as if you're a demon. You don't have any sort of demonic blood running through your veins—"

"Actually. . ." Kurama turned until he could see one eye glaring at him, as the sun's rising shine haloed around his body, "I do hold demon blood in my body."

Hiei sat dumbfounded as the mortal continued on.

"You see, in a way you could call Yoko. . .my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Don't jump the gun yet guys. All will be explained in the next chapter and I think their might be some REAL spice in the next one but between who? ^_^<strong>


	13. Tender Memories

**Author's Rant:** Ok guys let's see what happens next. Be prepared for a long flashback. Please excuse grammar mistakes.^_^

**Warnings:** Tiny bit of shota.

**Tender Memories**

Hiei was curious. More than a little perplexed at the admission circling around from the other side of the tree and into his ears. "Your brother? The Youko demon?" He frowned. "How could you two be kin? T-There's no recognizable connection—"

"That's because Yoko wants it that way," Kurama interrupted softly. "But please don't jump to conclusions about my claim until after I explain myself." He paused, then, "That is, if you're interested in learning a little about our past…" The sentence trailed off when the sound of shifting leaves ceased near the right of the tree. Right next to him.

"Even if I were curious, why tell me this?" Hiei replied suspiciously. What was this human playing at? By telling him their shared history what could he possibly gain from this? Money, secrets, weaknesses?

"I have nothing to hide from you, Hiei. I've said once before I wanted to bridge the gap between us. Perhaps we could learn enjoy each other's company without the negativity of an argument."

That tiny bit of confession momentarily froze Hiei in his place, before the stiffness vanished to its normalcy, "I should've known there'd be something for you to gain behind this," he shrugged. "If you plan to tell me your past in hopes of gaining my trust, don't waste your time. It's a moot point. I don't trust anyone, let alone a human I hardly know a thing about."

Kurama smiled wryly with a small lift of his shoulder, "I never said I'd gain your trust though that would be a nice addition to what I hope to earn," Emerald crystal turned around to see ruby red narrowed his way, "All I ask is that we're able to sit near one another without being on guard. Seems simple enough don't you agree?"

"Don't play coy with me Human. Regardless of how you define it, it revolves around my confidence with you period." Hiei blew through his nose, releasing a patient mist. "Either tell your story or be gone."

Kurama chuckled. At least there wasn't an outright denial of being in Kurama's company, so though it was small, it was still a step closer. "Alright," Kurama closed his eyes, averting the small bit of emotion shining deep within his livid green as memory of his innocent past came too, "You see it happened years ago when I was young boy…."

_**Flashback**_

During the soft breezes of a sweet autumn day there sat the tiniest little child happily swinging forward and back with each thrust of his skinny legs. The short mop of fine red hair tussled from the rapidity of his fun and bounced with each giggled cheer. The simplest add of height to his already joyous swing would bring about more and more laughter until soon the sun reminded him of needing to return home for the evening.

The child by the beautiful name Shuichi Minamino, happily hopped from his swing set to land in the soft implanted grass. It was getting late, so he had to hurry before Mother got worried. She always hated him being out when the street lights came on, especially when no one else was around. It got kinda dangerous at night when prowlers and what-nots chose this time of day to commit their dirt.

When the little tyke ran off past the monkey bars and slides, a small shift in a set of bushes caught his attention before he noticed a flash of something shiny glint off the sunlight. As with all small children, including those as intelligent as Shuichi, curiosity got the better of him so he went to investigate the bright object brilliantly shimmering like polished metal.

This was the blocked off section of the playground, since children have been come across the occasion wild animal or other form of danger like uprooted limbs or large sharp rocks. But Shuichi knew well enough to stir clear of such things, being careful of the jutted twigs as he navigated his way through the large shrubbery, letting the bright light guide him the whole way. His little mind excitedly grew at the thought what could possibly be so colorful as to create such a barrage of waving reflections off the sun.

That's when he finally stumbled into a clearing and shrieked at the whisper of a hissing growl. Shuichi fell back on his bottom and looked around for the source of the terrible snake like hiss until finding it in the shape of the strangest creature he'd ever seen. A large sized canine like devil with piercing blood red eyes sneered evilly at him, angrily billow its many tails in a display of large shiny gray. Sharp fangs snapped as a warning for the intruder to steer clear from its territory or face the consequences of its teeth.

"A . . . fox." Came Shuichi's whisper when he finally managed to stand on his two feet to see the creature better. A large silver fox, larger than him, sat underneath a tree covered in blood from the right flank of its side. Every jerked move would burst a new wave of blood to spill in an already drying red puddle around its body. "You're hurt," Shuichi moved closer but took a step back when the silver fox growled savagely and clamped its jaws. But he swallowed and took another step forward followed by another and another until he was standing three feet away. With them so close, the little boy could see this creature's full size. Just from lying on its stomach, its height was easily comparable to an adult's bicycle.

But he wouldn't be afraid. His mother always told him that if someone's hurt you try your best to make them feel better. So . . . "D-did you get shot?"

The fox kept its feral growl and tried to stand to its full height but failed miserbly, flopping heavily down on its side.

"You mustn't move Fox." Shuichi jumped when the fox waved its massive tail, the hair prickling on all ends. He gulped and inched closer, "Please Mr. Fox, I'm not going to hurt you. My mommy says you're supposed to help people when they're hurt." Shuichi kneeled down in front the beast's head and held out his hand.

The reaction wasn't one he'd expected when the fox reached out and snapped its fangs right in the little child's hand, teeth tearing through flesh and nipping bone. Shuichi screamed trying to pull his hand free but the fox held firm, tightening its savage hold.

"Please don't. Let me go, please," The little boy begged, tugging effortlessly to be set free. With all his strength he pulled and struggled all of his effort in vain as the animal sunk its points deeper, pricking the soft bone tissue inside. Blood seeped down its massive fangs, sheets of flesh zigzagged an evil trail down the child's hand the harder he struggled. Shuichi cried out shedding large tears bubbled in his green eyes and fell over his plump cheeks. "Please, I only wanted to help you. I'm-I'm really sorry . . ." Feeling helplessly frightened, Shuichi tried more to pull his bleeding hand free but still nothing gave way.

His large green eyes stared pleadingly into the large ruby eyes, mirroring his reflected fears like the glass of hidden apprehension. Too terrified to blink, the boy could only stare nervously at the slanted eyes studying his every move. Searching, watching, observing…

Then suddenly the fox slacked its jaws and released the wounded hand. Blood leaked from the punctured holes, dripping menacingly from its fangs. Shuichi fumbled back, holding his sore hand to his chest as more tears spilled down his face.

He was so scared. Too traumatized to move an inch until the sound of a deep raspy voice vibrated deep within his chest like the sound of purring thunder. It was enough to spark a quick jolt to the child's feet. _'Be gone with you Human.' _

The fox's jaws made no form of movement to form the words Shuichi heard clear as day. He knew his mind wasn't playing tricks on his mind when the voice came a second time around more deadly, '_I won't repeat myself Boy. Unless you want me to bite you again?' _The fox lowered its head, shakily breathing through the agonizing gunshot leaking profusely from its side.

Shuichi didn't know what to do. Run or stay to help?—he rubbed his bleed hand now rolled in his shirt—he sure didn't want to get bit again but inside he didn't want to leave this fox here. A very pretty, talking silver fox with long tails; four pretty silver ones. "I-I . . ." He jumped when the fox snarled and stepped back prepared to bolt. "I-I'll be back tomorrow. I think I can help your wound—"

The fox shot its head up with a frozen glint, steeled in its eyes and a harsh slam of its might tail, crushing a deep imprint in the earth as it growled,_ 'Go away!'_

Lips trembling and body shaking with fear, Shuichi nodded and took off running as fast he as he could until he made it home. His mother had been worried sick and his concern only grew when she saw the bite wound in his hand. He tried to make up a lie about a small dog biting him by accident but being the worrisome woman she was, she couldn't help making a fuss. Soon he had his supper, took a bath and was tucked in for the night. But sleep evaded the child for most of the night as his mind stayed focused on the image of that injured fox near the playground. It told him never to go away but it was hurt. It needed his help and as scared as he was, Shuichi really wanted to help it.

Even if he was risking another bite from those sharp teeth. So with that little worry in mind, Shuichi snuggled comfortably under his blankets and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The moment Shuichi made it home from school the following day, he dashed up the stairs to discard his school supplies and filled it with all sorts of bandages, ointments and fish crackers. He liked fish crackers so maybe the fox would too. He'd read once that foxes liked to eat fish so maybe…Oh well it's a close enough. "Mom, I'm going to the playground. Me and my friends are going to play doctor so we need the bandages ok? Bye!"<p>

Before his mother could say a word he was already out the door, running towards the blocked off section of the playground. Being sure that no one saw him, he crawled underneath the tunnel of thick bushes and greenery until he neared the edge of the clearing from yesterday. A sigh eased through his lips when he saw that the fox hadn't left and slowly pulled out. A tinge of fear snaked up his spine when he remembered the terrible bite from yesterday but he gulped and put on a brave, big boy face. "Umm h-hello Mr. Fox—"

'_You humans are a stubborn lot,'_ the silver beast suddenly growled, lifting his head. '_I thought I told you yesterday not to return.' _A deep grunt escaped the fox's lips when it moved and blood poured down its fur.

"I'm sorry," Shuichi shuffled his feet unsure of how to explain himself. "I-I just wanted to help."

'_Hn,'_ The fox snorted narrowing its eyes. _'Not only are you creatures stubborn but apparently hard of hearing as well. Be gone with you Man Child. This is your last warning.'_

Shuichi swallowed before stepping forward, unhooking his backpack straps. The warning was duly noted so he kept his distance, but kneeled down to pull out some bandages and other assisting medication, "I have some cream stuff to make the bleeding stop," he held up a hand sized jar of green gel. "My mom put this on my hand yesterday to stop the bleeding and it worked. But she kissed it to make it better so my boo boo didn't hurt anymore—"

The fox's sigh blew out loud enough to interrupt the child's ranting, _'Stubborn, deaf and extremely talkative. You just keep adding more and more reasons as to why I despise your kind.' _Suddenly two of the resting tails came to life and shot out to constrict around the boy's arms and legs and brought him forth until he hung upside down before the fox's face. _'Do you want me to eat you?' _It asked bluntly, wiggling the little child around.

Shuichi shrieked and shook his head violently bouncing his short hair from side to side.

'_Than leave me be._' The tails released its grip and drop the child on his head, ignoring the shout of pain. The fox flinched from the weeping pain, closed its eyes, and lowered its head to rest.

Shuichi held his achy head and pouted at the stupid fox for not saying it was sorry. Mother always told him that people should have manners. That should include stupid rude foxes too.

'_Why are you still here?'_

Shuichi frowned. "Say you're sorry."

The fox opened a single red eye. _'Excuse me?'_

Shuichi stood up on his feet, fists clenched by his side, "Say you're sorry for hurting me," He said in childlike rage. "Say it. My mom says you're supposed to say sorry when you hurt someone. Say you're sorry right now."

The fox barked out a roar of loud laughter, flashing its enlarged canines and wagging its four tails in all directions. Shuichi didn't see what was so funny and continued to pout, stomping his foot. "Stop laughing; It's not funny to hurt a person and not say you're sorry!"

The fox continued to laugh, bobbing its angled head up and down before flinching and lowering its head to finish on some chuckles, '_You want me to apologize? To the likes of you? A human?'_ Its chuckle died off on a deep set of snickers, _'You've gone insane if you honestly expect me to apologize to a worthless mortal.' _

Shuichi, forgetting his earlier fears, stomped up to the smug faced villain, "You should. It-it's only fair to apologize to someone when you hurt them accidentally."

'_But I meant to hurt you." _The fox grumbled, unfazed of the childish outburst_. "Why should I apologize for something I tried to do?'_

Well guess that did make sense. Shuichi sighed and shrugged walking over to get the needed equipment. "Fine, be a meanie," Just because the fox was a stupid jerk didn't mean he had to be one. His mom always says that two wrongs never made a right so he'd the big boy and let it slide.

The jar of clear green jelly was pulled out and twisted free of its white cap. The green goop smelled terrible, like fish and old socks but it worked. So he stood up and carefully walked back to the fox thing.

Before he knew what happened one of the tails flared out and knocked the jar of gel from his hand, spilling most of its contents on the ground. Shuichi gawked at the spilled jar then at the fox's wiggling tail before casting his stunned expression to the culprit. "Why did you do that?"

'_I don't accept help from humans.'_ If possible it nearly appeared that the fox's face set in a deep frown. _'What manner of fool do you take me for Boy? That stuff smells poisonous.'_

"It's not poison. Its medicated ointment," Shuichi corrected while gathering some of the stuff off the ground, picking out the dirt and rock pieces. "I know its smells stinky but it stops bleeding." Shuichi held up his neatly wrapped hand for proof. "See? My mom used it on the bite and made it better."

The fox pressed its body against the tree truck when the child came closer with the worst scented concoction it'd ever smelled. Shuichi nervously came closer and closer until he stood in the same place where he'd been bitten before and waited for any sign of permission to put his stuff on. The sizable fox head lead closer until their noses barely touched and took a couple of sharp whiffs before bumping the human's head with its nose saying a gentle warning, _'If this stuff poison's me, I'm going to kill you.'_

Shuichi's bottom lip quivered but nonetheless he nodded and reached inside to collect a handful and reached out to rub the cooling agent over the large hole. Blood smeared over his tiny hand when the gel covered over half the gushing hole, already crusting the surface. The fox purred contently as the cooling sensations sunk inside his body, claiming the burning flame of the spirit bullet. It was messy and slushed clumsily by the tiny hand but it still worked its magic while being massaged inside, icing off the prickles of pain.

'_Mmm . . .'_

Shuichi stopped, "I'm sorry, did I do it too hard?"

'_No,'_ the fox lazily blinked his eyes. _'It feels strange,'_ he paused. _'It reminds me of sticky sap but it's chilled. Like gelled snow.'_

"It's supposed to make the boo boo go cold then make it stop bleeding. My mommy uses it a lot at her job. She's a nurse."

'_I see . . . how does the potion work?'_

"Umm," The child thought a moment and shrugged, "I'm not sure. My mommy just slaps it on and poof. It's like magic."

While Shuichi was finishing up with the sloppy gel the fox beast curled his head inward, trapping the tiny body between his side and face. '_Why help me?'_ he murmured.

"Hm?" Shuichi blinked and shrugged. "Um well my mommy always says it's nice to help people who need help. She does it all the time at her job. She makes people feel better and they go home to be happy."

'_Hm,_' The fox closed and open his eyes. _'Why aren't you afraid of me? I could still eat you you_ _know?'_ The fox pressed its pointed nose in the kid's back for emphasis.

"Wait, you said you wouldn't eat me if the stuff didn't poison you—eep!" He squeaked when one of the fluffy tails pushed him an inch from those large red glossed eyes.

'_I'm a fox you foolish boy. Don't take our vows to heart.'_ The thick tail curled its entirety around the child's frail frame. _'Still I am curious about you. A silly human child offering to help an injured fox; one that_ _speaks your language no less.'_ Chuckled the clever villain_. 'Aren't you even the smallest bit interested about me?'_

"Maybe, but I don't know if I want to know a mean fox who wants to eat me."

The silver animal chuckled_, 'Silly human._' The tail unlooped itself and settled back amongst the other set. A wide yawn glared every single fang in Shuichi's face as the fox's head shifted back to untrap his captive, 'S_houldn't you be returning to your mother little one? She's to be worried about you by now.'_

"Uh-oh," Shuichi scrambled back over to his belongings, tossing everything inside the bag. He hadn't realized it'd gotten so late. "I'm sorry Mr. Fox I have to go." Before he dashed off a small blush painted his cheeks. "Is it . . . umm is it alright if I come see you tomorrow?"

'_Aren't you afraid I'll eat you?'_ The fox commented, flashing a fang.

Shuichi stared at him nervously.

The fox sighed and nodded. '_That's fine. Now be off with you.'_ He admitted, his voice showing evidence he was resigned to sleep.

"Ok, Thank you Mr. Fox—"

'_Stop calling me that.'_ Grumbled the sleepy fox_. 'My name is Yoko. Yoko Kurama.' _

"Oh sorry. My name is Shuichi Minamino."

The fox's half lidded eyes finally closed, _'Shuichi . . . such an ugly name.'_

A hot blush tinted plump cheeks before Shuichi stuck out his tongue and turned on his heel to leave. But just then he remembered something and hurried back to kneel by the fox's wound.

_'What are you doing?'_

Shuichi swiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pressed a soft kiss on the badly bandaged gash. The fox lifted its head, tilting to the side preplexed by the odd ritual this child was doing. Was he praying over his wound with his lips?

"There, does that feel better?" Asked Shuichi.

A strange expression past over the fox's face, _'Was it supposed to?'_

Shuichi pouted, "My mom kisses my boo boos to make them feel better . . . It didn't work?"

'. . . _I.'_ the fox shifted around a little yet the injury still throbbed. What was the boy expecting to happen? At first confused the fox had no idea what to say until seeing the saddened little face drippy and sighed lowering his head back in place. Not only was he exhausted but he wasn't up for hearing any wailing, _'Its fine. Your magic lips did the trick.'_

Shuichi's face beamed with so much joy he raced over to his bag and pulled out the fish crackers and threw them on the ground before waving good bye and hurried off home. Yoko stared off after the little boy until he disappeared under the brush and then looked down at the strange looking things thrown to him. They smelled like fish so he licked one up and soon all of them ended up in the sleeping fox's stomach. Interesting enough he found the food tasty and the little child even more intriguing. As talkative as the brat was, even he had to admit he was looking forward to seeing him again soon.

* * *

><p>From then on the same thing happened every single day. Shuichi would hurry from school, grab some things from home and hurry off to speak with the Youko. Most of the conversations were one sided but he didn't mind it at all. The fox would sit near the tree listening to his every word, occasionally saying one or two words. This happened for the longest time. Days turning to weeks, weeks to months and before either of them knew it a full year had passed yet the Yoko hadn't once moved from his place by the tree. In the full year, Shuichi had learned so much about the fox's identity or at least what the fox was willing to explain. Like his home back in Makai, his life as a renowned thief and some of his countless adventures during a heist for rare treasures.<p>

Even though Shuichi was thrilled at the idea of his friend being so near, a couple of things made him curious. Like the wound's healing properties not properly performing their duties. The bleeding had long since ceased but the hole remained where it was, ugly and crusted a golden crystallization around the outer rim.

During one particular evening as the sun was lowering down beyond the horizon, Shuichi chose this night to question his friend about a few things.

"Does it still hurt sometimes Yoko?" He asked while lying on one of the flowing tails.

'_Everyday.'_

Shuichi shifted from under the blanketing fluff to eye the fox perplexedly, "Why is it taking so long to heal?"

_'I told you once before demons can't heal properly if not in their own homes. Whilst it'd only take several days in my own home, it could take months in this place.'_

". . . so how much longer do you have?"

Yoko looked at the gaping hole, noting its slightly shrinking form, _'I'd give it another year before I have to return home.'_

"Oh, I see." Shuichi turned away before his eyes gave away the silent sorrow hidden in his eyes.

But after knowing the human this long, Yoko knew when the kit wanted to conceal his emotions and sort to see what was wrong by curling his tail around the child's body and tugging him close to his muzzle. _'What's wrong with you?'_

"Nothing."

'_You can't lie to a liar Kit. You know I can smell deceit.'_

The wet nose brush Shuichi's cheek, urging him to explain himself, "What happens to me when you get well Yoko? Will you stop being my friend?"

'_My departure shouldn't have anything to do with our bond Child.'_ Yoko nuzzled his nose in Shuichi's hand and licked two of his little fingers_. 'I'll still be near even if you can't see me.'_

"No!" Shuichi threw his arms around the silvery plush mane, feeling his heart ache. "I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to go Yoko. You're my very best friend. Why can't you stay here and talk to me forever? I promise I'll bring you fish crackers and jelly beans every day I promise. Just don't leave me. Please. _Please_."

'_Shuichi . . .'_

"Please Yoko. I-I like you." Cried the little child. Shuichi held onto Yoko's fur as if he would disappear that very instant. "I like you a whole lot. I don't want you to leave me. I want us to be together forever. Please."

Yoko sighed curling his body around the little human's fragile frame, _'Do you know what you're asking of me little one? Will you pledge your life to be with me? Do you care for me that much to stay close by my side?'_

"Uh-uh," Shuichi sniffled, nodding against the mass of soft fur. "I want us to be together forever and always." Shuichi lifted his head slightly to look into those large red eyes, reflecting his image just as they would. Both his hands unconsciously began to stroke the tender fur around the angled muzzle not surprised at the way Yoko lead into the innocent touch.

Tears spilled out of his eyes as Shuichi lead forward and pressed a soft kiss against the fox's face.

The Youko sighed softly nudging his nose to the other's cheek, '_Is that your wish? To forever be with me?'_

". . . Yes, I want us to always be together."

After a moment of silence the Youko spoke, _'Very well little one. To be by my side for as life breathes_ _within me, shall be your faith as well.' _In that moment a burst of unseen pressure flattened the earth all around, sparking the blades of grass and every noticeable piece of green to a dim glow. Coils of rippling forces suddenly gripped Shuichi's body, embracing his entire essence in a solid compound of radiating energies.

Fear pulsed quietly in his heart with each stir of flashing lights gradually becoming visible. Almost as if being drowned with the flow of warmth and cooling sensations vibrating his entire being. By the tiniest bits Shuichi felt more and more pieces of himself being torn away. The feel of ripping sensations weren't painful though very disconcerting and a bit alarming.

"Yoko . . .Yoko . . ." Shuichi couldn't see anything. Nothing. There was nothing all around save for the endless what void surrounding his eyes. Warmth and softness suddenly snuggled against his face from nowhere. It felt the same as Yoko's beautiful soft fur. So soft and fine like stringed silk. Tiny parts of himself slowly glided away before his eyes, yet he could see nor feel any of it. The only part he knew was real was the mane of gentle hair caressing against his face.

_'You sworn your life to me Shuichi_,' He heard the whispered voice say near his ear, _'Now your soul shall become one with mines. Your breathe, your heartbeats, every single pulse little one; Now belongs to me.'_

Shuichi groggily opened his eyes to see his the lovely strings of fur were now long endless seams of brilliant moonlight tangled around his face. His innocent green eyes followed the trail of silver to a pair of large twitching ears. "Y-Yoko?" Gone was the creature's body of paws, furs and swishing untamed tails.

Everything, all of the details of what Shuichi knew of his friend had vanished, disappeared from view into this . . . this being. He was, but then he wasn't the Yoko he knew. This man possibly, the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his life, stood before him, holding him in his strong arms. That face, chiseled of the purest living crystal and eyes glowing the deepest shade of honeycomb lowered down to stare deeply in his own.

"Shuichi . . ." Yoko buried his nose in the child's hair inhaling every drop of his innocence and tasting every sweet drop of his soul on his tongue. The purr of pure ecstasy burned inside his body as more of the little boy's soul slowly mended into his own. "You're mine now. Always."

". . . Always Yoko . . ."

Shuichi's eyes were fogged with the mist of complete childlike joy when Yoko lead forward to kiss his soft lips. Waves of fluttering heat poured through the kiss's concealment, forever blending their lives into one even being. When Yoko lifted his head to see the sleeping child, lying contently in his arms a small smile spread over his lips as he whispered soothing words of promised eternality and everlasting happiness between them. Forever and always.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Oh boy this story's going to end up being longer then I thought. This flashback ended up being longer then I thought and that included the supposed spice I promised being over twenty pages so I had to cut it right in half ^_^. Hope you enjoyed the flashback. <strong>


	14. Dilemma

**Author's Rant:** Here's Chapter 14 guys. I apologize for the late update and the false one from before. I had a slight muse loss and I'm still in recovery mode. Please excuse grammar mistakes. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Dilemma<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoko jolted awake from a sharp pitch of peeps coming from behind. At first slightly disoriented from his hibernated slumber, the sounds of weak cries weren't fully sinking in until the sudden noise came in repeated weak tremors. Some high, some low, all discombobulated into a splash of sadness and isolation. The silver fox stretched out his arms and legs, relishing the creaks and snaps of bones loosened from their steeled position.<p>

Yoko sat up, allowing the sheets to ease his chiseled masculinity; all lean and solid lines of muscle running from his chest to the narrowed indents of his abdominal section. The lacked space of warmth by his side and diminishing scent of faint ginger reminded him that Shuichi had gone out earlier before. Most likely to speak with the Koorime on personal matters or another. Though he'd been gone longer the necessary—Yoko glared out at the sun's damning rays near the mouth of the cave—judging by the sunlight, he should've been back by now.

"Mmm eep eep."

Oh yes. The child. So he's the reason for waking him up sooner than scheduled. It'd been the Youko's original plan to get some well-earned rest until the next morning since he'd used so much energy the last few days. But getting any type of rest proved a difficulty if his home was housing a weeping babe hell bent on getting some adult's attention.

"Eeep. Eeep." Squealed the tiny voice.

Yoko sighed through his nose, the sigh bordering on irritation of being disturbed of his rest and it being directed to a certain human whose sole duty was to care for this pup. Not him.

The bottom half of his hakama were retrieved from his bedside and slipped on to conceal his nudity but his chest lied bare of any clothing as he stood, yawning off the rest of his grogginess and calmly walked over to the fur covered indent against the wall, hiding a peeping child. Yoko pulled back the hide and met with two bubble wide eyes, melting into large tears sliding down an equally chubby face.

Upon seeing the massive glint of hazel eyes narrowing, Kisa ears nervously sunk against his skull and slinked back, instincts forcing him to submit to the elder Alpha's energies coating his tiny body to a state of near suffocation. His eyes stayed averted, yet the tears continued to spill, lightly dripping onto the furry bedding he lied on. After a long stretched pause of no words being said, Kisa silently pulled at his blanket and covered half his face and coughed a gasping choke. "Eeep."

Yoko immediately raised an eyebrow, dampened his youki pressure, mentally translating what was asked, "Why would you assume I want to harm you?"

Hearing the deep voice practically mere inches from his body, Kisa shivered, ducking further underneath the furs. "Eeep. Mmm. Eeep."

Yoko sighed, hard. "I'm not sure where he is. Shuichi left at sun rise. If you want consoling you'll have to wait until he returns." The flappy hide slide closed as Yoko murmured, "You're not my responsibility." The child shouldn't expect any sort of pity from him. The deal had been, supposedly agreed this far, that Shuichi would care for the boy so long as he resided in this territory. Any type of comfort wouldn't be offered on his part, despite the blood shared between them.

But the instant he settled back down on his blankets, prepared for a reattempt to his sleep, the flap of his right ear twitched toward the sound of low whimpers coming from the same annoying source. Again his slumber would most likely be deprived of proper need, all because of the pitiful needs for this boy. It'd be just as easy to slain the child now, if it meant him getting some rest, but that'd only upset his mate.

And damn it all to hell, had it not been for those damnable green eyes, Yoko would do away with this child himself. But…even a tiny part of him was bothered by the timid weeps too afraid to openly express his fears for worry of being harmed.

Without missing a beat, Yoko lowered his back against the plush covered pallet, pressing his open palm against the flat ground. Low crackles of buzzing youki flowed from his fingertips, into the thick hard rock, searching for the tiniest greenery bedded within. Slowly piquing barbs of dying roots searched out the cause of their revival and happily pulled up until surfacing to embrace the hand feeding them life. Clawed fingertips lovingly caressed over the rotted roots until their rough exteriors smoothed to a soft lush sage.

Not a single word was spoken out loud, but the mental command of what was wanted sung clear as crystal to the swirling roots, retreating back into the ground to resurface someplace else. Minutes passed before the plant life found the reason for their master's summon and reached inside to carefully pluck the squealing child frightened of what was suddenly happening.

Kisa struggled and cried helplessly against the roped plant life, desperate for release. When he noticed the plants were taking him closer and closer to the stone faced Youko elder, his porcelain clear face paled to impossible snow white as more tears spring from his eyes. "Eeep. Eeep. Eeep." He seemed to plea, terror laced within his sunny eyes.

The roots gently placed him ontop the plush mountain of cozy blankets, before the very thing his eyes stayed on. Not once had Kisa turned his wide eyes away, though his mind begged for him to submit. There was just too much worry in his heart to listen. The elder was lying on his side, his face only two inches from his. Kisa was sitting up, staring into the slanted eyes observing his terrified disposition.

Suddenly long fingers kneaded around his round head and jerked his face forward—directly in front of the silver Alpha— and Kisa's fears released in the sound of a horrid shrill when his ear was viciously nipped and held between sharp fangs. Tears gathered in his eyes, further staining his face as he cried out in pain, tugging his slightly punctured ear.

"Mmm…Mmm…"

"You know better," he heard the rasped deepness of the elder's voice, vibrating in his ear. "Shuichi's spoiled you little kit. You know your station." A fang lightly pricked the soft flap. "You haven't earned the privilege of looking into the eyes of your superior."

Kisa winced pressing against the lips clamped on his ear to dull the agony but it stayed constant. "Eeep. Eeep."

Yoko bit harder unpleased with the incorrect response, pointedly ignoring the trembling weeps. Kisa quickly shifted the best he could on his back, tugging his tail between his legs; ears slumped and lightly licked over whatever portion of Yoko's skin he could reach. Tiny peeps pleaded for forgiveness of his disobedience and this time were answered when the harsh pressure slowly unfolded from soft lips and met with the warm stroke of a large, wet tongue.

Kisa absently purred against the warm acceptance of his apology, nudging his head closer to the sizzling heat, flaring up his hair. Yoko pulled back his appreciative display of gratitude and settled back against a soft pillow. "Sleep." Came his breathless order.

Wearily looking from side to side, Kisa numbly lowered himself on top of the sheets unsure as to how close he can get without being punished. The drafty winds blew within the caves at that moment causing quivers to rake his tiny body and curl his tail around his waist. The cool chill quickly circled around the cave in resemblance to an ice box, lowering the temperature to an intolerable in a matter of minutes.

"Mmm. Mm…" Kisa curled himself in, trying to hold in as much heat as possible.

…and he nearly had a heart attack when he was roughly lifted and shoved under the sheets, pressed against a solid wall of thick chest pecs. Curiously he peered up at the soft throat near his lips and squeaked a question.

"Would you rather have slept in the cold?" Yoko mumbled sleepily.

"Eeep."

"Hmm just as I thought," Yoko unconsciously resigning to the folds of slumber pulled the child close. "Get some rest kit." Inari knows he needed it and he'd be damned if lack of sleep was the reason why he was comforting this child.

From the surrounding heat smothering his nude body, sleep was what had Kisa nuzzling against the cozy security pressed so warmly against his body. Flesh against flesh has always been a foxling's baby blanket to dreamland. And soon he fell into a gradual slumber, yawning a small exhausted peep, resting safely in his elder's embrace. Yoko waited until the child fell asleep to tug the blankets closely around them both before he too was thrown into another world of peace and tranquility.

* * *

><p>The story only uttered hours ago still rung as clear as the crystal snow in Hiei's mind. Nothing more had been said between them after the final word was whispered to the wind itself. Before anymore of the despicable tale could be muttered, Hiei had already vanished, leaving Kurama there to think over the events of his created past alone. Not only was one of the laws broken because of disgusting lust for the likes of a mortal child but it had be coupled with another criminal offense by mating with the wretched boy and bringing him here to live as something he was forced into.<p>

Time and time again with every wind splitting slash of his katana, Hiei couldn't erase the mirrored image of a small child caring for and humoring the company of a Youko. But then again, Kurama had been a curious child once upon a time. The ignorance of his everlasting pact probably didn't become known until years later. After hearing that part the rest of the story was easy for Hiei interpret on his own.

Yoko more than likely pursued Kurama to accompany him to Makai and completed the mated ritual on these grounds.

How was Hiei supposed to react after hearing such a tale? Responding verbally was the last thing on his mind. Any other form of communication had been lost on him as well. What could one say to this? Why would the Youko use his own soul to blend with that of a mere human child? No that's a ridiculous way to put it. The real question was what was it about Kurama that had the Youko wanting to claim him as his own?

For every question shadowing the innards of his thoughts, the violent swing of his blade collided with the thickest tree truck, slicing easily through the wood as smooth as glazed glass. The more he thought it over, the more he couldn't get it out of his mind. No there was no anger or resentment to either of them for what occurred long ago. It was more towards curious appeal.

For a human and a demon—his blade stopped mid stroke—no, no its stupid to even linger on something of no importance. It benefited him in no way to burden himself over such nonsense. Hiei wasn't going to let his prejudice thoughts cloud his mind now. Whatever that disgusting relationship revolved around had nothing to do with him…but still—

"Hey Piggggggge!"

Hiei was halfway through throwing another roundhouse air twist when a fist came soaring past his face, piercing a thin slit across his cheek. Deep growls thundered in Hiei's chest as the splash of gleaming ebony swirled by his temple, "Damn you." Hiei dodged the second swing of a long punch.

Kuronue fell on his hands, handstanding long enough to circling his right leg to Hiei's neck. His foot connected with a solid wrist block. He laughed switching his stopped leg for the other, "Damn you're good," Kuronue's left foot tried for a frontal kick only to slam directly into the flat shine of metal. "That one shoulda' took ya head!"

Hiei jumped back before launching himself full bodied at the irritating creature, right fist swinging for a wishful against that smug jawline. However Kuronue sidestepped him, grabbing both wrists in a single hand to immobilize any further attacks. A taunting dark brow lifted at the thrashing Koorime, still trying to get his blade just close enough to slit his throat. Kurnoue stiffened the right wrist grasping the hilt before smashing their warm bodies smashed against the other.

Momentary surprise brightened Hiei's eyes as it seemed to him their bodies mended perfectly—like the missing piece of a jigsaw. But the instant shock was so vexing and disturbing warm, Hiei roughly pushed some distance between their chests as if the very contact burned his body.

Kuronue was pissed a little at the loss of contact; having liked the position he'd placed him in. But that didn't stop his devilish smile from spreading a shit eater's smirk. "Tsk you know you want me."

"Damn fool." Hiei used the momentum of his strength to propel the amused raven several feet away. Hiei leapt back for more distance between the cackling fiend and twisted his blade, "What the hell is your problem?" he paused, ignoring the heat seeping through his blue shirt. "Why are you attacking me?"

Kuronue had the audacity to look offended, "Aww don't you remember? You promised to spar with me and let me take you out for a run around the forest to give me a kiss—whoa!" He grasped a fistful of dirty snow and hurled at the raging Koorime about to slice his head off. Damn near lost his eyelashes that time.

"I made no such promise," Hiei sneered smoothly, swiping off the flurry of snow from his arm.

"Yes you did," Spoke the irritating Kuronue, placing a hand on a jutted hip, "I asked if you wanted to spar sometime and—"

"I said I'd consider it," Hiei cut off with the honest finish.

"….That's pretty much a yes right?"

"That's a maybe. Closer to a no."

"Which could easily be seen as a yes," Kuronue grinned, wide and bright and lean down until he was face to face with the Koorime's almond eyes. "Come on Pige—" Hiei growled. "Err _Hiei_, I'm not such a bad guy. Look," Suddenly Kuronue took off toward a large tree and hurried back with his left arm full of a wrapped up bundle. "I brought you something to eat—hey where you going?" He called out to the retreating back.

Hiei sheathed his blade as he walked on, "Away from you."

"Away from me?" Kuronue jumped without warning, landing in front of the Koorime's path. "I…I uhh…" he chuckled sadly and shook his head. "You know what, never mind…I just wanted…" He roughly shoved the package in Hiei's chest and turned on his heel, all in a single huff before another word was spoken.

For a silent moment, Hiei watched the departing raven's shoulders and wings deflated of their usual confidence and for the smallest second felt a tinge of pity for the fool. Almost.

The white lumpy sheet unraveled in his arm and a couple of circular red spheres rolled off onto the snowy ground. Apples. Fruit. That damned fool had brought him something to eat. Then has the nerve to pout like a child? The incompetent jackass…

"Ouch—son of bitch—what was that for?" Kuronue fell to his knee holding the back of his head, where a glob of stinky juice and chunky pieces of something, coated most of his hat.

Hiei grabbed another apple and threw it just as hard, narrowing his eyes when the fool caught it with ease. "Be grateful it was the fruit and not my blade."

The Chimera's hotshot smirk, amused by the fire demon's sizzling attitude. The musing stare of admiration stayed steadily on the unintentional sway of narrow hips approaching a tree and gods help him he wanted to rip those pants off and fu—

"If you're done goggling me like some deprived child of the poor district, you can either join me at a distance or be gone."

Kuronue wasn't much for proper lingo but half way through he understood the '_join me'_ part and happily pranced over to sit beside Hiei. Actually the spot directly next to him was what he aimed for and apparently his brain either didn't function the part where Hiei said '_from a distance' _or he blandly ignored it. Yes he was painfully invading this lovely demon's personal space and he could give three diamond damns about it.

When all Hiei did was scowl at him and bit into his apple, Kuronue understood that the guy probably didn't mind. So there they sat for an awkward few moments, both lavishing an apple—Kuro wishing he were the apple hide being chewed between those soft lips—and enjoying the peaceful chill of a cool afternoon. The fruit soon found their final destinations on the ground after being eaten to the core and Hiei stretched his arms, settling back against the tree, staring up at the sky littered with wispy clouds.

"Nice day huh?" Kuronue figured someone was going to have to start conversation, so why not him? "Nice clouds. Nice trees. Nice clean air." Nice everything. At this moment he was just appreciative of the company being near. Even if he was lacking the ability to converse a few words.

Studying the length of his legs, the Chimera chuckled at little at how the other's legs barely passed his kneecaps and slowly followed up those inflated hakama to the three silver belts knotted around a trim waist, further up to the hidden valley of flat abs and chest muscles, up the side of a slender neck, until reaching the close eyed expression of Hiei. And gosh was it not the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

His tanned skin seemed to glow a radiate gleam under the sun's sneaky hide-and-seek shine. The skin was so smooth; it seemed water would be envious of his sleek, glazed surface. Lengthy eyelashes rested timidly over the curve of high sculpted cheekbones. Kuronue's eyes darkened a navy midnight, traveling over the small button nose to the slightly parted pink lips; plump and pouty. Beautiful was a word hardly deserving of what this young man was.

And gods help him he wanted a small taste of what they'd taste like…just a little bit.

It was than Hiei's eyes fluttered open and automatically shifted to the side. His guard had dropped for the briefest instant—a deadly mistake had he been in unknown company. Crimson eyes locked on the dangerous heated glint of polished night, the moment distilled in a simple confused gaze, held captive in the other's fiery gaze.

When and how their noses and gotten this close Hiei hadn't the slightest clue, but he could feel every puffed breathe teasing his face. Red carved into blue, confusion and weary confliction flashing violently in both. The scent of bold lavender assaulted his nostrils like a blizzard blade, slicing away Hiei's windpipes just as harsh as the smell of searing charcoal burned Kuronue's taste buds.

Frowning disdainly at the predicament he placed himself in, Hiei soon turned his face away from the obvious look of desire filled want, scaring his mind's own lustful needs and made to stand only to have his arm tugged. And strangely he did nothing to stop the grip. He allowed himself to be pulled back down into the ensnared trap of those deep blue eyes, desperate for him to comply.

Kuronue worked his dried lips several times, whilst licking away the frosted coating. "….I'm not going to hurt you Hiei."

The distance between them closed, Hiei blinking unmoved and Kuro leaning in closer. "I'm not going to hurt you." He repeated more gently, his voice hushed.

Ebony lockets lightly brushed Hiei's cheeks and then… "No." The spell was broken. His hand pushed some distance between him and the Chimera's chest as he stood up, brushing off the dirt on his pants. "I don't trust anyone." Was all he said before dashing away.

Hurt, saddened and a bit disappointed, cobalt blue eyes watched the disappearing Koorime melt into the forestry. And this time, Kuronue didn't follow.

* * *

><p>High above in the lush green canopy, deep onyx eyes stayed concealed watching the entire display of conflicted intimacy flicker from one demon to the next and it was then that a deep seeded jealousy burned deep within his chest. Yomi waited until Kuronue flew off, before jumping down from his perch. His gaze switched from the tree truck that once housed his spied occupants, twisted to where the Chimera fluttered off, to the Koorime lad vanished.<p>

His interests had already been declared the moment he stared into those captivating eyes and since had wanted to see what those eyes looked like smothered with the heat of passion beneath him. For now he'll take his time and approach the Koorime his own way and see what happens from there. With that thought sealed away in his mind, Yomi darted off to the bandit fortress needing to deal with the planning for the Northern Heist.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Spice? Yep spice. So close…But was it too soon for such a close encounter? Hmmm. More spice next time…if I can somehow cook it up. ^_^ More HieiYoko/Kurama bond time next chapter…and some Yomi/Hiei conversation…and some Kuronue/Hiei awkward time. ^_^**


	15. Acknowledging Emotions

**Author's Rant:** As always I adore all of your reviews guys. I'm happy to produce a story all of you can enjoy. So here's Chapter 15. BTW if you see any mistakes please excuse them for the time being. I just got off work and I'm too tired to proof read. ^_^ Oh and to answer a question by **KayHiei:** I just added that in there about him being a Koorime. Not really much to worry on babe ^_^ Idk whether or not I'll let that be questioned in the story yet. **Angel-of-darkness**: Yusuke's involvement in this story is a mystery. I'm not telling. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Acknowledging Emotions<strong>

* * *

><p>The flattened shadow of a lone silhouette stretched along a dying truck's brown surface, gratitude to the sky's foreshadowing presage ablaze in the fires of gentle coral, bitter tangerine and caressing magenta. From the height of several meters hidden within the naked branches, the evening's cool breezes embraced the young one's body like death's unsettling intimacy.<p>

Nightfall fell faster than expected when a person was lost in the ocean flowed waves of confusion and shame. He'd let his guard down. Even for the slightest instant he'd let it fall. How? How could he have let that happen? Had it been any other situation, he'd be killed on sight. Hiei could fathom the degrees of how foolish he'd been to let that Chimera even get within an inch of his personal space.

Damn and that just didn't sit well with him at all.

How long he'd been there was beyond his comprehension. Hiei's mind couldn't hear the weeping exhaustion of his body's bones, begging for a reprieve from the stand-stilled position he's stayed in since coming here. Sleep, rest, all forms of relaxation weren't deserved after realizing a secretive crime he's committed not only once but twice during his time here; by both Kurama and Kuronue.

It was before he came to this very tree that he deemed only considerable for his perch. Hiei had been lost in thought, wandering continuously through the frozen territory. The aimless ventures lasted for hours, his guard having strengthened to near paranoia for every moving thing in the vicinity. The slightest snap of a twig or wind blow grass blade sent an angry flame towards it origin where a small creature squealed its agonized cries. And it was in that split second that his animosity towards life and reminded him of why he deserved to stay as he was. Out of reach for others to touch, away from all who seek to know more of his interior, and free of every demanding curiosity wanting more than he could offer.

Soon he'd found his hand to be the source of his relief and soon his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his worn hilt to retrieve his sword. Then every shred of his fury had been unleashed through the palm of his hand and the rapid metallic lullaby of his blade . . .

Hiei couldn't remember anything that happened after that. Now he was here, back against the only nude tree in the area, leg draw to his chest, glaring his heated cerise eyes to where the sun once reflected the fires of acknowledged isolation in his mind.

"Trapped within the threads of thought are you?"

The voice was so far away down there, reserved and unexpressed, much like its dark cloaked owner. Inhaling the scents of smothering rosettes, Hiei grunted low and dangerous, "The time for clever insults isn't welcomed, nor is your company." The hint of wavered quiver in his voice mildly surprised Hiei, likely due to the damning temperatures dropping to unbearably harsh.

There was a slight surprised silence oddly misplaced from the one below. "I see," Kurama muted sternly aware of the hoarse quality of Hiei's tone. "I'm going to assume we're back to where we started then? Back to when we were enemies" He received no answer. "If you're not to learn proper etiquette by responding to someone's question, at the very least you can look at me."

Hiei offered nothing in return, knowing the mortal's attempt at getting a reply, whether it be through anger or otherwise. His stature remained unmoved, as if rooted to the branches surface. Kurama's momentary burst of displeasure disappeared just as fast as it rose, "You're more or less tired after the damaged inflicted in the East sector. No doubt all of the devastation was done by your hand alone."

Hiei's eyelids twitched the briefest second, his lips thinning.

"The controlled slashes cleanly gouged through the thickest trucks, trees that were once there now lie in a pile of ashes unrevivable, clean injuries dug into the ground. All of it was evidence enough that it was done by you. And yet a few were sloppily performed, almost bitterly. . ." The evaluation hung heavily between them as Kurama continued. "What's happened Hiei? What has you so angry to take out your frustrations this way?"

The full width of ruby eyes narrowed, seeping an uncontrolled glow around the rims until consuming both eyes entirely. Hiei breathed through his nose, coming unsteadily.

Kurama went on, "Why are you so angry? Bitterness and isolation won't benefit you as you may think Hiei. It'll consume your entire soul and savagely devour you from the inside out. . ." Words died away as the instant flash of an open palm spread before Kurama's face, evilly kindling a reddened shine. Illuminated cerise narrowed disdainly at the calm, assessing sage, instantly tearing apart his hidden self and it was at that moment, Hiei regretted coming down so close. The overwhelming desire to kill was suddenly stolen the instant he looked into those eyes, flourishing and clear as a crystallized river.

For that moment all of time ceased. Hiei couldn't look away, captured in the snared trap of inner knowledge tearing apart his frozen exterior. His hand stayed true, the fires of his angry increasing. He wanted to look away. Wanted to destroy those eyes, the very emerald he's come to despise and loath. "You don't know a damn thing about what's going. Don't analyze me like I'm a goddamn child!" he venomously hissed to the face, mere inches from his own, cold and calculating. Radiating beams gradually grew as the calloused skin revived afire.

And yet Kurama made no attempt to free himself from the lighting flames, pulsing to life. "I needn't know you personally to see the turmoil buried beneath it all," was what the mortal said, before boldly making a knowing declaration. "You won't have the chance to kill me."

Blistering bright fires circulated, procreating a scarlet sphere. Hiei smirked, chilled and deadly, "Want to bet your life?"

Then Hiei stiffened, the spiked barbs of ebony prickling on behind his neck. The subtle raise of youki collected from behind before he felt a razor jagged blade pressed against his pulse point. But Kurama hadn't moved. Not an inch. But as the diminished flare suddenly flared the familiar tingles of warm breathe caressed against Hiei's ear, "Now, now, we must've be too hasty." Whispered the silvery fiend, purposely thinning a fine line against the slender throat.

Claws dragged a cutting rip along the spread of Hiei's robe, from the edge of his hip to the center of his chest, pricking through the cloth. Hiei stood frozen, millions of thoughts building the widening of his eyes as reality that this fox had somehow snuck behind him, even while on guard, disturbed him severely. His hand remained flamed, intentions having not sunk in to finish the display until a soft hand coiled around his wrist and lowered his hand.

Yoko stayed near, "Warnings are probably foreign to you Little One. Should punishment be the only way you learn?" The blade pearled a trail of blood down its reflecting steel.

Kurama held Hiei's wrist, maintaining full eye contact but noting that the Koorime wasn't looking through the shadows blanketing his eyes. "Hiei," Kurama's hand timidly reached out to tilt his chin up, leaving nothing disclosed. He could see it all swirling and combating around the whirlpool of shock and anxiety. There was no fear, no apprehension, or rupturing spark. Only amazement, and something else. . .

Then Kurama understood. He slid his gaze to the slanted hazel, "Yoko." That's what it was. The suffocating coils of youki emitting from Yoko's aura were confining Hiei's spirit within an invisible incarceration. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see or react, having to absorb the bountiful youki surrounding his smaller frame. The pure daunting force of an A ranked demon's energy was undeniable.

By the calmest measures, Yoko lessened his youki's pressure, knowing an overwhelming retreat could place the Koorime child into a state of shock. "He's still to wired to tame Shuichi. Why you insist on trying is beyond me."

"He's confused. Alone. Place yourself in his shoes Yoko. He doesn't know how to trust anyone, let alone will it happen overnight." Kurama gently thumbed away beads of sweat, on the overwhelmed Koorime. "It'll take time for us to gain his trust."

Yoko's grass blade lowered, unsheathing the inflicted cut and supple trickles freely flowed. Thin trails of recognition began to recover Hiei's mentality as did the darkness dulled around his eyes. By the time he was fully aware of his placement, his body jerked startled when a hand wrapped around the most vulnerable section of his body. A demon's most protected area of their body was currently being constricted from both sides, but the compression was surprisingly lacking the necessary weight to kill.

Hiei's sight came too enough to connect the hands around his throat to the smooth face, centimeters from his face, taking in all of his covered emotions. Kurama and Yoko's hands took residence around his neck, releasing cooling agents into the burning slit. Slithers of awakening panic began to surface in his eyes as they darted behind and frontal, not yet sure of their purpose. All he knew was there were hands around his neck, the possible agenda unclear and Hiei wasn't up for finding out. He couldn't breathe. His life was being taken.

There was no air. No air to breathe. He couldn't breathe.

"Calm yourself," Kurama soothed, pressing his free hand against Hiei's chest. The shrinking red pupils focused on the voices owner. The hand against his chest, spread wide, impelling a gentle thrust to allow oxygen inside. "No one's going to hurt you, Hiei."

Unexpectedly, Hiei's widened at the revelation. Somewhat troubled to hear this. . . directed to him. And the tone held no discerning animosity or betrayal but seemed to hold. . . dare he believe, true concern towards his welfare?

The words whispered again, and again against his ear as soft and wispy. '_No one's going to hurt you, Hiei. No one's going to hurt you.' _

Why? Why was it so hard to believe this? To believe that there was _someone_ who didn't want to harm him? Why? Why was it so hard? That was all he can remember before dizziness claimed his mind and eclipsing darkness shaded over.

* * *

><p>"Eeep. Eeep. Eeep."<p>

"Come on little guy. He's fine."

"Eeep... " Kisa pouted, folding his arms stubbornly poking out his bottom lip.

How in the seven rings of hell did he get stuck doing this? Wasn't Yoko who ordered him to do guard duty for thirty sunrises right? So again how had he been duped into babysitting this bubble faced kid? In his goddamn cave for goodness sake.

A new day was dawning for the bandit crew, the sun having already risen high in the sky for an easy morning. Kuronue sat idly bored out of his mind eyeing the edge of his cave for hopeful entertainment to summon him out or at least something to give him reason to get out of this mess. He was more interested in figuring out why Hiei was held by Yoko so intimately. Not that he was jealous of course. The Chimera was just worried. Hiei's face seemed contoured; troubled.

He'd offered to be the one to care for the fire demon but Yoko had been firm about him and Kurama being the ones to give care to the unconscious young man for the time being and his orders were to keep an eye on the chibi fox kit until further notice.

That had been two days ago.

Now here he was trying to coddle an upset toddler who disturbingly had a similar attitude to Yoko's mode swings. The little tike was sitting beside Kuronue, his back braced against the long folded leg, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. The devilish sneer was precious and had it not been for the cry Kuronue knew would come for teasing, he would've burst out laughing.

"Eeep," Squeaked the pouty faced pup.

Kuronue bit his bottom lip, watching those fluffy cheeks explode. God help him he was going to make this kid cry. Taking a controlled breathe, besides a slight snicker breaking his resolve, Kuronue looped his long arm around the plump lipped child and tugged him by his side, "Come on pup, buck up. Hiei's fine. I bet he's just taking a long nap."

"Mmm..."

If this kid's lip poked out any further he won't have any left. Using the tip of his wing, the Chimera sneakily used a single feather to wiggle beside the pup's leg. At first Kisa didn't know what was tickling his leg until glancing over to see a fuzzy something moving about. Instant curiosity and mischief took over for the foxling to investigate. Kisa lean down on all fours and slowly crept up to the dark feather and pressed his nose against the fluff, taking a curious whiff.

It batted his nose, startling him into giggles. So he pawed it back and missed. The feather point swayed lazily to and fro dodging every attempted pound until Kisa pounced—thinking he caught it, he squeaked when the large feather smacked his bare bottom and turned around to try again, missing by a mile and being tapped on the butt again.

Kuronue chuckled, having a little fun himself.

"You look like you can handle a child naturally."

The voice hadn't startled the navy demon but it sure as hell surprised the foxling. Kisa peeked over the long stretched leg and squealed with delight at seeing his guardian's return. He stumbled over Kuronue's leg and waddled happily holding out his arms for Kurama to hoist him in the air.

"Morning Love. How've you been for Kuronue?"

"Eeep. Mmm. Eeep. Eeep."

"Ah I see. He did, did he?" Kurama mocked a fake gasp.

Kisa bobbed his head up and down, a tiny frown crunched on his face as he pointed his finger accusingly at the innocent Kuronue. Kurama mimicked a similar expression, placing one hand on a jutted hip, "Kurnoue how could you do such a thing?"

Kuronue blinked, twice. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Kisa here, says you've given him a hard time. How could you be so reckless?"

"What the fuc—wait you can understand—oh," Kuronue got the picture when a sage eye winked his way. A quick scan between human and the smug faced child, told him all he needed to know. So Kuronue played along. "I'm so sorry Kurama. I was only trying to be a friend but I couldn't meet his standards." Kuronue feigned sorrow and bowed down. "Please forgive me?"

Kurama place the pup on his feet and urged him forward, "Well Kisa, do you forgive him?"

Kisa looked at the Chimera's half bent body and arrogantly turned up his nose the way he'd seen Hiei do so many times before and waddled his naked self over. But as he got closer, his big ears swiveled left and right, picking up the muffled sounds of crying. With all children who become amazed by an adult crying, Kisa was no exception as he got on all fours and crawled forward. "Eeep."

Kuronue peeked out a single indigo eye and it disappeared just as quickly followed by the repeating whimpers.

Kisa plopped down his bottom and patted Kuronue's hat. "Mmm. Eeep—EEEP!"

"Got cha!" Kuronue swapped the little kit off the ground and tossed him in the air, earning thrilling squeals of his baby gurgles. Adorable laughter filled the sizable cave from both the child and adults until the pup was returned to his guardian. Kuronue made cheery faces and humorous noises that set the kit on an atomic giggle fest, spreading the contagious bliss.

"Little squirt," Kuronue ruffled the tiny tykes hair, and gnawed on his bottom lip, debating on whether or not to ask the next question but determined it being strictly out of concern for a comrade and nothing more. "So Kurama, how's um... Pige—I mean Hiei?"

Kurama caught the slip, pausing a moment to hitch the child on his shoulder and to think of a proper response to define Hiei's condition, "His aura's stability is still loose from frontal exposure but improving."

"Is someone already there to stabilize 'em?" Kuro asked hopefully for a chance to do the deed himself.

"Yoko's already ordered Yomi to equalize the rupture..." The inquisitive tone in Kurama's voice, interpreted the desired yearning hidden in the Chimera question, obviously aiming for an excuse to go see Hiei. "But I believe he'll be awake soon. Perhaps you can find him something to eat?"

Both pointy ears wiggled excitedly before Kuronue dimmed all expressive elation to a cocky smirk, "Sure I might be able to find something. No sense in letting the guy be hungry right?"

"No I suppose not." His barely concealed urgency brought a smile to Kurama's face.

Kuronue inched toward the cavern entrance with a cheeky smile, "So I'll uhh, just go and uhh get it. See ya!" And before Kurama could blink, he was gone over the cliff's edge.

"Hm," Chuckled Kurama. Kisa squeaked, innocently unaware of what his guardian just discovered. The red haired human tickled the little foxling's cheek, "I think someone's interested in your friend little one."

Kisa giggle, purring contently against the finger under his chin "Mmm, eep eep."

"Yes, I think so too."

* * *

><p>Time that felt like an eternity, soon dissolved into the present.<p>

Hiei's eyes languidly opened to the rocky ceiling, a dull pain spiritually tugging through every pore of his body. He couldn't move without the rush of delirium, circulating to his head. Damn he was dizzy. This he thought all at the same time, feeling the press of warmth traced up and down his back. When his eyes finally gained quality sighting, he squinted roughly against the sunlight having been used to the darkness for an extended time. But understanding of the fact that he was sitting upright against something warm—wrapped around his waist, nearly sent him into a state of alert.

"Relax, relax," Voiced a deep husky command. The thick embracing arms settled around Hiei's stomach and over his shoulders, gently tugging his back against a solid, flat plane of muscle. Hiei was literally cradled in this demon's arms like a fragile child. This position was unacceptable. Entirely beneath whom he was as a man.

"Unhand me." His voice hoarse and scratched due to lacked usage.

"No can do kid," Said the teasing goat demon. "Your aura's not balanced. I let you go now, you're gonna collapse."

Hiei surged forward, squirming comfortably, "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself—dammit let me go!"

"If that were the case you would've already broken free," Yomi jerked a rough tug back. "Just calm down; I'm nearly done."

Damn this bastard was strong. With every attempted struggle to freedom, the coiling grip tightened. Hiei feebly continued his weak thrashing until vertigo took over, slamming his head against Yomi's shoulder. The whole world's axis was swimming on water.

Smug chuckles burned his ears, "Ya see? You're still wired up. Should've just listened."

"B-Bastard," Hiei said groggily. At that, Hiei was too delirious on his spiritual imbalance to recognition the heavy exhale against his neck, possibly a laugh.

Yomi settled back against the bumpy wall, and sighed, mildly exhausted after the ten minute fight this kid put up. Though he was impressed with the strength Hiei possessed for such a small stature.

"You know..." Hiei began dryly.

"Yes?"

Hiei shifted, willing some space between him and the other, "With you holding me like this can easily raise quite a few _cumbersome_ questions."

Yomi made a mental prayer that his face was hidden from view or his embarrassing pink tint might've been noticed, "Tsk, smartass. Don't flatter yourself kid. I'm on orders to stabilize your aura. But if you're hinting at something," Yomi rested his chin on the fire demon's shoulder, feeling the heat of warm flesh against his cheek, "I'm willing to answer those _cumbersome_ questions."

Hiei froze, snarling angrily as he drew away from the chuckling goat.

Yomi quickly regained his hold, "Alright, alright, alright it was just a joke." The spunky fire sprite wasn't hearing any of that as he kept the force going, trying with all his weakened might to get away from this fool.

"Look," Yomi sighed burying his face in the flourishing ebony spikes, murmuring a scale of low rumbles ranging from throat filled groans to faint growls. Hiei ceased all movement, listening to the demonic apology and halted all struggles, relaxing a bit. Hot air dampened the back of his head, "Sorry," he felt, rather than heard from behind. "I was just kiddin'. No point in getting all riled up alright?"

"Damned fool. You're no different than that bastard raven," Grunted Hiei. "Is this entire band full of depraved assholes? I swear when you let go, I'm going to kill you."

The huffed amusement did little to hamper Hiei's mode. Yomi didn't know whether to be amused by the threat or take it to heart. This little thing had a tongue sharper than his blade.

"Piggggggeeee!"

Oh dear god help him. Hiei loosely gave up. Just completely gave up any further attempts at getting away. What was the point when you had one fool holding you down and another bouncing in here like a deer?

"'Sup Yomi, I brought some goodies." Kuronue flopped down next to the pair, oddly unfazed by their current position and dropped a brown clothed bag between his legs. "How ya feelin' Pige? Heard you took a doozy from Yoko. Thought you might've died." This he said through the crunch of an apple. After taking the first bite, he offered the same bitten fruit to the Hiei. "Fwanft sofme?" Kuronue caught himself mid swallow when Hiei disgustingly snarled at the offered fruit.

"Oops sorry," Using the back of his hand to swipe the sticky juices, Kuronue swallowed and tried again. "You want some?" All teeth and smiles.

"Hn," Hiei elbowed a sharp blow to free his arms, rolled himself out of Yomi's capture and snatched the bounty unknowingly pleasing the Chimera when he took a bite from the same place it was previously bitten.

Kuronue reached into his pouch for an extra and handed it to his friend. "Got cha right here, mate."

Yomi's eyes were steadily focused on the chewing motions of the fire sprites lips. Dribble juices sneakily coursed passed his pink lips, barely missing the swap of a long tongue. Rotating motions glossed more of the supple flavors against Hiei's lips, giving them the appearance of a ripened berry, ready to be suckled dry of its honeyed nectar. Like a bee drawn to the sweet aroma of a flowers perfume, Yomi couldn't stop his eyes from following it all. The savagely delicious bites, the forceful chews munching the chucks to mush or the subtle lump swallowed along that thin, tanned neck.

And through it all, Kuronue could see from his navy peripheral the lustful glances and snide smile spreading on his friend's lips.

Then the strangest feeling bellowed heavily in his chest, silently snaking its twisted emotions to his mind frame. The more he sat there witnessing the obvious heated glare climbing over Hiei's form, the more that increasing tightness in his chest constricted. So unfamiliar and damnably unwanted, he turned his head away unclear of the chilled burst of possession slowly grasping him.

A tap on his wing brought from the confusing surges to see a pair of red eyes staring at him, narrowed and bored. "Another one."

"What?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, holding out his hand. "I said another one. The apples?"

"Oh right." Kuronue reached into his bag for another, discreetly turning his gaze back to see whether Yomi's eyes were fogged as before and true to form, there laid the same hazy expression in his obsidian eyes, trailing from Hiei's face to the concealing captivity of his lower half. The apple that'd unluckily found its place in his hand, suddenly exploded, emitting a popped slush.

Loud enough to break Yomi's lecherous gaze and settled it on the Chimera seeming to hold back a sizzling snarl in his throat.

Just than one of their fellow bandits, a scarlet moneky demon, chose that moment to arrive, "Yomi, Kuronue. The Chief's called a meeting in the Bandit Center. He's demanding all head commanders be present."

"What's the reason," Yomi inquired absentmindly.

"It's about the organization for another heist later tonight."

Kuronue tore his eyes away from the disgraceful ogling to ask, "Small or large?"

"Large sir. It's one aimed for the Rukon District near Base Point."

Damn that's a rough one. "How many people he's asking for?"

Hiei stood feeling no need to be a part of this conversation. The recommended job had been pointedly said to involve the Northern Kingdom. That was his job. No other would be his to join. By the second step, Hiei felt the warmth of commanding pressure clamp on his shoulder. He needn't lift his head, nor make any move to glance at the hand connected to the paled bodied creature standing by his side.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked the silver haired Youko.

"Off," Came the short, cold reply. "My presence isn't needed for this little gathering—"

"Oh but I beg to different little one."

Hiei didn't move, when the flash of hazel eyes lowered down to stare deep into his eyes, strong cleverly demanding. "Your presence will be needed, because you're coming along."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I swear this story is writing itself lol ^_^ <strong>


	16. Darkness Falls

**Author's Rant**: -Shrugs and smiles- Majority rules guys. Through reviews and PMs it looks like we're gonna stay on track with Yoko x Shuichi x Hiei. Though the relationship between Kuronue will develop more THIS WILL END as our original threesome. But I will give a small side story to this when this one ends. Just remind me to do it ^_^.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Falls<strong>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? You want to run that by me again?"<p>

"I don't make a habit of repeating myself, so try to remember what I said."

"I heard you, you fool. But what gives you the right to order me about like one of your misguided flunkies?" Hiei was livid. The nerve of this creature daring to throw his authority around for his own benefits; as if Hiei would be the first to jump when demanded. Clearly common sense is slacked for this entire band. "You're damned to limbo if you think I'm going to just up and do as you command. What kind of man do you take me for?"

"Hm, you are a mouthy one aren't you?" Yoko cast him a regal look, shifting his weight to the other foot, humbly bemused. In the afternoon sun, his shadowy outline inflated, wide and intimidating for others but unimpressive for Hiei. The silhouette enveloped him whole, as the sun began its travels down wind, gradually resigning its duties to Sister Moon. But to see this silver man, standing as if his very being could cease the sun's descent was like witnessing one of the Celtic Guardians bask in the sunny glow, commanding for a longer day of sunshine. Just as regal and majestic.

Damning to say the least. Nonetheless, Hiei was not one to bend so willingly to anyone, despite rank, power or self-earned titles. "The deal was one heist, one job; no more from there. Then I'd gain my freedom from this prison," Near the back of the cave, two large wings deflated, losing their elated flutter as Hiei continued. "No changes in a pact. I don't go back on my word."

"Your word. . . doesn't hold enough water to piss in a bucket," Yoko stepped from the glow of the apricot rays to blend his contouring shadow with the defying youth until they stood even, caramel hazel tauntingly prickling a scarlet warning around the outer rims. "I've been patient up to this point boy, but it would seem a taste of what happened before wasn't enough to dampen that spirit. Should you need another sample to understand your station here?"

A brisk spike pinballed along Hiei's spine, reaching every nerve ending, and pointed ebony barb, pronouncing the platinum streaks in his hair. The air chilled, gravitating to uncomfortable pressures. But it wouldn't happen again. Hiei was caught off guard last time, not for a second go around. His breathing labored, trying to adjust to the hammering compression, thinning the air to stifling. Hiei's body tensed, but his footing maintained unnoticed alteration though help me, he was close to dropping to his knees. The burdening weight of an A rank's youki could suck the very life out of you, if withstand for so long. . .

"You've tried my patience enough since your arrival and its slowly thinning. You'll soon learn I don't make a habit of discarding treasures I intend to keep." Hellish calamity boiled in Hiei's chest. Yoko could see the swift flickers of strangling defiance swirling around eyes as beautiful as the rarest carmine rubies. Lowering to the ball of his knee, clamping his clawed fingers on Hiei's shoulder, neck joint, Yoko leveled his fiendish glare into the unbalanced almond eyes, burrowing deep inside. "You will leave when I see fit, not on your terms and. . .," A rough tug jolted Hiei's conscious clear of the fog induced storm, bringing his ear in range of a sultry purr, speaking hints of disguised intentions. ". . .more than likely, you'll be staying here for quite a while."

Hiei inwardly quaked, bristling at the tone delicately circling and caressing his ear so intimately. Yoko's youki strength kept the Koorime paralyzed, at the mercy of this fox's will even as the warm ease of fruit scented breathe moved in, burying a sharp pointed nose against his flesh. Hiei flinched as a deep inhaling devoured his scent, tasting the unique perfume of flames and sweet charcoal spices.

With all his loyalty it took not to lunge forward and snatch Hiei free of his Chief's grasp, Kuronue remained where he was, unable to do a single thing but watch. The magnitude of Yoko's strength was hardly unnoticable. Yoko's been the ranks of an A class for years, with Kuronue barely reaching into that caliber himself, still being a high class B.

These feelings were just. . . frustrating. This unidentified emotion rampaging in his chest with the power of a blizzard, terrified yet enraged him in a bottled up mixture of mental confliction. He didn't. . . He didn't want anyone else touching Hiei. The bare thought of it irked him to no ends. Seeing Yoko openly touch what was rightfully his infuriated the Chimera Raven and Gods how he wished he could challenge his claim for Hiei's hand out in the open before them all.

. . .Even if the Koorime was far from interested.

A fact he's tried to endure but as fate would have it, Kuronue's stubbornness for treasured jewels was as thick as his bond with the band. And Hiei was as valuable as those jewels.

Depleting waves of surfaced unseen youki lessened the heavy cloak of constriction around Hiei's body, gaining some of the feeling back in his limbs and breathing becoming less of a hassle. But he dared not move. Demonic instincts literally screamed for him to stay still; his neck was held in place and being thoroughly scented by a superior ranked demon, holding his life. Should he make the slightest move, death was assured and not even he was foolish enough to lose his life in such a dishonored fashion.

"I can hear the blood coursing through your veins Little One." Yoko said softly, moving his fingers to coil around the nape of Hiei's neck. "Relax," One final sniff bruised the slender neck for another whiff of that intoxicating odor. "Mmm you're too valuable to kill." The Youko suddenly stood erect, all traces of hidden bronze fire returned to crafty hazel. "Be ready for departure by sunset. . .— Kuronue."

Kuronue snapped to attention, erasing the deep scowl wrinkling his boyish face. "Yea?"

"Stabilize him." Ordered Yoko. "Yomi come with me to organize the plan for tonight. In and out plotting, no schemes or hidden agendas. Just simple navigation and mild diversions to finish this off within a few hours ."

Kuronue nodded, eyeing the stiff backed Koorime, having not stirred a muscled flex. Carefully as not to disrupt a sudden shock wave, Kuronue kneeled behind, stretching out his arms criss cross Hiei's chest and held him close. "I'll have 'em ready in a while Chief." He mumbled against the icy black cloak, steadily focusing a trickled stream of aura in Hiei's erratic system. Relatively speckled red twinks bust and roamed from every frantic heartbeat, but for each released spark, Kuronue gingerly enveloped their shine by swallowing them within his youki, sustaining a tranquil teal tunnel back to Hiei's body. "Easy. . . easy." Came his soothing whispers to the off scaled heart rate.

Yomi reluctantly followed out after his leader, keeping a close watch on Hiei's face, empty of expression and subtly pale. Then his eyes switched to the possessive wrapping of long gangly arms over Hiei's chest and stomach. Dark onyx eyes bled into rich indigo for only a moment to define the dull glow of declared claim. At first taken back, Yomi simply chuckled darkly and walked out, leaving the message clear that he was far from impressed with the physical statement but would allow it to slide this. Kuronue was his partner and ally, yes but when it came to asserting dominance, that's where the line was drawn. He had that brat by a couple of centuries at best; he'd be wise to learn his place.

With the two elder leaders gone, leaving both dark demons alone to themselves, Kuronue softened his grip, lightly hugging Hiei's unmoving body to his chest. "You gotta chill with the tough guy act Pige. No one's out to make your life a livin' hell."

"M-my life i-is hell—gah," Hiei would've doubled over had it not been for the iron embrace. He was completely drained of his strength. Not a single drop of his aura could dilute the putrid stains of that Youko's power. "D-Damn him."

"Shh, easy there Pige. Just relax. The more you struggle, the more time it'll take to get 'cha youki back to normal."

Surprisingly Hiei put up no fight and simply slumped back, accidentally brushing his soft hair against Kuronue's nose. Having him so close, in his arms so willing; the heated thoughts were so tempting to consider. This smell—Kuronue rubbed his nose in the gentle spikes flicking against his face and inhaled heavily. "Gods you smell good." Like a diabolical heaven. Sweet smoky fire, burned and danced on Kuronue's tongue, rolled and tossed like the sweetest candy. Savored and licked of its sugary outer coat for the center prize.

Hiei's neck was there. That slender tanned neck was in reach; just the smallest flicker of Kuronue's tongue could live for that unbelievable moment of discovering Hiei's unique flavor and sampling the wicked sin of tempting desire—

"D-Don't."

The harsh plea snuck into Kuronue's mind before he could act on his intentions, "What?"

Hiei desperately lean forward, awkwardly angling his head a spacious distance, "D-don't." He hated the way his voice trembled weakly but to be at the mercy of someone whose intentions were quite clear wasn't settling well with him.

His heartbeat was skyrocketing, "Pige calm down—"

"No-o, dammit l-let go. Don't tak-ke advantage. . .o-of me."

"I won't," The plush gentle enclosure of Kuronue's wings spread around them both, sealing their vulnerable moment from the world's eyes. "I'm not going to take advantage of you, kid. You can trust me."

"No," Hiei weakly sneered, sharp and dagger pointed on his stance. "Can't trust . . . a-anyone—weakness. Its weak."

"No its not Hiei." The sound of his name stirred a rumbling flutter in Hiei's stomach. The way his name finally came so naturally from Kuronue's lips…was almost as warmly consoling. . . as Kurama's. "I'm not going to hurt you Pige. I swear it. I'm not going to hurt you."

Trust. Could he really trust those who vow not to hurt him? Not to betray him.

''_No one's going to hurt you, Hiei. No one's going to hurt you.'_

Long fingers clenched the front of the thin clothed robe, "Please," Kuronue hissed, damning himself for depriving his voice of its boastful confidence, instead allowing the raw tang of desperation hang heavy in his throat. "Just . . . just trust us. It's not that bad here. You don't have to be alone. You can start fresh, make a whole new life. Be a part of us." And. . . be a part of me. His hands fisted in the dark robe, pressing Hiei's back against the long line of lean muscles. "Try. Just, try."

Hiei sighed through his nose, feeling the strength of his youki returning to what it once was and turned around in the forlorn embrace of arms and wings. The quiet urge to reach out and touch those long strings of fine hair, was tamed and shoved in his pocket.

"Trust," Kuronue heard but didn't move, seeing the tips of those boots by his knees. "You don't realize how complicated that one word is for me," Hiei's thoughts read themselves out loud, foreign to the owner's lips. "To try and trust those I barely know? What will I have to gain should I be betrayed? The same isolated beliefs I've always clung too and used as obediently as a prayer, are all I have to my name." Hiei's gazed hardened above the cheap, bitten off hat, sprouting millions of midnight hair.

"All I'm askin' is for you to try." Murmured Kuronue's low tone.

"_Try_," Hiei chuckled bitterly. "All you're asking is for me to _try_? To try and trust those I haven't a clue about? I bided my word to that damned Youko and look where's it got me? I'm trapped in the confinements of a bandit's sanctuary under the rule of him and some loose human. And you're asking me to place my trust into people like that?" Towards the end, recognizable feelings erupted louder than need but the words could not be returned.

But the yelled admission hardly distressed the raven youth from snatching a hold of the rim dark cloth, strangling its texture between nimble fingers, "Hiei . . ."

There hidden in the thresholds of Kuronue's voice lied, the audible plea through the name spoke and it was the person of that name who roughly flared his nostrils through a sigh, "Damn you," he barked gently to the tiny chuckles below, rolling his eyes. "Hn, you're as needy as a spoiled child." Hiei smacked the hostage held robe and turned to take his leave. "A try. It's all I can do. Should I regret it, you'll be the first to taste my blade."

And those boots lightly pressed into the ground one by one, loudly proclaiming the first steps of reliance. Kuronue secretly smiled, listening to each padded step aim for the entrance of the cavern, relief and pending hope blossoming in his chest. He could hear every single one. All of his steps. Hiei hadn't flitted away. . . he just walked away, slowly letting his guard down.

* * *

><p>Darkness fell ripping the sky clean of its cerulean snows, for a predatory fray of star encased eyes, blinking through the velvety tapestry to witness the night's circumstances. The masking shadows camouflaged the rippling waves of pale gray bodies gliding to the moon's center, silent and stealthy. Only the abstract hues of multiple glaring beams of exhilarated gusto, peeked through the gapping spaces of tree branches.<p>

Delicate foot clad moccasins landed center stage of the moon's shimmering veil, filling the radiance spot with the strength and building excitement of the young, experienced and prepared youths. In the midst of the gathering crowd, was the ring leader coupled by both his right hand men and that of his beloved counterpart, waiting patiently for the arrival of all who would accompany this midnight mania.

Despite the snow chill's contemptible nips at their scandalously clad bodies, the fire of burning adrenaline was the electric blanket needed to keep their spirits warm. Low deep murmurs moderately commenced; some conveying over what would be gained, others discussing the fastest method to get it done and few who were in it for the thrilling pleasure to kill.

Unlike the addressed attire of uneven gray tunics and ragged wear, Kurama was dressed in the lengthy sleeves and rims of a lavender pearl and teal cream kimono, latched from the next to the side waist, flared around his hips. His hair was tied at the nap of his neck, casually flung over his right shoulder. In his arms was little Kisa wearing a kimono of similar style and texture to protect his timid flesh from the cold. Curiosity delayed the sleep the child was supposed to endure whilst away, but with all of the excitement buzzing in the air, his company was unfortunately destined for this trip.

Yomi and Yoko stood side by side, wearing a longer style of their usual smoke gray tunics; flared down to the wrists and along the pants legs. They opted for keeping their hair free of restraint, letting the breeze carry its lifeless weight against their backs. Their younger partner, Kuronue kept to his traditional clothing with a few changes here and there. The black strapped wrappings around his arms were replaced with deep blue cotton warmers. His bedizen vest was exchanged for a shoulder sleeved turtle neck style robe tied at the center of his chest, stopping at the waist. The rest of his clothing remained as it was; the deep inky pants, encased in the circle of a wavering loose sheet.

It was nearing the moon's signal eclipse off the group before the final member of the crew bolted from the snowcapped canopy, swiftly clear from the night shine. Hiei landed meters from the spotlight, letting his eyes being the declaring vote of attendance.

"Excellent," Yoko's voice rung low and calm, but steeled for immediate attention. "We're all present and accounted for. This'll be an extensive job from the Rukon District's security border. A couple of notable shipments happened to grab a few items that've piqued my interests." Several chuckles echoed out but no one uttered a word. "The deal's to handle this without notice but thread cautiously. The Shinobi Clan was sighted off the South sector handling a couple of warrants there. We can't afford a confrontation against them because our numbers are too large, though the situation requires all of us to attend." Yoko steadily eyed each young demon, including the one hidden within the trees. "Our foes are formidable but slow and dim. Their strength is easily matched with a low C rank, so use caution and don't use a frontal assault. Their skin's too thick; aim for the neck, eyes or groin if forced into combat. Kill only if the situation calls for it but avoid doing if you can help yourselves. Is that clear?" At the brisk nods, he continued. "The squads will be divided and lead by the strategist and partnered with the fastest."

Yoko motioned for Kurama and Yomi to step forward to step forward, "As you're aware these two will be the squad leaders heading one of the three groups, besides myself. Kuronue will be partnered with Yomi to lead C squad. Shuichi will be placed in charge of B squad with Hiei as the dasher. The rest of you will follow me. Once we've arrived, I'm setting a five hour limit to infiltrate the base and grab what you will. If you're not back at the check point by the arranged time, you'll be presumed dead and left behind. Are we clear?"

"Yea, yea Chief come on already. We get the same pep talk every time," Kuronue whined out, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. "Shiiiiiit, it's so got'damn cold out here, I think I cracked a toe." The underlining amusement of one of their youngest members always came in the nick of time to loosen the mood. That's Kuronue for you.

Not even Yoko was immune to the dark raven's charm, "Alright, before our young friend here pisses himself a icicle spike, let's go!" A rounded flip of the Youko's claws dissolved the poisonous barrier, and not a minute too soon before the rampant explosion of every able bodied demon discharged with the agile speed of torpedoes into the starlit sky and vanishing in the fogs of blue-white mist.

Kurama remained where he was, waiting for the appearance of his partner whom quietly stayed near the tree, "A bit nervous Hiei? I doubt it's your first time venturing off to Rukon."

"Don't assume much before I give reason too, Human." Bit by bit, parts of Hiei's frame traced misguidedly from the shadows, his counterfeit blackness sowing the threads of natural ebony and his cloak within its cloth. Only the lightning streaks of silver, the slushed ribbon of his white scarf and tanned cheekbones alerted his presence, his eyes dimmed down; the smell of rosy venom cleared. "What's to stop me from escaping this place?" he blurted indifferently as his eyes held the frosted mint green.

Kurama shifted a blinking Kisa from one side to the other, "Indeed. What's stopping you? The miasma was cleansed, so I suppose you could escape if you wished." Then his warming gaze turned to the quiet kit. "Ready to go, Love?"

Kisa peeped, looking between both adults, blandly keeping his eyes on Hiei. "Eeep." He pointed eagerly and the sudden urge to be held by his friend came along. His stubby arms reached out waving up and down repeatedly squeaking for that embrace. "Ba Ba. Eeep."

For a solidified moment, neither man moved, lost in a staredown—only the sounds of a pleading child breaking the waves of silence. Hiei fixedly lower his eyes to the honey coated orbs, squealing his heart out for his touch, damn near begging for it. It could've been some form of inner emotion he'd yet to define or the urge to shut this brat up, but seconds later, Hiei's presence materialized meters away with the pup secured on his back.

Kurama stood next to him just as quick and skilled, a feel of smug acknowledgement suddenly hugging his aura.

"Say a word and I'll slit your throat from ear to ear." Hiei warned, ignoring the tiny head snuggling through his neck scarf.

"I wouldn't dream of it." But it was safe to say with Hiei being a man of his word, he'd more than likely use Kisa as the excuse why he wouldn't try to leave. And secretly, that sat just fine with Kurama. "Shall we be off?"

And in the blink of an eye, they vanished, eventually becoming consumed with the night's filmy grasp.

* * *

><p>Silence was the key element, coupled against the confident strides of footsteps catapulting from all directions, all aiming for the same place. Snow couldn't keep up to form a noticeable print before the step moved; tree branches snickered for a flashed second one after the other. The leaves rustled a wispy tune, lightly taping the sides of every sprinting devil. Swirls of murky moisture snatched at the clothes of these fine men, bringing them in the residence of the shadows before ricocheting off the next landing.<p>

Yomi and Yoko hung low just beneath the trees. Kuronue took to the air, bursting through the ground clouds quiet and without notice. The rest of the bands choose mid-level, using the trees as their leverage from point to secured point.

Youko kept the lead pace steady enough for his cohort and guest to catch up.

"What's the main supply goal," Yomi asked leaping over a side branch.

"Basics, nothing out of the way." Answered Yoko. "The treasures are minor trinkets but rare enough to sell for a decent price elsewhere. Our source messaged about a large load of rations stored in the west sector and valuable silks stored a little ways off. I'll handle the capital entrance for the gold, you'll take the silk division but stay low. Shuichi will deal with the rations."

"Tsk, you're gonna let your human steal the food. That's a laugh." Yomi dodged the sudden swish of a tree branch and narrowly missed a jutting root. His black eyes side-glanced the hazel glares and sighed, "Fine, fine. Don't shit yourself."

Docile jerks quirked Yoko's ear to the right. About time. He needn't check the reason behind those rapid tree spouts to identify the sway of radiate red and blending black, signaling their arrival and disappearing in the midst of the trees.

"Yo Chief, Yomi" Kuronue hovered down, keeping low flight by his dashing leader. "Who's the decoy this time? Or is the deed an easy entrance?"

Yoko jumped over a ditch, keeping his movements smooth. "The entrance doesn't need a distraction." Yoko spared a sly eyebrow lift. "Don't get to carried away this time."

"Yea, we have to keep it steady Kuro," Yomi looked over at the raven youth. "The Shinobi could be on the lookout and I sure as hell don't feel like going up against them tonight. So tame that bad ass shit and keep a low profile."

"Oh come on I slipped last time." Kuronue rolled on his back, wings fluttering playfully. "Don't be a sour pus. It ain't my fault you got your ass handed to ya by a midget ice prince."

"Pfft, slipped my ass." Growled Yomi. "You fuck up and get caught by Touya again I'm leaving your ass. I mean it you good for nothing spoiled brat!"

"Ok, ok, ok, ruin my fun why don't 'cha." Pouted the frown faced Chimera.

Yoko rolled his eyes, chuckling low under his breathe. Such children.

Not long into the travels, a mark off point was engraved in a disguised rose bush set off near the folds of naked snow leveled shrubs. This would be the safe point and their reviewer for whatever is collected and spread amongst each other. No one is likely to come through and survive the invisible condensated poison vapor pulsing from the flowers.

With that out of the way, it's time for the attack. By the beginning boundaries of the Rukon pier port, the men knowingly divided to their designated leaders, dashers and quietly kept down wind. Kisa was switched to ride the back of Yoko, hidden beneath of the veil of his hair. His safety was literally guaranteed, thus leaving no room for worry on Hiei or Kurama's part. Their focus would not be on the warehouse buildings shrouding my many guards; all big, bulky and slow intellectwise. Mightily replenished due to their insane strength.

Between each ward, was a double pair of wooden doors, locked tight. Earlier confirmation promised no easy way in except from a makeshift opening massed under rotten boards. Kurama and Hiei along with their share of five men took refuge in the arms of several trees. Yoko was crouched low from the moon's glow, watching the silent flight of wide wings mixing perfectly with the bluish black atmosphere. Yomi was keyed from a distance, hunkered against the ground, eyes narrowed for the time to give word.

A drop of a single twirling feather fell—the advantage was theirs. Yomi cupped his hands, held firm and blew out a series of high octave chirps. He waited . . . Minutes passed before the dainty peeps of twisting tunes sung as animalistic as the surrounding life in the forest. Singing nightingales were not as they seemed. Crickets were slightly off in their nightly routines. Yet these differences were ignored by the ignorant.

The message was clear to interpret. Every marker was in place, four lookouts posted and surroundings were clear of any difficulties. The soft chime of wing flaps turned Kurama's gaze upward to see Kuronue and one other bandit circling their prey like hawks of the sun.

The grasses, leaves and dying twigs greened a flicker of life. The signal was given. Then the lengthy shadows of marauders shot through the stale scented alleyways, smelling of dust and sea salted oaks. Long arms spread back, arrowing their bodies for a sharper position. Hiei stuck close to Kurama's back, watching and mentally predicting his every move.

Coming to a bricked corner, the pair knelt down hands pressed to the cold stone and watched the pacing turns of three troll demon guards, stationed in front of the warehouse they were to break. There incoherent growls buzzed loud and bold, carrying from a distance of fifty yards. Kurama flicked his wrist; one index crooked and pointed up. Needing no words to understand, three men took to the rooftops.

Hiei read into the command fine, resting his hand against the hilt of his sword. The remainder of their group stayed down until the sentries were distracted and pistoling the full fifty yard sprint down the winding street until slamming their backs against the very goal point they needed. The tall guards eyes were focused frontal blissfully unaware of the glowing eyes behind his back. Hiei crept up low and quiet, sword at the ready and jumped to the guard's shoulders, digging the edge of his blade from the jugular pulse through the cord of muscles, spilling the gurgle cries of death. The other two fell just as fast, Kurama's thorn whip viciously snapping the head off the shoulders, the final being taken down with equal ease.

"The plan was no deaths Hiei," Kurama whispered recoiling his whip.

Hiei swatted off the red stains from his sword. "Hn, I didn't see you hesitating to take a kill for yourself."

"Perhaps," Kurama mused, shrugging a shoulder. He nodded to his men to round the back of the warehouse for the cave in markers. They all ran hugging the curves of the wooden structure, silently padding their steps. The enclosure was less secured then originally presumed, but nothing to suspicious to be alarmed over.

Kurama chanted a tiny whisper, trailing his nails along the wood, reading into its inner hold. Through the eyes of this remodeled tree, he listened, tasted, and felt the forces of ten smaller demons keeping watch of the bounty. Weak, pathetic D ranks and lower. His hand glowed a luminous line as he ran, mentally willing the wood to find its old roots and earn its rightful stature again.

His fist rose, everyone stopped. The decay of browning green stood out, evident and precise of its messaged location. Kurama circled his palm against the weakened base and pressed forward, creating a sizable entry. "Go!" Hiei and the five men, darted in, steps eerily silent and honed for predatory stalk; Kurama covered their tracks following in from behind.

Hiei timed his footing, sword swung down the extension of his arm, using the corner of a box as momentum, hauntingly in steeled silence leaping in the air. In one graceful thrust, he jammed his blade through a soldier's throat, and then tore through with a vicious pull, rupturing the splatter of sweet blood on his face. The voice could barely let out a groaned gurgle, drowning in his own essence as he fell to the ground. Nectar honey slipped down Hiei's cheek, caught by the swap of his tongue as a savage smile turned his lips in a cold smile.

The urge to kill was thrillingly invigorating, heating up the course of blood flow. His eyes sparked a demonic glow as he came behind his next victim, constricting his fingers around their mouth and stabbing through the back out the chest, twisting evilly. He used the dying body as his shield against the alerted victims who soon fell to the swords or coiling tree roots. He slung the body to the side, eyes connecting with the mint gleam of Kurama's eyes who too felt the urge of electrical excitement in capturing his prey for the kill.

A shared moment of crimson and emerald danced with the lusts of murderous dementia in their eyes for a spit second before returning to their task at hand.

"In and Out!" Kurama ordered sternly, running to the center of the fortress, rapid finger shapes switching from both hands. "Grab what you can and be quick about it!" Kurama back flipped, landing on a handstand dead center, whispering an aged chant from his lips to the palms of his flattened hands. Peddles dig in his skin as his body weigh increased around. The soft grounding grinds of thick stones, roaring a slight tremble behind his fingertips.

Kurama bent back before collapsing circle of the earth collapsed in itself, revealing worming tree roots hungry for their master's orders. Hiei was the only one unsure if what to do next until three of the men grabbed boxes and bags tossing them all in the deep hole, and hurrying off to repeat the task. Kurama stood in front of his creation, two fingers rolled around each other plastered against his lips, humming a summoning hymn.

The furry under branches, snatched every thrown bundle, automatically carrying them deep into the earth's center to God knows where. The work was fast, no room for mistakes or stumbles, all of their skills honed and trained by the best to perform flawlessly.

Hiei hadn't bothered concerning himself with the load. His gaze set through the glassy window of the moon's shrouding glow, spotlighting them in the darkness.

"That's it, come!" The snapped demand brought Hiei to see the five assigned men and Kurama coming to stand before the circled drench, throwing in the final remnants of important cargo. Immediate understanding took hold and Hiei leapt over. Kurama steadily spread his arms around, flexing his long digits, eyes closed. His mind focused on the healing threads to sown the earth back to normalcy.

Suddenly the entire warehouse shook. Kurama's murmuring words becoming louder and louder and his digit tips, gaining a pearl shine. In the blink of an eye he kneeled down, slamming both hands in the ground with enough force to propel them all through the wooden roofs. From there familiar routine took hold and quick learning by Hiei, carried them across the rooftops, soon joined by the other moon shadow silhouettes.

Kuronue and a fellow flyer circled around the vicinity keeping watch of the escaping demons, his eyes being carefully sorting through the band for one particular shadow. His relief was lived through when both Shuichi and Hiei darted out as the last remaining bandits, dancing around the corners carefully concealed from all low level eyes. They were the last to make it across the threshold.

" 'Bout damn time," Time to wrap this baby up. Kuronue pointed two fingers up, gesturing for the other flyer to take flight amongst the clouds, hidden from view.

* * *

><p>The five hour marker was met, with Hiei and Kurama bringing up the rear. Everyone else was already relaxed and calmed of their energized rush, living through the moment of heightened mirth that another job had been successful. Boastful growls and laughter freely let out about what was used, who did what and who had the chance to kill. Some were envious; some were just greedily talking what they would sell in the market for whatever. But it was all in good cheer.<p>

However two eyes met for entirely different reasons, other than the elation of accomplishment. Lustful temptations glossed over the sheen of molten bronze and shimmering sage green. Yoko narrowed his eyes, glaring the sting of his heated desires to his human counterpart, whom could understand every transparent word, demanding his presence elsewhere. Kurama responded with a half sided smile, and stepped back from the group, taking to the trees.

Yoko chuckled, reaching over his shoulder to the tiny child, still wired from all of the excitement. "You've done well Little One," His claw danced soothingly under Kisa's chin, earning some giggled purrs from the child. Kisa's short tail swished affectionately against his elder's neck, displaying his own affectionate touch. "Behave yourself until my return."

"Eeep." Kisa squeaked pushing his chubby chin against the long finger for more, purring as tamed as a feral cat. "Mmmm . . ."

"Awww ain't that just the sweetest thing," Teased Kuronue, coming from the left.

"I'm glad you think so," Yoko mumbled shrugging the pup off his back. "Because you're going to watch him until I say otherwise."

"Wha—hey careful!" The raven Chimera managed to catch the little kit before he stumbled to the grounding, looking up to glare at his leader, but noted he was already gone. Sudden understanding melted in and then he snickered. The rabbit's flea so now the fox must give chase. Such is always the habit these do get into after the finish of each heist.

A subtle yearning to get involved in similar activities urged Kuronue to look around for a certain fire demon until spotting him settled down against the branch of a tree adjacent the rest of the band. "Hey little guy, let's go see what Uncle Pige is up to eh?"

"Eeep!" Kisa clapped, kicking his plump feet under the throes of his kimono excitedly. "Eep, eep, eep!"

"Yea I know kid, I know." He was excited to talk to the Koorime too.

Kuronue's approach was loudly announced versus his previous stealth to break in the warehouse. His eyes traveled over the snow damped robes hugging Hiei's thin frame, up to the angled turn of his head looking out into the distance. "Yo, Pige, had fun tonight?"

Hiei didn't say a word at first, keeping his crimson glint in a chosen direction.

"Pige?"

"Hiei," The fire demon snarled without warning, halfheartedly meaning much by it. "My name is Hiei you ragged wing fool."

Kuronue laughed deep and long, unknowingly spreading his contagious charm to Hiei's lips. "I love that mouth of yours—" Damn why is it every time he opened his mouth that smile would disappear? "I meant that in the kindest way possible."

"I'm sure you did," Hiei's sarcastic remark dimmed, his attention glue to the forest, flaring his nostrils of a sinfully disgraceful odor. The smell of incriminating deceit taking place in the belly of the forest. Somewhere deep within, his as well as Kuronue's, could pick up the wanton purrs of passion and fiery intimacy coursing as natural as the habits of time.

Kuronue's ears twitched, his nose pulsed and a slow grin tilted his lips as he reached up to take down his hat and plopped it on the ears of those far too young to hear such things. "Damn, guess the fox caught his rabbit."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Don't cha just love Lemon cliffies? Definite lemon next chapter. ^_^<strong>


	17. Unexpected Passion

**Author's Rant:** Lemon time. Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as the previous but things will be moving along ^_^

**Warnings:** Sexual Implicit Content will be present in this chapter. Don't read if you're uncomfortable with Male/Male sexual activity. You've been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Passion<strong>

* * *

><p>The grayest cerulean tinted clouds, though few and thin, were just the right amount of condensed body to obscure those who were committing the most dangerous and yet unspeakably beautiful sin.<p>

As often as it happens during the star clad nights, the moon succeeds to deliver its untainted glow, through the cracks of scandally dressed trees, shadowing the bravery of leaves still holding their green luster and cascading a wavering sparkle of dazzling jewels in the snow. Brilliant and utterly magnificent in the beams of the navy sky's millions of stars and single glowing moon, sounds of delicate sighs hissed as soft as the chilled breeze.

No sounds of natural inhabitants burdened this time of night, only enhancing the pronounced peaceful fire surging inside his body. The wintry frost acted as his bedding, prickling his tanned nudity, leaving him to suffer, cold and numb. The bare snow scratched his back raw, literally sending quaking aches to his bones.

But those thoughts were foreign, a forgotten memory during this desiring freeze in time. His eyes once a radiate green were now shrouded a darkened moss as sage as the weeping willow he lied underneath as the hot singe of warm breath scattered over his neck and chest. His face stared through the dancing vines seeing the crescent moon smile down upon him despite his body burning with wantoned pleasure. Short crimson bangs settled dampen from the snow's melted perspiration and bodily reaction to the moist tongue tasting whatever it could reach.

**_Lemon Scene Transferred to Adultfanfiction_**

Panting tired, exhaustedly sated, Shuichi's sight faltered and gasped from the sudden drop of weight on his smaller frame. Near unconsciousness, his fingers absentmindedly combed through the sweaty clumps of silver haloed around his chest and tenderly stroked over the pointed ears cupping his chin.

In the dimly lit darkness, shimmering tiny dots swayed in the wind, drifting lazily from the sky. Shuichi watched as one by one more magically appeared from the invisible source, with mild interest. Several trails of dancing flakes soon glided down landing on his arms, and face, stinging against the unnatural fire licking his skin.

The cold held no importance to Yoko as slumber soon began to crumble around his mind and his arms embraced the mortal youth underneath.

"Yoko."

"Hm."

Shuichi untangled his hand and caught a flickering speck, watching it melt into a wet spot. ". . . It's snowing." His voice hitched as a warm lick tasted the melting snow on his chest. "Yoko. . ."

Yoko sleepily tilted his head up for a slow kiss, tasting the falling snow's refreshing sting against his human's lips, neither noticing the shadowing purity blanket their bodies from view.

The moon remained where she was. A silent, unmoving witness to the sin now complete. And yet the snow, pure and untouched of any darken scars, seemed to be her blessing for this crime even if their love, stained her silky snow.

* * *

><p>The following sunrise, majority of the bandit crew had dispersed through the territories to find a dealer from a few nearby ports to trade in their stolen goods for profit. So when Yoko and Shuichi arrived near midmorning, neither was too surprised to find only Kuronue there to greet them.<p>

The Chimera hovered overhead, landing soundly in front of the shorter man. "'Sup guys, sure took ya long enough to wake the dead." This appointed directly to Shuichi, sneakily added a wink. "I could hear you from the South Post."

Then Shuichi's face took on the slightest pink tint on his nose. An honest blush spread across his face and Yoko's perverted chuckling wasn't aiding this situation.

When no one answered this only encouraged Kuronue's teasing. "Whew, must've been a long night."

Shuichi's felt his face get warm, but Yoko tipped his shoulder, "Can you blame me? Being what he is and all."

"Honestly Yoko, learn to be discreet when addressing our private matters," Shuichi scolded softly.

"Lucky dog," Kuronue said. "So what's the plan for today Chief?"

"Nothing on the agenda other than Northern Castle," Answered Yoko. "Have you already set up navigation routes and geographical sketches?"

Kuronue blew long and hard, "Yes Chief. That was taken care of days ago. Me and Yomi settled that bit with a couple of the guys."

"And scouting operations?"

"Done too."

"Routine guard duty?"

"Yea—" Kuronue caught himself. "You're the one who put me on that you jerk!"

Shuichi folded his arms, shrugging his right shoulder. "Then there's nothing further for us to get accomplish. Consider yourself fortunate we have some down time until the next assignment."

His black wings deflated. Kuronue didn't _need_ down time. He _needed_ some type of leisure activity otherwise he'd go insane.

"Why not go see what Hiei's up too?" Shuichi suggested. Though curiously he was perplexed as to where the Koorime villain had ventured off too. Hiei was an early raiser so there's no doubt he's around here somewhere. Most likely near the Dead Tree.

Kuronue tilted his head over, placing a hand on his hip. "Nah, the little guy's not up for company." But hell when is he ever?

"Yes he's a hard fellow to deal with at times." Shuichi paused. "I'm assuming Kisa's with him than?"

"Nah the kid's taking a nap in my place . . ." Kuronue scoffed. "Tsk little brat gets more action than I do." Speaking of which; Kuronue peeked an eye from under his hat, quietly eyeing his Chief a silent message.

Yoko caught on, "Shuichi, could you—"

"I'm not a child you two," Shuichi injected sternly. "If privacy is what you need, you merely need to say so and I'm gone. No need to be secretive."

"Mmm," A tiny sprinkle of youki peaked and fell. Yoko lifted a single digit, coiling a single string of his hair until a seed swirled in his palm and blossomed into a white rose bud. "Forgive me?"

Shuichi took the rose stem, sniffing its gentle apology and lifted an eyebrow. "I'll take it into consideration."

"You do that." Yoko reached over to tuck Shuichi's lengthy side lock behind his ear. "I'll see you later." He pressed a kiss to his smooth forehead and waited until the lad was out of ear range before turning to see an envious expression on his comrade's face. "What is it?"

"You—him, I mean you and him, it's just—damn" Kuronue scrambled over his words, trying to figure out what he's trying to get across. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You two. How do you work?"

Yoko's ears swiveled side to side, "I'm not following."

Kuronue sighed, switching his gaze from side to side before urging Yoko to a secluded place, as if someone might eavesdrop on their conversation. "Look, don't get all gushy and shit about what I'm about to ask alright? I'm just a little slow with this stuff."

"Point and case," Yoko mumbled and folded his arms. "What's this about?"

Taking a deep breathe, Kuronue said, "IwantyoutohelpmegetwithHiei."

A slender brow rose at the rush of jumbled words, "Try that again, slower and in better punctuation."

"I want you to help me get with Hiei," This time said more slow and precise. "Ya know, just to," he blushed. "Help me show him I like 'em and stuff."

Yoko blinked, "The young fire demon? You want to trouble yourself with that brat?"

"Hell yes; Gods you have no idea how much I want him." By now Kuronue was all smiles, going on and on about every little detail he's come to appreciate about the spunky little sprite. "He's just so . . . so . . . Man I just like everything about him. His shitty attitude, the way he walks, that weird 'Hn' thing he does, how he always tries to kill me, his pissy fits, that lightning hair—damn I just want him!"

The Youko by this point could only feel pity for his delusional friend. To lust after that firecracker, with no hopes of getting within a two inch radius? "Peculiar, but why would you want advice about courtship from me?" Yoko repeated in disbelief. "Why not ask another?"

Kuronue shrugged, "I would ask Yomi but he sleeps with anything that has a pulse. Hell I think he'd fuck a fruit if it had a pussy or an ass."

"Point taken." Yomi would likely advise the man to rape him than and ask questions later. Yoko thought a moment, debating over a few options to give or keep to himself. "How far are you willing to go?"

"I'm pretty desperate." The Chimera replied no pause or hesitation.

Hm, that's good . . . "Have you considered a direct approach?"

* * *

><p>Graceful and silent, there was no warning for the approaching blade until the slice through its victim. The crackling snap of a lumbered log, echoed louder than the person's snow crunched steps as he drifted through the air with the stride of a leaf.<p>

Repeatedly the sword gashed through every available branch, adding to the countless piles of clean cut limbs. All his precision, all concentration into mentally trained focus of achieving one hundred percent perfection. Several counters against himself flew out through three rounds of flaming spheres, bouncing off the snow covered grounds. Hissing signals alerted Hiei for the obscene assault and prepared himself to defend.

Again he found his mind clouded with delirium and enrage misery. Hiei wanted out of this prison. . .Perhaps not as demanding as before but the oppressed urge to challenge the Youko to a duel for his freedom grew each day. But to duel with an A rank or stronger demon—he'd risk far too much.

"Yo' Piggge!"

In an intense sense of déjà vu, Hiei once again found himself on the receiving end of whistling blades, aimed for his head. "Damned fool!" Before Kuronue could blink, Hiei soared his left fist—but Kuronue slammed the flat of his blade against the fist. Hiei hadn't anticipated a fast counter and doubled his speed, launching his leg up for a high jump kick.

The tall raven twisted his head, grinning cockily, keeping steady. The clashing of slicking blades rung a harmonic tinkle, rattling the icicles stuck to branches. Movements were blurred to swift black wisps, momentarily viewed only to vanish without a crash. Only the blare of colliding steel revealed their instance.

A final blow scattered them across the range, both on either side and quick to regain ground. Hiei used his precisioned speed, sagging forward. Kuronue hunkered low to the ground, digging both hooked daggers in the ground for a strong blow. The other's adversary was ready for a final strike; ready to end it all, finally and for good.

They met dead center—by the slowest degrees, swords were drawn back for stronger momentum, a more stunning attack—but what happened next, caught Hiei off guard.

Kuronue's twin Dracos curled overhead, slamming one solid pound strong enough to break Hiei's Katana off balance, and trap the middle under his foot. At this space their faces were a whispered breathe away, mere centimeters. Hiei's eyes narrowed to blood gem slits, dangerous and cautious.

Indigo night melted into the crimson almond, lost in its sea of enraged blood and deadly warning. Those eyes were so beautiful . . . so close. Warm breathe fanned over their cheeks in the midst of this combatting stare down; lost in the endless void of darkened hues. One of sizzling flames; One of smothering lust.

And Kuronue took advantage of it by leaning in to close that gap with a searing sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Yah! About time eh? Hope this wasn't too fast. Sorry its short. I'm a bit under the weather but I hope you liked it. ^_^<strong>


	18. Jubilant Silence

**Author's Rant: **I'll proof read later. Its late, I'm tired and pooped. Night, night.

**Warnings:** Males kissing. Don't like, will you know not to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Jubilant Silence<strong>

* * *

><p>It'd happened so suddenly, the misguided collection of collaborated sensations pulsating from the touch of warmth, rurally soft and yet firmly compressed as one. Breathing sharpened, senses intensified from the briefest touch because of the shuddering chill, uncaused by the snow, to rattle through blood flowing veins rushing to pump the heart's rapid stupor. The grip on bandaged wrapped hilts, gradually loosened, instincts releasing their hold on the owner's hands as more undesired focus was directed into the salt licked kiss.<p>

The drought to his deserted wish for a taste of flaming brimstone and iron was finally fulfilled. Kuronue hadn't anticipated the bombarded surge of electrical tingles nor the flavor of unique bland and fire to bestow his lips such wonders. As if being given the river to a years' worth of unquenched thirst, he gradually took his fill of its sugary nectar. For Hiei the feelings of wanton excitement were mixed between the burning need for calamity raged hell to actually savoring this kiss for just an instant. And this time he was sure he was stunned in a mental mania, the Koorime's eyes slid half viewed of the Indigo narrowly slipping into a heated ecstasy.

Kuronue cared not for his original purpose of simply getting a feel of this young demon's lips or a mere taste. That caution of being careful was thrown to the winds. A sampling would no longer suffice. He needed more.

The kiss broke faster than a blink for Kuronue to rip the swords from their hands and slammed Hiei's body to the ground as a devastation hold of domination sped through his body. "Hnnmm," He heard Hiei groan when their lips violently smashed in a wet seal, but he didn't care of the irony tang staining their lips. Hiei's hands were intertwined, trapped above his head by cool longer fingers, and his placement, secured between the Chimera's thighs, with his back dampening against the melting morning frost by the force of lean muscles and ragged clothing.

Struggle took hold but the demand for this creamy caress won out unknowingly for the fire demon. Fangs crushed and mingled with the taste of salted saliva and the tug of supple lips pulled and nipped by pointed teeth. Blood daintily pearled, soon licked and memorized of its unique flavor. The battle for the upper hand took over, both heated in the time lapse and wanting to devour the other's spark. Hiei's head tilted opposite, bodily trying to control the kiss's motion but the control was all Kuronue's. Their lips fought for the higher order and through it all, tasted and licked at the willfullly given treat.

This was what Kuronue wanted. This was what he knew would come with a kiss like this; uncontrolled and savage in nature. The kind he wouldn't want any other way. Hiei's grip braided a tighter hold with the longer digits with each stroke of a tongue swiping his lips, a silent message being requested but going unanswered.

Kuronue honed one of his hands to clasp the two hands and used his other to boldly skate its tips along the spread of spiked ebony, feeling the textured-stiffened structure permanently snared in its gravity defying nature. The appearance gave Hiei's hair the false belief of being edgily rough, but Kuronue's touch proved it to be otherwise. The splitted tendrils were course, now soaked a softer substance from the snow. The nimble fingers circled downward and under to cup the nape of fine baby hairs against Hiei's neck and lifted his head close to fold the rest of the negative space between them.

The crush furrowed a lone grunt; a chance for Kuronue to send his tongue inside for a deeper taste. The atomic discovery of passionate new findings ruptured a new hurried feeling in Kuronue to explore for more. He could taste all of Hiei's mouth, smell all of his aromatic scent, feel his flames licking at his body—an uncanny combination of wet warmth and thick tongue sent Kuronue over. The dance of dominating pink muscles, commensed. Kuronue swiped his own over Hiei's wildly as the fire demon pressed in closer to wrap his tongue around the other's.

Hiei was in and out of reality's devastation to cause this mistake to occur. Heavily weighed down on his smaller frame, he could feel the slight urgency shifting by his leg. His was undoubtably being felt as well. Because of a lengthy span of no physical contact, Hiei's skin, his body's entirety was highly sensitive to the slightest touch.

That's why he needed to stop this. Through this emotional collision of intimate kissing, Hiei was releasing emotions needed to be kept within. He couldn't afford a loose end on his feelings. Not for anything.

Then by the slowest nibbles, the kiss gingerly peaked to a final stop and began with a connection of gloss covered hues. Panting hoarse, coming in glittered huffs of white, deep rouge were now a vermillion tint of weakened sexual lust. Slander indigo orbs took on a deeper sapphire, glazed by twinkle amusement eclipsed by a navy Neptune's crash of circling waves.

The long minute felt like an eternal pause in time for this single moment; the ensnared bondage of sustained tension, coursing as sizzling as the crackle of energy. The scene was steeled in the overlapping capes of feathered onyx wings, acting as their curtained protection from the world's harsh truth. Only timid winks of sunlight gleamed through the cracks of parted feathers, spotlighting Kuronue's hair and Hiei's face. A bestowing look of artistic beauty; a skillful canvas' dream to capture such a tender momen. The Chimera would always hold this intensity of burnishing red in his mind, forever.

And then just as soon as it happened, the fog of sexual want, cleared with one blink. Vermillion darkened to its ruby normalcy, tightened crinkles edged around almond eyes and a low snarl rumbled deeply within Hiei's throat. "You bastard . . ."

The flash of fiery anger danced inside the red iris like a hellish murder spree, blood gushing its wild splatter in Hiei's eyes. "Pige—Pige wait!" It was than Kuronue nearly regretted the surprising approach and had only three seconds to silently thank the gods for the chance of kissing this Koorime, getting a moment of pure deliciousness of those lips and a last second to quietly curse Yoko's idiotic advice—the last thing he recollected was a balled fist rushing at his face and then darkness.

* * *

><p>When Kisa's safety was secretly checked, undisturbed, curiosity had gotten the better of him. That's why he was confined in the pillowing cottony fluffed branches, scent cowered by the snow and his body hidden by the bundles of snow. He'd witnessed the entire scene. The unsuspecting airborne assault from Kuronue to when the same fool daringly forced a kiss down on Hiei.<p>

Surprisingly the caressing moment had lasted longer than expected . . . but when it stopped . . .

"Arg!"

Kurama flinched from the bellows of his perch and chuckled as he watched Kuronue's body flop to the side, lifeless like a sack of potatoes. The musing situation brought forth a wider smile when Hiei's silhouette kicked the idiot's wings off his legs and disappeared in a shadowy blink. Now that Hiei was gone from view, a quick mental debate on whom to check on endured. Kurama exchanged his green eyes from the unconscious man to the unseen demon aimed for the forest.

"You couldn't resist could you?"

Shuichi chuckled under his breathe, "You know me well."

Yoko uncurled his body from a thick limp above and landed next to his crouched mate, "It didn't go as he'd hoped." He stated the obvious.

"Why you suggested that goes beyond even me Yoko," Shuichi stood, closing his eyes and braced his palm on the side of the truck, quietly reading the root's detections of rapid steps in the earth. His mental concentration scoured the territory for Hiei's presence, demanding all the ground's unseen greenery to find his location. Bashful trickles of life energy whispered into Shuichi's fingertips until a full arousal of the plant's response fluttered in his veins.

He found him. '_Good he hadn't gone too far._' Shuichi hunkered back beside the Youko, a low smile playing on his lips similar to Yoko's own. The fox demon knew and felt the search of careful detection; he wasn't fooled by his mate's need to go looking for the Koorime's whereabouts. "You're conniving as always Shuichi. If you want to go to him, then so be it."

Decision made. Kuronue would be fine. "I won't be long." Yoko swished his tail against Shuichi's ankle confirming his permission granted. With that, Shuichi leapt from his tree branch and darted off after Hiei, leaving Yoko to collect the mangled moron on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Damned fool. . ."<p>

For the thousandth time that day, Hiei brushed the pads of his calloused fingers across his lips, damning the tingling residue. No matter how many times he scrubbed his mouth raw with the press of clumped snow, the taste of that foolish Chimera remained. He was angry, he was pissed and extremely irritated.

And when Hiei was angry, the forest suffered; terribly.

That was his current alibi for why the surrounding sheets of crumpled char and ashes acted as his castle, with only one tree living—the one he seemed to avoid whenever he unleashed his fury. The dead oak.

It couldn't have been more than a couple of hours before he heard the foreseen crush of snow approaching from a distance. The human's mingled scent of earth, the natural humane odor and fresh rose petals were unmistakable and no longer stomach churning. An unnatural adjustment Hiei's learned he'd gained since his stay here. Through time forcefully spent together, the human's body smell had become an. . .acquired taste, one could say.

For the longest Hiei listened, counted, smelled the air of coming floral, increasing in its perfumed smell the closer it came. The forest was deadly quiet or would've been had it not been for the purposeful steps of smashing snow, magnetized on the bottom of Kurama's deer skin moccasins.

"This seems to be your favorite place to destroy," Said the monotone declaration. Kurama came to stand underneath the tree, seeing the overlaid shingles of deflated black, hang over the tree branch and dark clad boots, crossed at the ankle. "Regardless of how many times I revive the place it seems to return cold, black."

Hiei sighed deep and heavy through his nose, "Must you always bring unwanted comments with your company? It's bad enough a human thinks himself worthy of a conversation with me but to sit there and openly give smart ass comments is just damning."

"Amazing," Shuichi blinked mildly stunned. "I can't believe you've managed to say two sentences." He chuckled, finding a comfortable place between the tree's jutted roots. "And here I thought your vocabulary was limited to ass, fuck, damn, hell, bastard, fool, human, that odd '_hn_' thing you tend to do—"

"I think you've made your point!" Hiei turned on his side, annoyance laced ridged on the outline of his body. "Don't you have anything else to do other than get on my nerves?"

"No, no I don't. Not at the moment anyway."

"Ha," Hiei's appeared tipped over the head to see the mop of spiraling red below. "So you admit to purposely pissing me off just to get a raise? Sick demented fool."

"And it seems to work every time. You see?" Kurama smiled up. "I've gotten you to say two new insults." The smile grew. "By the way Hiei, I had a chance to see quite an interesting show earlier. . ." the smile was impossibly the most spread Kurama's ever done as he paused for the punch line. "So how was your romantic rendezvous this morning?"

That did it. That assuredly did it. Before Kurama could cover the blunt laughter, Hiei bucked his back from the tree and dropped, his dark robes circulating around his legs as he landed on the ground directly in front of the smug faced mortal on a light step. "I'm going to assume you're a mirror glutton for bloodshed like that idiot friend of yours."

"Perhaps," Kurama admitted, thought his voice lacked any trace of guilt. "Or simply just someone who has no other options of getting you down from this tree."

"Try a better tactic, or rather seek other methods for appraising my temper; bastard." Scowl in full effect and mildly appalled at the arrogance, Hiei relieved the stress of his facial lines with twitch on his lips when he saw the indifference flattering those sharp green eyes, all charm vanished and on guard for possible retaliation. This human was a marvel indeed. "You're a bother." He finally muffled on a snort.

Hearing and being witness to the evidence of a tiny smile, Kurama found himself the recipient of that contagious smirk and found himself easing a tilt as well. "A notable admission. One I'll take as a victorious compliment since I got what I wanted."

Hiei turned his head, searching the grounds for a reasonable distance for conversation but found none sensible for a long ranged convey. His station in the tree would've sufficed just the same, but now that he was down here, he might as well find a space. When a crook between up turned root coils became his new settlement—less than two feet away from Kurama—Hiei retorted edgily, "Your scent isn't as intolerable as before. I'm used to it." Seemed like a poor definition for why he sat so close, but really he simply had none. It was just an automatic impulse to sit here.

The desire to contain his laughter failed, allowing the bubbled mirth to come forth soft and politely covered by the palm of Kurama's hand. "I'll also take that as a compliment." He chuckled. Reasons failed him why he felt good having gotten the Koorime so close this time around. Chances were this would be one of those rare occasions when Hiei wasn't filtered with the despaired states of an acting nomad and would take in the presence of another. Hiei's anger, amused him one could say. It's been such a long time since Kurama could enjoy the useless banters of back and forth taunts and smart alec remarks with someone of equal intelligence. Similar moments of exchanged jubilee weren't uncommon between him and the Youko but the jumble would be discarded just as fast as it began.

However being the naturally serious adult by habit, Hiei asked the question plaguing the human's explanation for being here, "Why were you following me? You have to be bored to have wanted a conversation this far from the sanctuary."

"I wanted to check on you after the incident with Kuronue."

The blunt and instant reply riddled an expression of surprise on Hiei's face. The sudden distorted widening of his eyes and innocent lift of his eyebrows was nearly comical. And would've been so, had it not been for the seriousness of Kurama's tone.

"You seemed disturbed," Kurama surmised further. "It was mere speculation of course but I couldn't help but wonder why the surprise, or even the rejection. I'm sure you knew of Kuronue's intentions. Your response was positive until something happened. . ." The rest died away as a dangling lure for Hiei's capture. A bait had been set, but would he take it so easily?

The plan was obvious; painfully so that the human was fishing around for personal information, "I knew of his intentions. I've always known of his interests but I'm not up for honoring his come-ons. I have business to carry-on before any thoughts of permanency are considered." Not exactly a pointed yes or no, but something just to keep the question afloat. It was neither denied nor confirmed.

Of course Hiei wouldn't take the bait and even went as far as to slap in Kurama's face the silent interpretation of '_a conversation for another time.'_ A step closer in achieving in the fire demon's trust, Kurama mentally mused. Before Hiei wouldn't have even graced a proper response as he'd just done. Things were moving on it seemed; a slow a steady pace.

Long silence stretched from there, hovering above. Few animals ventured out and about during the wintery climate changes, though spring wasn't far off from now. In another few weeks the grounds would burst into bloom and cover the entire landscape with rapture scrapbook worthy pictures of lavished flowers, booming displays of cotton rounded leaf bunches and tingling newborn life from every awaking form.

Thoughts of a finalized placement had rarely secluded a section of Hiei's mind after he'd accomplished his goals. He'd honestly never imaged he'd live much longer afterwards, since mindless battles with every challenging demon would've eventually lead to his death. But when a monkey wrench the size of a two foot bundle of baby Youko kit came into play, all previous plans were altered and forced into an entirely different perspective. The goal to seek out the Floating Ice World was still engraved in his mind; there was no question of that. But now. . .things were changing.

"I know nothing of your past Hiei and I doubt I will for some time, but I'd hoped for a newfound ideal of who you are somehow." Kurama choose his words carefully and slowly, not wanting to scare the young demon away. "It's no rush, it's possible to learn more about each other and earn the trust you keep bottled up inside."

Hiei side glared him, cold and guarded. His words were precise, predetermined of the knowing demand he wanted cleared. "I've told you before, don't analyze me. You and that damned raven seem to assume it's simple to up and look upon you all as my allies. I can't. I've told him I'd give it a try; I'll tell you the same. A try is all I can do. Don't expect any further effort on my part." Sighing low and heavy, Hiei leaned back against the tree and cross his legs at the ankles, aggravation plainly contoured on his face. "I'm not the type to stay in a place for too long. I would've been long gone hadn't it been for that damned Youko's tricks and lies."

"What of Kisa than Hiei? Would you have forsaken his bond with you to venture off alone to do God knows what?"

"He would adjust," Hiei mumbled after a minute. "He's a child. My presence would've been forgotten and replaced with memories of you and the Youko as his guardian figures."

"He wants you here, as do a number of others Hiei," Kurama confessed callously. He silently assessed the entire irony of it all and couldn't hold back the bitter laugh. "It's almost fictitious about your uncare for attention. All the things I've tried countless times to earn have practically been gift wrapped to you and you want nothing of it? You've come about for a little over a week and captivated the whole band. I've tried for nearly half my life to get such recognition and only have the approval of three." Kuronue, Yoko and Kisa.

Hiei kept his gaze steady, observing the solid posture and jutted chin, kept up and even as if to see the unseen forces before Kurama. No one with unskilled assessment would've seen this poise as being a defensive mechanism to cover for the bitterness coated around or seen the tiny trembles flexed in the human's hands. His bravery was admirable, Hiei would give him that much, but still stupid. "If their acceptance isn't given why stay for something you'll more than likely never receive? Demons don't care much for your kind, but this is a fact you're already aware of."

"I know." Now it was Kurama's turn to meet the cerise curiosity. "But the approval of three is enough to keep me rooted. I needn't the vote of all to remain. One versus a million, that's enough for me."

"One versus a million," Hiei barked a short chuckle. "You're an amusing creature. The hatred of so many isn't enough to scare you off? A gutsy and stupid predicament you've placed yourself in."

"Indeed," He smiled. "But one I don't regret."

"Hn," Was Hiei's half-hearted response. The rest was left to die away from there lest it become tainted with the fairy tale fluffy, cuddly bullshit for an easy comfort. Hiei wasn't the sort for all hearts, puppies and kissy rainbows or rapid ego boosts to a person's confidence. So the remainder of their time stayed quiet enjoying the rest of the mid-morning afternoon's sunny glow. Neither moved, or made a sound. For Kurama, just hearing the breath of someone who openly wanted to be in his space eased the previous leak of frozen emotions.

He was satisfied with it. And Hiei knew it. From the first time they sat quietly together after the attack, Hiei knew him being near was competent. He saw that same tilt of thinned lips shoot upward in a secret relief and again Hiei felt the tinge of monumentally stun that his person was wanted; it mattered.

"Eeep, Eeep!"

The snowy break in snow alerted them of the approaching demons. One being that of the silver haired Youko and the other being the small tot happily attached to his back, cheering from under the cape of long hair. Kisa was all bubble and happiness when both Kurama and Hiei came into view. His over exuberance almost cost him a seven foot trip in the snow bed had Yoko not caught him by the tail and plopped him on the ground. Kisa peeped his gratitude and waddled as fast as he could—with the over lapping one-piece green kimono tugged under each padded baby moccasin shoe.

Shuichi stood, dusting off the dusty snowflakes, stickered wet dirt and went to meet the baby kit half way. "Hello My Love, did you have a good nap?"

"Eeep. Ba, Ba." Kisa held up his arms, waving frantically to be picked up.

"Let him walk." Yoko mumbled, when joining the two. "There's nothing wrong with his legs."

Kisa pouted and flopped on his bottom, arms folded, lips poked out. "Oop, Oop, Eeep." He huffed as his chubby cheeks expanded.

His little temper tantrum compensated a tiny poke on his back by Yoko's foot. "Mind that tongue of yours Kit."

"Eeep." Kisa stubbornly turned his plump face away and smack his tail against the large pointed shoe. "Mmm."

Yoko frowned slightly—than his foot tipped the pup face first into the snow. The list of whimpered pleas for help went ignored, like his frailing arms and legs. "You've him spoiled Shuichi." Yoko looked overhead. "You as well Hiei."

Hiei stared with no little consternation at the allegation, still stabled in his seat.

"What brings you two here Yoko?" Asked Shuichi.

"Him," _Him_ referring to the tiny tote still face-splatted in the snow. "I was going for a scout around the perimeter but found him wandering the cavern. I'm taking him to the field for a little exercise." Yoko blinked when an idea struck. "Care to join us Hiei?"

"Hn," Hiei shifted until his back was the only view.

"I see you're still speech impaired." Mused Yoko.

"You and the human seem have a knack for spewing insults." Hiei favored them both with an eye roll, but shockingly he stood up and came to stand between them, using his foot to flip the struggling kit on his back. "Exercise would do Little Fool some good."

Yoko couldn't have been surprised if he'd wanted to. Shuichi however conveyed a subtle gratitude with his eyes; one intentionally overlooked by Hiei as he kneeled down and scuffed the pup by his neck and prompted him on his feet. "You. Walk."

Two words and Kisa was standing, chest puffed out and proud to do his friend's bidding. One swirl on his fluffy shoes and Kisa was already shuffling through the soft powder—the best he could at least considering the snow layer was swallowing his body until only the top of his shoulders matched the snow level. Shyly suspicious, Kisa, halted his defeated stride and twisted around to see all three adults watching his every move. Hiei's potent glare shot a round of confidence in the pup's wobbly stumble and he puffed his chest out and continued to stroll through the snow, unfazed by the fact that he could no longer see a thing but cold, icy white.

Soon his ears were all that remained peeking, swiveling above and about at every twitching sound. Deep, rumbled laughter pulled his ears back behind and he suddenly shrieked when his kimono fisted on his back and he went flying on the air; up, over and on a strong muscled back. The stock of cottony thick black spoke volumes of his immense glee at being on his friend's back. "Mmm, Eeep Eeep," came his disembodied purr of contented merriment. His nubby claws snatched into the heavy coated robes and his face nestled warmly into the saturated barbs of baby black hair, inhaling all of the spicy smell of fire.

Hiei sneered quietly, but said nothing. Instead his eyes glanced over behind at the twin mocking glints of enduring his temporary softness and his eyes glowed a flash of crimson death to either who dared to mouth a whisper about this. Yoko just lifted a thin brow and Shuichi muffled a meek chuckle.

Then without so much as a murmured warning, Hiei turned away, slightly bent his knees and catapulted into a tree. From there he waited sharing a quiet stare between molten honey gold, and gleaming sage emerald before the two leapt into an adjustment branch and lead the way.

* * *

><p>Alabaster fields of endless pristine met the crew as Yoko came to land soundlessly in an acreage untainted by a single soul. Nothing, absolutely nothing tarnished an inch of the endless spread of virginal sanctuary, meeting the middle noon's blue horizon. Layers, upon layers of purified clean, crisp fluff glazed mounds of numerous sizes on the ground, blended as one but seeming to act as many disguised children traveling beneath the sheets of their beds. Endless and mystifying to behold by all, the vast land so white in color, left a tiny child in awe of its sparkling magnificence.<p>

Under the comforts of his friend's robes, Kisa shyly poked his head free to witness the shimmering wonderland for himself and couldn't contain the whimpered demand to be placed on the soft flurry floor. Every sneaky twinkle grabbed his attention before another glittery wink pardoned for his gaze. "Mmmm." He padded Hiei's back and scaled down under the robes until his bottom disappeared inside the powdery snow. Down, down, down he sank, till all that remained was the top of his silver hair magically weaving into the snow's shimmering shine.

The snow hugged him in a dusty wetness and tinkled his cheeks a flushed red. Both large ears twitched and his head turned to mild laughter from above. "Eeep." He peeped from his snowy entrapment.

"Yes I see," Shuichi answered, his leggings also sinking into the powderiness as he kneeled down to collect a palm full of snow and fluttered over Kisa's hair.

Kisa shook it off, giggling. "E-e-eeep, Mmm, Eeep!" Suddenly he blinked searching out one face missing from view.

Shuichi turned on his hunches, also seeing nothing there but the Youko and the endless burden of flour covered piles. "Yoko."

Said demon nodded his head forward.

Shuichi turned and there Hiei was staring into the fragile beauty, frozen in place; a harsh ebony contrast, outlined by the shine's halo and the snow's shine. For the moment, Hiei's mind deemed a moments' glory of seeing nature's awe and plunder. Nature's way of begging for intelligent eyes to admire its worth. It seemed almost poetic really. The climate's seasonal habit of decorated means to be noticed by all, reminded Hiei of something Kurama said earlier. How he'd so effortlessly earned the approval of the band without a lift of his hand and the attraction of two, and a fondness of one. Things he's never tried for, fell in the palms of his hands and still he couldn't understand why it was that he didn't want it or at least why the timing for it didn't seem right.

"Hiei!"

The warning came too late. He'd been too caught in thought to see it coming. Wet, hard and smelling quite refreshing, a large mass of snow stayed glued to the back of Hiei's head, lightly trickling off from the main source. Childish cheer gurgled and squealed loud enough to tick Hiei's hide as he whipped around to see the guilty culprit, bouncing another round projectile in his hand.

Yoko smiled. Hiei frowned, his expression daring the bold fox demon to throw—his head snapped backwards from yet another snow bound attack. One swipe of his face, removed the whole mass to reveal a reddened gleam of murder rimmed in Hiei's eyes. "Die!" Fire circulated to life in his palm and pistol shot three separate directions, whistling a descending warning to the target.

Yoko chuckled, and stomped the ground with his left foot. The earth's skin ripped wild spurts of snow, tidal waving a five foot wall. Hiei Leapt back avoiding most of the shocking barrier, minus the bit snagging his foot. Yoko took this chance to ascend above on a ledge of sheeted ice soil, gathering a clump of snow in his hands. With enough ammo to lead an army, he settled two fist size balls in his hands, a crafty smirk saying it all. "You think too much, you know." He threw the ball, purposely missing to get Hiei in another point and caught the back of his shoulder with another quick pitch. "Let yourself go Hiei!" Came his call, followed by three more snowballs chasing behind the dashing Koorime.

Hiei quickened a step behind—but Yoko sniffed him a second early and smashed a couple more to the side. A near miss but he'd managed a leg blow. Now Hiei was pissed. Coming to a sharp edge, his heel skidded in a circular form as he chanced a rapid head shot, flexing his fingers for a five pointed charge. One by one his fingertips glowed an apricot orange, gradually taking shape of pin darts and sprayed by the dozens back to back around the Youko's protection.

For possibly in the longest while, smiled Shuichi when he heard his beloved's, laugh. A good whole hearted laugh, deep and rich of true merriment from taunting the Koorime into playing this childish game of cat and mouse. A true fox by heart, even Yoko needed times of undaunted bliss to ease the razors of his mentality. And here he sort to do the same for Hiei; hoping to get the youth out of his mental turmoil and into a freer way of thinking. And if trying to kill him would do it that then so be it.

Kisa clapped and cheered from the protection of his mini fortress courteous of Shuichi. A large leaf acted as his pallet whist a squared wall surrounded him in a cradled crib. From the comforts within, he could play and enjoy the show of grown adults acting like him. It was the best sort of entertainment any child could as for.

"Damned fool!" Hiei shouted after another blow slammed rough into his kneecap. He snapped his head around when the human dared to chuckle and without thinking scooped a handful of snow and aimed it straight for his face.

Shuichi anticipated the coming shot and summoned the earth's spoil to shield his body from the front. But nothing could save him from a skyward assault. From above Hiei hovered for an instant, unleashing a hellish barrage of snowballs on Shuichi's head.

Kurama was stunned. His hair, his clothes, all of his entire being was saturated with melting ice and a wicked chill clung to his skin as his clothes deflated of their warmth. He stood up, fists clenched at his sides, and before he could realize it he too was caught in the waging snow war between demons with Kisa as his cheering fan. For every abled blow, the tiny tike squealed his appraisal, at times giving some support for Hiei and Yoko for a job well done.

And it was during the midst of this event that a hazy, grave lullaby sung an unknowing tune in the melody of Hiei's mirth. A small chuckle soon became a joined chorus of laughter he could no longer keep bottled inside. The sound was so foreign to him, even he had to wonder if the voiced blare was his own. It'd been brief and light but the tiniest evidence of carefree and fun rang true. For once, if only for that solidified time lapse, he'd simply enjoyed himself. Enjoyed himself with others.

And this mattered.

* * *

><p>By the night's quilted seal over the crystal blue, Hiei, Shuichi, Yoko and tiny Kisa were all freezing and covered from head to toe in melted snow. Kisa was tucked underneath Yoko's hair, silently peeping his exhaustion from today's fun. By the time they'd made it to the home base, he was already asleep.<p>

Proof of today's eventful secret that none of them would ever admit too but inside would always keep sacred. An invitation to keep the night lasting was declined, by Hiei from Shuichi and Yoko whom were still up for a more conversation or simply company for the night.

Though there had been a time of fun, Hiei kept his distance though it didn't go without consequence. The spare cavern he'd resided in couldn't have seemed lonelier than it did now as he sparked a calm fire near the back where several thick quilts lied tucked in the furthest corner where a large sized hole in the ceiling gave a perfect view of the skies countless stars. It was from here, when the nights were too chilled to bare that he'd come and gaze for hours into the night sky thinking of every little thing and wanting reason for his thoughts.

All questions would go unanswered but the comfort of the star's winking down, always seemed to speak to him by turns. Some blinking rapid in fast talk, some talking their sweet times, but in the end the silent chatter kept him fulfilled.

Now with thoughts of today's events rupturing his mind frame, there would be no sleep tonight. From the morning's unsuspected kiss to the pleasant charm of peace so alien to him. All of it was alienated from what he was used too. . .and yet—No he needn't concern himself over trivial nonsense. It'd been just a spur of the moment thing for them all. The Chimera's kiss, Shuichi's conversation, and the fool Yoko's skills of getting him to unwind; none of it needed a second thought.

This was all concluded while he pulled untied his scarf from his neck and whip laced its heavy soak on the ground. Reaching his hand over, he grasped the hem of his robe and tugged the suctioned cloth off his body, hearing the slushed water peel away and join the scarf's place. His blue shirt soon followed but his pants reminded. A cozy place by the crackling flames was found and Hiei settled down for the night, mind still tight in thought and body in recover to retrieve all lost warmth.

The fire's flickering flames felt nice against his cold skin, acting as a hot compact for recovery. The quietness was a welcome and yet unwanted person in the cave now. Its company, giving Hiei time to think and again he cursed it all together because it gave him the time to think.

But all silence was shattered when three sharp knocks rapped against his cave frame and from the scent he knew who the late walker was. Lavender and earth were unmistakable; especially after what happened between them this morning. "What do you want?" he inquired roughly.

Unable to handle the quirking bashful flutter of butterflies in his stomach, Kuronue sighed heavily through his nose and clasped his wings shut as he walked inside; his body becoming flared a flickering orange by the fire's glow. His handsome face, was cracked of its normal blithe confidence and now shadowed an unfamiliar blush across his cheeks. "I. . ." he paused and tried again, scuffing his feet from side to side under that beautiful red gaze. "Pige—Hiei," gaining more courage, Kuronue bent to the ball of his right knee and leveled his boiling blue eyes with the dancing red flames, he's come to admire so deeply. "Hiei, can I—I need to ask you. . .Gods," he chuckled. This was really hard.

Hiei lifted a brow, slowly losing his patience.

"Hiei. . ."

"If you're done babbling like an idiot the door is in the other direction," Hiei drew up his leg and tossed his arm over the knee, facial expression zeroed in on the fires intimate dance.

"No, its just. . .Hiei. . .I. . .I. . .Gah dammit," Suddenly Kuronue took a deadly chance and snagged Hiei's hand in his, slamming the back palm to his forehead; a demonic declaration declared as he whispered on a pleaing voice, his tone rasped and desperate. "Hiei, I-I want. . .I would be honored if. . .if you'd allow my chance to court you."

Hiei sat stunned, watching by the slowest motion as his hand was lowered to Kuronue's lips and planted a small, light kiss. From the forehead as an asserted desire wanted for the one they so choose, to the kiss on a hand being confirmed as being the only chosen soul.

And all Hiei could do was stare, unable to speak a single word as those blue eyes darkened, and crinkled an honest smile. . . one only meant for him.

"Would you. . .would you give me that chance?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: This was by far my most favorite chapter I quite enjoyed it. Hope you did too. We're getting somewhere aren't we? ^_^<strong>


	19. Suspense's Fright

**Author's Rant:** Alright guys let's see how Chapter 19 turns out ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Suspense's Fright<strong>

* * *

><p>"Court me?"<p>

Kuronue's fingertips circled tiny shapes over Hiei's palm, "Yes, if only for a while. I—I want to show you how much . . . ," Damn this was complicated. It'd be so simple to just out and say how he was coming to feel for Hiei but there'd be the risk of humiliation should he say the wrong phrase to emphasis his emotions.

Head tilted down, shading his facial funder his worn topper, another attempt was prematurely tried, possessing a stronger tone, "I just want to express myself to you." If it was any consolation, even just a small one, Kuronue would be fortunate if Hiei even spoke upon the matter whether it's negative or positive, but he was openly hoping for the latter. Evidence of his desperation lied wide and clear in the timber trembles of his digits nestling the contours of a rough, calloused palm.

The silence to settle over forlorn his hopes of a possible kindling of the Chimera's affections and it became more physical pronounced when Hiei snatched his hand away, returning it back over his folded knee. Less to hardly noticeable pity residued over Hiei's red iris, but flickers of illuminated vexation seemed to house more space in his eyes. "Tempting and amusingly flattering, but I'll pass." He grumbled, eyes averted into the fire's licked, waltz. "I'm not interested in having a mate."

Kuronue was fully kneeled down at this point, hands pressed into the ground as if worshipping the shrine of a holy god; only the god he desired for to offer his blessings was acting the task of the devil's minion. "I'm not trying to force you into anything permanent Pige," Kuronue started, shaky. "I-I'm not saying it has to be forever. But I gotta let you know how it is. How . . . how you affect me—" How you make him feel so empty, like his other half was taken. Kuronue lifted his hat a fraction to reveal the smoothing blue, hum its dazzling sapphire, "If anything it's demanded."

Hiei's head whipped around, his expression a tampered panel of arousing angry, "Demanded? You say that as if I don't have any choice."

Kuronue rose to one bent knee, and suddenly snatched the rejected hand back in his own. "Your status says different. Circumstances being what they are, this could easily go another way," Indigo slightly narrowed, a tinge of mild boldness surfacing like the rage of an oceanic storm. "I don't want to take that route with you Hiei. I'd much prefer you came to me on your own."

"How dare you—"

"But I won't." The smack of skin against numb flesh echoed a short slap as Hiei's tanned palm converse an obvious shade difference on the Chimera's snow polished face. Fingers lied limp, unresponsive to the demonic demand for acceptance to this offer. If by the tiniest stroke, Hiei's finger traced a symmetrical line across Kuronue's brow, a unified compliance to the courtship would commence and the rest would fall in Kuronue's field. But only if if the receptor of those courting conditions accepts.

"Hm," Hiei snorted. "I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to compare our statuses. Why not simply go the normal route and challenge my body for the taken. It's what others would typically go by to prevent the hassle of a courtship ritual."

Kuronue stiffened. "I told you, I don't want to take that route."

Irked on the edge, the Koorime, settled his back aligned the wall, profusely blown. "Why not just consent Challenge?" He closed his eyes. "It'd be less trouble. I could kill you and be on my merry way without the days upon days of given gifts and Gods know what else you'll want to give."

"That's not how I want this to work." Kuronue rasped low and steady. "I want you to know how I feel for you. If bloodshed should be involved, than let it be through friendly combat or companionship. Hiei," the small hand, chilled from the air's frosty film, compressed harder into Kuronue's brow. "I'm willing to give it my all to show you—to prove I can be worthy of your time. If only for a couple of days, or a few minutes it'd be worth the chase. I'll take what I can, no matter the amount." Flamboyance exchanged its humorous exertion for a deeper voice of noble purposes, princely silk poured into every modulated word. "Just give me that chance. I want your verbal consent, not your body's submission."

One red eye slithered open, "Why?" the red disappeared. That single word held meaning. A unbeknownst callus to the gap bordering the answer needed for this situation. "Why go through the trouble?"

"Why." Kuronue chuckled, shaking his head. "I couldn't say. It could be for a number of reasons. Your face, your body, your personality—your eyes." His hat showcased both his eyes on the same close eyed expression he'd seen before on that day they would've shared their first kiss. The same day he'd vowed a promise that held more definition now than it did then. His gaze darted over each sculptured form, remembering the feel of firm skin against his. Those lips deemed a worthy caress of his tongue, begging to be healed of the winter's unfair chap. "Damn," Kuronue scratched his cheek. "I'm no good at this mushy stuff ya know? I could say it's all romantic lovey dovey shit, but hell I'd get sick and you'd probably kick my ass outta principle," he looked up. "Maybe, even if it's a small consideration, I just want you to know how I feel. How I feel about you."

Lavender scented soil leaned in close, breathing a warm whisper against Hiei's cheek before the touch of warmth hesitantly grazed his cheek. No matter the punishment for what he'd just done, Kuronue couldn't hold back his desire to kiss that face; the peaceful look of building trust just deserved something so precious; a reward of soothing caressing to take away a moment of the icy wind's derma.

Several seconds passed with no retaliation of any kind from the unannounced brush of lips. Hiei just sat there, eyes closed, palm still connected to the frontal of Kuronue's face. An alien smirk traveled on both ends of Hiei's lips, "Damned fool." He opened his eyes, a breathes distance away from slanted cobalt. "You've yet to leave me be since I've got here. You just don't seem to give up no matter how much I reject you."

Kuronue shrugged, "Yea well," his cheeks pinkened. "Ya know how it is. If ya see rare gullions, you wanna steal it before someone else does—" his breathing hitched, his eyes widening to their limit.

Hiei slowly trailed his index across Kuronue's brow, lightly fading through a locket of raven streaked hair as he drew his hand back in place; over his raised knee. "That represents more you realize," he murmured softly, turning his eyes back to the crackling fire. "Do as you please. But know this," his chest heaved and deflated from a sigh. "I hold the right to cease the ritual should I feel you unworthy. My statement still stands firm. I'm not looking for a mate."

"Yes, yes of course," Kuronue brushed another kiss on Hiei's palm for confirmation and stood tall, wings expanded, arms folded cockily, but his face shaved of any blustering confidence with mirth happiness. The need to burst into a frenzy fit was overwhelming. The fingers wedged between his arms quivered, urge building to reach out and touch his courtee, but he held firm.

The time to act on the young raven demon's part was set, permission was granted and now it was all Kuronue's turn. All of it would now rest in his hands to figure out the best way to prove his worth an honest value as a potential companion.

Words failed him the longer he stood distilled in place, watching the statue poise of Hiei's body, immobile, frozen in place. Wispy remnants of tingling glee swirled a mockery of heightened confusion in his mind and failure to perform the next instant. But he couldn't help it. So much had rode on that singular touch. Kuronue could still feel the slender captivation rake his skin, leaving its invisible taction in place.

"So," Kuronue shifted his foot to the other, clearing his throat. "Nice night. Kinda cold though. Could probably make some ice treats eh?" God that was stupid. That was stupid, dumb, cheesy, sugary, just—damn just so dumb to say. As if it weren't already known about the winter's wicked chill but to make ice treats? Damn that was corny.

He looked around the cave's jutted stones, less than decorated walls, and cleared grounding, all suddenly aroused of shadowy life solely gifted by the fire's presence. His stance circled around as if looking for the correct summon of less than awkward convey. The night's clear gray was indeed a wondrous scene, the cave's opening being their telescope to the outer world's half misted evening, the territory's snowcapped coating blended into one silvery blanket, and the stars diamond dazzle. Silence was abolished by the laughter of shifting charred wood, and the breeze's habitual rotation. It was a comfortable moment.

But now wasn't the time for romantic pursuit. That stage was set another beginning, "I'm gonna head out." His eyes fell to Koorime's artistic profile. All playfulness aside, Kuronue's persona relied his promise concreted in stone to be absolutely serious about this. He needn't prolong this any further. The situation had been laid bare enough and accepted.

Kuronue took a step back, eyes still trained on Hiei's face almost as if waiting for more to be spoken from the other end. But the further he inched toward the cave, the more the chance dimmed as dark as the night's smoky sheet. His hand braced the cave's doorway, tilting his eyes down. For some reason he felt trained to stay rooted where he was. As if waiting for his master's gesture to give him freedom, feet planted. . .

"Kuronue."

That held him hostage. The sound of his title being said so deep and well coiled off Hiei's lips, a sacred song, sung by one who could keep the attention of those around with one whisper. Like a magic tranced slave, Kuronue swallowed fidgety, "Yea?"

Hiei took a deep breathe, an immature technique to pardon words but he said a rumbled, "Good night," that sounded more of a hum than an evening dismissal.

Kuronue blinked, his mouth fumbled inarticulately over the positive reinforcement behind those three words. Like the chimes to a prayer verse, over and over he heard them sooth his thoughts.

Seeing the failed interpretation, Hiei went for a rougher clarified, "Get out," to process his meaning clearly.

It took the raven demon several chagrining moments to progress before full comprehension sunk in. "S'rry," he chuckled halfheartedly, since his mind was still tangled in the throes of having hear his name spoken for the first time by this man. "I'll just go and uh—I'll see you later."

Before he could make an even bigger fool of himself, Kuronue stepped back and leapt over the cliff's edge, smearing into the lunar glimmer's camouflage. Soaring flight transformed into a skyrocket ascent as the young demon climbed, and bolted high toward the stars. He was elated, wings beating their feather contours as he burst through the misty sky's cotton gems. The stars were so exquisite tonight. They seemed in reach, a hand's stroke away from being in his grasp. Their sparkling demeanor all seemed to reflect the sheer bubble burst of laughing, swallowed in the wispy embrace of mast platinum clouds. The moon's half complete phase added its golden glow on this night, bright and alluring.

Kuronue hovered on his back loss in the trace of solaced peace. The luminous rapture was a sight to behold, so wondrous and dare he even dream to think gorgeous.

And yet as bewitching as the night's glorious scene was, it paled in comparison to what really held a sole loveliness to him right now. . . the sound of his name, caressing Hiei's lips.

'_Kuronue. . .Good Night_.'

* * *

><p>Three days.<p>

That'd happened three days ago and a little to Hiei's obscured disappointment and unspoken relief, nothing had happened out of the ordinary. Kuronue's kept his distance. There'd been no surprise pounces from above, or singing vocals of that ridiculous nickname shattering the skies, with its offbeat tune. Nothing. But he's been around, Hiei knew that much from the conversations spoken of the latest things' he'd done over the last two days or that he'd been seen helping Yomi and Yoko map out more lands.

The band's been in a tiny uproar about a potential lead on something of value coming in another few days but so far it's been mere mention. Nothing's confirmed or genuinely determined until the Youko gave word.

Currently, the sun was half masked against the heavenly blue's screen. He was settled high above in his residential station; the dead oak. And as it's come to be during the past few days, Kurama was seated down below between the jutted tree roots. Silence wasn't unwelcomed here and served as a bridge of understanding for the two at times. The company was wanted in order to process thinking more easily. Only a handful of words were spoken between the pair, but when they were the small amount discussed gained more quality in their relationship. If that's what Hiei or Kurama could define their routine gatherings as: A friendly or corresponding relationship.

Yesterday, the Youko had come about to Hiei's cave bearing gifts the Koorime didn't want. But Yoko's explanation was a precise demand that Hiei wear something other than those worn robes and soaked scarf. So today he was dunned in the wrappings of spider silk dragon robes, made from the farthest regions. Jet black warrior's shihakusho, flared around his shined boots and encased by a sleeve-less magenta tunic, outlined in navy blue and with a matching set of silk silver sash and scarf completed the present. The ripped excuse for a forehead band was now replaced with one of whiter quality and style. His sword was no longer and open blade by his side but it was homed in hardened leather secured by a smoke gray belt.

The outfit suited him to a tee, not once insulting his masculinity, though it was of similar fashion to Kurama's own combat kimonos.

"Kuronue propositioned me last night." Hiei's voice suddenly sliced through.

Kurama opened his eyes upward, "I'm not surprised. I imagine you aren't either?"

"No, no I'm not."

"What was your answer?"

Hiei paused, shifting his eyes around and over.

His silence answered plenty. Kurama chuckled low, lowering his back against the damp bark. "It seems Kuronue's interests aren't just fancied on one side."

"Shut up," Hiei snapped. "It's no such thing. He's the only one lost in romance. I simply said to do as you please. Nothing more. He's the one flapping about like some love struck fool."

"If that's your only argument Hiei, I'm afraid you've failed to convince me." Kurama replied back amused. "Actually, I'm a little stunned about Kuronue's pursuit, or the way he's going about it anyway."

Hiei's eyes timidly leaned over to read into the sage for further elaboration.

Kurama plucked a dried leaf as he continued, "Through personal witnessing, I've seen Kuronue become flirty with others before you, but never to this extend. I never would've taken him as the type to propose courtship. It's just not in his character."

"He's just trying to conquest a challenge. Perhaps I'm one of few who've rejected him and he's sorting out another method," Hiei stated curiously suspicious at how his statement centered around sounding more of a questionable resolution to an unseen answer.

"I doubt that." Kurama mentioned. "Courtship is serious for your race, so I've been told. It's absurd to go to such lengths in order to bed a fellow. Besides Kuronue, being who he is, I don't think would go that far unless he was truly serious. The man is likely to bed you and begone by dawn or simply forget the task should it prove too much of an effort." He shook his head as if to deduce a hidden secret. "No it's not him. Kuronue wouldn't put up this much work unless he deeply cared."

Hiei silently snorted, settled back in place as he folded his arms behind his head, "Maybe."

"Which reminds me," Kurama stood, reaching inside his pocket for something. "I was told to give this to you."

Hiei nearly missed the sun's glare against a silvery shine dangling mid-air before he caught it in his palm. It jangled a creaky song, as he his fingers uncoiled from around its smooth exterior. In his hand was a cat's eye pendant, ruby red in the center, shined and polished to flawless brilliance and held securely in snake fang iron. Attached to the top was a braided chain, meant to be placed around the owner's neck for safe keeping. A fair common trinket but not native of this part of Makai.

Kurama was already half way down the path when Hiei called out, "Who told you to give this to me?"

The mortal keep going, a private musing on his face, "The same person who told Yoko to give you those clothes."

"Some—" Hiei fingered over the clothing, at a loss for words. The cat pendant, swung to life in through his fingers, gleaming an aurora glow in his eyes, it twirled back and forth, rocking from side to side as Hiei sat back a little miffed at being tricked to believe these gifts were from the fox and human.

But when the jewel came to its final rotation a flicker of something inscribed mirrored off the sun. Hiei palmed it on its back and leaned in to closely study what he could faintly make out inside the gemstone's crystal, tiny and small but he could read it all:

_Like your eyes, a piercing drop of wine, I thought this cat pendent was perfect for your ruby eyes._

_But no, it cannot be so vulgar a taste but instead a polished gleam of your eyes and face._

_I'm not a romantic, nor can I try to be. But when I found this, I thought of you and me._

_Perhaps someday we can be everlasting as your favorite tree. Maybe for eternity. _

Hiei sat back, quiet. He just stared for god knows how long reading over those cursive words, over and over. When he flipped the necklace around, he found more added to the platinum backing in the same written style, sloppily attempted by the artist.

_I know this may seem mushy and silly. Hell you just bring it out of me. _

_I really like you Hiei, more than you'll ever know. If you accept this, let's make it a lifelong trade. _

_Should I ever leave your side, you'll give this to me as a vow to always return. _

_Should you depart from me, give it back when you come home. _

_A solid promise to always be by your side and you by mine. Let it always be our guide to return home. _

_Kuronue._

"Damn you," Came the disgruntled hiss of hellish amusement and enragement. Hiei chuckled dark and low as he mentally vowed a milestone marker of endless pain and agony for the fool to have this done for him. Uncaring of its symbolic meaning, Hiei threw the chain over his neck, alongside his tear stone and leapt from his perch, a calm smile on his face. "Damn you, Kuronue."

* * *

><p>"Damn for fuck's sake." Yomi grumbled, withered and pissed like a feral cat. "How long is this supposed to take?"<p>

"Patience Yomi." Yoko scolded gently, hunkering down under the cape of a snow crusted branch. He altered his footing a smidge to cultivate the lack of spacing between bodies crunched in a small arrangement. "We'll get the signal when the transporter shows."

"We've been out here for three hours," Complained a half bent Kuronue. "My got'damn wings are crampin'."

"Hang low and keep still."

Several days back, Yoko had gotten word of a supply carrier court coming through the southern border with enough gemstones, crystalized dragon scales, and crocodile ore to settle his men's lusts for weeks. Though greedy as they all were, it'd take a mere five days before it was all sold and bargained off for the highest price.

However there were ribbons of sneaking suspicion braided into the cords of this particular assignment. This area wasn't under his control and far out from the Sanctuary's quarters. These were charted but highly dangerous, alert needed to be in full swing. To boldly enter the violent innards of the Serpent's Grove was risking one's life by the jaws of these abnormally large snack demons. Relatively they lacked for a better term, the reasonable intellect to properly capture their pray. They relied on chanced stealth and the flickered forks of their tongues to seek out there victims heat waves. The snow moss environment was their only savior from the viper's heat sensors; nonetheless this was going to need to be another quick one.

The reptilian savages hunted in packs of twos and on rare occasions up to five.

The plan had been set and secured two days ahead before the carriage would arrive. The deal was for an over and under ambush assault as soon as sentries gave signal of the target coming within a ten meter range. Any sooner could risk a loss of three or more men. Any later and the mission would escape.

Patience was deadly key here. No mistakes could be afforded this time.

Beneath the ground's masqueraded cover of dry, soaked timber and rusted, wet leaves, an acute rectangle lined by the dirt's concealment housed the cramped huddle of several frames, Kurama settled against the corner post and Hiei pasted near the top, keeping visual of any foreign people.

It'd surprised him that he'd come to become accustomed to the bandit heists, this one needn't having gotten his consent to join. As soon as Kurama had told him of the situation he'd opted to come along even though the number wasn't needed. Rumor spread of the Koorime's company and soon the rest of the band considered the options of seeing the little guy in action again versus that of their leader who'd wanted to recruit him in their crew.

This would be the second go around and interests ran high for another slide of blood spewed gore like before.

Ears perked from all angles as the sharp rasps of wood knocks banged thirty paces north. Kurama pressed his palm against the solidified earth and concentrated a pinch of spiritual connection. The snap of his wrist, prowling a fisted disruption in the ground, rattling the tree bound marauders of the approaching markers.

Wrapped snug in the navy and scarlet robes of a child's long sleeve tunic, a pair of wide saffron eyes peered from under the curtain of silver hair, shyly blinking around all at the commotion. Sighing quietly, Kisa nudged his nose against the back of Yoko's neck, "Eeep."

Yoko glimpsed over his shoulder, a crafty smirk on his lips as he brought a slender finger up to his mouth, gesturing the universal silence motion. His right hand reached in his pocket for three Gemini Rose Berries—all a sweet sapphire blue and striped brown hued, slightly furred on the surface and thumbnail sized. Kisa automatically opened his mouth squealing "Ahhh" and end they plopped one by one until his cheeks plumped out.

"Mmm," Syrupy juices exploded in his cheeks, sugar spiced and sharpened tang in flavor. The top and bottom of the kits bottom lips, stained a darker shade of raspberry purple, smacked and licked clean of any residing fluids. The taste was every little pup's dream, a lesson Kisa learned that very moment as he nuzzled his appraisal in his guardian's neck, wanting more.

"You get more after the job's done kit," Yoko stroked a pointed claw under the delicate chubby chin, feeling his son's gentle purrs tickle his back. He pulled Kisa's face forward and lapped his coursed tongue over the leaking sap on the kit's plump cheeks, "Back down Kit."

"Mmm." Kisa rubbed against the loving touch on his baby skin a little longer before crawling back under the gray mantle, his peeking sunshine gold the only giveaway of his presence.

With the child undercover, the mission could go underway. Yoko pressed two claws against the tree branch, igniting a barrage of pulsing youki. Kuronue took the sign and spread his wings wide, acting as a cavern under the smooth feathered walls. No shadows, or visual signs of their bodies snuck out. Seconds later their patience rung in the sound of clacking horse shoes, clamoring on the icy ground.

Leaves ruffled, all breathing ceased, muscle spasms froze, everyone was quieted, settled in their appropriate places. Youki dampened to unreadable. The event was set in play, now all they needed was their prey.

The carriage clacked woodenly across the snow crusted path, loud and noisy. Yoko curved his back against the tree's truck; Kisa concealed himself completely from view. Yomi lowered himself against a branch, his blade at the ready. Kuronue steadied a palm on his hilt, eyes trained on the invisible square underground.

All of their concentration was focal. Hard and razor sharpened.

But their attention had been so caught on the carts rolling position that the registered cry of horrid murder sounded like a siren's cry from hell. The earth shook an unstable rattle, terrifying the trees to their very core.

Yoko sniffed the air—Yomi stood, "What the—"

Bursting through the confinement of their trap, all of the men hidden within scattered separate directions, howling their fright and terror. Kurama and Hiei were amongst the crowded fear, eyes filled with bewildered horror as they joined those amongst the trees.

The carriage was suddenly swallowed by the earth's body. It was then that the thick scales of reptile flesh unbottled from within, wrapping tight around the entire carriage's body, occupants and all crushed within. Shrilling cries, agonized in suffocating strain as the snake's muscles tortured them all to their last breathe.

Yoko acted fast, shouting "Pull back!" as he and the rest of his crew filed through the lavished branches.

This was too dangerous. He sniffed the air, calculating at least four serpents in range, all equal to untouchable sizes. These were elders, experienced and poisonous. He wasn't going to afford losing any men on this one. His mind was already planning a stragetic way to maneuver through these creatures, also trying to concoct a silent notion.

Something wasn't right.

Kuronue soared high keeping watch of the men from above, especially of Hiei who stayed right on Shuichi's tale. Good, his worries were lessened a tinge but the rest remained for the sake of the rest of his underlings. But that anxiety became massive, when he caught the sight of a large muscled figure cutting off at the front. Long, large, thick in a circular shape; That was. . . "Chief corner left!"

The warning came a minute too late, and unnoticed. One of the bandits became victim to a sneak attack underground, snatching his entirety in the jaws of a rapid ground assault. There were more, it almost seemed impossible. Yoko thought he'd only scented four but there were more. "Keep high. Steer clear of open jumps. Stay within the branch holds!"

The commotion flared to chaotic attempts of getting away. Escape was all they could muster in their mines. Trained diligence kept them true and loyal to Yoko's every shouted command, knowing he'd try his hardest to keep them alive. Their steps increased in speed, every sound smacked hurriedly through the trees.

Yoko kept his eyes scanned over the frontal, Yomi automatically staying below for any more attacks. Kuronue kept calm from above. All the leaders remained in stride.

Yoko's steps were becoming more forced and heavily pressed, creating a harder task for Kisa to keep on. The fluid bounces and wild leaps thrust his little body against Yoko's back like a lifeless cape. He could hardly keep his claws snagged—until one jump unlocked his fingers from the grasp of Yoko's tunic and down he fell. "Eeep!" It happened so fast. Far too quickly for anyone to react or notice.

Stumbling scared, through the brush of branches, his body slammed and pounded harshly against the limbs, skin becoming lacerated from the jutted twigs and sticks, falling down until his body slammed, a reflective bounce off the ground.

Jolted shock rendered his eyes a blur, unable to see or hear a thing. The electric force knocked the wind from his lungs, spilling a trickle of sour iron from his lips. Pain numbed his frame against the snow, The burning sensation flowed in a gradual pace, spreading from his legs, sizzling low in his tummy. The tips of his fingers twitched as he gasped and hiccupped to get his lungs to pump harder through the hot flow, flooding his throat.

The air. . .there was none. . .he couldn't breathe. . .Kisa's weak cries trembled shakily, unable to call out through the agony. The entity of his chubby body was dulled to nothingness. Fragile and broken, he couldn't make anything, except sound. He felt weak. . .and so scared. Pressed crunched leaves, heavily slithered against the ground grew closer and closer, the scent unreadable, but the flicker of a tongue tapped at his cheek repeatedly. . .

He was scared. The blur of a large face hovered over him, cold and evilly glaring down at its prey.

"Mmm." With the little strength he could surface, Little Fool weakly peeped his distress, wishing he could be home again. With his friend, his guardians, with every them all. He was so scared. The light of his sunny eyes dimmed to a lonely darkness as the feeble cry descended through a silent whisper . . . "E-Eeep. . ."

And he felt the earth shift. The snake moved in . . .

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: -sniffles sadly- Oh Kisa. . . Fair warning the next chap will be kinda angsty. But it does seem suspicious...BTW the courtship isn't over.<strong>


	20. Impulse

**Author's Rant:** Let's see what happens in Chapter 20. Wow I can't believe it's already twenty chaps in lol. BTW I want to give a warm hug and kiss to **HELLA** for letting me use her cliff scene in **POISON** as a reference. She's a lovely woman so thanks to you babe.

_~I apologize for the sudden disappearance of chap 20 guys. I remodeled this chapter by adding in a few more parts because I hated how rushed it seemed. But now I feel better with this version. So feel free to reread or if you're just reading, enjoy_~

* * *

><p><strong>Impulse<strong>

* * *

><p>He heard it. Low, faint and fragile; sliced in half by the rushing wind burnishing his hearing. But he heard it; a crystallized shatter against his eardrums, loud enough to rupture his heartbeat's rhythm.<p>

That's when he noticed, the shock ripping through his body with the force of an atomic sledge hammer. From far ahead, the flapping mantle of Youko's mane flashed high with every bound, revealing the loss of warmth where a small child was supposed to be. Kisa wasn't there. Kurama's face stretched wide and worried. Frenzied fear spiraled through his body, cold as the snow's embrace as his gaze scoured all around him for the missing child.

Below, above, branches, twigs, limbs, anything that would suddenly snatch the child mid-way became new criminals for Kurama to blame for the foxling's disappearance but all the culprits proved innocent; nothing falsified in nature. "Kisa. . ." The named whispered against the wind's current as Shuichi braced himself off the next arriving perch, the snow shaking off his landing and turned back.

* * *

><p>Hiei halted on his next perch, his nose twitched. Something was amiss. Little Fool's scent has altered. The human's has lessened.<p>

Sudden darts of his eyes waltzed throughout the sheets of wavering white streaming through the snarling woods; none of them holding the noticeable details of being mortal or child. Hiei caught sight of the Youko leading the pack up ahead, but no signs of the human or Kisa.

They were missing. Had they been—No, he would've noticed if something so sudden had occurred. But the blood of something held dear, wretched a constricting clad in his chest. The kit's blood was spilled. Something's happened to the boy.

Hiei glanced up toward the sky where he could see Kuronue circling high above, keeping visual over the commotion—The fool would be upset if he vanished without a trance but. . .Hiei glanced over his shoulder.

He had to go back. If just to be sure the human was already on his way back with the child. He just had to be sure they were fine, if it was simply ease his conscious.

Slipping over the smooth moss tangled on his branch, Hiei casted his final narrow eyed peer toward the retreating bandits and sprinted back.

If nothing else to say for his reasons why his body was heading back into the mouth of danger, he could easily conclude the definition of his behavior as a need-to-know basis. He didn't care what happened to the human.

He didn't care. Not at all.

* * *

><p>Inwardly Kurama cursed his own intellect and selfish lack of attention. He should've suspected something; anything at all. The child's silence should've been signal enough but he'd been so caught up in his own welfare's escape to notice. The cries of the band's deep screams and howling captures only ceased Kurama's lungs in a cage of fear. Bodies were suddenly snatched over mid jumps from below, as those who failed to listen to Yoko's warnings became victims of the snake's attack.<p>

Kurama stayed high above, mentally calculating where the situation had occurred and returned to retrace his footsteps. Through the chaotic hell reciting all around him, he maintained calm, collected in his wits as he bypassed everything that he deemed unruly to hold a tiny babe. But concern was hard to dislodge from his expression as he scanned over the grounds, for a contrasting body against the frozen earth. His brow creased furrowed lines. Every second clocking by further increased his anxiety.

To call out the kit's name would only place him in danger, and Gods help him Kurama wouldn't dare do such a thing but oh how he longed to call out this boy's title if just to hear that squeak again. Anything, even if the tiniest tremble, would suffice in leading him toward Kisa.

"Please. . ." Came his hissed prayer above to whoever listened. A one worded benediction was all he could sacrifice, letting it be enough to give his gratitude should he find the child alive and well.

Kurama landed on another tree, hunkered within the rolled scrolls of magnetized snow when a serpent slithered its heaviness across the ground, searching for prey. A large length of polished black, shimmered from the scales, gracefully shimmied under the sun's glare, reflecting an untrue texture, rough and slimed. Its smoothness crunched and stretched along the ground. Kurama stayed still, unmoved and steady as he watched it go about its ventures.

A chance encounter with these villains was one best avoided. Not even he was capable of handling the speed and agility these snakes possessed during their hunger woes.

That's when he heard it again. Kurama stood, switching his eyes from side to side, trying to pinpoint the broken chirp. It sounded so weak. Oh Kisa . . .No he wouldn't dare think such a thing. Kurama shook his head of the worst and leapt to another perch aiming for the sound's location. He replayed its frequency in memorized tone, accuracy and distance. He felt he was getting closer the more he raced through towards the southern forest region. The cry repeated itself again in his mind, he was getting so close.

His attention drew no notice as he crouched within every hidden contour offered of the trees. But the trees were becoming more stretched, spaced out between each other. It left him out and vulnerable as he hurried on but he didn't care. Kurama had reason to hurry now.

Down below he could see him, lifeless and terrifyingly immobile. His heart pounded hard against his rib cage when he saw the viper enclosed its spaced out coils in preparation to constrict its victim in a lover's envy embrace.

The only emotion raking the edge of Kurama's mind was pure murderous intent, clouded rage surged the forces of spiritual compulsion through his fingertips as he reached within the treads of scarlet hair for a summoned seedling, blossoming into its master's weapon. A thorned rose unsealed its petals in a whirlwind display, blanketing the world in shades of scented crimson. But the rose's beauty was a forgotten appearance as it lengthened into the chained links of horned spikes connected to a long whip.

Kurama leapt into the air, flicking his wrist. "Rose Whip!" Clings of invisible metal buzzed a whistling descent, coming down to wrap a deadly circle over the snake's jaws. Several rapid rotations held its mouth closed—one pressured tug, ripped its jaws apart spewing slashed ribbons of bloodied flesh and fangs on the ground, blemishing the innocent snow with its gory mush. Speckles of copper red, spilled on Kurama's cheek as he recoiled his whip and walked over to scoop up the unconscious child in his arms.

Timid squirms raptured in nightmarish pain for poor Kisa as in his sleep he felt the fires of agony. The smallest shifts quaked a stiffened joint or broken bone, bundled inside his body. A single thick drop of blood left an evil journey from Kisa's lip, traveling down his chin.

Inner damage. Kurama felt his heart sink. Gods how could he have been so careless? The conniving line of red was glared upon like the unwanted disease it was as Kurama thumbed off the smudge and flicked it away.

"Shhh be still now." Kurama whispered, soothingly rubbing the quivering back to peace. "I'll take you some place safe."

Safe. But where or what would he classify safety in the midst of this hellish combat zone?

The commotion caused an uproar from the surrounding predators in range. Vipers were closing the only exits he could take. Trees creaked and moaned from their limbs hanging offhanded from the smaller snakes raining off their branches. From several corners, the largest of the brew slithered close, heads pressed flat against the grounds, forking their tongues from the taste of the air's blood spill.

The death of one of their own attracted them by the handfuls; a mistake Kurama should've contemplated on, but he'd been to blinded by hatred to think clearly of what consequences his attack would cause.

He stood amongst the approaching assailants, backing up as far as he could, being mindful of the lifeless corpse by his feet. Even in death a snake's body holds life for a moment longer, the nerves refusing to give up their host. The slightest touch could trigger a mechanism reaction.

Kurama unleashed his whip, letting it bundle by his ankle. "You'd be wise to steer clear of me," he warned the vicious onslaught. "I have no quarrel with your kind, Vipers. Let us return to our homelands and we promise not to enter your sanctuary again." By now he'd be backed against the trees. A purposely motion he's done to detail the perfect surprise attack. _One. . .two. . . three. . . twenty seven_. There were twenty seven in total. Trickles of spiritual energy soaked his palm where his whip resided, silently feeding its length into the earth.

Words of peace failed miserably to convince the snakes to withdraw, as they closed in. The youngers held back, flung over the sticks and twigs above like nooses, ready to hang their victim. Elders of various sizes enclosed a circular perimeter, sealing every possible exit they assumed the human would take.

But their ignorant theories would cost them greatly.

By sudden quivers, the grounds shifted. Shakes strong enough to rattle their thick toned bodies like rag dolls, caused a delirium pause in the snakes. The trees clicked, sticks snapped, branches suddenly gained life, and spring forth.

Kurama took a deep inhale and darted to the left, missing the frozen soil sprouting barbs of needled thorns, and aerial harpoons, shot from above and below by the tree's roots and branches. Sharp hisses, sung loud and enraged as their bodies became stabbed multiple times, mercilessly tearing the bones out of place, and slashing the riplets of muscle from their frames.

It wouldn't be enough to get away in time. The plant life's sudden feed of energy caused enormous disturbance in the area. The greenery pulses with the agile of a living heartbeat, alive and able to bodily reach out for all that moves in range. The danger was increased now that they had the taste of flesh and blood buried within their roots and now it only heightened for more.

This was a risk Kurama had no other option but to take. Any other attacks weren't sufficient to kill that many at once, but now he was on the run from both the surfacing greeds of his own servants and that of the hunger snakes; both famished for his blood. Running through the forest, he increased his powers to keep up the speedy dash, carefully darting and dodging all that got in his way.

Mid jump he'd been careless, he didn't see the snake awaiting him below, patiently stalking for someone like him to make a mistake—it was too late. His bound from tree to ground, left him wide open. No way to cover, no way to hide, too fast for his whip to attack. . .

But what happened next was incredible.

Eyes fined of woven ruby, ablaze a devil's flame blistered as hot as the flames of crimson fires scorching the snake's body as it howled in pain.

"Keep running!" Hiei yelled using the snake's head to bound after Kurama's stride.

Kurama needed no further persuasion to keep going as he back flipped off another branch and landed soundlessly on the ground, keeping his speed strong. Hiei caught up, jumping from above falling in perfect sync to the mortal's pace.

"How did you find me?"

Hiei used his blade to cut anything obscuring their stride, "Your energy spiked out of control. I grew suspicious." A sudden root wrapped around his ankle, and quickly fell victim to his fire. "And for good reason it seems."

"I had no other choice." Was Kurama's estranged explanation, keeping watching for another wave of serpents.

Together the two ran as far as they could, destination unknown and uncared of where their supposed path would lead. Escaping was the only concurred plan until a miraculous option became known. Countless times, Hiei's had to kill off the jutted roots or beams of attack plant life, confused with whom they should attack and devour into their membranes. Kurama's attention was divided between the streams of shimmering lines becoming viewable before them and below his feet, where the vibrations vocalized the snake's burying blitz.

"Above!" Hiei tore his sword through a fallen snake, half of its wiggly body slapped across his arm.

"Hiei!" Not a second sooner, Hiei's hand burned when the prickle of razor points stabbed into his palm, sending a rush of poisonous venom. Hiei jammed his fist against a tree, smashing the snake's head to a mushed splatter, the fangs still lunged in his hand. "Damn." He shuddered. Poisoned. Again. Imagine the damned irony of being taken down a second time near the same person for the same exact reasons.

Tighten cords of muscle quickly lost function. Hiei wobbled, slamming the hilt of his sword into the ground. Vastly coursing through his body, the poison battled within his body searing his limbs numb.

Kurama landed by him, shifting Kisa under his arm. He placed two fingers by the Koorime's pulse point, counting the pulse rate. He paused—Hiei's breathing was too labored. His lungs were working harshly to keep the flow of oxygen in his suffocating organs. "Hiei, come on." Kurama hooked an arm over his shoulder.

Hiei roughly shrugged him off, "Leave me be." He hoarse violently. "I can carry my own weight."

"Not in the condition you're in Hiei. We don't have time to argue." They had less time then they realized. Kurama could sense another wave approaching. There wouldn't be time to attack or prepare a trap. Their only choice was to flee until better options came too.

Hiei used his sword as leverage to hold his grumbling body up against the dull thickness, swallowing his spirit. His knee hit the ground, his breathing heavily uneven and tortured. "G-go. Take the child. Go." He wheezed, sweat frosting over his brow. Both knees, slammed against the crunched snow, drenching the cloaks of his robe. Feebly, he tried to bring himself up to his feet, but feverish chills were becoming evident through the killer toxins racing in his system. The acidic burns coursed throughout his nervous system, shutting down whatever defiled their demands, thickening in parts of his body he needed most.

The vipers were getting closer. There was no time to consider retaliation—Kurama snatched Hiei by his collar, reeling his body the best he could over his shoulder. Hiei grunted as his stomach curved over, one hand still clamped around his sword, the other instinctly grabbing the loose edges of the human's haori. "Dammit." Reduced to this. Again.

"Be strong Hiei."

* * *

><p>By the nerving ending of the forest, most of the terrified marauders reached their limit but it was just as well that they'd all succumb to their exhaustion when reaching the ending of Serpent's Grove. The vipers were many and strong but even they knew better then to venture pass the protection of their territories. The risk of exposure was too great and in the wide open horizon, their prey would have the advantage against them.<p>

A fact Yoko was proud of himself for remembering as he steeled close by the closure as a baring witness to the cowardly retreat of his enemies. Alas the number loss of his men was his newest Achilles heel. A fair total of forty seven men were eaten alive or injured during the calamity. Most of the injured were too far gone in their poisoned states to wait for treatment. So he had Yomi take care of the task of doing away with the weaker ones and having Kuronue scouting the layout of their trail to see if there were any stragglers who hadn't caught up to them just yet.

But even in his stiffened posture, arms folded across his chest, he stared off after the forest waiting for the final arrival of two who'd assumed would've arrive by now. Shuichi had done back. The Youko hadn't questioned the boy's decision and choose to let him go as he wished for the child. It shouldn't have been a problem for Shuichi to handle a simple handful of snakes on his own.

He'd been tempted to go back to check the status of the human's situation but when he'd seen Hiei take flight back within the forest, his theory of a helpless Shuichi dissolved. . .

But that had been nearly thirty clicks ago and not once had he seen hide nor hair of the two. . .Inwardly, he was becoming worried of the worst.

"Chief," Kuronue landed before him, eyes filled with concern. "There were about a handful crouched inside trees, but nothing more. The ones poisoned I killed off from there."

"I see," Yoko shrugged his shoulder, keeping his gaze out on the forest line. "It couldn't be helped. Another recruitment will have to be issued to covered the loss. In the meantime, you and Yomi take what's left back to the campsite. I'll meet you there by sunset."

Kuronue paused, "I can't."

Yoko chose that instant to snap his gaze at the disobedience lit afire in his friend's eyes. "Can't or won't?"

"Both," He answered on point. "Not without Hiei. I know he's back in there with those things. I ain't leaving 'em."

"Kuronue—"

"Don't tell me not to go back in there Yoko," The Chimera growled low and dangerously daring. "I'll challenge you, if you keep me from savin' what's mine. . ." His cobalt eyes bled the crimson and his wings spread out as was the fighter's stance of his ancestry. Hazel honey cool and controlled, clashed with the cerulean thunder's rebellious build, fluttering with the powered glow of youth. But even the spouts of thunder had to relinquish bravery before the sun. Kuronue knew this and looked away, grinding his teeth angrily in familiar chagrin, that he knew would forever remain. No matter the circumstances, their ranks would always make the difference between order and control.

And the Youko knew this, "Take them back to the base," he reordered, precise and slick as a blade. "I will bring them back. Dead or Alive."

"Yes," Kuronue clenched his lengthened fangs, the feathers of his appendages lowered back in place and he eased his hat over his eyes as Yoko bypassed his side, "Yoko. . ."

He stopped.

Kuronue kept his back to him, "Be careful. All of you come back in one piece."

Yoko allowed his silent resolve to fill the void of mystery behind his reply as he left. By the edge of the forest there was one more piece of advice he had for another who sat inclined on a tree, his arms crossed across his chest, a blazed confidence dancing in his onyx eyes. "Yomi." The simple one worded greet spoke more than what said demon could interpret of his closest friend.

"For the sake of a human," Yomi said. "Hiei is understandable. He's valuable to the clan. The brat and mortal we can do without."

"Your concern is noted and ignored." Yoko mumbled coolly.

"Tsk," Snorted Yomi, arrogantly. "Since when did the almighty Yoko give a damn about weak humans and small children. You've changed." Too much in his opinion. There was just too much going on within his leader and ally to ignore any longer. "You keep following behind them like this, you'll wind up getting yourself killed. It's not worth it. Take something else and be done with what you don't need."

"The same can be implied to you Yomi," Yoko and Yomi locked eyes. The sheer of illuminated gold mixed with empty darkness. "If you dare to stake claim on another's possession, be aware of the consequences. Kuronue won't go easy on you just because you're comrades."

Yomi froze ridged, his blood pumped faster; all of it in a momentary steel that Yoko caught before it resided back in place, "I don't know what you're talking about." The younger demon whispered. "You're over exaggerating as always."

Yoko stood there, giving his friend a single once over before blending into the forest grove, "We shall see."

* * *

><p>Somehow along the way of escape, Hiei had maneuvered his body so that his chin was rested on Kurama's shoulder and his legs were aligning his waist. In and out of consciousness, Hiei kept his eyes weary of where they were going, barely able to keep an offensive whenever one of their tracking predators attacked.<p>

His body felt so weak; weighty and dulled of no soul or energy. The pain was monstrous. Plugged joints twitched cramping in an odd stance, almost hooked. Stable streams of youki seeped into the punctured holes, slowing the poison's deadly trail to a standstill. Groans, purred painfully against Kurama's ear and hot breathe teased his neck as he bound further into the forestry unsure of where he was to go.

His mission was clear and more than enough to motivate him to get these two to a safer area. Kisa's injuries were severe for a child so young. His body hadn't moved since he'd been picked up and Kurama feared the worst for him. Hiei's condition was just as life threatening with the venoms of the snakes inside him. Herbal remedies were stored back at the camp and with the fire demon's healing properties he should be fine for the time being. A full day at best before the miasma killed him off.

His thoughts were instantly forgotten as they suddenly fell from another tree arm, plummeting fast and balanced as Kurama barely maintained his footing, slipping on the frozen soil. There exit was cut off by the abrupt drop of a flat cliff edge, defiled of any trees, grass—or escape.

Trapped. Like a fox wedged into the tightest corner, Kurama swallowed the salted heaves of fluttering apprehension. "Damn." He whispered, overseeing the vast spread of Makai open and clear to his eyes, disguised under the sheets of purity. The skies magenta glow was the congealed bloods of its beautiful title, marking it as the dangerous land it was.

Dangerously cornered on the edge, Kurama stepped back several paces, hiking Hiei's slipping body. They wouldn't make such a jump. Climbing down wasn't an option. The jutted stones were too slick from snow to grasp or hold proper footing. It'd take too long to find another route.

Nowhere to run. They were trapped.

Hiccupping hisses rustled under the brush. Kurama hadn't the time to think it through logically. Protect what was his. That was his only appointed task now. No other way to conjure up anymore techniques or sudden uniqueness to get out of this situation. He was going to have to use pure instinct to get out of this.

Both of his charges were laid on the crunchy snow; Kisa on top Hiei's chest, as Kurama recalled the strength of his rose whip; in time for the stalking growls emerging from the wake of the forest. Three serpents all equal in size of a large oak crawled through, flickering their tongues, already tasting their victim's rotted carcass.

By the slowest degrees they moved in, one by one eyes a rounded yellow of clear death singed in that single black slash.

"Stay back." Kurama summed the strength of his lungs as loud and powerful as he could muster, he too advancing onward to his enemies. "Your final warning Vipers."

They didn't listen. The right serpent struck first, high above. Surprise if this large creature's rapid sky assault wasn't foreseen but Kurama was able to snag his whip around the contours of open vulnerability. Its stomach wavered open and hovered for only an instant. Kurama's thorns lacerated a gapping rip in it's under belly, unleashing the spilling gore of fresh blood and innards, like rain. It fell to its death, still managing its momentary throes of upcoming death.

The rattling impact stunned Kurama stiff. The other two vipers merged forward, splitting at the center to take either side. Kurama took another stance, his whip's sudden weight becoming overbearing. It was covered with the other viper's bloodied demise but he could shift it just enough to gash the eyes of his right attack but nothing could stop the sneak attack of the other assailant.

Kurama turned and dodged a frontal strike of twinned fangs, dripping acidic venom. The fumes burned his eyes as it melted through the soils exterior. During his backflip in the air, the rest of the snakes body followed suit to helixed the entirety of its loosen body around Kurama's body, half encasing his right arm and waist.

Strangled chokes gasped out of thinned lips, ribs scrapped against his stomach lining as Kurama opened his mouth. Nothing could come out or in. He couldn't breathe. Smothering oppression surrounded his body tighter. The coils of a snakes embrace were always said to describe the reptiles' affectionate display towards its meals. Its love shun dear in the stupendous grasp of stifling grip.

Kurama's heaved sour saliva. He felt the unwanted tang of irony blood, unable to spit it free. Before he could lose his mentality, the sickening snap of his own bones creaked a horrible tune. Shorten pants asthmatically eased through Kurama's chapping lips as he tried to remain still, faking an early death. But his heart's desperate tremors gave signal for the snake to hug its compacting force.

He couldn't hold his whip. Kurama's finger's flexed and twitched, the feeling in his right arm lost its control. Through weak attempts his dull nails clawed undamaging trails along the smooth, even scales. Coughs, gasp, everything he could gain would balance out the lost oxygen. Darkness fogged over his bulging eyes; speckled colors ruptured their collective gathering in the world. His skin prickled, stretched off. . .

He couldn't breathe . . .he couldn't breathe_. . . Yoko. . . Yoko . . . Hiei . . ._

In the next moment, a razor sharp gust of swirling auras descended as wild as a twister's destructive mass gravitating pressurized forces. Quicker than the eye could see, blaring crackles of blood streamed lightning strikes several times with the disordered clashes of thunderous silver. Metallic strikes clashed with hardened claw. The movement happened in the briefest instant before the sounds of it all came to a sudden halt.

Distilled silence dampened the once blood lusted surface, replaced by death's low song.

Eyes bled from polished gold to deep red, evilly staring down the mangled enemy who dared to touch what was his. Yoko crouched half bent to his knees, claws erect, fangs pricking his lips, defenselessly enraged. One clawed hand possessively cradled the body of his unconscious mate against his chest.

The aristocratic scowl on his face was the true facial done to stare down those he deemed unworthy of the very air he breathed. "Damned beasts," They dared to touch what he alone claimed as his. Yoko could see nothing, hear no voice of reason. Stone cold flashes of malicious hell danced around his eyes as red as the blood spilled by his own hands. The carcass of the disembodied snake lied scattered across the earth in a glob of sliced pieces.

Drawing back his foot, Yoko kicked the severed head over the cliff. Long tangled bodies stretched all around them, lifeless; a terrorizing injury against the snow's angelic face.

A long winded cough drew his attention behind. Yoko turned, whip at the ready but stood down when he noticed Hiei sitting up by the backs of his hands, eyes narrowing a numbed light through the smells of toxin spillage and early decay. Looking around weakly at the mess, Hiei automatically hugged an arm around Kisa's body, "Is he alive?" he winched feeling his chest constrict.

"He'll survive," Was all Yoko said. "Will you?" He earned a long look and a short nod.

Hiei sat upright, nearly toppling over from his injured hand's swollen purple. "I have by sunset till I die."

"I'll have you back at the sanctuary before then," Yoko said, returning to his humanoid normalcy. "You're still of some value to me."

"No surprise," Hiei steadily stood, keeping a firm grip on Kisa. "The boy's another story. He needs care before me."

"You'll both get the attention needed."

"Tend to the child's wounds before my own," Grunted Hiei. "I won't seek any help until than."

Yoko cupped Shuichi's body against his chest as he settled for satisfying the Koorime's wishes for now. "As you wish."

Hiei sheath his sword, waddling making his way around the piled chucks of flesh. Senses were lessened, nose filled with disarming odors of rotten blood and powerful stings of iron. His stance was too unbalanced to realize the body he stepped over shift mid-step. The swish of a long tail swirl snapped around his neck with the strength of a roped chain.

There was no time to think, no realized motion of action. Sudden folds smothered his throat of any air. Too sudden to think, the tail flung his body near what he just remembered was the bluffed edge of the cliff. There he flew high above, the tip of his foot grazing the jagged edge. The fall was too far. Survival spiraled his mind in flooding solutions.

But only one voiced loudest amongst the rest.

Washed over memories of a descent meant to murder his very existence appeared with the voice of the only creature who wanted him alive. He closed his eyes, mental images of a life he never dreamed for himself came to mind. And the clearest scene of large yellow eyes lovingly starred at him, full of sunshine and happiness.

Hiei opened his eyes, his resolve concluded. If not for his sake, than at least for the boy.

Someone needed to live.

His movements were done on impulse, fast and precise. Hiei tangled his fingers into the mop of silver hair and flung Kisa, hard into the sky. His frail body flew high and disappeared overview, bouncing off the ground. He was safe.

But now. . .

Hiei could only stare at the blood curried sky, falling as he had so long ago to his death. . .

And Yoko went after him.

There was no more time to consider anything reasonable. It was reckless. Yoko didn't care.

Never would Hiei have imagined seeing the sun's blaring blindness confuse him into believing that the pale plummeting figure was Yoko. The Youko had jumped over after him. After him. Yoko's expression was livid, open wide with clear declaration for one purpose.

Determination glowed on Yoko's ashen face, eyes callowed with primal instinct. Hiei couldn't believe it until long arms slammed his body against solid chest, twisted around and Yoko collided ful force against the jagged walls, receiving the blunted impact. A gurgled gasp, sputtered blood on Hiei's jaw and the growled grunt of agony burned his ears, but his eyes could only see silver, the sky and cleansed white . . .

The iron clad hold was suffocating, secured as they fell faster in a bottomless drop to the forested ground below. The rapidity of their descent was breathing stealing, wavering with dizziness and Hiei's eyes were still locked on the endless skies when their bodies crashed through the stabbing trees, impaling their arms and legs until finally slamming against the ground.

Sputtered pain cried out a choking gasp, spews of iron tang salting his throat for a moment as a white lighted delirium fanned over his eyes. But the once metallic hold that held the Koorime clamped down fell loosely to the side from his waist and instant worry raked his pain laced body, the overwhelming surge of blood keeping his heart pumping through the approaching slumber.

"Dammit," he hacked, violently coughing up the rippled wretches tugging his arms and legs as he slide off Yoko's chest. But he didn't move. Yoko didn't move an inch.

Using his left hand, Hiei lifted his limp body upright, and shakily reached out his fingers to press against his chest.

It was too hard to tell. He didn't feel anything.

Vibrate quivers shook his frame as he lowered his ear down to listen for what he could not feel. Light, dull pumps beat against his ear, spaced out between the previous pulses. He wasn't dead—but he was close to it.

Hiei jerked his head back too quickly—throbbing pains smacking his temple as he glared up at the steep cliff. So high. Even for someone like Youko; an A ranked demon. Should he die from such unnecessary drop, Hiei would kill the bastard himself. Shit. To die like this? For him? A lower classed demon nowhere near his caliber, yet the Youko took the plunge without hesitation.

Hiei lowered his eyes back to the unmoved victim, reaching out to slide off the ribbons of hair hiding his face. His hand continued its nervous travel spreading out the disheveled tresses until going underneath the nest to curve around the ball of his head and lifted him up.

Hiei froze, pandemonium shattering his thoughts.

A pearled trail of blood trickled from Yoko's nostril, journeying its devastation along the curve of a high cheek bone and beaded on Hiei's finger tips.

The fool was hurt. Because of him. Yoko was unconscious because of him.

God there was so much blood. All because he leapt in after him. The damned asshole. What had been going through his mind to take such a risk, such a drop? Not for him. Not for a rouge demon who' would sooner see hell's door before anyone.

"I didn't ask you to save me," Hiei snarled weakly to the sleeping body. "I didn't," he coughed. "I didn't ask you to come after me. Now look at you." He lowered Yoko's head against the dampening snow, as he twirls of blurry hues erupted in his eyes. Darkness eclipsed and vanished like the clouds shade around the moon as he gaged a handful of blood. That's went he realized that he hadn't gone unshaved from the powerful blow. His legs hurt, more likely sprung. His hand was more swollen with a stick impaled in his side. No wonder he was worried about all the blood. It was all his.

Relief as well as anger floored him as he chuckled bitterly. "How amusing. You take the fall and I'm still the one hurt." The pure agonizing irony of it all was amusingly stupid.

Drawing in a long dragged sigh, Hiei peered up at the cliff wondering. . .wondering if the other two were fine—

Pain ricocheted in his chest as hot bile surfaced in his throat. Drunken dizziness grasped his mind, teetering agitation as his mind became lighter, his head pounded.

Strangely everything transformed into something foreign and clumsily fell forward—on top of Yoko's chest. Blasting rays of light thundered with each pulsating disturbance, stirring another wave of peppering black. Just as flaps of shadows begin to swallow him whole, enough strength willed his chin up to stare at the closed eyed Youko.

Even in rest he held nobility about him that spoke volumes of his arrogance, Hiei thought slipping away. "Don't die . . ." he whispered, nearly resolved to the pulls of sleep. "Don't . . . die."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Ok I feel so much better redoing this chapter. I feel completely satisfied now. More relaxation next chapter. Which I'll try to have up this week. Emphasis on TRY. ^_^<strong>


	21. A Step Forward

**Author's Rant:** I failed lol. Sorry guys I really did try. Again thanks to **Hella** for giving permission to use her cliff scene from **POISON** as a reference. Please excuse grammar mistakes. Here's Ch. 21 ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>A Step Forward<strong>

* * *

><p>Clouded hazel eyes opened to the skies and a grunt chipped his dried lips from the bodily ache wedged heavily to the bone. Gods he'd really done it in this time. Perhaps a better thought out method to a suicidal leapt was in order or maybe he'd considered his own fluidity to be a determining factor between life and death.<p>

It almost felt like the latter the way his entire form raked from the painful throbbing.

Yoko blinked through the obsidian speckles flickering like fireflies and when he tried to sit up, a recoiling snap slapped him back against the frost bed. "Damn," he hoarsed, shifting back in place. Broken ribs, cracked spine. That'll take a while to heal.

The second cause to him being unable to move was the weighted press of the flattened warm spawned across his chest. Lifting his head the best he could, until his half lidded gaze landed on Hiei.

Close eyed and badly bruised; he doesn't seem to have moved.

Yoko knew he was alive from the light beats tuned in sync to his pulse, but judging from the caked flakes of blood over his brow and cheek, his daring plunder hadn't been one hundred percent fool proof. The Koorime had suffered some injuries too; perhaps just as harmful. Clamping his jaws shut against the bony grind of ribs crackling together, Yoko pulled himself upward, hissing at the monstrous burden it placed on every fiber.

Damn he'd really misguided his recklessness that time. Imagine him being the rank of A being reduced to this. This was utterly displeasing, absolutely below par. He could kick his own ass for being so idiotic; that had went against again he'd ever done in the past; especially to this extent, battered and bruised beyond imaging.

So now look where his foolishness has landed him. Crumpled and hurt with an equally ruined bundle of weakly collapsed fire demon on his stomach. Yoko sat up more, accidentally easing the Koorime in his lap. Shakily reaching out his hand, with what strength he could muster, he effortlessly lifted Hiei up enough to flip him on his side and cradle him in his left arm for inspection.

At the very least, he could see if his act of stupidity was with some success. Yoko knew he wasn't thinking when he went over. It'd been on pure impulse, a demanding instinct that he himself would control what happened to this Koorime. And before he knew it, he'd taken the deadly jump and the rest was a lacked memory. All he recalls was taking care that at least Hiei was fine. It seems Yoko has been making a habit of ensuring the Koorime's welfare was always as quaint as Shuichi's. Always being sure of where he was, how he was doing and other misguided nonsense on his part.

This was all Kuronue's fault; him and his overbearing infatuation with Hiei was starting to soak into his mental focus. Having him making bold moves like that. Yoko vowed to whip that bastard against a tree when he returned.

And yet—Yoko shifted Hiei higher, gliding the tip of his claws over the crusted specks of claret along his brow—could he really blame Kuronue for his own actions? No one forced him to go after Hiei.

No, it'd been his own cause to do it. Yoko slipped his fingertips under the sweat wiggled barbs of ebony hair, cutting through the white band to find the source of the dried blood and been from a hairline slash. Nothing too major exterior-wise. Hiei's once electric shock hair was no more the head of gravity defiance it used to be. All trickles of black were now a matted clot down on the slides, a stiff wavered tangle of tresses grazing his jaw.

Yoko was pleased with the head gash being minor and sort out other areas where bloodshed ran. Like the cut on the paled contours of Hiei's cheekbone, Yoko thumbed off and went onward—almost in a trace as the more he came to look over the youthful features, the more his journey of examination became one of curiosity. Tanned skin held the fiery flush of flames no more, now replaced with the deathly pale from exhaustion and the chilled air. Yoko's claws timidly graced over Hiei's eyelids, the high arch of well sculpted cheekbones, and over the slightly parted lips, huffing out clouds of white.

Seeing how quiet and fragile Hiei was now was mildly disturbing. Such a large difference compared to the spicy rough, savage he was by nature. Smart mouthed, well spoken, quick to lose his temper—all so foreign from the face of innocence he held currently.

Was that the reason Yoko had risked his life—risked his life? For the sake of some common ground demon? For Hiei?

Yoko shook his head slightly. Ridiculous.

Yoko stayed his eyes over the proud demon cradled in his arms like a child, continuing his travels over the chap crackled lips and down to his pointed chin until landing over a demon's most guarded organ. Yoko pressed his claw in the softest, drawing a light triangle dent in the skin. How easy it would be to do the tiniest prick—

Hiei grunted, suddenly shifting in Yoko's arm. Sweat profuse over his skin excreting an aroma of venomous oxygen. Poison. Hiei's poisoned. Yoko lowered his face down to the junctions of Hiei's throat, sighing warmth over the spread of vulnerability and pressed his lips down, suckling hard enough to nip the skin. . .

* * *

><p>Hiei felt his soul being stolen. And for good reason. Dreamily waking up to what appeared to be no sun, splashes of stringed silver him vision to the world and so much weight was pressed into your throat. Too dangerous. Full comprehension slowly grew in gradual depictions. He was wrapped snug in long warm arms, his arms were restrained by his sides, and a hand was strongly curved around the ball of his head. Hot breath was mouthed around his throat—his windpipe suddenly cloaked with primal confusion.<p>

Hiei flexed his fingers. He tries to breathe the slow rise of panic away but the piling hair covering his nostrils makes it harder. He huffs in hopes of getting it off his face it but its smothering heaviness was sweat bound, far too weighty to be moved by a mere blow of wind. But as he was now, it left him exposed, too vulnerable. Ripples of unknown visual what was happen sends panic traveling down his spine; the very same primitive instinct bred within all for the sole purpose of survival.

Struggles commenced and the more Hiei was weighed down, the more he unwillingly began to panic.

"Easy, easy," he heard through the fog of animalistic fright. Yoko kept his fangs pricked warningly inside.

And like the worded recital to a magician's spell, Hiei relaxed, gradually steadying his breathing. For reasons he couldn't fathom his body stayed calm—maybe because he knew it was Yoko. Yes he was still nervous, like any other demon had that ping of apprehension when in a position like this, but maybe since it was the Youko he wasn't so worried. It was uncomfortable and oddly disorienting but nonetheless, he remained cool.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked, voice raw from miasmic exposure. "You're draining me."

"Poison," Yoko groggily muffled against his throat. "It's the only way to rid it from your system."

"Find another—Mnn," Hiei stopped moving. Yoko sung his fangs in deeper, both having heard the sickening pop of fang break through flesh. "Can't—can't breathe."

"Shh relax," Gurgled pants, and hurried pulses pumped against Yoko's lips. Hiei's anxiety was working against him. No one his age can deal with being held captive this way. It didn't matter. He'd done what he could for the lad for now. The rest could be handled at the Sanctuary.

Slowly and careful, Yoko retracted his fangs and released Hiei's arms. Hiei quickly slapped his hand to the side of his neck with a malicious glare at the face above. "You could've fixed what you caused."

Yoko lifted a brow as he settled back against the ground, "Your appreciation is charming." He said dryly. "One would think you'd feel gratitude towards the one who broke his own bones for you."

"You broke your bones—ugh," Hiei tried to balance himself upright, but the sudden vertigo rush threw him back against Yoko's chest.

"Lie still fool," Yoko grunted. "Your head took a hard blow to the head. There's a gash here."

"Never mind that," Hiei attempted another sit up, but settled with staying where he was after the world began to spin. "What's broken?"

Yoko shimmied his shoulders, "A few ribs, my right leg I believe is fractured, my back snapped, but the bones have long since fused. Nothing to worry over. The cliff broke our descent half way down," Yoko peered up ward's the rocky wall, somehow tired just from looking at the massive height difference. "But my body's healed to some degree. Just a bit sore is all."

"Oh," the explanation eased some of Hiei's concern a little as he unplugged his hand from the punctured leakage. "So you're recovered." He stated more than asked.

Yoko nodded, "To a certain extent." One of his ears swiveled to the side, "I'll be able to move in a while."

So he was still in a pain then, Hiei assumed. But after taking the full blunt of such a fall, it's a wonder he's alive. "You shouldn't have jumped," he consented after a moment's silence. "You could've kept your focus on getting your human and the boy to safety. My life is nothing you needn't concern yourself over."

Yoko said nothing, his gazed glued to whatever.

But Hiei continued on, irritation laced inside, "What are you playing at my saving me Yoko? Is this some sickened ploy by you to have me indebted now? To have my life in your hands? What is it? A trick to keep me bedded in this band?"

Still no reply.

"Answer me!" Hiei was seething enraged. No one did that. Not for him. He'd fallen before. No one came for him. Now to be kept alive for possibly the opposite reasons as those witches he tried to take his life. It's unacceptable.

Looming quietness lied gravitated between the two, yet it was Hiei's heart that pounded forcefully against his chest. He didn't know the reason why his breathing became shallow, or why he couldn't take his eyes away from Yoko's steeled profile. It could've been because he was still being held in Yoko's arms like a beloved child or something else. Or he couldn't understand why he tremored when those razor eyes eased his way, glinted an unfamiliar moment of indecision and concentration.

"You think I'd go so far to manipulate you into staying," Yoko finally concluded low. "I have told you to stay. Never have I physically forced you to remain with my clan. You've been more than able to leave as easily as you came. You're the one who stays on your own will, despite my supposed warnings."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Because there's none to give."

When Hiei angrily turned his head away, three clawed fingers pulled his chin back. "What do you want me to say Hiei? That I jumped over to save you for some malicious purpose? You're not worth the trouble it takes to keep just one person." Yoko snapped softly. "If I said I didn't want to see you die, not even that answer would suffice would it?"

"No," Hiei pulled his chin free. "You wouldn't come after me. You said it yourself I'm not one to be troubled keeping around. You hurt yourself for me. For my life. It wasn't worth the attempt."

"I told you not to worry about my welfare."

"It was because of me you got hurt. You could've died—"

Yoko suddenly growled. A deep, thunderous growl; dangerously cruel and edged off on aggravation stored deep in his chest. "Bite your tongue boy. Never, ever, consider you or anyone else to be the ones who command my actions. I'm the one who decides my own fate, not you."

The Koorime froze, stiffened in place by the icicle slice those words impacted on him. Hiei snarled back, trying to wretch his jaw free. He wanted to get away from him. Away from the damned fool. It wasn't that he was hurt. He wasn't angry. He was just—just . . .

Blowing through his nose, Yoko gently let go of Hiei's chin and dropped his face against the blood matted mop of hair. Yoko nudged his cheek Hiei's brow as the physical apology he knew the fire demon would interpret. Slow purrs pulsed inside his throat—and Hiei stopped his thrashing. Becoming dull eyed and slight pissed, he in turn, gave in to the apologetic gesture, giving his own series of deep grumbles. Hiei relaxed a slight bit, keeping his guard up for another blow up.

"You can be such a bastard, you know that," Hiei shrugged Yoko's face off his head. "One minute you're an ass, the next you're a dick. Mood swings and crazed idiotic mind, I haven't the slightest idea why I even bothered asking."

"I had you worried," Yoko mumbled, trying to maintain calm posture and no jerked motions. His words were clean-cut and carefully thought out. "It was never my intention to have you concerned about me. If I nearly died it wouldn't have been without purpose. You would've at least lived. My injuries are my own fault Hiei, not yours." He spoke slowly and targeted on point as if willing the definition of his explanation to a small toddler.

Still hugged in Yoko's arms, Hiei merely grunted turning his eyes to Yoko's throat. "I don't care." He grumbled, ending the conversation all there. "We need to get back to the other two. The human and child might be—what are you doing? Unhand me!"

Yoko suddenly stood, wobbled and unbalanced, Koorime and all in his arms. "Be silent." Tossing the achy brat over his shoulder, Yoko clumsily raised to his feet, a deep bone soreness rattling his body. "The poison will spread faster, if you walk."

"I don't care—Got'dammit" Nauseous shook Hiei to his core. Sour chucks, bubbled in his mouth which he luckily swallowed back down. "I'm ill."

"No kidding." Yoko set his sights on the darkening forest above. "Brace yourself."

"Why—whoa!" Hiei nearly died when the sky rapidly grew closer from a super lunge. And it was during that speedy bound up top that he felt the urge to let out all his extremities but settled for a more calming factory—by passing out cold.

* * *

><p>Skies, the heavens, both cloudless, yet spilled over like an artist's spew of paints over the horizon, all different hues of fuchsia, gentle lilac and bittersweet crimson, mixing into the nightly charms of deep indigo.<p>

Eyes of similar dye, stared wearily over the spread of sky before him, long legs dangled a twisting motion over the cliff's edge absentmindedly. Kuronue leaded forward for possibly the millionth time, lost in thought and caution as his elbows connected to his cheeks and his chin rested upon his cramped knuckles. It'd been several clicks, the lively shadows were becoming thickened with life and the stars above were twinkling their dutiful evening gathering; all signs of an approaching nightfall and he'd yet to move from his place since arriving that afternoon.

Kuronue swore this had officially become his shrine, hands tightly fastened, eyes closed shut, in a falsified ritual. He was never one to believe in the spirits above being caring or even for that matter powerful enough to grant anyone's secret needs or desires. Actually no one he knew of believed in it. The absence of religious beliefs was an epidemic throughout the band, since they all created their own faiths. There wasn't anything against whoever did. It's just something Yoko never enforced or denied anyone.

But it seems that the raven has become his own hypocrite. Here, he sat before the glowering eyes of the dying sun, as if worshiping its godly descent for a miraculous scene where he would see them all returning. The kid, Kurama, Yoko and . . . Hiei.

"Still glued to your ass eh?"

Kuronue shrugged, uncaring. "I'm keeping watch."

"For someone named Hiei perhaps?" Yomi folded his arms, reclining on the rocky wall. "You like being the foot stool to that spice mouthed brat?"

"Watch it Yomi." Kuronue growled, wings bristling ridged. "You don't know 'em to be disrespecting him like that."

"Ha, so what? It wasn't long ago you were cracking jokes about him too.

"It's different now." In more ways than one. It was a glorious change in such a short amount of time. The merging difference between when they'd first met to now was strangely comforting. Hiei's come to somewhat suited to Kuronue's presence. And if things worked in his favor; well it'd something worth dreaming over.

"Seems like you're getting desperate these days." Was Yomi's cocky muse. "Besides, you don't honestly think he'd waste his time getting with a rookie A ranker?"

That snapped the raven from his standstill gaze as he turned over his shoulder at the chuckling demon, "Ya say that like he's interested in someone of higher rank than me."

"No," Yomi nudged off the wall, leisurely strolling back down the path. "But there is someone else of higher rank _interested_ in _him_."

"Like who?" Kuronue got no answer other than the vanishing cackling departing with its owner.

Someone higher then himself? There were only two Kuronue knew of that were above his status. That being Yoko and the other being Yomi. Both of them had years of being A rankers before he never brushed the surface. He'd only made the stature a year back, still hardly anything compared to the years they've accumulated over. But Hiei didn't seem like the type to compare strength into his interests. It wasn't like he cared who was strong to protect him. No he could handle himself just fine. Yomi doesn't know what's talking about. Yeah that's right. Yomi wouldn't know a thing about mates or anything of similar convey since he's always chasing after something.

Kuronue shifted one knee under his chin as he opened his eyes and stared into the now star lit sky, glittered and renewed for a welcoming night. Strange, but he couldn't help wondering if Hiei was interested in anyone else. Was that why he'd been hesitate to take Kuronue's proposal?

No, No, No—"Fuck," Kuronue dropped his face from view. "Dammit." Stupid Yomi got 'em thinking all this shit. There's no way Hiei's like that. Just, no. He's not that kind of guy. He's not. He's just not.

"Kuronue sir!"

Not even bothering to the spare the underling a glance, the Chimera's pointed hear flickered to the left, "What?" he grunted.

One of the lowly bandits came forward, bowing at the waist. "The Chief's return sir and he's pretty banged up. I can't believe he even came back the way he had. He carried the kid, that human and Hiei with him—"

"Hiei." That was all he needed to hear. Excitement power drove Kuronue off his seated ledge, heading straight for the entrance. His wings beat against the night air like an audience clap until he landed in the crowd of equally worried bandits and shoved his way through until coming to stand between the bloodied Yoko, arms and shoulder full of unconscious bodies.

Shuichi was cradled in his mate's arms, a bruised mess, hair a tangled ruin. Kisa was tucked in the mortal's arms, nightmarishly trembling in his sleep. Then there was Hiei, tossed over Yoko's shoulder like a limp rag doll. Blood soaked through the cloaks of his lacerated robes, barely supported on his body by the few strands pieced together.

Yoko wearily met Kuronue's eyes and hunkered his shoulder off to slide Hiei in his arm. "Here," was all he said before lazily throwing the slumbering fire demon to the raven, who cradled him against his chest.

"He was poisoned during the retreat. The viper's poison is still in him." The fox explained for the reason why Hiei was out.

Kuronue's fingertips acted as a heated compact as he glided them under the slacked spikes of hair, pressed against Hiei's cheek. "Did you manage to get any of it?"

"Only enough," Yoko shifted his charge to the other arm. "You'd be wise to take him to the springs in the morning Kuronue. It'll help his process along."

"Yeah got 'cha. Do you need—?"

"No, I'll take care of them myself." Yoko turned on his heel toward the flattened rock face. "I have my own injuries to take care of. I'll have Yomi sent to help you heal him."

"Right." Yomi. With a couple of flaps, Kuronue airborne himself and the sleeping Hiei to one of the recovery chambers where the glowing lights of lamp weeds shun their radiate azures and purplish hues like neon's to their visitors.

It was selfish what he'd done. He should've checked on his friend at least or the kid, or Shuichi to be sure they were fine but—Gods he just wanted to help Hiei first. Yoko could handle the other two himself. He could always check on them later. Yeah he could always check on them after he took care of things here.

Kuronue eased Hiei from his arms positioned him near most of the fiery weeds to have a better view of his wounds. The skies hadn't quite darkened enough for his eyes to yield a natural night vision.

Silently focused in his pondering confusion, the slips of Hiei's clothes were scissor clawed and jerked off his shoulders, pooling around his waist, a dingy, solidified mess. He'd need new clothes after this. The cloth was too drenched in dried blood to be of any good wear— Kuronue inhaled sharply—From the under arch of Hiei's neck swirled over the pudgy swell of his chest, spreading out until vanishing beneath clasps of Hiei's black belts, were fleshy bloats of blue and tender faints of black decorated along a nasty path.

"Hiei. . ." Damn what happened to him? Theses bruises; there were so many dotted, connected portions more of a shade of deep magenta. Something damaging ruptured under the skin, he thought tenderly fingering over the bulky muscles. There has to be under layer bleeding, a huge deal of it was near the hip. The sprinkled blemishes felt tight in some areas, constricted in balled cramps. Sympathy eased an understanding tsk of the Chimera's lips for the sickly anger he felt towards the snakes or whatever cause this.

Glancing up from the mapped injuries, Kuronue studied the hardened scowl permanently carved over Hiei's slumber rested face. A small chuckle pushed out of the corner of his lip. Even unconscious he kept his guard, the raven fondly thought amused.

He'll make sure to crepe on that one later. Until then, Hiei's recovery was his first priority.

* * *

><p>Waking up is normally supposed to be one of those happy to be blessed and alive sort of things for most. The key word being most. But Hiei wasn't most people. Everything hurt from his forehead to the tips of his toes; it all pulsed like a something wanted to burst. A scrunched expression earned a tired groan as he sat up and immediately settled back against the bedrock from the sun's morning glare. The light was the walled force field trapping Hiei in place.<p>

It was as he lied down, that memory of what happened last night. The snake. The cliff. The fall. Yoko saving him. Quickened blades of shame and less than pleased familiarity with the details, caused embarrassment to taint his cheeks pink.

Curses upon the world vocalized loud enough to summon his care giver back with a ceramic bowl full of warm water. "'Bout time you woke up. I thought you'd go into hibernation."

Upon hearing the gladdened statement, Hiei's gaze searched for the source knowing of whom it belonged.

Kuronue folded his wings behind his back as he poured the red stained fluids on the ground. "Finally finished cleaning ya up. Took a few hours to get all the blood."

Hiei sat up a jerky motion against the muscular strain, reaching a hand up to his chest where he final came to understand why he was short winded. Wrappings flattened over his body, coiled around his neck to the base of his thighs. Had it not been for the bandages he'd be nude— a sharp glare staggered Kuronue's way accusingly.

And he blinked confused at the sudden sneer until catching on, he raised his hands almost too innocently "I swear to God I didn't do anything." But he sure as hell was tempted too.

"Hn," Hiei flat palmed over his chest, noting the coverage and his other hand sought the two jewels around his neck, nestled inside the tight bandages.

"We gotta go to the springs soon. You need to heal the rest there—hey where're you doing?"

Hiei braced his hand on the ground, stifling lifting his body half way off the ground. White hot pain lightening up his arm upon level impacted, springing up to his back. The rapid shock of agony tore his body back to the earth as he groaned holding on to whatever he could grab.

"Keep still Pige," Kuronue soothed. "It's only been a few hours since you got hurt. You're not going to recover that fast."

"I don't care," Hiei dry coughed and tried on a tougher note. "The worst has healed just fine."

Kuronue squatted in front of him, lightly pressing Hiei's shoulders back against the wall. "No it hasn't." he argued softly. "You'd be up already if it had."

Hiei lead back, mouth sealed in a thinned line. "I haven't the time to stay here. I need to get out. Confinement does nothing for my body." This said tight and subdued to his faint. "I feel trapped."

Kuronue just blinked at him, at a lost as to what to do. Yoko'd ordered him to keep the demon here until he healed enough to venture to the springs. Hiei was well enough to go out just yet. Bit by bit Kuronue was gradually losing his resolve looking at the hinted desperation slighted in Hiei's eyes. And would've given in had it not been for the sudden rough pinch on his right ear, dragging him face to face with the source of his pity.

"Are you deaf? Use these things for more than decoration." Hiei pricked his nail into the stretched appendage. "I said I want out."

"Fine, fine, damn just lemme go." Pushy little thing. Kuronue attempted freeing his ear, but the thumb and index cuffed at the arch keep him prisoned, in the proximity of those steel blood eyes.

"By the way."

So close like this, and eye to eye, light freckles of current breezed over their cheeks from the nose or a jarred lips of the one before him. Hiei's gaze never faltered a moment as one in swift move he snatched the red pendant from his neck and hand splatted it rough in Kuronue's chest.

The impact puffed an unsuspecting humph but not as surprising as the light glimmered in Hiei's eyes and the kicked up smirk tugging the corner of his lip. "I came back." Hiei smug faced, deeply chuckled at the awe struck expression.

"P-Pige. . ." Kuronue traded his sights from the shade of amusement to the plastered cat eye shoved in his vest, then glanced up with a similar glint in his gaze. Keeping the thrill of triumph in his throat, Kuronue pressed his hand against the wall beside Hiei's head and lead forward. "I knew you would."

"Is that right? Cocky bastard." Though this time the insult wasn't followed by bitterness. Only a coverage of something else, a gentler tone.

Nose brushed over nose, a timid gesture of physical approval, meek acceptance. Hiei's fingers slipped away from the captive ear, lost in this instant where he was allowing the well woven meanings of being a demon ride through him. The heated flare of warmth swishing over his face, the combed collision of brow against brow, and inhalation of hot air; all of it holding a coded definition they could interpret alone. His hair has yet to regain its gravitated luster, fallen limply like the polished gems of dragonite, glimmering the streaks of stalk white and here Kuronue boldly reached out to worried the shoulder length pieces between his fingers. The downward locks of hair framing the heart shape face, gave Hiei an even more dangerous angle; predatory and mysterious.

Such an addled addiction this look could become in time. How Kuronue longed to snagged his claws inside and grip them tight.

Alas the time was not yet ready. Not yet. Kuronue sighed, eyes shifty in secret delight, flicking his nose for another stroke as he supported himself against the wall, rising to his feet. He was definitely getting soft. Reaching out his hand, Kuronue waited.

Hiei looked between the hand and the extension it lead too—he met the offering half way and took the support, letting himself be pulled up from his post. Kuronue smiled soft and let go. Holding hands was pushing it, but it was a start.

* * *

><p>Kurama witnessed the entire scene from where he stood frozen in place, unnoticed. In his hand, was the blossomed gratitude of a red rose beautified to give thanks to the one who was also his savior in the midst of heavy carnage.<p>

But from what he was seeing now, thanks was no longer needed from his part. A tiny smile was all he could give at the tenderness exchanged in a language he himself would never understand; the mutual interpretation of demons.

The kind relief he felt inside hadn't made it to the sage hue of his eyes. And he couldn't understand why the less then predicted contentment that should've risen from viewing this . . . Kurama looked at the rose and shook his head. _No, there was no need to_, he thought quietly and threw the flower over the cliff's edge.

There was no need to give Hiei his thanks. None what so ever.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I know I left out Kisa guys. No worries. He'll be in the next chapter ^_^.<strong>


	22. Progression

**Author's Rant:** Ok guys hope you all had a fun thanksgiving. Moment of silence for that delicious bird smothered in gravy . . . Ok enjoy the chapter ^_^.

**Warning: **Just giving a heads up for some mild hanky panky between guys. And that the chapter may seem a bit jumpy.

* * *

><p><strong>Progression<strong>

* * *

><p>Dimmed down to a duller afternoon, the sun stayed its peace on this cool day; not too high above to shun its yellowish glow but just leveled to contradict a faint spill of sunshine outside the rims of the healing grotto.<p>

Yoko's muscled frame was flattened against the warmed supply of satin quilts and silk sheets as his hand hovered a mere inch above the body of his son's ailing heartbeat as trickles of steady youki flowed into his veins. The fragile voice was a cracked remedy to his own father's inner turmoil as not even Yoko could retain the urge to comfort his offspring. A soft growl purred deeply wedged in Yoko's throat, and was painstakingly communicated with a weaker hum.

Wounds of adult leveled magnitude were sadly concealed behind the purplish blotches dotted along soft skin, knitted in unforgiving knots and cramped balls underneath. The threads connected to the ends of pointed claws skillfully weaved and sowed what many could not see. For a child, simply being the bearer of this agony was just as damning as those to witness it.

No matter how gentle the treatment was Kisa couldn't hold back the tears pooling the corner of his eyes and dripped along his pale cheeks, releasing series of trembling wails and timid pleas for mercy upon his body. Death would be of much better gratitude then what his elder Youko was putting him through. But alas, the deed would have to be accomplished for his life to be for better living.

This was the silent communion Yoko recited inwardly as he delicately traced lines of energized pricks over the tender flesh. Subtle bone snaps creaked together, coils of ruptured veins untangled and wove back into proper operation and sheets of old skin peeled for the renewal of stronger folds.

Stripped bare as the day he was born the child nuzzled his cheek into the developed spread of warm pectorals, his fingers flexed open and close for relief; but that bit of movement seemed to only increase the notable infliction. "Mmm," Kisa wheezed pleadingly for the pain to subside, arms uprising out for an unseen entity to take him away. The cruelty was simply too much to take all at once.

A calm facial marred over Yoko's face, clean of what he felt within that was the paternal instinct of any who wanted to cleanse the wraths of agony in their child. But a well taught lesson of survival would be learned this day, and the experience of monstrous torture would be the stepping stone to this. Even for a child so young.

. . . A moment of weakness just now. One not needed to waver what had to be done.

Sighing heavily through his nose, Yoko composed himself to that of his known advocate and fixated his focus back to the task at hand. "Easy kit, easy." He calmed, voice a rasped compression of warmth against the pup's slacked ear. And like the words of a magical spell, Kisa's whimpering lessened to some degree but his ails still clung to his vocal cords. Yoko once more sighed, twitching his fingers in a grabble motion to continue on his duty. The sooner he completed this mission the faster he could put his mind back on matters of greater importance.

Matters involving the case of certain circumstances that remained implausibly unexplained. So much has occurred within days of each other and none of which voted well in Yoko's opinion.

Things weren't right. His suspicions of mischief were kept aloof until the events of yesterday harmonized of a similar past issue; one involving the sudden foul play of his own men versus Shuichi and their intent to kill him for being a supposed burden. A connection perhaps, somehow linked. It had to be. But the who, what, when, where and why, were foreign for the Youko to conjure at the moment.

But only for the moment.

That was how Shuichi found his beloved; in the same posture he'd left him in only a few hours ago. As polished as the cleanest alabaster gem and cleaned of what was yesterday's brutality, the sights of what were spreads of under layer bleeding were nothing more than faded ink blots of darkened blues and pale corals. The bandages were a moot point of contact on his body seeming to blend in perfect burnish on his flesh and silver hair. The only stitch of normal clothing was the pair of gray hakama stretched from his narrowed waist to his ankles. His head was delicately claimed by the throes of a velvet pillow inclining his face from the cavern entry and of anyone who stood there.

But from years of connected experience told Shuichi otherwise. He knew the Youko realized his presence was near; most likely scented him the instant he'd left Hiei's grotto, even as he slowly turned his head to lock subtle eyes with him. The instant those bronzed eyes stabilized a steady lock on the pair of sage, Shuichi took of a more fanciful pose, arms rested by his side, eyes defused of its earlier trouble—a ridiculous attempt to disguise what he knew Yoko was already figuring out. And if Shuichi were to turn away from those calculating eyes, it'd only suffice as evident proof.

"You're troubled," Yoko stated evenly. Breathing steadily, he shifted off a section beside him being mindful of the weeping kit snuggled to his chest. "Care to indulge me with the details?"

Just like his counterpart, Shuichi too was covered from the waist up with wrappings to hide the previous day's injuries, though ashen cream arm warmers kept most of the heat trapped within and his legs were confined the cloth of cotton wool hakama, lilac in color.

Shuichi shifted from the ball of one foot to the other as his eyes remained elusive of the emotions rummaging inside. Delirium, slight tremors of pain still possessed and tingles of hidden disappointment . . . all of which no one could bear witness too.

. . . Except for Yoko.

"You want to talk," Shuichi began softly. "Over something you're already aware of? Don't dare to pretend you don't know." He shook his head slightly. "Please Yoko, don't coddle me. I needn't the time for sympathetic convey."

"I hadn't planned to offer my condolences for whatever nonsense you may be ailing over." Yoko softly inputted. "I merely sacrificed my company for your comfort since my body is of no use at the moment—" He heaved a shaky sigh against the harsh use of his lungs still harmful of slight pain. "Except for being a nanny."

"Hm, nonsense you say? You would think it nonsense I suppose," Snorted Shuichi. "Don't think of offering your services for my benefit. It's not as if I was ever desperate for your party beforehand." Avoidance was never his forfeit or desired notion for ignoring another's present, but it was what Shuichi attempted as he used the wall as his crutch to carry his sore body from one end of the cave to the other, though he maintained his falsified stance of elegance. The only give away to his inward infliction was the timid jerk of his left shoulder, which Yoko could feel more then he saw with his own eyes.

One sculpted eyebrow rose following the sway of scarlet trends as Shuichi casually strolled near until taking a jerked seat on the spread of quilts that Yoko had made room for. He settled down on the balls of his knees, legs folded underneath him, and knuckles rested at the connecting joint with his back turned.

Now Yoko was mildly intrigued, and for the next second he couldn't hold back the rumbled chuckle escaping his lips. This was a bodily request his beloved failed to realize he did whenever the need for wanting to be comforted surfaced aloud. This would always be a clever kept secret Yoko declared to take to his grave, and the more he thought about the wider his smile became.

The flat out muse startled Shuichi but was regarded as being a wayward show of entertainment to the silver fox. And he wasn't pleased, "Do you find something amusing Demon?" His back remained turned but the question came as clear and chipped as if he were staring the fox in the face.

Yoko settled his yellowy glow of lightened mirth on the stretch of lithe back muscles, tracing what little skin he could see with a growing vulpine smirk. Licking his lips, he muttered "So fragile. Even as much as I'd taught you not to be, there remains the constant need for continuous companionship. You're too human my dear Shuichi."

"Lest you forget you devious villain. I am human."

"On the outside perhaps," Yoko mused gently. "But inside you're apart of me."

At this moment, Shuichi was glad his eyes were averted. He heard the gentle swoosh of movement against expensive textures rubbing around before the scent of powerful earth alighted his nostrils. It was as Shuichi sighed those dangly long arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling his body pulling backward until he submitted to the lukewarm embrace.

Shuichi's vision was obscured by the falls of long stainless hair his cheek was compressed against solid support with his ear pressed firmly over a steady beat. Both legs were squished inside the length of Yoko's own as well as his arms trapped in a tightened grip.

"You're a solo spirit here my little one. You think of never being seen but you are," Shuichi felt rather then heard Yoko say. One of the hands came to rest within the web of red hair to palm the back of his hair before combing through with long strokes. "Worry not of what you may think is happening Shuichi. You won't lose him." At the stiffened motion, Yoko remained diligent, unfazed and went on with his comforting gesture. "What little time you spent together won't suddenly up and disappear because of added circumstances."

Fogged heat breezed a gentle current against the shell of Shuichi's ear as the tender brush of supple lips grazed his temple. The hand that acted as a soothing touch cradled the back of his head and inclined sage eyes up to meet with the calming waves of molten gold.

"Yoko . . ." It was for moments such as these that—Shuichi remembered that he wasn't alone.

Unbeknownst to either of who moved first, but it was then that the space between was intimately closed as satin soft lips met dead center. It was more than a mere press of lips. No, the kiss held a defined meaning behind it that Shuichi was grateful for. Nothing that demanded of hurried sexual pleasure but a stroke of gentle persuasion and comfort to give ease to his mind.

Yoko's thick tongue seeped out to trail a wet craving over Shuichi's bottom lip and tugged the firm plump between his fangs, nibbling off its solitude tastes. A nimble moan radiated to the tips of Shuichi's fingers as he clenched strong on Yoko's arm coming to curl around his waist. The hot drag of wetness lines against the closed mouth kiss for permission within.

And it is granted willingly as Shuichi gets a full sample of hot deliciousness over his tongue. Licks coated with sticky knowledge sketched through the inner contours of his mouth as if fixing the stations of an old home.

Shuichi flinched a shudder at the nimble rake of claws easing alongside whatever skin it could prick, discarding a trail of pinkened jags. Shuichi raised his freed hands up to hold Yoko's face in place as he offered his bountiful juices in the kiss.

"Enough," Yoko hoarsen ragged, breathing heavily against the swollen lips. Enough was what he said, but even so his lips couldn't stop the subtle desire to nibble a bit more and trail onward to the exposed delicacy of Shuichi's throat so willfully given for Yoko's suckling pleasures. Tiny nibs and moist suction planted feathered touches.

Thanks was nothing spoken, but through action Shuichi was able to give his appreciation for not being condoled for what he felt. Abandonment, from someone he'd only recently come to see as more than a member of the band was what he'd inwardly despised to be succumb too. Hiei's companionship had become the gorge to Shuichi's dried despair—a sense of relief was what he gained when being near the fire demon.

And sadly it was a void that not even Yoko could fill. Hiei was . . . different; able to be of similar features and intelligence. When he was near, Shuichi didn't feel that grip of obvious difference from the others. From the days they'd been near, it was a comfort to simple sit close. Converse was as smooth as the melted snow when and empty of any tension when all they could give was silence.

It was something Shuichi didn't want to lose. And with the development possibly taking place between Hiei and Kuronue . . . would Hiei return to seeing him as being the lonely mortal like he had before?

The vision of his face was crystallized as dazzling as those red eyes . . . even as Yoko held Shuichi in his arms—

"Hmm Mm Mmm, damn we came at a good time." They heard a voice muse from behind. "Gettin' a free show and it ain't even my birthday."

Yoko hadn't ceased his obvious display of affection as his voice muffled against Shuichi's throat, "Knocking is the appropriate desture of manners before simply walking into another's privacy." After a final suckle and a rather unpleasant shove from Shuichi, Yoko distilled a grim sigh and turned to meet the set of two eyes—one of plain boredom and another surged with merry indigo.

"Hell we—"

"_You._" Hiei corrected, fast.

"_I_ called and knocked but got nada." Kuronue shrugged tipping his battered hat off his eyes. "So I just helped myself in."

"Kuronue," The name was said patiently and edged of hinted annoyance, "Should you feel the need to help yourself in the near future, just keep in mind you're risking more than your life."

"Sure, sure." Kuronue waved off. Serious speculation glimmered pointedly at the tiny form curled into a fetal position, quietly napping near Yoko's tail. "How's the kid?"

Yoko grinned, vulpine and thinned as his tail swiveled a feathered stroke over Kisa's nudity, "He's a strong one." He answered, eyes for once reflecting a subtle glow of domineer pride. The furry appendage splintered at the ends until its entirety concealed all that remained was the spout mop of soft gray and closed eyelids.

It was as Yoko turned his head that his eye caught the studious glance of Hiei's sights trained specifically on Shuichi or rather the rounded bandages circling over and all over his body. Shuichi's oblivious attention was centered on the topic at hand—being Kisa at the moment.

"Human."

Though deep and one worded, Shuichi could interpret the underlined question within. He settled his even eyes on Hiei, knowing he'd spoke but from where he stood he seemed rooted in place. "I'm fine Hiei."

"Hn," Lies. One who knew better would comprehend the useless attempts of lying to a liar or one who could detect deceit.

Hiei was one could scent the odorous gross of sickened agony beneath the bluish flesh and as he walked forward, eyes solely for the targeted person in line, he feel both Yoko's and Kuronue's attention on him, breaths held as if knowing something he didn't; a secretive worry perhaps that he had some sort of hidden intentions behind those slender scarlet eyes.

Shuichi stayed frozen between Yoko's thighs, not once faltering his focus from steady ember and waited. When Hiei kneeled down in front of him that alone had been a surprise because of the proximity but what possibly stole his carefully camouflaged stupor was when Hiei bided a locket of red hair in his hand, yanked Shuichi forward and pressed his nose between the pulsing junction of his neck and shoulder. The point of his nose pressed firm and sucked in the evident taste of his contending bloodstream.

Several deep, and a couple of short huff sniffs were commenced until Hiei had his fill of the ominous odor and lead back on his heels, eyes still contracted, "You're not fully healed." He stated matter of factly. "Three cracked ribs, and internal bleeding."

"Sounds serious." Was the harmless tease. At Hiei's unmoved expression, Shuichi sighed and nodded affirmatively. "A bit sore but not damning to where I can't subject to the basics. I'll need a couple of days before I'm back to duty."

"Fool," Hiei sneered heavily from his shuddering wounds. "You're likely to hurt yourself more should you push it."

Shuichi was about to response a firm counter but a deeper tone intervened, "Practice what you preach, Little One," Yoko murmured and reached out to press a flat palm against Hiei's bonded chest and retreated to reveal a filmy print of redness, seeping through the cloth. "Your own injuries have yet to recover. You shouldn't be out this soon."

"Mere nicks," Hiei grunted as he stood tall. "I'll be fine by tomorrow." He hadn't realized until coming to pause mid stand that his movements had stretched the clotted sections on his body. Bleeding wasn't a concern, but it wasn't something to be ignored for long.

"Pige," The Chimera chimed wearily. "I told 'cha to take it easy. Look," Long fingered hands griped his shoulders before giving a light squeeze. "Come on, you promised to take it easy after we checked on the guys."

"I promised no such thing," Hiei argued, peeking up over his shoulder.

"Yea ya did; on our way up here you said—"

"—that I would relax when I felt tired. I'm not tired yet." Discussion closed; ended cut and sweet. Hiei snorted that unusual grunt he concluded for only special conversations and went back to leveling his eyes on the other two expectantly.

Kuronue adopted a feigned frown though the corner of his lips gave way to his amusement. There will never be a dull moment when it came to his snippy pigeon. Not a single one.

"Needless to say Hiei," Yoko inputted in earnest. "We're all inclined to recover as soon as possible or risk vulnerability." Reasons he wouldn't admit aloud were kept best in private for why he as well as Shuichi and Kisa's health needed to be at top notch soon. His suspicions were wavering a bit but there whenever the case of masked deception was evident, naturally the birthed instincts would slither its icy trail up Yoko's spine.

For now the Youko declared his theorized conclusion of the issue a back burner thought.

The one of distance wasn't anywhere in his feathers. To another he'd seem to be interested in the back and forth convey between the Koorime and Kuronue. But Shuichi knew better. He tenderly leaned his head back to nudge a slight bump under Yoko's chin, "Care to indulge me in the details?"

Yoko acknowledged the touch with head shake and eyes a cold bronze, tilted downward with a serious glint; and Shuichi chose to leave it be for now. Whatever the situation, should it be prove to be too challenging even for the Master of Thievery, the Youko would relay it to him.

In the meantime—Yoko tightened his arm around the human's waist and they stood as one. The encased movement disturbed whatever discussion the other pair were debating over and waited.

Yoko nodded his head down to the slumbering pup, "When he awakens the pain of recovery will return. It's best we get him to the springs before that occurs." At Hiei's sudden eyelift at the intended, Yoko explained, "His body won't handle the youki strain stored."

"I see . . ." Hiei agreed. "When do we leave?" The sooner they could heed the proper treatment the better.

"We'll leave at dusk," Yoko paused, then. "Kuronue have Yomi to watch over Kisa. The Clover Springs won't suit his body." Shuichi was about to comment but pointed claws poked his sides to hush.

"Got 'cha Chief." Kuronue turned to leave but froze seeming to have thought something was amiss and then it struck him deviously hard. "Oh yea," How could he forget the most important thing of all. With a cheeky grin, he whipped around and bent down to Hiei's level.

And they stared at each other. Hiei with a scowl of indifference and Kuronue a mild tune of humming tease in his throat; a little too close for public eyes. And when Hiei opened his mouth to protest that very issue, words were swallowed hard by a sudden press of lips against his own and dare he think that yes that fool had shoved his tongue inside. It'd been for that brief instant that his eyes gradually slide closed and let the kiss proceed for a deeper taste. And oh how those tantalizing seconds seemed to tick by as slowly as the warm pressure swayed . . . so seductively and . . .

If it hadn't been for the mirth chortle from behind Hiei would've succumb to the reacquainting flavors of this scrumptious demon. Tipping his head back to nibble off the kiss, Hiei roughly shoved Kuronue's face away with a mock growl.

And Kuronue couldn't help the sneaky wink and uncaring twinkle in his eyes, "Like a dream," he mumbled, licking his lips and walking out of the cave on a sated stupor. "Like a delicious dream—ouch!" A lovely rock connected to the back of his head.

When he turned around to curse out the bastard responsible, he would've thought he was imaging it since no one seemed to have moved an inch from their spots. His eyes immediately met with the backside of his turned away fiend and lazily trailed down to the supple section protruding just enough to press against cotton hakama. "Damn." Was the Chimera's mesmerized whisper. How long had that been there?

"Kuronue."

"Yeah?"

Hiei looked over his shoulder, "Leave." And continued on his way to join the other two, fully knowing that Kuronue was staring long and hard, until taking flight off the ledge to locate Yomi.

Yoko and Shuichi shared a look and Hiei eyed them both a silent warning of eternal pain should they dare to meek a single word about what happened.

A caution they both heeded wisely, even when Hiei smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen later on. A platinum glow showered speckled strings through the cracks of an aged magnolia vassal where a slender, dark form sat angrily upon the highest branch gazing at the set of lavender eyes below. Miffed to a degree of wanting to ram his blade into the other's throat below, Yomi took several long winded inhales and released each in a snarled grunt as yet again he was forced to have explained what was asked of him again.<p>

"You want me to what?"

Kuronue rolled his eyes, flexing his wings boredly. "Ya heard me. Yoko wants you to watch the kid for a bit until they wash at the spring."

"So?" Yomi blinked stunned. "What does that have to do with me? Why not take the brat along?"

Again Kuronue eyes went skyward, wishing he wasn't the one to have to put up with his friend's attitude. "The herbal pools are too hot for the kids' body. He's gotta soak in the catacombs."

"Pfft, seems like a problem to me." Yomi sealed his body off from view, ending the rest of the debate right there. The day had been a long trying one for him as it was and having to keep a watch on that bastard child wasn't going to ease the stress.

Sighing irritably, Kuronue flapped his wings for a brief airborne hover before landing on his feet and hands, crouched down on the same branch as the crunched face goat demon. And he was half bent to laugh his ass off at the childish pout Yomi was unknowingly sporting. "Come on, Yoyo. It's not that bad. You just gotta watch the kid for a couple of hours then take 'em to bed."

"Then you do it," Yomi all but growled.

"No can do. I got guard duty until the others come back."

"Then it's a fucked deal."

"Damn," Kuronue scratched the tuff of hair leaking on his brow and frowned in thought. "How's about this? You soak the kid and I'll put 'em to bed."

An onyx glare shined evilly at the blissful glow of indigo and grew even more pissed at the unfazed reaction he so normally gained. Yomi sucked his teeth, "Fine whatever. " Then he tilted his head, "Where's Hiei?"

Kuronue's smiled disappeared, replaced with a thinner press of lips. "Why you wanna know?"

That reaction merited a change, one that exchanged Yomi's scowl for an eye lifted smirk. "Haven't seen the little firecracker since the snake attack." He shrugged indifferently and leaned over until his body flopped off the branch, landing soundlessly on his feet. "Mm, I think I might check on the guy's recovery. You know, just to be sure he's functioning just right."

A rapid surge burrowed sourly in the Chimera's chest. He steadied himself with more pressure than need be for the branch's poor hide. It was a sudden sensation so foreign and conflicted within, Kuronue thought the flooding heat was seeping through his vest but no—he raised a hand to his chest—it was contained inside his chest; heavy and shallow.

Kuronue shook it off, and fluttered his wings annoyed. This was stupid, he thought as he jumped down from the tree limb. Yomi wasn't like that . . . No he wouldn't dare . . . would he?

* * *

><p>The sublime glow of brilliant azures and subtle saffron praised Yomi's entry in a shadowy flicker as he walked through the intertwining hexagon connectors with a trembling child tucked under his arm.<p>

Kisa hadn't once muttered a single peep because of the ominous glow he awaken too only moments ago. Dark black eyes stared so menacingly, the strength to cry out was stolen as fear griped his vocal cords.

Yomi hadn't needed to look too far to find the brat napping in Yoko's cave and simply snatched him up by the hair, all without a word of apology to the terrified child. All Kisa did was clamp his mouth shut and allowed the older demon to manhandle him anyway.

And Yomi was, at least to some point, gratified not to have an earful of this kid's bellowing. He'd already vowed if the boy spoke or peeped anything he'd claw the skin right off his body.

Weighted cloaks of medicated vapors seized the older demon's senses as he reached out to pull a silken drapery hiding the shallow pool inside. Already prepared for recuperation, Yomi stepped only three feet before aimlessly tossing Kisa's body high and in one fluid move sat on a rock, in time to see the little pup splash inside the puddle.

"Eeep, eep, eep!" Screamed the arm flailing Kisa, crying out for mercy sputtering and gurgling wildly.

"Sink or swim runt. You're gonna have to learn anyway." Yomi said bored.

"Eeep!" Kisa squealed, helplessly peeping his heart out to be aided until his head was swallowed in the grasp of the heated green glow. Soon the ripples died away, the splashes ceased and all that remained was the darkened form of a sunken child buried beneath the waves.

Yomi blinked, tilting his head. Long seconds ticked by with no sign of the squirt coming up for air. "Oh my god," He groaned. Only been here a minute and the brat was already getting on his nerves. With a lonely grunt, Yomi stood and casually walked over to the edge and kneeled to reach in, searching for the little lump.

A the silvery murky cloud was the first clue of the brat's whereabouts and Yomi used that to tangle his fingers in and yanked the kit out, a stunned surprise, eyes terrified at anything that moved and trying his hardest to spit out the water collected in his lungs. Kisa dangled from his hair coughing, gagging out the disgusting water and rubbed his eyes clean of the stinging liquid until his watery gaze fell on the person responsible for both his drowning and his rescue.

Kisa stared at Yomi. Yomi stared right back, ebony eyes a narrowed disdain.

"Mmm."

Yomi blinked.

Kisa sighed and wiggled his body until his naked frame plastered flat against Yomi's tunic, warm and snug. Relaxed hums buzzed a soft rumble against Yomi's chin that had him pissed beyond reasoning.

"Get off me," Yomi pulled the tike back but at Kisa's sudden thrashing he ended up back where he wanted which was a warm body to fend off the cool draft.

"Mmm Eeep," Purred the satisfied pup, secured and safe.

Yomi cocked a brow at where his chest used to be now occupied by a clingy babe and released all the pent up oxygen in his chest. "Got'dammit." He swore when he saw Kuronue next he was going to whip that fool to the ground.

Seeing no point in trying to unlatch the kid, Yomi simply removed his clothes the best he could and walked into the waving pool, child included.

Kisa's body was half way inside before he began to panic, struggling to climb high enough to wrap his arms around Yomi's neck. "Mmm Mmm Eeep Eeep!"

"Settle down. It's just water." Supposed the brat would be a little spooked after nearly dying in the stuff. "Here," Yomi cupped a tiny puddle in his hand and patted it softly against the smooth bubble back. "See no harm, no foul." Another trickle of water was rubbed into his achy body until he relaxed.

A little splash of it tickled the back of Kisa's neck as he turned over his shoulder to have a look himself. Still a bit nervous, Kisa wearily loosened his grip, but not entirely, to lower his stubby fingers in the water and smacked the water, hurrying back up Yomi's chest in case of retaliation.

But there was none. Curiously the water didn't appear as mean as it had before so his courage grew enough to sink half way inside. Another smack created a louder spittle, making a sizable wave to wet his face and Kisa cheered happily clapping his hands in glee, not realizing that he'd let go and hadn't anticipated how deep the water actually was and quickly splattered back to Yomi's chest.

Yomi couldn't resist. He laughed an outright howling laugh at the child's naivety. That couldn't have been funnier. "Crazy kid," He chuckled. Yomi shook his head when Kisa pouted and shrugged it off, pretty much displaying that it was his own fault.

But jokes aside he needed to get this kid soaked so as to get back to his duties. Being second in command didn't reprieve him from the workload.

A cupped collection of water was again retrieved and carefully massaged into the tender areas, visibly having balled cramps and bruising.

"Mmm . . ." Kisa purred leaning back into the large hand cradling his chubby back.

"You like that huh?" Yomi asked absentmindedly.

Kisa's voice peeped lazily subdued by the calloused skin stroking his baby skin. The kid was literally buzzing like a feral kitten, eyes closed; back flexed in a lower case u. Yomi shook his head. Just like a fox to take advantage of it.

This continued on for a mere five minutes before the cozy rubs soothed Kisa to sleep, face firmly planted on Yomi's chest, snoring light and carefree.

Again Yomi sighed for what could've been the tenth time that night and confined himself to a corner, looping an arm around the slumbering pup and bracing his elbow on the edge, chin rested on his knuckles as he chuckled deep, "Stupid kid." Maybe they could stay a little while longer.

And Kisa smiled in his sleep, contently snuggling closer.

* * *

><p>He closed his eyes, a weary sigh blown through his nose and inhaled of the lavender scent coming from a distance.<p>

Time passed in a mixture blur; a wondrous flow of peace and tranquility that Hiei would've never fathomed to bless his life. It seemed so hard to imagine that he'd been here for thirty seven days, and it all flew by as one unrealistic dream. The scenario was slowly taking a newer page of prismatic depiction of what was soon to arrive in a few weeks.

Hiei's lithe frame was leaned against the wearing another exceptional vintage dun of clothing from a job taken only days before. A lesson Hiei's come to learn of the overly exuberant Chimera was that he had this obsessive penchant for the finer things, especially when it came to bearing gifts to Hiei.

The current gift? A one piece satin laced kimono made from the hide of a Gemini tiger; the under layer holding the same golden color and jagged stripes. Over that was a waist high ebony vest tucked inside his hakama, wrapped with a silver silken sash and matching scarf coolly crossed over his shoulders. His blade's sheath was clasped securely inside the hard leather, black in color. The battered headband was the only piece of familiarity that he held dear to what he would never forget what he was before all this came to be.

He remembered what he was before the peace, the difference in his outer shell that once was the impenetrable armor of his spirit ; a lonely rouge who loaved the very beings whom he still to this day wanted to premise. His revenge would become a reality someday, that much he would guarantee. . .

. . . But for now.

"Yo' Pige!"

. . . He would seclude himself here to reminisce in this bliss.

Hiei opened eyes to see the massive darkness shroud his vision before long pale arms circled around his neck and pulled his back to a solid contoured chest, warm and the same as it is whenever they are separated from one another. A gentle kiss breezed feather like against his cheek before the cool press of chained silver settled around his neck.

"Hey," Kuronue purred cheekily.

Hiei shrugged the cuddly embrace off, a mild chuckle accompanied by a twist, "You missed me I take it?" he murmured, pleased.

"Yeah," Kuronue bent low till his ragged hat brushed teasingly against Hiei's band, "You could say I did." Kuronue lifted his nose up to the stock of star spiked hair and inhaled affectionately and tasting the ember cinder roll on his tongue. So unique and flavored of only his one and only; the one he knew he could not live without any longer.

Hiei. His Hiei. For every passing day they'd fallen into a regular routine. Whenever one of them should leave the other, a promise would conspire through a look that spoke of vowing to wait until their return. And upon sight the exchange of the cat eye would be traded until the time of the next departure.

Then the following events thereafter would revolve around lazed moments of simple company or the wild antics of savagery from the clashing of metallic romance. It was those precious moments slowly blending into the other as something meaning so much more that had Kuronue feeling afire inside. His heart a thumbing truth behind what he's come to realize since the day he'd meant Hiei.

That he couldn't live their days separated as they were. He couldn't bear it any longer and so—

Kuronue sighed and smiled softly, "Hiei, I . . . I need to show you something."

"What of?" Hiei questioned suspiciously.

Kuronue grabbed his hand, already dragging them both to the haunted seclusion of the forest. "I want to show you something special." But know this my dearest heart, it'll be meant for you. Only for you.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: OMG Finally! Ugh I worked my butt off for this chapter. But I finally managed to get it out. I know it's a bit jumpy but I needed it to be. And yes I know there's a lot of Hiei and Kuronue romance but like I said before it's needed. ^_^ Thanks<strong>


	23. Sacrificial Gift

**Author's Rant:** Ok guys here's chapter 23 Enjoy. BTW I can't say I'm going to apologized for the current Hiei and Kuronue romance because it's as I said mentioned that it's needed. The plot is based on growth for every main character okay dokey? Okay dokey.

**Warning:** Some more hanky pank my dears.

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrificial Gift<strong>

* * *

><p>They'd started their secretive stroll around mid-noon—but now as Hiei gazed up maliciously at the moon spun night, he was wondering if they were lost in this damned area. Aimlessly they'd journeyed for Gods know how long in the midst of Youko's Territory, majority of the area uncharted by Hiei's own ventures. This part of the forest he'd never been too before and apprehension began to tingle in the back of his neck, giving raise to the baby barbs of hair.<p>

Kuronue's lack of his usual useless chatter wasn't securing Hiei's dubiety either. It's been a total of five hours judging by the crescent moon's ascending form in the sky; much longer and too far travel from the main sanctuary boundaries. The natural urge to heed one's own instincts stretched to the tips of Hiei's fingers as he discreetly inched down to the bulk of his sword's hilt tied by his side.

"Kuronue!" That had been the third time Hiei called to the flyer and none of the calls were responded back; which only made his mistrusting notions grow. From his catapulting range below, the Koorime's sight remained focal. The lead wasn't difficult to follow and strangely Hiei wasn't getting the sense of mischief in his counterpart's vibes as he would when the creature was up to his normal tricks. No, there seemed to be much more to this.

It could've been from the way his raven would occasionally send that trademark smile of his, or the undetectable explanation behind that twinkle of polished blue honed with momentous glee. Who was to say? But there was something of upmost extravagance foresighted in the near future.

And Hiei wanted to know what it was now.

Using the palms of his hands to brace a jerked halt, Hiei leapt from one tree's thick branch, clasping it as he soared across and swing his body around with acute thrust to propel himself at an extraordinary height, skyward to snag Kuronue's left wing, startling the Chimera half shitless, "Damn, careful Pige," Chided Kuronue, carefully flapping Hiei's body on his back. "Ya could've hurt yourself."

"Shut up," Hiei growled shifting to straddle Kuronue's narrow back side. "I demand answers. Where are you leading me?"

"Ah, come on darlin'; you don't want me to ruin the surp—ouch, ouch, ouch!" The straight angled flight took on an odd series of crooked jerks as Kuronue tried to control his airborne and to lessen the dull of pain that dragged to his scalp. "Damn I know you like it rough but—ouch, ouch, ok, ok, sorry."

"Fool," Hiei unlatched the length of soft raven hair out of his hand and hooked his hands under Kuronue's vest for support. "Now answer me; where are we going?"

"Some place remote, it's," Kuronue paused a second for the proper choice of words. "Well it's private. No one else's supposed to see but you."

Now Hiei was curious. "What will it involve?" He inquired.

"You're about to find out."

Whatever opted for furthering his interrogation was abruptly breathless as his ride suddenly took a rapid nose drop to the earth below. The sharp plummet hadn't give Hiei much time to gather his bearing enough to catch his footing but somehow he managed to keep hold of one of Kuronue's wings and used its feathered soft cartilage as his crutch. "Care to enlighten me?"

Kuronue unhooked his wing and fluttered a few times to get the kinked crooks unnerved. "You'll see. For now," He gently pressed Hiei's shoulders as a way to guide him to a small space and urged him to sit on a jutted boulder, sleek from frost moss and the evening's slippery dew. "Just relax. I'll take over from here. Oh," Kuronue leaned over alongside the stone's rugged edge and retrieved something hidden behind a tuff of spouting grass. "For you."

Held in his slender digits was a long stemmed rose frozen in its moment of fully awakening and still winded bud. A peculiar breed of flower this rose was; unlike any Hiei had ever witnessed in his life. At the very tips were stains of seeping inky black lines evenly blended in the inner portions glazed in deep vermillion. The rose's petals dripped pearl sized drips of watery flashes with the stars above.

Mesmerized in a train eyed trance, Hiei accepted the blossom's beauty in his hand, gingerly worrying the stem with his thumb and index. "Why?" was all he could whisper as he continued marveling the flower's exquisiteness.

Kuronue intertwined his fingers with Hiei's around the flower's root, bringing the flower's bloom and Hiei's eyes to meet his. "It reminds me of you," he breezed softly, looking between the fractioned width expanded in Hiei's eyes and the mirror perfect shade the rose seemed to inflame the iris of his eyes.

Kneeling to the ball of his knee, Kuronue pulled the flower to his nose and inhaled the powdery freshness excreted from the napping pollen and tilted the bud back for Hiei's own sample, and he too scented its radiate odor of natural earth and sweet perfume. The smell was a very subtle aroma compare to the earthy lavender possessed by Kuronue. A fact Hiei was not surprised to have declare it as he challenge the smell he's become accustomed too, to this flower's own.

In the stillness that followed, something universal clicked inside of Hiei, indiscernible and yet he dare believe he knew why . . .

Perhaps it was because no other's smell could compare to Kuronue's that had Hiei leaning forward to gently press his satin lips to the Chimera's forehead. Or it could have been the positively radiate shines of wanton desire shun in deeper sapphire that urged Hiei to offer another sensual kiss to both of Kuronue's cheeks. Whatever the secret pulse that surge the actions, Kuronue allowed several more of those soft kisses on his face until closing the gap to capture the next gentle caress on his mouth. And oh what he gave to have those lips stay like that forever.

"Mmm," the moan of sheer ecstasy permitted them to share a synced plunge of tongues in the other's mouth. For then, there was a lasting moment of distilled pause in time, allowancing a journey tamed of tasting and sipping familiar grounds of sweet goodness. Tongues skated over fangs, coiling around inside to venture in each and every crevice.

But it wasn't enough and Kuronue knew damn well he wouldn't ever get enough of this as he lead closer and cupped both of his Hiei's night chilled cheeks for a deeper penetration. A growl, raw and full of animalistic want, strained vibrantly in Hiei's throat as his arousal shook to the pits of his stomach. Every lapped stroke of those long, thick tongues set afire something growing in their chests.

No matter the turn or the sexually enticed groans of heavy need; neither could get their fill.

"Damn Hiei," Kuronue whispered against the kiss swollen lips, peppering the saturated plushes with more. "What are you doing to me, Love?" The scarf thrust so loosely around Hiei's shoulders, was eased to the side, accompanied with the kimono's sleeve and vest to expose the sun kissed skin underneath. In a drowsy tandem, Hiei lifted his head back, giving his all for the taking; the exposure of his neck.

The tiniest pulse plumped the jugular life string tingling with flows of warm blood. A sweet and delicable savor buried within.

Kuronue's breath panted through quickened currents and Gods how he gave in to his hunger for a taste of that flesh. Eyes bled a darker hue and rumbled growls hummed in Kuronue's throat at the bountiful offer and pressed an open mouth claim on the wonderful rough and muscled skin. Hiei's breath hitched, lips compressed against the gasp threatening to purr as his neck was devoured so savagely, giving evidence to the Chimera's ravenous appetite.

The endless supply of biting kisses traveled over taunt cords of throat muscles, along a sensitive jaw and cheeks until coming back to relive the heated passion inside that spicy mouth. But this time that kiss was short-lived; Kuronue tugged the swelled bottom lip between his teeth, lightly chewing the supple flesh and nibbled off.

Kuronue wanted to kiss away that pleasure dazed mist in those smothering eyes and wished to please away the fiery flush mottled on Hiei's cheeks. Reluctance to leave was crystal clear in Kuronue's hesitation but he so desperately wanted to give his gift and so finalized their tender moment with one last kiss and straightened Hiei's clothes and stood.

Leaving that sated expression seemed as damning as leaving the rarest gem untouched; an equally disturbing crime that deserved to be treated so much better.

Hiei slowly came out of his glazed haze, becoming aware of the mused glint staring at him from above and the scowl of permanency etched on his face.

"I want to do this right Hiei," Kuronue expressed windily. Leaning down for one final kiss, the Chimera stretched his wings and suddenly shot off into the distance . . .

. . . Leaving Hiei alone.

Being more confused than disappointed, Hiei took this instant to look upon the recluse space, as if to give sanity to his impending lonesome. It was quite the breathtaking scenic area; nearby settled a wide open clearing, widely spotlighted by the moon's now pale glimmer. It was because of that spotlight leading to the streaming brook, leaking into a melted pond that Hiei could relax. Timid breaks in the snow glittered where tightly curled blossom-buds awaited their turn to give praise for upcoming spring. Where he sat alone upon this sizable boulder was the only section that housed a group of thick trucked trees slight clothed in leaves. The forest's unnatural silence was merged peacefully with the trickled spill of rippled currents disturbed by the nightly creatures quenching their thirst. The sound was tranquil, relaxing—just as soothing as the flowing tunes of sultry tunes coming from somewhere.

Hiei frowned and tightened his gripe on the rose whist his hand reached for the hilt of his sword. He couldn't exactly pinpoint the music but it trailed soft and poised, professionally in a melody he'd never heard.

Hiei's breath steadied, his eyes warily spying and disbursing around at every possible source of where the whispering rhythm was manifesting from.

And it was just that minute when his question was answered when a rapid current descended in the middle of the diamond glistened pond; with a cloaking silhouette enlarged by every speckled lighting. The climaxing waves settled at the tips of the figures toes of what Hiei could make out as soon the assaulting wisps of familiar earth settled his nerves to release his urgency.

Eyes remained trained on the dark length of lithe, toned arms, legs and out flexed wings wavering every rotated cycle to keep a fluttered hover. Hiei's ears suited themselves to the spell of traced magnificence coming from the tingling hymn. It was a sound like no other. One of its own subtle dazzle chimed a lowly smooth measure; octaves a leveling flow as delicate as the rippling waves . . .

The figure vanished and with it soared the heightened happiness blew into the music's blissful gully. It swung and curved from all around; so many directions and yet it all landed clean and soundlessly enticing to Hiei's landing. A windy whistler it was; harmonized with its flying player acting as his messenger to rely what it was he felt for the audience below.

One side of Hiei's lip cocked up.

Kuronue performed what he knew was the only possible way to ensure his undying devotion and loyalty to his beloved Koorime. Yes his beloved that he would have as his own, should the demon take was being offered as a gratified notion of acceptance.

An enchanted dance given by any who dared to chance it's complexity in hopes of persuading it's bestowed to enjoy. This having been a cultivated legacy for Chimeras of all kinds and it was through this way that Kuronue wanted Hiei to understand that he would do this skyward dance for him. Play this wondrous lullaby for his ears alone; would give the performance of his life if it meant to grant him a chance to become one with his Hiei.

So many times he'd soar through the clouds, hawk gazing for an instant before materializing in a whole another place to fly a series of designs and heart stopping patterns. One hand kept hold of the small pan flute whilst the other swayed and floated strongly with the angled swing of his narrowed body. So even and precise he did what he knew would capture Hiei's attention—and naturally he knew that his performance would be one never forgotten.

So many times he flew and soared, power-diving an aimless free fall to accompany the flute's death before rising to life with the glorified phoenix.

But it would soon come to past that the shocking sparks of tonight's beautiful evening would satisfy its routine display and end on a single lonely solo tune swirling amidst the transparent fogs and emerge freely cheered until whispering off on an echoing fusion, soft and sweetly harped like the strings of fantasia.

Taking a deeply earned sigh, Kuronue clutched the instrument's wooden piece to his chest and slowly came down from the sky; eyes closed and chest heaved a peaceful pant. His footing came to stand before the stiff backed Koorime, whom one hand was pocketed and could only stare without so much as a given expression as to what he thought. The only movement being his one blinked gaze as he carefully looked the Chimera up and down.

Kuronue couldn't sealed the blush that glammed his cheeks as he mumbled, "My kind's way of sayin' . . ." his eyes shifted. "Ya know how we feel about someone. Kinda like how the humans give each other those rings . . . I mean Kurama told me his human customs and it seemed like the same thing." He looked up to meet the cemented glare head on.

"I know," Was Hiei's deepened admission. "I'm aware of both and how the process works." At Kuronue's speechless reply, Hiei explained, "But I told you before, I wasn't interested in a mate."

Kuronue grimly nodded, and as was his unconscious gesture his wings deflated as did the confidence of his board shoulders. Well, it'd been worth a shot—

"But, that had been at the time," Hiei stepped forward and kept on until approaching to stand in front of the down-casted demon. "A time when I didn't think the possibility of having another could ever happen for me. A time where I thought no one could ever hold a candle to the flame of conquest I always held dear in my mind . . ." The rose still clamped revealed from behind his back, one petal peel off ready to spread its beauty. "You've proved to me otherwise," He whispered softly. "Upon the day this flower blooms, know I will have no other decisions on my part. . ."

"Hiei . . ." Kuronue gulped, heart beating the loudest as he clenched the wood in his fist.

Hiei smiled. A light genuinely bolded wide, clear and raw of pure declarated sensations, in the shine purity of his red eyes gleam of only promised harmony. "I will become your mate, Kuronue." The last of his statement was muzzled between warm flesh and the soft pulse of a thumping beat against Hiei's ear as Kuronue took all of him in arms to give his tightest embrace.

At a loss of sudden connection and having never been placed in such a predicament, it was all Hiei could manage to keep the flower's bud from being crushed between their bodies but he allowed the closeness— because it felt kind of nice. With his one free hand, Hiei snaked his arm around Kuronue's side and held him back just as close and secured, as his other curled under the wisp of tangled ebony sprouting out of a bounded string.

Sighing his wordless relief, Kuronue inclined his head, nuzzling softly to the pumping blood flow of Hiei's neck and timidly lapped at the cinder tasted spice electrified on his tongue. "I'll wait," he muffled against the tender thinned skin. "For as long as I live Love, I'll wait."

His reply was a soft pat against his back and Hiei's own in turned nose to inhale the odorous stench of lonely lavender rolled on his palate. He felt rather then he heard Kuronue's sigh and listened to his heartbeat . . . it was in perfect tune with his own.

Beating as one.

But as their hearts pulsed . . . Hiei was curious as to why it felt . . . somewhat amiss.

* * *

><p>"Come on kid, say it. Yomi; Yo-mi."<p>

"Eeep. Eeep."

"No, no, no. Yomi. Y-o-m-i. Yo-mi."'

"Ba, ba, ba, eep."

Yomi fell back in his chair, tossing both hands in the air, defeated and Kisa mimic the same flopped back position on the cove meeting counter table, giggling his heart out.

"Damn this kid's hopeless," Yomi readjusted himself in front of the rounds of unrolled neutral land maps and geographic detailers for half of Makai's fields, forests and other countries. "He ain't worth it, Yoko. He just ain't worth the headache."

Said fox demon hardly paid mind to the brazen insult as his claws straightened and flicked over several dark circle pinpoint locations of his projection outlines. "I don't why you bothered, Yomi. The lad's got a while yet before he mumbles a word."

"Oh no, the kid's got his own language," Yomi grunted. "I bet he could teach those damn birds outside a thing or two about chirpin'."

Kisa blinked, tilting his head to the side before peeking over his shoulder at the other elder. "Eeep. Eeep." He pouted.

Yomi lifted his eyebrow.

Yoko kept his head bowed but his chuckle was a deep boil in his throat as he said, "Easy there kit." The fox demon fixed a half lidded gaze on his second in command, "The child's aphasic, not ignorant."

"Psst, who you trying to tell?" Yomi remarked with an eye roll. "There isn't a doubt in my mind this kid's dumber than a sack of hammers."

"Eeep!" Kisa exclaimed angrily. With all his might he suddenly power charged off the table and dived in Yomi's lap, pawing hard against his chest, squealing like an agitated bird. "Eeep! Eeep! Eeep!" He thrashed and squeaked, extremely ticked. How dare this oversized dumb, dumb call him stupid!

But besides having the strength of a cotton ball, the tiny petty pats were too pitiful to cause damage and only accomplished in making Yomi annoyed. The goat heaved a rough sigh, swelling his chest and Kisa with it, "Yoko get 'em." He demanded, bored.

"You're the one who insisted on bringing him down here," Yoko shifted a couple of paper thin map sheets before finding the one he needed and went to measuring out distance and range. "He's your responsibility."

"That was before I found out the little shit was a loss cause. Look at him," Yomi glared down at the balled up fists trying to render him immobile. "He ain't worth piss in a bucket."

"Ba! Ba!" Kisa was steamed. Soon kicks joined in and became an all-out brawl of rapid kiddie attacks.

"Squeak, squeak to you too brat."

The rest of the childish debate went purposely ignored as Yoko continued on with his duties of carrying out a reasonable route to take for his heist; this on being the final review over what he knew would be an even more dangerous counter than previous ventures. His left hand kept a corner pinned from recoiling while an ivory white quill flicked under his chin, the blending feather acting as his thinking mantle; transfixed by the rise and fall of the sketched of the landscapes, one would think he were fixated on the Makai depictions.

But his hazel eyes crinkled in the corners said otherwise. "You're getting better Shuichi. I heard you come in but hadn't sniffed you until just now."

The sudden converse hadn't startled Shuichi as much the amusement of being praised for such a simple skill of stealth. Shuichi came forward, arms folded across the solid cerulean shihaksho, flared at the elbows and knees. The usual sway of his hair was brushed to skew over his right shoulder, loosely tied by a yellow string, similar to the honey lemon sash braided around his waist. "You flatter me Yoko." Shuichi commented fully coming into view. "I never would've guessed I was capable of sneaking up on the King of Thieves."

As was his heightened joy at hearing his guardian's voice, Kisa rolled back from Yomi's taunts and crawled over the table to be picked up and coddled as he relayed his story in a marathon of baby gurgles.

But there was no verbal scolding for the other occupant by Shuichi this time around; and for good measure too, he knew it best not to go that route with Yomi. Their company has yet to crack a fraction in the years they'd known each other and since Yoko's patience towards incorporation was limited, they both merely tolerated the other's presence for the sake of peace.

Shuichi greeted with a respective nod to Yomi who blandly waved it off and half turned his body from the pair.

"Did you need something Little One," Yoko uttered half-mindedly.

The question hadn't needed to be suggestive for Shuichi to catch on that his presence was mildly distracting, since he rarely came inside The Meet to disturb Yoko's concentrations. "I assumed Kuronue would've arrived back from his trip by now. I wanted a word with him."

The alleged reasoning, invoked a silver brow to arch over a narrowed eye, "You wanted Kuronue . . ." Yoko repeated indifferently. "Or were you perhaps looking for Hiei to have returned with Kuronue?"

Nothing was said to defend the accusation. Shuichi kept his composure straightened, daringly bold in his stance and ridged.

The silence was regarded a moment longer before Yoko finally lifted his head to side glanced the outline of Shuichi's body next to his own. "Yomi, give us a moment." His chair pushed back as he stood. In one fluid move, Yoko took Kisa from the mortal's grasp and tossed him Yomi's way. "And take the boy with you."

"Erm, sure." Yomi paused looking between the avoidance glare belonging to Shuichi and the cold stare of Yoko before taking his leave to let the two do handle whatever it was going on.

They both waited a moment's lapse before the first to talk whipped around sage eyes ablaze, "Do you have something to ask?" Shuichi sneered coldly.

Yoko lean his hip against the polished smooth table, both hands braced as a support behind him, eyes messaging a brusque line of disbelief. "To ask something you already know the answer too? Should I really waste my time Shuichi?"

"Should I waste mine with unnecessary defense?" Shuichi replied coolly. "Jealousy doesn't become you Yoko. Such an ugly line it places on that face." A side locket of hair was flipped over his shoulder as Shuichi hummed stiffly. "Seems the King of Thieves should keep better watch of his jewels if he thinks someone's bold enough to take what's his."

"Watch yourself, boy." Yoko growled, baring a glinted fang. "The guild knows never to steal from a thief. I hold ground to kill off whoever dares to steal what's mine."

Shuichi's eye glowed a sudden gold shade, "I bear witness to that fact as I've seen you do it before . . ."

"Then should I have reason to worry about the raptured interest you've seemed to take in Hiei?"

"I've done nothing to give you insecure notions of my relationship with him." Shuichi held his chin up. "You've become your own hypocrite Yoko. Was it not you who encouraged our friendship only a month ago? Hiei and I's understanding is mutual. We have no . . . _feelings_ for each other as you may believe."

"Was it the same as Fasha?" Yoko suddenly paused, narrowing his eyes. "Were your relations with her the same? A mere coincidence that she might hold deeper feelings for you as you might for Hiei?"

Seconds trailed by until Shuichi swallowed softly to ask, "Was that why you had Fasha banished from the Sanctuary? To ensure _you_ were all I needed?"

The visible stiffen was unbelievable. Shuichi had never seen an open gesture displayed to bother his beloved so openly and for some reason it tugged something in his chest to know that. Yoko . . . even he had his vulnerabilities. It was—disorienting to see a flex, though small as it was, dented in the Yoko's armor and the tiny drop of his left ear further verify Shuichi's allegation for continuum lonely existence.

Guilt was what it was. Yoko's shoulders squared off as he saw the analyzing resolution flashing one by one in those glassy sage eyes and sighed, for the very first time unable to meet those wide expressive eyes. Because he couldn't stand to see that look.

"I see," Shuichi finally concluded, hiding his eyes behind the cover of his red hair. Fasha had been the only one to give him peace and friendship in the way that no other would offer. And now it became clear that . . . Yoko would never want— Shuichi sighed and turned to leave.

Every step he took he hoped that Yoko would stop him to say that he wouldn't always away things that made him happy.

He wished that he'd say that he would give his all to ensure he had the best bonds.

He hoped the Youko would call out to say that he would do anything to make sure he was never lonely.

But the further he went on, the more he felt confusion and a mysterious ache deep in his chest, because Yoko had not once moved.

But Yoko had moved as he turned his face to see Shuichi's confidence zapped from his shoulders. _'Why can't you realize I'm trying to save you the grief of betrayal Shuichi? Do you really need the comforts of another that much? Am I not enough?'_

* * *

><p>It'd been such a long time since coming here that he'd taken time to think to himself. The years had flown by so fast, all of it a minute blur as he stared off seeing and yet not seeing the night's dying color blend into the morning wisps of heavy pinks, honeyed gold and purplish hues.<p>

It was outside one of the abandoned caverns, Shuichi chose to give his mind some clear range to think over the Youko's actions. His right knee bent under his chin, captured in the folds of his opposing arm, lost in themes upon themes of fanciful thoughts. There were hardly any stars left in the sky, no signs of any ritual buzzes of bird life or the hustle of the band to signify to the upcoming day.

Gods why is it he felt guilty for Yoko's own insecurities? This made no sense of the sort. Shuichi was in his rights to be angry . . . but he was anything but angry. No, he felt disappointed if that was the correct term for it. It was just too mindboggling, these damnable emotions to decipher.

Inhaling and sighed behind the silk of his kimono, he breathed, "Hiei, it's been long enough. How long do you plan to just stand there without a greeting?" The human hitched his breath to prevent his throat from pressing against the fine blade pressed to his neck between his ear and jawline.

"You're getting sloppy, Human," Hiei's warm breathe powdered against his ear. "Had I been another, you'd be dead."

"I doubt that."

Hiei chuckled dashingly aware of the pointed needles sectioned at the small of his back and slowly stood, bringing his sword up as well. "Clever." The sword sung a sliding cling back in place. "Want to explain why you're out here moping like a victim?"

Shuichi shifted a little to look over his shoulder, "Hiei, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were concerned for me?"

"Be not a fool," Hiei scoffed coming to sit alongside the other. "You're my partner for the next job. If you're not up to part, I'll have to carry your weight as well as my own." His shoulder bumped against Shuichi's, "Either get it off your chest or suck it up and move on."

The lone leg that dangled freely over the cliff's edge was joined by its twin as Shuichi took on Hiei's similar gap legged posture, settling his elbows on his knees. "You have a unique take on asking someone to talk about their problems."

Hiei shrugged eyes out towards the sunrise. "I don't make a habit of being someone's shoulder to cry on."

"Point taken," Shuichi worried his bottom lip between his teeth a moment before inclining his head to the side. "Hiei . . . how have things been going for you and Kuronue?"

"Don't use my private life as a means to change the subject, Human." Hiei snapped evenly. "Last chance to talk."

Laughing softly, Kurama shook his head at the straight forward affirmative to his trick, "Touché. Very well, I supposed an early morning convey won't be too abrading." Sighing for the possibly the millionth time that morning, Shuichi tried to question his troubles the best he could without coming off as crazed. "Hiei how . . ." he frowned. "How exactly do you see our relationship?"

Hiei's response was muted, but his expression spoke volumes as he narrowly skinned his eyes to slits. "Explain."

Yes, an explanation would be beneficial. Shuichi cleared his throat and tried again, "I'm curious if perhaps . . . if we use our association for our own guilty purposes?"

Apparently because of the same conflicted understanding behind what was just said plastered on Hiei's face, Shuichi tried another way, "Does it ever feel that our alliance is a hindrance? Like maybe we use it for selfish reasons? To quail loneliness perhaps?"

At that, Hiei snorted. "I don't see why it would," he grumbled rough. "Strange thing is I never took time to actually think into this _thing_ we have." Hiei looked at him. "I see it as being more of a convenience for both of us."

"How's that?"

"Think about it," Hiei pressed. "You haven't had that look in your eyes since the time I met you. You've become more," he thought a moment. "Relieved; as if a weight had been lifted off your shoulders and for reasons I can't understand, it revolves around our being together." He shrugged, brushing the information off. "Your human complexities are simple needs but it seems to run deeper than what's on the surface." To be honest, Hiei wouldn't dare admit to having felt the same way about their close knit relationship. It seemed to just settled into itself. Never needing an extra push or what not for it to mold into an understanding.

It just happened. And Hiei was in a way, grateful that it did without all the meager motions for a fuzzy friendship.

Shuichi nodded and went back to biding his face behind his hands. That bit of talk sort of helped but it dimmed compare to something else—something he just couldn't figure out what. Like, Hiei was the only one to give. True when they were near each other, that void of emptiness was cleansed and filled with pulse. As if his nearness was . . . just enough; even more so than what he and Fasha had in the past.

She had given Shuichi a friendship, no other could deliver. And somehow it seemed Hiei held that same capability.

"Hn, you worry over the most ridiculous things." Shuichi heard the comment before a weighty press puzzled against his back in the form of Hiei. The tuft of black hair lazed against the back of the mortal's neck and a couple of shoulder shifts later, Hiei was contently settled.

Shuichi quirked an eyebrow behind, "Hiei?"

"Shut up." The Koorime closed his eyes. "Pestering and irritating as a ratty woman. You humans need something to do other than worrying over trivial fortunes. Just let things happen as they are." He yawned. "Stop trying to figure it out." A heave swelled and deflated his chest as a notified gesture that he was submitting to the throes of weakened slumber, dampened any further movements.

An unknown relief bloomed as Shuichi too relaxed and balanced out the back to back poise before bowing his head to let sleep sweep his eyes, but not before whispering "Thank you . . .Hiei."

His friend was right. Perhaps he should just let things occur as they should and save the trouble of pondering the results later. And who better to let him understand this better than anyone else, than Hiei.

For that Kurama really appreciated him more than ever.

But it was as the two fell in a much needed rest that neither realized their heartbeats were in perfect harmony. Aligned as one.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Erm listen I know this plot's really long but bear with it please. This storyline is based on growth for everyone. So try to be patient with the YokoHiei/Shuichi togetherness. These three are my favorite characters and I want their relationship to be just right and realistic. Thank you. **


	24. Difficult Challenges

**Author's Rant:** Thanks so much you guys. You're all truly awesome and I'm glad a lot of you are able to simply enjoy the story's plot despite certain details. Ok enough rant time. Here's the real Chap 24 my dears. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Difficult Challenges<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoko hadn't calculated the time Hiei's been here. He'd never been the type for keeping up with his men's allotted time frames. Some have been around from the beginning; others came later on and even fewer have lasted as long as he, Yomi and Kuronue have. Occasionally there'd come about the rare past point when a bandit would want a different change in his life outside of a thief and request permitted leave from the ever gambled life of a marauder. Permission sometimes would be based on the defining purpose behind the sudden change, and if considered a legit defense, they'd be granted leave; but never to return to this life again.<p>

However if the case came to be of unstable circumstances such as wanting ledge to create a rival tribe; death was bestowed on sight. Elimination of any competition was a guaranteed deal if Yoko was able to catch it early.

That was the simplistic understanding of it all. The men here all unconsciously delivered a reinforced comprehension without stirring up confliction. No one made a point of outshining the other in hopes of gaining high authority. No one cared to become outstanding individuals in their leader's eyes. No one cared to make a spectacle of themselves for rumored praise and extra insistence with their company.

That was how the silver villain kept his relations mutual in the clan. There was never complication.

Until Hiei.

It was Hiei's time; the only man who's infinite term Yoko memorized clearly. Fifty four days. Exactly fifty four days since his encounter with Shuichi in the frozen forest. Within fifty four days he's created a disturbance not only in the controlled order the Youko kept sternly governed for his bandits but in that of his forbidden affairs with his other half.

If predicted knowledge had given way to there being so much change within these walls, Yoko would've gladly given the Koorime freedom to go about his business. He would've rather have the young demon leave then to gift allowance to this flutter of events.

And what was so poorly disconcerting was that the leader, the Prince of the Night, the Masked Marauder of the Night and acknowledged King of Thieves, was confused as to why he couldn't discard the bastard like the useless trash he was. It was as if Hiei exerted a curse upon whoever encountered him, manifesting relinquished restraint in one's ability to act as they normally would.

The evidence of bewitchment was solidified through the inexcusable actions of so many within the group. Kuronue's flourishing adoration to pinch even the slightest affection. Kisa's undying loyalty to be kept near and upon sight, to be coddled in whatever was offered from Hiei. Shuichi's routine visits for mere company; never demanding for much else but simple chat or silence. Yomi's captures of staring minutely at the Koorime, momentarily rapturing inner want, before giving another his attention. And then there was Yoko Kurama himself . . .

In his own words, proved evident only so long ago, he'd acted on his own accord to jump after Hiei that day. Seeing him disappear over the cliff, seeing the sheer terror and look of distant defeat; it'd all been enough to give Yoko leverage to jump in behind him. He'd broken his own bones for the sake of this creature; shattered every thought of reasonable clarity for Yoko's death defying recklessness. He could've perished that night, destroyed humiliation of his character for the sake of a worthless commoner and yet that had been the furthest thing from his mind.

It'd been pure impulse; instinct to jump in after Hiei. The very same Hiei causing this disruptive calamity for the silver fiend's mental disorientation. And for once in his life, the Youko bandit wasn't able to quickly conjure up a hurried strategy to dissolve the problem, or will up a plausible method of action to fix an unwanted conflict.

Demanding Hiei's departure would've been the easiest formula; seemed simple enough. But the damned fool had already wedged himself comfortably within the sanctuary's embrace and if taken from its warming clutches, a distilled chill would instantly surface. An unexplained void would exist where he'd found himself placed. Everyone would've noticed he'd vanished, all of them.

And as damning as it was . . . the Youko would've noticed too. It was such a bitter thought to imagine, one that brought an icy charm to the tilt of his lips and baring a fang inwardly enraged. A humorless amusement this was; so confusing. And the refusal to figure it out or want to figure out why all of this was worth the thought was what made it so annoying.

Yoko shook his head to clear the fleeting thoughts, opting for a more pleasing image of the sun's descent for the moon's rotated duties. The air was a stable blend of warming temperatures but layered with enough cold to remind that winter was struggling to hold on.

Reclined against the outer rim of his cavern residence, Yoko drew his leg up, draping his elbow at the knee, lazily blinking at whatever twinkled or existed.

Purposely drew to other things, Yoko remained unmindful of the little child, uncoiling himself from the folds of his quilted nap until popping his head out, hair in an untamed disarray of wild silver.

Little Fool rolled both his fists into balls, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes as he sleepily combed the bedding for his body warmers. But no one was there, an obvious fact that slowly crept to pits of his tummy. He was alone. Fear gradually grew into a watery vision as he felt the pumps of hiccups, supporting a round of tears. Fat drips pearled out the corners and slid off his blanket crinkled cheeks as he began to whine, seeking the answer for anyone near to come.

The sharp exhalation from the front of the cave, released as a sighed chuckle and Kisa felt the fill of relief relax his body. He could see his elder's profile outlined by the ascending moonlight, looking so magnificently regal of a handsome prince or lord.

Kicking off the heavy blankets, Kisa crawled on all fours, flexing his back, fingers and toes and popcorned out of the pallet. "Eeep." He called as he waddled over, tangled in the shabby poncho made of white furred wolf skin. He plopped next to the Youko, choosing to copy staring out at the early evening horizon. Little Fool wasn't sure if the big demon knew he was near since he hadn't given any motions to recognize him being awake. Perplexity drew his eyes up to see an expressionless smooth face, waxed clean of any lines, creases, wrinkles or blemish. Yoko just sat there, unmoving.

So Kisa scooted closer, inch by inch on his plump bottom, casually flapping his tail from side to side. Nothing happened. So he moved a little more, making sure to keep a big eye on Yoko's face. Three repetition attempts finally succeeded in getting him pressed against the side of that long muscled leg. His pointed ears swiveled several flickers until he gained the discreet courage to place his hands on top of the leg. When nothing happened he quickly struggled to scurry over and landed smack in the middle of Yoko's crotch and settled his back in place, and sighed, purring contently.

Yoko snorted lightly, "All that effort for a seat? Foolish little one," He reached inside the clasp of his tunic sleeve and retrieved several yellowish orbs between each finger dent and dropped them in Kisa's lap. Kisa squealed with delight at seeing the sweet treats and shoved them all in at once, humming when the explosion of sugary flavors coated his tongue like thick syrup.

"Mmm . . ." Little Fool's fingers curled and retracted with glee as he wiggled from the swallowing goodness and relaxed more loosely in his elder's bent leg.

Yoko lowered his other leg and tied them together for a proper nest, "You're spoiled kit." He mused as he tilted the chubby face up with the tips of his claws and softly stroked the underbelly.

Purring heavily please, Kisa was on cloud nine of sated bliss, pushing against the soothing caress, rolling his chin for a better section. "You're gifted with the most pleasurable gift for children," Yoko lightly scratched under Kisa's chin and thumbed over the large sized ears so much like his as a toddler. "Your innocence keeps you oblivious from the turmoil of confliction. Never to have a wondrous mind of trouble, unable to understand . . ." he paused, the choice of words hard to define as to what he wanted to explain.

Kisa felt the slower strokes and gently nudged his head on the claws to get back to their fluttery pace, and licked one of the fingers when the speed kicked up. Yoko shook his head, feeling the childish rumbles ripple on his talons.

"A child's innocence isn't always ignorant of the happenings in this world."

Inhaling the oddity odor of cinder and spiced embers, Yoko murmured, "How long had you planned to watch from afar Hiei? Were you hoping to catch me off guard or was the eavesdropped conversation enough to draw you out of hiding?"

Hiei emerged from the lustered cloaks of the mountain side's shadowy cone; a ruby beam illuminated in his eyes to match the night's obstructed darkness. "You weren't the original reason for my visit."

"Then what changed your mind?" Yoko's bronze eyed glow leveled up to the Koorime coming into full view.

"Your pitiful confidence in a child," Hiei said neutrally as he bypassed an offered position next to the Youko and picked the opposite end of the cavern, resting his back against the rough incline.

"I never would've credited you for giving a damn about a person's woes Hiei," Yoko shifted the now slumbering pup in his lap, lured to sleep seconds ago.

"I _don't_ give a damn about anyone's woes," The fire demon assured. "But I have to correct you on the fact of child-like oblivion to cruelty and worldly conflict . . ." Hiei turned off, gazing out at the stars; thousands of countless stars so clustered in a wavering sheet of glimmering sparkles. "A child knows of pain. They're aware of pain. No one's immune to the agony of truth when it comes to troublesome notions." Hiei said, hearing the airy timbre in his tone.

There was a silence thereafter, nothing given from the Youko's end. Hiei took the lack of convey to be the fox demon's inner compute; most likely trying to analyze what was said. It was something he knew the fox always did when wanting to read into things more than they should be. It was seconds, perhaps minutes when the Yoko dropped his adjudging gaze and spoke, "Hardships have been delivered to you at an early age haven't they?"

Hiei's lips thinned, but nothing was said to enforce or deny the accusation.

"Is that why you find yourself obligated to watch over this child?" Yoko quizzed further. "To ensure he doesn't suffer the same treatment as you?"

Hiei kept his eyes averted, "Don't appraise it for being more than what you may believe. It's redundant to keeping thinking it. I never feel obligated to do anything. I do what I do because I want to do it. No one can fate anyone's actions." He looked at the Youko this time. "Isn't what you told me before?"

The silver thief shook his head, "I said no one commands _my_ actions but the same can't be said of others. Something is bound to bring out reason to whatever it is they do . . ." That's right. Yoko's eyes slithered thin as he thought that over. He did control his own motivates. Nothing is or ever will be able to influence whatever it is he does in life. All things he did because he wanted too. Because he wanted too . . .

Yoko blinked, finally layering full eye sight on the reddish glint staring him as if to read his mind's private thoughts. It was Hiei's turn to decipher whatever it was hazing over those hazel eyes. As if a brewing calm before a storm, the boiling fog steadily rippled until the eyelids shut out the Koorime's attempt. Yoko's mouth quirked on the ends as he mumbled, "How amusing," he said stalely. "Save yourself the trouble Hiei. Trying to figure me out will only cause trouble."

"Hn," Hiei snorted. "Why the hell would I want to bother? You're your own problem Yoko." Hiei stood hands shoved in the pockets of his hakama as he walked off, throwing over his shoulder. "Both of you are hard to comprehend at times. You and that bloody Human should learn to get out whatever troubles you. Otherwise, it makes you the problem."

He was his own problem, Yoko thought to himself. Interestingly so, he would agree. No one caused him to create these issues. They were just conjured up troubles he placed on his shoulders. And yet it took the short spoken conversation from that spice mouthed child to reveal that to him. He was his own problem. "Yes, it would appear so." He whispered to the winds.

* * *

><p>Hiei's retreat was blocked by way of Kurama, coming from behind the offset jut of a cliff, hand braced against the wall as he locked eyes with the stern set before him.<p>

Hiei jerked his chin up and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Hesitation to speak couldn't have been clearer on Kurama's part to ask the question weighed heavy in his throat. To pry information from a private conversation wouldn't be of maturity but still . . . he wanted to ask if—

"He's troubled," Was all Hiei said. "But nothing he can't handle."

Shuichi sighed, relieved to be spared to the breaker of the silence. "Yes I suppose he would be. Your presence is likely the cause, though not intentional," Shuichi pushed off the wall and came to stand a couple of feet in front of Hiei. "You've caused a difference and he's having trouble adjusting too it all. The differences, the changes, and the influence you've seemed to stir here."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, the glow shifting from side to side, "I never cause anything," he says boredly. "Should a change occur of its own accord, I've done nothing to have a hand in it."

"You'd be surprise to find out otherwise Hiei. Your company here's done a great deal of inspiration."

Again Hiei was resorted to snorting off the beliefs and walked past, bumping his shoulder against Kurama's as he growled lowly, "Nonsense," and said, "Just have yourself right in the mind for the heist tomorrow. The fox's mood swings are bad enough. I can't have a partner who can't focus," then flitted away.

Kurama stood there staring at the space cleansed of Hiei's unruly composure and softly chuckled, "If you say so Hiei." Whatever the Koorime maybe believe or refuse to acknowledge he was indeed a welcomed effect for this band. And Shuichi couldn't be relieved for the change he was bringing upon them all.

Especially for Yoko. This he amused himself with and went up the haven to join his beloved.

This change would be good of the lot of them and he was glad to be a bearer of this.

* * *

><p>After the countless planning, days of endless calculative techniques for perfect for this evasive thievery, the continued nights of traded spies keeping watch of the target's routine, the deal had been set.<p>

The time to strike Northern Castle was now.

By the dozens every able bodied man was to partake in this thrill for the ultimate steal of their time. Jewels of indescribable value were kept safe within tightened vaults. The names of these dazzling diamonds raged from the beautiful cobalt gem known as the Devil's Tear down to the heavenly valued Dragonite known to be worth an entire territory by the handfuls.

Sparkle Geminis were curved gems of the clearest purity, blemished only by the fuchsia streak jagged in its center; the kind of gems Shuichi found to be of excellence to his criminalistics favor. Kuronue was partial to the Hawk Claw jewels resembling the hooked talons of predatory birds, lavender in color and when cracked in half, presenting a powdery residue worth a fine penny in several black markets. The silken treads of brilliantly woven draperies were Yomi's aim tonight. Designs of ancient creatures caught in the midst of battle, frozen within the spectrum satin of swirling tapestries.

Hiei had no motivated goal for the ambush except for the kill. The moment of spilled blood smeared over the fine edged of his blade—yes. That in itself would satisfy his lustful necessaries for the share of the spoils.

The night's time was aged to perfection; a dipped oil pan tilt to splatter an even coating, not a speck out of place. Grayish wisps thinly glided past the moon, depraving her witness to the criminals gathering on in her light. One by one the swift shadows give view to every living body concealed from the revealing spotlight until the clouds pulled back their curtain for their grand finale.

Yoko stood amongst them all, anxious, prepared and determination riddled in his folded posture. To his right Yomi stood, proud and daring. To his left, Kuronue casually crouched to his ankles, eyes sternly focused on the crew of last arriving men. All of them dressed in their usual attire though some opted for lighter garments for easier speed access. Kuronue being one of the few to change his clothing to a long sleeved navy tunic, cut off at the elbow and a pair of deflated hakama, inky black in color.

This would be treated far more severely than any other previous job. The danger was lessened to only one problem and that was to deal with the ruling young lord, commanding the post from dead center of his castle.

A middle B ranked monarch, intelligent but slow in speed. His strength came from the sheer magnitude his power possessed; a thunderous claim of raw will to crush whomever came before him with the simplest flick of his wrist. He was to be feared, and cautioned for even with Yoko's speed and high authority, he was not immune to the possible damage delivered behind the king's blows. He too would have to stay weary of his target as well.

As large as the heist would be and how long it'd take to retrieve every longed treasure, there could be no mistakes. Those who became unfortunate as to become injured or suffer a meeting with the demon king would be left behind; a forgotten memory. Death was possibly assured and even guaranteed for most of them. And yet as the Yoko calmly scanned the eyes of every man, the look of fear was absent. There only shun the shrouds of clouded thrill and sickened greed for exceptional values . . . and for the zestful stream of their victim's blood.

In the end after all were present, no words were said that they didn't already know. Be careful, stay steady, keep out of sight, follow the plan and kill to survive; nothing more. Everyone knew their station, who they were to be paired with and to watch each other's safety.

If it could be helped.

Hiei was paired with Shuichi; their job was to quietly infiltrate the supply hold of dragonite gems. Kuronue had the flyer squad in charge of the aerial transportation for immediate escape. Yomi controlled the western entrance of the castle where the clothes were stored. Yoko would authorize the remaining hoard. Kisa will be kept in Yoko's care, this time locked in place by the nubs of his claws.

Set and clear, the Youko stared until he found the set of equally self-assured certitude in forgiving sage eyes. For a second he allowed himself to be swallowed by the warmth buried in his chest as he silently relayed a message of uncertainty . . .

Shuichi nodded as both sides of his lips quirked up and a mouthed message that promised a solid loyalty. Yoko, in turned, nodded his gratitude and with a flick of his wrist dissolved the venomous barrier. Within moments of the haze's cleansing the speedy dash of every member took them into the arms of darkness.

Except for two. Hiei and Kuronue.

The moment wouldn't last for long. Their hesitated departure was only to exchange the Cat's Eye necklace, this time in Kuronue's hands.

Hiei unlatched the chain from his neck and tossed the gem to Kuronue, quietly waiting until the jewel was in place. Kuronue snapped it place, and nothing minute of a flat second, Hiei vanished high above, hand braced against a tree as their eyes connected. Blue mending its pleasant coolness in heated red and frozen in that fastened line of invisibility, it was Hiei's transparent voice to break the lengthen silence with a whisper in the winds before taking off, his kimono blended in the pitch blackness; and Kuronue took flight, not too far behind with his own messaged vow carried by the chilled currents.

"_Come back alive Kuronue."_

"_You have my word, Love . . . I'll come back to you."_

* * *

><p>A day's journey was dampened half a moon's descent because of hurried determination planted firmly in the soles of their moccasins, carrying their youthful energy through the throes of the trees. Excitement was the frenzied engine pumping through their blood, stirred to a broil. The snow would no longer betray them this night for it had become too weak to hold form of their foot markings. The trees could no longer alarm their pounced landings without its blanketed white trap.<p>

The snow has lessened to light coatings, melted upon sight, leaving nothing but a muggy soil. Their only alliance tonight would be the devil's cape made of obsidian properties; a silken cloak of darkness.

Divisionary partners carefully snaked off to their lead thief, the youngest of them all being concealed under the cascaded veils of his father's hair; out of sight, out of mind.

Markers were rooted in place, all of their individual identity, be it in the form of a greenery or primitive claw engraving against the truck of a tree. These would be their escape routes or the deciding factor between friend and foe.

Several clicks away there were four bands of thieves, positioned in lined precision on the outer edge of the forested boundaries. In the trees, behind the trucks, hunkered flat on their stomachs, all in place outside the intended strike zone. The winged assassins circled in the misted grays, flying past as they did with natural grace.

It was midevening, near the start of a preparing dawn; they would only have four hours to accomplish this mission. That was more than enough time to infiltrate the stone structured castle, aged by the flaps of grabbling vines and caked moss.

Yomi was the source of the moment of attack. He kept his body stolen from view by the clasp of a blossoming tree, spewing the songs of nightly fowl or falsely distinct chirps of withering insects. The return of every octave-made tone secured everyone was in place. Several flickers of his ears casually twitched.

The signal was given for the first wave to enter, the smallest of the party; Kurama and Hiei. The rest were sure to follow afterwards. Their beginning task? To slain the soldiers guarding their needed entrance.

Hiei darted off first, followed by the stalk black robes of Kurama, tightly on his trail. Pace in sync, carefully hanging as low as possible from the revealing illumination, they stuck to the shadowy jags portrayed by the surrounding trees. They halted, backs against a tree, crouched down as they zeroed in on their unsuspecting prey.

Four lonely tiger guards stood agilely pacing their missioned post, eyes weary of anything to glint out of place. Kurama placed his right palm on Hiei's shoulder, lifting, three, two fingers, one fingers and the Koorime dashed off the opposite end. With his hand feeding spouts of youki into the ground, Kurama slowly summoned the hairs of confined tree roots to the balls of his digits.

Hiei pistol shot sixty paces; thumb kicking up the plate of his sword as just in the nick of time the beckoned plant life calmly snaked around the ankles of his victims and quickly slit his blade across their throats. Cords of rippled flesh sprung front gushing sheets of red, taking the howled struggle from the dying men until they fell to their knees dead.

And Hiei dashed inside. Kurama sprint forward, coming to the mouth of entrance and spun on his heel, reaching in his hair for a rose bloom, pin pointing its projection to the glimmering gold eyes. A calm toss became a deadly jet, stem prepared to strike the catchers heart—Yoko caught it between his index and middle, and chuckled.

With the deed sealed and accomplished, Yoko waved his arm wide and the dashing marauders took off.

Several seconds later Kurama was featly on Hiei's heels aiming straight for the projected focus of their test. Traveling through the rugged decorations of preserved corridors, their bodies hugged the wall being mindful of the extra sentries whom paced these times of night. Against the rocky floors were god given rows of plush textured rugs, holding the designs of past kings and rulers all of a feline descent, each more power than the last.

But the respect for their culture was stepped on and ignored, dirtied by the disgrace of outsiders who cared nothing about the legacy of their enemy. Kurama lead the way, sharply turning down the halls and dodging the glass pillars and knights stationed near each. Their area of focus was upon them within minutes, with two sentries pulling duty on either side.

Panther warriors holding spear staffs were carefully chosen for their jobs; backs ridged, sight, smell and sound acute for anything. These two belonged to Hiei.

Timing the moment of surprise, Hiei slowly released a diming ember against his skin, burning off his smell to match the flickering candlelight wavering overhead. His foot clad boots were deceivingly silent against the bricked grounds as he stuck up from the side and in a blur of black struck down both soldiers. Blood didn't have the pleasure of hitting the ground before Hiei ignited the bodies to piles of bodily ashes.

The adrenaline flow was invigoratingly enticing. Hiei couldn't resist slapping the flat of his blade against his tongue for the coppery flavor of excitement.

Kurama emerged eyes afire from the demonic gesture, having the feel of burning murder envied. He couldn't deny the desire for his own chance for a kill but aside from that, he set about cracking the rolling lock. Ear pressed against the metallic door, a combination of nearly twenty different varieties rotated every sixty seconds until a steely click guaranteed the correct code.

Kurama pulled and Hiei ran inside.

Inside the warded vault were piles of stacked dragonite. Purplish streaks of polished black gems, the size of common day stones, sparkled and winked seductively egotistic of their monstrous value. Lavender tinted from afar but in closer view, were as black a raven's wings.

"Don't carry more than we can handle," The red mortal whispered, tossing a wooly bag to his partner.

Hiei caught it, quickly store armfuls of radiate bijou in his tote. "How much does he want?"

"Enough to fill the east bay catacombs."

Hiei paused and when he heard the taunting snicker, went back to work. Hiei compressed an angry line across his lips. "Damned fool."

"Simply take what you can Hiei." Chuckled Kurama.

Hiei snorted lips thinned. "If the fool wanted so much we should've left sooner." He hissed. Just for that he tied the light weighted storage to his waist, half filled.

Kurama shrugged, "You know Yoko. He prefers a challenge and giving his a limited amount of time, builds panic," But he too planned to have a work with the psychotic thrill seeker after this heist. He gather what little he could carry and bonded the string to his waist band. They'd gathered more they needed to sell. "Aside from that, I think we could—"

Hiei sensed it first but it was Kurama's breathe hitched against the deadly press of pointed talons against the bulging vein storing the spill of life. The pressurized of each jagged claw, slowly coiled a thick finger around Kurama's throat until the physical circle of a large hand overlapped. Hiei stood his ground, feet planted, shoulders squared off at the haunting ice glowed of blue eyes cat like glared at him over Shuichi's shoulder blade.

"Damn I gotta tell ya, I wasn't expectin' any house guests this late," The growly creature's voice seemed to vibrate his size through Hiei's chest. The sheer bulk of this demon was deceived by the darkness, but through his glowing eyes, Hiei could make out the monstrous outline.

Kurama swallowed hard, fists flexing open and shut to keep the flow of blood cool and relaxed, through the pulse of his heart gave way to the stiffen panic reeled inside.

"Step away from him," Hiei warned, hand at the ready for his blade.

"Don't even try it kid," Kurama's gasp ceased all potential attempts to retrieve his sword. "I'll snap this human's neck before ya hand the chance."

Hiei stopped, thumb pressed angrily on the hilt of his blade as he backed down, eyes narrowed in strategistic frame. Razor mentality went to work, analyzing the creature's magnificence. This was without a doubt the warned king of this territory. The wafts of his youki pressure was gravitating, making it slight complicated to breathe. His middle B rank status was true to form without so much as trying to exert its power.

Slowly step by stretched step, the demon ruler came forward, Kurama's body coming forth first, both his eyes dilated because of the grip carefully jested around his windpipe.

And then emerged his captor; a barreling demon fitted to the gruff sounds of his robust tone.

Unclothed from the waist up, symbolized emblems in the design of his forefather's untamed savagery sketched in open spaced tattoos resembling that of a wild jaguar. Skin darkened a tanned cream brought out the slithered curve of his cobalt eyes, nearly blackened because of their slanted position. Waves of auburn hair, coarsely gathered a top his brow flowing down to the remaining length tied at the nape of his neck. The hiked hunches of his feet padded closer, loudly clanging his claws against the stony floor as his long slender tail wagged agitatedly, poking out of powder blue hakama.

His claws dangerous increased their weighted pressure as he inched forward with the human in gear, "We've got ourselves a little problem here don't we?" purred the Jaguar demon. "You're stealing my shit, so I'm stealing his life." He tightened his hold. "I think we need to strike up a deal here."

Hiei hesitated, then. "Name it."

"Give me that bastard fox's head," Sneered the demon. "I know his ass's behind this. The fool's the only one to dare insult my power by coming through the front door."

"O-out of the question—gah!" Shuichi gasped.

The demon strangled his prey, "You're in no position to say squat human. I'll have that Yoko's head for this shit." He grumbled more to himself then to the accompanying ears. Then he flashed his lively eyes Hiei's direction. " 'S what's it gonna be half pint? Make it fast I haven't had a kill in a while and this just might be my appetizer."

This was getting nowhere. Hiei needed a plan, something to distract the large bigot for only four seconds. That'd be enough time to pry Shuichi free and be off. But he couldn't risk the capture. The oaf was slow but strong. With Shuichi in his grasp, a simple flick of his thumb could snap his neck.

And seeing the sweat bead over Shuichi's brow and the pink build of desperation clogging his face. Terror of a small child, inwardly praying for reprieve showed wildly in Shuichi's eyes. Hiei was growing angry. He couldn't stand that look, despised it even. The glowering rage burrowed like a wedged thunder in his throat as he unsheathed his sword, cockily swirling its taunting blade.

"A fox to fight a cat? I hardly call that something worth entertainment," the blade switched hands, as Hiei beckoned the jungle feline with a crook of his fingers. "Why not take me on instead?"

There was a huff of amusement, "A C class fire cracker? Ha," The demon growled. "I'm not even gonna waste da' energy it'd take to crush ya."

Hiei suddenly snorted, unimpressed, "So you'd prefer an easy catch then? To fight a lowly fox in substitute of much worthier prey? How cowardly."

"Hi-Hiei don't!" Shuichi grabbed at the hand, trying to peel himself free.

"Shut up," Snapped the villain. "I gotta hear this. So you think you can easily match me? Tsk, I doubt that. You don't know what 'cha gettin' into."

"Hm, I'm pretty sure I can handle a common faced feline." Hiei smacked his blade against his foot. "Come at me cat. Your master's calling."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, Sssss . . ." The demon dramatically sighed, lower Shuichi's body to the floor as his snarling voice hissed, "I'm gonna make you eat those words shorty." Like the common trash beneath all demons, Shuichi was treated as such as his body was tossed roughly overhead. Heavily crumpling to the floor, he quickly struggled to suck in as much air as he could to his swollen lungs as he turned to witness Hiei's foolish tact. The Koorime was being to brass, and reckless; Shuichi needed to act quickly. Hiei had no idea who he was dealing with.

Crouched to the balls of his feet, the creature slowly stalked around a circling radius as blue eyes flickered tauntingly. A crafty smile pulled apart the demon's lips to display sharpened fangs, glinting evilly. "You wanted me short stuff, you've got me . . ." The demon sneered.

Hiei hunkered down, animalized intuition, crinkling his body in a bent stance. A series of wavering gnarls pulsated a demonic challenge. This thing had manifested that look in Kurama's eyes.

It was unforgivable.

It was stated clear and open for response, one that the demon ruler took to heart and calmly pressed his palms to the floor, ready for the attack, ". . . no one taunts me asshole." Withered shock waves bounced off the walls like hammered thrusts as the rise of youki suffocated the air's purity. No longer contained and held back, the jaguar erected razors claws and prickles of needled hairs stood on end. He was ready, "Let's see if ya can handle fightin' Kazuma Kuwabara."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Yeah that's right. I did it. I did it. I Mary Sued the OOC shit outta Kuwabara and I'd do it again ha ha! I made him a hot Jaguar Demon King of his own Territory so eat it mates! Stay tuned. <strong>


	25. Disconcerted

**Author's Rate**: Ok here's Chapter 25 my loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Disconcerted<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was on the brink of rising; the hours diminishing a slithered navy coral across the rugged skyline. Frost distinguished its dawning form of semaphore dew drops, signifying a quiet pantomime. Hazel iris lifted high to gaze at the narrowing bronze bleeding Makai's heavens to its celestial scarlet.<p>

Time was up. They had what they needed to sate their voracious greed. They needn't stay a moment longer.

Before the sun betrayed them all to the eyes of their enemies, they would have to disappear.

Shoving the last pile of Devil's Pearls in his tote, the fox leader's bag was bundled under his armpit as a hastened rake of his eyes took in the desolate. "Men," he whispered once. And on command as were their trained response, everyone in his party came to his beckon, all carrying their weight in swollen riches. A fast calculation accounted all who he'd brought along and a shoulder shake aroused the napping pup suctioned to his back.

Two timber quakes rattled the kit out of his dazed huddle, wrapped snug in the heated comforts of his elder's hair. Using the balls of his fists, Kisa rubbed the drowsy sleepiness from his eyes and scaled his way up to the Youko's neck, nuzzling his face in to seethe the lost warmth from his thumbing flesh. "Mmm," he whimpered sleepily, already submitting to the dreamy embrace.

"Just a little while longer kit," Yoko used his index and thumbed claws to grasp the kit's plump face beside his jaw, nudging under his chin. "You can sleep when we return."

Little Fool weakly nodded his head and left a lick on his father's cheek before crawling back underneath the veil of sterling, nubby claws injected safely for the ride. Reaching behind to check the security, Yoko nodded for the others to surround him for their readied departure. A snap and tingle pulsated, then.

And suddenly creaks of twirling cackles snaked a jagged crack around them all, becoming a deepening wound through the tough concrete. They huddled back to back, all enclosed within the energized boundaries as it began to descend below. Pebbles whispered, stones hoarsely shook as they were timidly molded into their master's escape route.

This would end as they always would. The deed was accomplished, no troubles would commence, and they'd vanish without a trace, leaving only their silent laughter in the dead of night and the shame of their victims, howling in their wake.

. . . But not this time. Yoko's ear flickered around and a smile immerged as an afforded whiff of tanged youki rolled a cupidity mucus over his tongue. Yoko smiled harder, fully comprehending that familiar smell of fibrous feline.

Calming thrills riddled up his spine as a luminous shadow mirrored devious cerise. As it would come to past, this night would not end as he'd planned it seemed. No, this night would end like some before . . . more captivating of the chase and simulating for the hunt.

Blood shed was assured.

The murderous thought he mused as in one fluid leapt from the bowls of his retreat and glanced over his shoulder toward the blinking child. "You, stay here." No other word was spoken as in one motion; the child and sack were tossed back in. "Take care of him!" He ordered and tore off to the source.

* * *

><p>Something wasn't right. The sun was rising. They should've been done with the heist ten minutes ago.<p>

Kuronue hovered, scowling at the endless thread of bandits emerging from the private routes, none of them holding a familiar shape, blending into the forest's ebony glaze.

His bottom lip worried between his teeth as he waved off his flyer squad to carry on with the original plot. They would be fine without him to guide their actions. The four he was responsible for weren't around just yet and he needed to know why. A feeling of dread was slowly creeping up to the nape of his neck, where the flicks of thin hairs stood on end.

That's when he felt it. A harsh blow of radiating dynamic slams coarsely flaring in controlled layers; these were strong enough to stun even someone of his caliber him. But that wasn't what had his eyes widening in recognition of the flow. No the pattern of this wave was all too familiar.

That was why he drew his blades. What had him sourly enraged, snarling thunderously within the caves of his chest, was the sense of a dimmer youki struggling to overbalance the corruption. A flexing will to survive . . . "Hiei."

* * *

><p>The fogs of youki condensed like a robe of velvet malice, coated a streaming tone of excreted clamor.<p>

A stunned coercing force of unseen walls, settled heavily extremed. Every single object in range held an expelling substance weighted down from soaking in the building auras. From the littered bijous and scattered rarities to the specks of concealed particles, nothing was depraved of being granted a taste of this robust discharge. This was becoming a secreted dungeon, oozing nothing but raw energies and a pressurized thievery of oxygen.

That's what it felt like to Hiei, a jail seeking to take away the very essence that made him what he was; but he stood his ground. Poised and readied for what he knew would be a deadly combat, both of his feet slid cautiously across the brick stiff stones, circling around the savage beast for an opening.

The stifling currents coiled and wisped around, taking on colorations those of lesser form could never visualize. Odorous heats stung the moisture from his eyes, and dried his throat to immediate thirst. For each wavering surge of this creature's power, it came as a tightening suppression over every mobile body part.

The shattering powers of a Class B were nothing to meddle with. But he'd been exposed to the callous blows of pure A rank's constrain; this here, could barely compare. The difference was massive.

Perhaps that's why Hiei could still wear that cocky grin even as he felt the fibers of his body weighing down like the strongest iron.

Kuwabara knew his advantage. It was something he held over all of his adversaries when coming in contact. Waves of his youki were capable of slamming an earth shattering force, resilient enough to crack open the purest adamant. The quakes of this young demon's body were unmistakable. The way his foot shifted just to keep the numbness at bay was laughable. His will to keep his submission withdrawn was just as pathetic.

This one wouldn't be different from the others before; he'd fall to the serenity of the jaguar's claws just as fast.

Crouching down to the balls of his palms with the sheened length of his tail casting a foiling shimmer, Kuwabara slowly hunkered down, shoulders stiffened, claws metallic clanking against the stony blocks as he circled around his prey's frozen body. "Nothing to say half pint? You were talkin' plenty of shit earlier." He chuckled, licking the pointed needles of his fangs. "What's 'da matter? Cat got 'cha tongue?"

"No, but I'll have yours soon enough," Hiei crouched back against the joint of his right knee, half gating his sword over head while the other acted as a come hearth motion. "Don't waste my time with meager taunts. Come at me," his smile became deadly. "If you dare."

Kuwabara's throaty growls emphasized his negative take on the daunting provoke—he wasn't please. His pointed ears wiggled agitatedly, both eyes dilating to crevice teal. Crackles emitted through the auburn strands of his hair as the band used to restrain his hair sizzled off, slowly becoming a furrowing mane down the arch of his back.

Then was as it had been for so many years before their time that the two demons commenced in a ritual of deathly purpose slowly reenacted like their forefathers. They took position, each taking an offensive stance, weapons prepared, be it natural or otherwise. Hiei kept his eyes steady; Kuwabara followed his every move.

Then they struck.

Before Kuwabara could blink, Hiei launched his blackened form half off the ground and forward, positioning himself behind his adversary. The attack intended for a sneak jab in his lower spine, but the demon lord's experience taught him the predictable moves of a rookie and quickly twisted around to slam his fist where the Koorime once was, imprinting a dented ball where his hand landed.

"Come on kid!" Kuwabara howled to the dodging demon, flashing and vanishing with every blink. "Stop running away and fight me like a man!"

Hiei's velocity swiftly gained him several feet back, then leapt high, swirling his blade downward above and power dived down, fully prepared to send the tip of his sword through the jaguar's head. It was fast, a nimbly effective approach towards substantial damage. But Kuwabara was ready and without warning, slammed his fist against the side of the sword, astonishing Hiei's air assault. The force twisted his body midair, giving Kazuma the chance to latch onto the dangling ankle and yanking his body off balance. The counterblow compensated a fierce slash through the air in a winding spin before Hiei was flung harshly towards the stony wall.

The ebony demon barely caught himself before his side roughly bore into the stone's cold hulk. Something snipped inside his chest and a burn softly flooded. He felt the inflicted stings and faint spewing fire within. A rib delicately snapped a hairline twinge, pressing into something vital. But nothing past making him immobile to battle; he would still be able to fight.

Kuwabara shoved both hands in his pockets as he mocked boredly, "Is that it? I gotta say you've disappointed me," He spat on the ground, slowly approaching his victim. "You talked all that and all you have to show for it is pitiful speed?" He shrugged, hardly considering the little demon worth the endeavor.

"Hn," but the sound of exerted confidence threw him toward those laughing red eyes and the egotistical stance that suddenly made him angry.

"I'm surprised," Hiei began, bracing his back against the wall. "You're pretty much all strength and no brains. Nothing too challenging." The trembled waver of his voice was camouflaged behind his arrogant charm. "And here I expected more. If that's all there is to the supposed demon cat, then I guess all you'll be able to handle is a little fox."

"Big words little man." Kuwabara's eyes narrowed to viper azure, darker and dangerously warning. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut Runt. I don't make a habit of pickin' on the weak."

"In case you're blind, fool," Pushing off the back exterior, sword at the ready, Hiei wobbled back in place, face ablaze with determined aspiration. "I'm still alive. Which means you're not all that powerful yourself—?"

Hiei took to the air right as Kuwabara pounced forward, hands drawn back for a double slash. The narrow miss was quickly countered with an overhead kick as Kazuma hand stood, giving his body leverage for such an assault. The tip of his moccasin grazed Hiei's knee but the Koorime managed to catch the hakama cloth to swing himself off a distance.

Just as he lands, Hiei bolts along the wall but Kuwabara's speed nearly catches him off guard and he hurried backflips, whipping his blade around to target an angled swap—the sword achieved successful connection only to shatter on impact, losing its steely shape. Hiei's eyes grew wide in hastened shock. Starlit shards dissembled from what was once a fine edged weapon, becoming a useless cast of jagged pieces.

Kuwabara's fangs nicked the side of his lip as he sneered watching the floored expression abstract its woven masterpiece in those red eyes.

There was no time to think. The sword was a lost cause now.

Hiei swirled his weight around, flatly darting off several yards to obtain space between him and the enemy—

—But Kuwabara was already upon him, "Nah, kid. You wanted death. I'll give it to ya. So. Don't. Run!"

Hiei froze. The sheer magnitude of the devastation used to gather in that single atomic thrust was a stunning stream of pressure. It was coming quickly. Hiei saw the bare flesh of leopard print black and tiny hairs several inches from his face . . .

Kuwabara's attack rammed straight through the air before he realized the target had flitted at the last second. He stood looking between his fist and the empty space for only seconds when the smells of burning brimstone spiced his nostrils with a sinister sting.

* * *

><p>Yoko knew the chances were slim, though not impossible. Kuwabara might beat them. Hiei would undoubtedly disregard Kuwabara's power because of his size. His past ventures have been a prime example to go on.<p>

How many times had he underestimated another's strength just by appearance alone? The child of fire had so much to learn and yet that was the furthest thing from Yoko's thoughts. He needed to get to his mate.

Shuichi's aura was dim, almost voided. The only shred of relief was that his blood wasn't spilled. Not an ounce. But the same couldn't be said for the Koorime. The halls were stank with his bloodied odor.

"I'll kill him!"

Yoko glanced over his shoulder at the Chimera quickly catching up from his skyline. "Don't rush in recklessly, Kuronue."

"Reckless be damned," Kuronue quickly gained ground, flying directly above his leader's form, wings scraping the ceiling stones like razor daggers. "The bastard's touched what's mine. He needs to die!" And patience no longer played a factor in the raven demon's mental strain. His mind was one tracked now. No other task sprouted more than two things.

Save Hiei. Kill Kuwabara.

And it was when Kuronue took off faster than a wink, that Yoko's stride and dampened a smidge before recovering. Unlike him, but he'd forgotten . . . forgotten that Hiei was Kuronue's responsibility to protect.

Not his. Not his to protect. How could he forget something so—so minor? Hiei . . .

* * *

><p>"Guess you're something worth fightin' after all." Kuwabara turned around just to catch witness of procreating titian. Whirling spouts of ember sparkled a tinkling ring, crackling like the devoured charcoals of a raging hell. A crafty grin eased a wider smirk on his face as he turned to face the C ranker's assault. The wide expand of his chest flexed and contracted in a way of concreted stone ready for immediate collision.<p>

Hiei felt the bowls of his own innards scorching a savage trail, growing more and more visible through the connected surfacing veins. The infliction was nothing new to him for he's been friendly with pain this extravagant in the past. He'd admit to underestimating this demon's strength because of exterior implication. Never would he have thought the creature able to be this agile, especially for his size and bulk. His marked flesh's strenuous thickness was another factor he'd become aware of after personal contact.

If that fist had debarked, he would've lost his head; a nasty decapitation.

That's why this was his last resort; having to expel this level of fanatic strain on his body. Every shredded tissue prickled along the edges of his body. Electrical ripples peeled off the fleshy cords of his fingers, as breathing light ignited.

"Come on kid. Let me have it!" The demon king jeered loud over the fire's roar.

"Oh you'll get it fool," Hiei hissed wickedly through the clench of his fangs. "Stay right there. You'll get what's coming to you soon enough."

At that bit of daring challenge, all Kuwabara could do was cackle, "Don't wait. Go ahead and let it out!"

"Ha," Laughed Hiei. "In a hurry to die are we?"

"We all gotta go sometimes half pint. Let's see if ya can make me see my maker."

"Patience, fool. A dish of blood is always best served hot." A frosty promise he'd give the damned beast real soon.

Blistering calloused flesh curled off the very muscles tenors of digits, a hot beam becoming solidified and just as he finds the urge to bring forth his demand.

But it would never come as he'd planned. The originated scheme was voided by the sudden raptures of vicious greenery cuffing the folds of his wrists together and the culprit responsible came forward.

Maroon strands matted and in tangled disarray curtained over deranged sage eyes, focused on nothing and seeing nothing. The wall of crumbled Kimono stood tall as a solid wall, preventing Hiei to see anything but the being before him. Hands clapped heavily on the Koorime's shoulders as he was pulled forward and relayed a chilling whisper, "Stay back, Hiei." He felt heat aggrandizing his ear where the sultry words were spoken before being feasted with wrinkled captivation of murderous charm tugging the muscles of Shuichi's lips.

From behind the howling roars of anger bounced as wild as the captured demon, battling off the earthly tendrils.

The next happenings were blurred in a scene, unseen but seen. A colorful rapidity of immediate actions to fast for the naked eye to train on.

Needled thorns tore demolishing breaks through the brick solid floors, all as thin as a string of hair. But their delusional appearance only distinguished their true identity; paralyzing venom laced grass blades, vowing a poisonous demise by the slowest pace.

The jaguar king eyed the stalking plants, only moving to tear away at the snapping weeds. "Kill me," he growled menacingly. "You'd better hope these kill me human or I swear death upon all you care for," the demon jaguar's face coursed malevolently iced, a chiseled vow on his handsome face. "I'll see you all hanging by your throats."

Kurama stepped forward, raising his hand over an invisible thread. "I'll take that chance."

And in that split second his fingers balled, simultaneously granting his servants permission to plunge the body of his enemy.

Apricot tendrils dangled limply, framing the wild fury statically pinned within the demon king's satin blue eyes as he stared at the frozen emerald gems vowing his eternal grave to be where he stood . . . and still as the needled pines plunged his body, a thinned smile painted his lips bloodedly.

Revenge would be his . . .

* * *

><p>Hiei hadn't seen a thing from that point on because his mind was tediously lost in a seamless turmoil. None of the events from the creature's murder to the entire escape mattered at this point. He was angry; incredibly gone in the journeys of soiled blazes tangling in his mentality.<p>

His superiors had arrived just as Kuwabara's weightless body slug against the ground with a solid thud, a useless pile of artless muscles.

Once Kuronue caught sight of what was his, he needn't stop to see nothing more until he could feel for himself that Hiei was alright. His hands skated over the prone body, silently whispering his apologies for not being there sooner, and promising future security. The Youko unraveled the tightened bonds around his wrist and joined in pressing his claws over every spectrum of Hiei's body to find wounds unseen by the naked eye.

But it all was a moment of moving time Hiei didn't remember.

Even when he'd come back in the arms of Kuronue and been checked on by the Youko's quickened arrival, none of it was registered past a basic nod or one worded response. His reluctant tone had been taken as if the exclusive exposure to Kuwabara's energy head on and the strain of his own attack were too much of a shock to comprehend anything.

But no. It was something more than that. They had not been there to see the horrid deed done against his pride.

A crime had been committed. Something of high noted value had been stolen from him, much worse than any other. And he planned to get it out in the open as soon as they arrived home.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Sorry I honestly didn't have that much planned for this chapter. But drama unfolds in the next chapter and I know there are questions but they'll be answered next time.^_^.<strong>


	26. Unsettling

**Author's Rant: Author's Rant: **This chapter might not be to everyone's satisfaction because of actions taken against certain characters but it goes without saying that it's needed to keep the plot going. And please excuse any mistakes since I don't have any time to proof read it currently. Thank you^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Unsettling<strong>

* * *

><p>The day's cause of reckoning had passed. It'd began soothingly crisp of cleansed air, perfectly suited for breathing in and out its refreshing polar. The allotted time span it took for the fleeting band of marauders to return had spared them no grief of the weather's sudden switch in attitude. The pinkened clouds have darkened a smoky effect across the bleeding scarlet horizon, heavily becoming pregnant with crystallized mist. The resulting birth of the less than pleasing storm slowly began to release its first sighs of trickling rain until its wicked cries created the slashing walls of condensation upon their sprinting forms.<p>

The cottony or silken armory that was once their clothing became a transparent screen of plastered cloth, useless of its original employment. Lengths of extended hairs that previously harbored the desire to fly as fluidly as their masters could no longer hold the strength to flutter about because of the soaking iron clotted the roots. Confusion littered the bypassing lands, unsure if to support the deceitful rain that was thick and deadly cold as snow but light as its watery existence.

Branches became slickened with slippery residue as deer skinned moccasins pressed firmly into the limp, quickly bolting to the next before it betrayed their weight.

The travel splurged by an unseen vision, everything blended into a solid collection of nothingness. Thoughts of cover were all that existed for most but for others, that wasn't so true. There were those who were concerned, those intrigued but only one who wanted to restore his pride's deprival of being strong to care for his own skin.

Hiei's eerie silence throughout the travels back was nothing past disturbing. His rapid speed fed into disbelieving factors that he simply wanted to be sealed from the rain. However interpreting the reason for whatever else was ailing him, was difficult to attempt. It was a matter best situated when arriving to their destination.

Leaders of separate clans were all given different routes home, concealed in their uniqueness to throw off possible followers. All paths lead to dead ends; humorously withered dead ends for those of ill-prepared to manipulate the terrain's capabilities. Yoko took to the press of the soggy grounds, guiding his bundle of thieves through zig zagged paths while Yomi compensated the same amount of time by taking his lead through the drenched canopies. As for the camouflaged tricksters of the skies, their head man, Kuronue keeps them sightless from those below, keeping their presence hidden in the fogged saturation.

Shuichi kept to the grounds keeping a cautioned distance from the fellow following close behind. He knew better than to question the cause of Hiei's angry. The events were already insulting enough as it was; to question the obvious reason for it would only provoke a blasphemic indignity. Regardless of any excuse he had to cover for what was committed the crime had been done and he would likely face the challenge soon.

His rage would evenly match the one who would think to combat him on something this trivial. And he'd gladly meet it head on. It seemed the time he's spent with Hiei have slowly killed of the skill of disguising his expressions as he'd been taught because the last person he wanted to be aware of the issue drew back to become aligned with his pace, a questioning facial sketched on his watery face.

"I'm fine Yoko," Shuichi confirmed stiffly. "Stop worrying."

The fox knew otherwise. Deciphering his beloved's body language has become far less effortful. "I'll find out eventually Shuichi. You'd best tell me now."

"If there's something you need to know I'll tell you." This included his greenish glare being directed boldly toward the diming honey coated eyes that became hazed with vexing copper steel. After a moment's glimpse of demanding clashes, confined between them, it was disrupted when trembling whimpers babbled weakly.

"Mmm . . . Mmm," The scent tension wasn't missed by the little kit, clinging helplessly to his elder's cloak as the cascading cape of hair flatted limply cold against his chilling back.

The older pair came to a hastened halt under the folds of a devil's fir. Yoko motioned for the crew to carry on but never taking his gaze from the slanted sage frosted over, dangerously.

Kisa timidly crawled through the mass of tangling silver until his cheek was pressed in the junction of Yoko's neck and he nuzzled against the cozy pulse, shivering. "Eeep."

Reaching behind his back, Yoko fanned several clawed nails over the pup's ears to calm his anxiety and exhaled softly through his nose, "Why are you keeping something from me?"

"Because it's no business of yours," Shuichi countered quickly. "If I need your counseling I'll approach you on the matter. Until then I believe I'm more than capable of handling it on my own."

Yoko's eyes dilated as he inhaled the disconcerting stench of blistering emotion, seething through the mortal's pores. There was something mingled within the disorientating aura; something out of place or rather wedged in, troubling and tinged of worry. This upset him.

It was to be expected. That's why when the coil of slender fingers wrapped around his neck; Shuichi hadn't reacted then or when his entire body was roughly yanked forward. Eyes frozen free of any emotional distressed, the human stayed perfectly still even as a warmly wet nose pressed against his neck and sucked in deeply, and felt the harsh blow of hot air scorching his flesh.

Kisa panicked horrified and began squeal his pleads for his Youko elder to release his guardian. "Eeep, eeep, eeep!" His head butts and tender nuzzles went unnoticed and through teary eyes he buckled back when a low growl warningly caused him to go silent.

"I'm alright Love," Shuichi whispered over the shoulder. "Stand down. I'll be fine."

"Eeep." Kisa nodded nervously, retreating underneath the silver cover, peeking his gold eyes out just to be sure.

Yoko couldn't figure out the smell. It was . . . different. Discovering the origins weren't easy and so he sniffed again, rolling the boiled odor on his tongue to attempt ringing out the hidden truth but it couldn't find it. Inwardly frustrated, he pulled back his face, their faces only inches spaced and eyes exploding with demonic density. The bronze darkened to an impossibly coursed flaming tan.

He was angry. But Shuichi maintained his cooled demeanor, unfazed by the prospect of having his throat slashed.

But when just as Hiei shot past overhead—Shuichi's eyes widened the tiniest fraction and Yoko caught it.

The fox demon's devilish thin nozzle stretched the muscles along his jawline as a vulpine grin concluded his discovery. "Whatever the business may be, it seems to involve Hiei does it not?"

Shuichi conceded no affirmative response, nor denied the accusation. His eyes were his verbal responders, altering a deterred ways off to stare at something other than the deviously gaze devouring his falsehood.

"Your interests in him has weaned into something of higher quality, it seems." Yoko gradually acknowledged due to still receiving no honest word from his captive.

Shuichi looked at him then, eyes a dimmer shade of lucid emerald as a calmer relaxation settled throughout his steely frame. "It's not toward what you're thinking," he softly whispered. "I still care for you as I have from the beginning. That has not changed."

"But your feelings for him have." Yoko opposed, as his eyes lingered a moment longer on the guilt riddled face of his cohort. "What should I expect from this Shuichi? A possible correlation between you two?"

"No," Shuichi sharply injected. "I wouldn't dare. It's merely a temporary fancy. Nothing more and it shall be gone come morning's light. Besides," His expression softened as he soothingly smiled for his charming fox. "I have you. I needn't a second to occupy my heart."

The hand circulated around his neck loosened and the attached thumb eased up to slide over the porcelain warmth that was Shuichi's chin. Yoko chuckled humorlessly as his hand fell lifelessly by his side, "You say that now Little One; but I expect it a lie in due time."

"I speak only the truth Yoko."

"For the time being, but it will become a tarnished vow." Yoko gingerly lifted his claws to comb aside tendrils of wiggled scarlet curtaining Shuichi's brow and pressed his lips there, leaving a gentle caress. "When that day comes, be ready."

And with Kisa in tow, Yoko returned to his position in the trees and hurried off to reclaim his ownership of his party, leaving his human lover there to think over what was transpired. Shuichi shook his head dissolving the moronic prediction and joined the fleeing band, mind cleared to its previous conquest.

Something he'd have to deal with upon returning to the sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Yomi felt like the world was against him now. That could only be the logical excuse as to why he was repeatedly stuck doing the same shameless duties no grown A ranker should be doing. Here he stood, feared by many and known by more, caring for the spoiled needs of a needy child who refused to hold his ground while being groomed.<p>

Yomi sighed wearily for the tenth time in an hour as he clamped his fingers tight around the squishy cheeks, puckering up Kisa's chubby face as he lightly teased through the satin baby hair. "Hold still you brat."

"Eeep!" Kisa squealed angrily as he struggled with the abusing attention on his hair.

"Shut up, you wanna have tangled hair?"

"Eeep."

Yomi paused the business of raking his claws through the short bob of dusty gray hair to twist Kisa's chin up for a better angle. Kisa was too keyed from having to stay put to endure a moment longer of this torture. And it became evident when his balled up fists began to smack against the large hand holding his jaw hostage.

Kisa bleated his demands to be set free and as they went ignored he became enraged. The baby punches escalated to a childish meltdown when Yomi uncaringly turned the kit's head left to detangle a thick knot behind his ear. The fists quickened in pace, but failed miserably when it came to causing any sort of infliction.

The pain was nonexistent. Yomi didn't notice it and simply continued on. His own hair needed some much desired treatment but he'd for some reason or another taken it upon himself to nurse the child back from his hideous state of dress by bathing, feeding, dressing him in a red styled kimono with cream colored hakama and grooming him properly for the day's value ring.

"E-e-e-eeep!" Kisa's bottom lip quivered horribly closing his eyes to erase the obvious distress he was in.

Yomi rolled his eyes, "Hush kid. I have a couple of more." This time taking extra care to be gentler the older demon, sorted out the dead hairs and messy gray hair until he resembled a close reminder of someone he knew. He tilted his head to the side and lifted Kisa's chin until his jugular was exposed, pushing his pointed nose there to smell.

It was just as he'd expected before but chose to push it to the side. "I figured as much," he grunted indifferently. No wonder the pup's scent and attitude was shockingly similar to another he was acquainted with.

This was Yoko's offspring. He doubted many of them knew of it and if they did they more than likely didn't care.

"'Kay boy, you're done." Thank God. If he had to listen to more of this wailing he was sure to kill him. After making sure he was presentable enough for the rest of the crew to see, Yomi went down to the underground meet where the majority of the bandits had gone after a well-earned nap or warm bathing. But it was past the main Meet Up and deeper within that he ventured onward. Deep within the confining catacombs, the band had taken refuge there to begin calculating the pawned value of every stolen particle. Pairings and groups varied from one side of the wall to the other, all pridefully showcasing their precious bounty through boastful bragging or tall tales of exaggerated participation.

Yoko was seated at the head as he normally sat, sectioning each precious stone according to its value. Both chairs adjacent him were for his right and left handers; Yomi and Kuronue.

Yomi took the right and plopped his sack of goods with the child on the table. "Stay," was his one worded order.

Kisa ignored him and fastly crawled over to his parent, plopping his chucky bottom in front of Yoko suddenly becoming extremely curious at the shiny sparkles positioned near his toes.

"Oop . . . Eeep . . ."

"Don't even think about it kid," The goat demon warned, pulling out his treasure. "You touch the goods, your ass gets spanked raw."

Blissfully captivated by the endless valley of glorified stars, Kisa continued to remain oblivious to the goat demon's words and tilted his head, "Eeep."

"Squeak my ass." Yomi grumbled, polishing off the same jewels Kisa had been eyeing since waking this morning. "Stupid kid." Yomi side glanced the quiet ruler and asked casual. "You saw Kuronue?"

"He's aiding Hiei." Yoko answered simply. "He suffered a few broken rips after his run about with Kuwabara."

"Damn and he's still alive? Tch, go figure considering that chili pepper."

Yoko stopped a moment as a thought quickly streamed his mind frame, and then went back to organizing his items. ". . . indeed."

Along the stretch of the mahogany bureau was the bewitching spread of diamonds, rubies, sapphires, dragonite, jewelry powder and endless waves of scattered gold. A rainbow dream filled bewilderment for a young child who used to only see them from a far. But now to see the enchanting crystals so near—he reached his hand out to touch one.

The lightning strike of pain radiated up his arm when a stinging smack landed on his hand. Kisa retracted his reddened palm looking at the accuser with tearful eyes. "Eeep . . ." he hiccupped pitifully cupping the blushing swell to his chest.

"You know better," Yoko scolded, polishing off the filmy dust and whitish dents on some of the tarnish stones to restore their original shine.

Kisa shyly nodded, but the tears came and he wept silently nursing his hurting palm.

Then a loud clunk popped without warning near his feet where a rounded sphere prickled around the circle core. Within the cerulean gem were three lonely pearls, each its own dye of burning fuchsia, chilling platinum and slumbering onyx.

"Oop," Kisa's cheeks bubbled as he quickly snatched up the hand sized beauty, eyes wide with raptured awe. He peered up at Yoko, "Ba, Ba."

There was no verbal answer. Not that Kisa cared. His infant mind was too busy examining the gifted rock reflecting glorious rays of speckled spotlights on the cloth of his pants. Fluorescent givens offered from the surrounding lambert greenery. That particular spectacle surprised the tike's mouth into the perfect O. No matter where he shifted the jewel the colorful spectrum played wildly from his knee to his baby shoes.

"Ohhh . . ." He awed intrigued. Perplexed he slapped his leg where the lighting flickered but nothing happened. Kisa frowned and repeated the gesture again only to come up disappointed. His paws couldn't capture the jazzy brilliance. Secondly his lip poked out in a pout but then somewhere in his mind, he gained the idea that perhaps he could gain its beauty another way.

He discreetly looked at the Youko then the Goat. Eyes stayed trained on them both periodically as the round sapphire eased its way inside his sleeve. Throughout it all, he steadily kept his look of innocence intact and went back to casually flapping his tail against the table top.

"Well done my Love. You're getting better."

Little Fool squeaked as he flopped backwards, instincts leading his hands to cup his chest, feeling his heart beating a mile per hour.

Shuichi came around to scoop the petrified child in his arm, newly attired in a simple white buttoned vest and black hakama. The rain's damaged resulted in his treads being tied high above his head similar to Yoko's which was also neatly brushed back to dry.

"Will you be needing my services any time soon Yoko?" Shuichi inquired, tickling underneath Kisa's chin.

"No, I'll summon you when I need you again," The Youko murmured offhandedly, using one hand to part his spread of bounty.

"Very well," Putting the child back in place, Shuichi bowed respectfully to the higher rankers and turned on his heel to leave.

The young human had walked only five steps before hearing a soft "Be careful Shuichi," radiate from the otherwise of the room.

He paused at the tunnel's entrance, gracing his beloved with a promising smile. "I will." And left.

After seeing the entire scene, Yomi abruptly stood and immediately left, taking another path out of the underground. He couldn't stomach seeing the relationship between them. And he had business to attend to elsewhere . . .

* * *

><p>"Ahh . . . Ahh. . ."<p>

"Shh, easy Pige. I got 'cha."

The agonizing clicks of his bones regenerating to their previous structure couldn't compare to the devastation of how he felt now. Hiei's fingers contracted against the silken texture as piercing ribbons snaked untamed through his veins. Every pulsing youki dislodged from the being sacrificing his energy, manifested an increasing surge of electrical wires.

Hiei's breathe molded to the back of his throat for every wave of youki sent through his chest where a large hand laid spread. His back was puzzled against Kuronue's creamy warm stomach, between his elongated legs.

"Dammit," Came the Koorime's discombobulated hiss. A spark sizzled violently from another dispatched bringing with it an impossibly unbearable malady. His breathing labored, lips gapped for sucking air in desperately.

Kuronue rubbed his palm over the bruised area, whispering his words of healing into Hiei's ear. "You'll be fine Love. Take it easy." The Chimera felt the inner building and rekindling nicks and budging pressures popping beneath his digits.

Another snap stole Hiei's breathing away. The sheer force slammed his frame against his muscled support. Sweat pearled where the rain dampened his sullen hair and his eyes half lidded against the dying ache.

"H-hurry up," Hiei snippily ordered, impatiently.

Kuronue kept an arm laced around Hiei's waist and kept the other painted flat to his pectoral, while cascading his flood of unkempt black hair around Hiei's face. "Impatient much?" He teased.

"Shut up," Hiei wiggled comfortably, turning his head from the smiling face above. "Damned fool."

"I love when you get feisty Hiei," Kuronue maneuvered several suggestively soft thrusts of his groin, against Hiei's back and when he whispered some heated words in his ear, Hiei elbowed a hastened jab against the pale torso.

"Lech," He accused, thickly pissed. "Keep that under control. I'm injured in case you've forgotten."

It didn't hurt, but Kuronue still massaged over the appointed attack placement, "Believe me I haven't forgotten," he chuckled. "Come on, I'm nearly done."

"Then don't procrastinate any longer. Get on with it."

"Yes sir." Mused Kuronue and he went back to work, dealing with a much better time of healing the quieted fire demon.

Alone with Hiei this way, willingly allowing himself to be cared for so tenderly, blossomed something deep inside Kuronue's chest. It felt oddly hot in temperature and consoling. Like a fitted glove having securely being pulled over a frozen hand, he was warmed all over. It left an unidentifiable sensation through every fiber of his body. There was an integration of feeling rattling about—he would blame that as to why he declared the sudden need to embrace Hiei's body so close to his. As if to keep him near, he needed to keep their bodies pressed close.

This strange feeling felt wondrously grand. Just as those times he discovered the newest find of a life time, it nourished the same feeling.

His cheek lazily weighed down on top of Hiei's head and the deep inhale and exhale of his sigh, elevated Hiei bodily until coming back to a relaxing posture.

Hiei shifted to gaze up the best he could, perplexed at the freakish behavior, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Kuronue murmured slumberously. "I just felt like holdin' you is all. Is that all right?"

Hiei opened his mouth to say something to that then chose otherwise and fitted himself back in place. "Hn, s' fine—" Hiei sat up, nose suddenly ablaze with the odorous stench of his prey approaching.

A growl erupted in the pits of his stomach and before Kuronue knew it, Hiei flitted from his restraint and out the cavern . . . and when Kuronue looked to the side, he noticed Hiei's broken blade gone too.

* * *

><p>Pure impulse was what possessed Shuichi to act the minute the blade came within a breath's distance from his esophagus. Electrifying streaks shattered off the connecting clash of blade and ironed pins as in that moment, heated crimson sighted its minted foe. The voltage tension was unmistakable. A switched glance of inward rage and malevolent intentions blared as rattling as the swords singing tremble.<p>

Hiei snarled vicious before swiftly using the pad of his foot to propel off Shuichi's chest, several foot paces back up the winding path.

"You're angry." Shuichi recognized somewhat disappointed. "I'd hoped you wouldn't hold this much animosity towards me."

"You're not worth that much hate Human," Hiei buckled against the scraping waves of his knitting bones subtly snipping in the unfinished spaces. His blade embedded between his feet to act as a cane to keep his leveled glare strengthened. "But I will say you deserve my wrath for what you did to me."

"I've done nothing besides save your life Hiei."

"You were in no right to interfere!" Hiei barked furiously. "He was my prey. I reserved judgment on what was to result from that fight!"

Kurama shook his head vigorously to display his disagreement. "Your death would've been the ended cause had I not intervened!" He stepped forward. "Is that what you wanted? To die?"

Hiei took a step back to keep the distance even. "You don't know what would've happened," he chewed his bottom lip between the tingling pinch of anger boiling in his fangs. "I have my honor to uphold; my pride, my dignity," The fire demon rolled the remaining words off his tongue like the acidity venom it was. "And by you choosing to butt in only shows your disrespect for it. Did you think of how that would look? For me to be salvaged by a damned mortal?"

"Disrespect," That single counter brew an unfamiliar ingredient to Kurama's already seething anger. "I disrespected your supposed pride? I saved you from an unnecessary death Hiei. Shouldn't that count as something besides shameful?"

"Arg, you could never understand my humiliation. Dammit Kurama I should kill you for being this ignorant," Hiei's air was a heaving repetition, the sight of his rising and falling chest greased of sweat and swollen muscles, caught Kurama's attention for a second before he gave the steaming face his full attention.

"It was never my intentions to make you feel any less than a man Hiei. I," Kurama licked his dried lips, seeking the correct way of going about his explanation. "I didn't want to see you harmed. At least, not in that way—"

"I don't care," Hiei slashed through. "You had no warrant to do such a thing. As it goes, I have the right to slay you where you stand . . ."

Kurama's large green eyes dampened a duller olive, "But you won't." He hadn't flinched when Hiei suddenly appeared with his blade at the ready, pressed dangerously under his chin.

"Don't confuse my attendance with you for anything more Kurama." The fire demon hissed. "I could easily spill your blood."

"Then do it." Kurama dared. "Kill me if it unleashes whatever pent up issue you have with me. I save your life so you kill me in return. Your honor code has more potted holes then you realize."

Hiei's fist swung; without missing a beat, Kurama dodged the rapid assault and twisted his arm around, his pale arm wrapping around the surprised Koorime's neck. With a firm squeeze, Hiei's stifled gasps hacked violently when he was yanked back. His back struck something smoothly solid and stone, that didn't budge an inch from impact.

As his back was hauled and trapped, molded in the jigs saw fit, he began to trash.

"Unhand me!" The fire demon hollered. "I'll kill you, you hear?"

"An unlikely threat," Said the humored voice in his ear, tickling the fine hairs lined around. "I'd advice making deadly vows that you can actually give cadence too Hiei."

Hiei struggles continued on and as he did the choke hold never waned. He scratched, clawed, kicked and even attempted to use his fangs but the upward bound branded his chin against the fleshy appendage thus leaving his only leverage useless. His relaying tries proved ineffective for a while on, until they weakened.

Hiei growled incoherently like that of a child and felt a huff of amusement next to the shell of his ear. That reenergized his early tries and he was finally able to gain a twisted posture around where his mouth could reach Kurama's shoulder. His fangs grew past their normal length and he knew then the advantage was his.

It would've been so easy. A slight upset could rupture an artery or nearby vein and gush the red haired creature's essence around them both. All Hiei needed was but to prick one sharp point up and the mildest pressure could seal his fate. His windpipe was open, his jugular unguarded, and the many turquoise threads pulsing underneath porcelain skin. These opportunities were his to take, all of them a reeling win for him. But as his mind cleared of the possibilities . . .

"As I thought," The human whispered against his temple. "You won't will you?"

Hiei froze, nearly flinching bodily when coming to the God awful conclusion that he'd purposely discarded his chances. What has gotten into him?

"Hiei, it's alright—"

"Let me go."

"Hiei—"

"I said let go."

Taking a deep breathe, Kurama conceded uncuffing his hold of Hiei's neck.

The instead he did Hiei whipped around and clamped his lips at the base of Kurama's throat. His guard had dropped and for a moment he stayed coldly rooted to the ground, waiting. Waiting for what he had no idea. But his temporary patience won out the strange oddity occurred.

Thick, warm pressure japed into a slender gap where he Hiei's sword must've pierced through his flesh. Kurama had been unaware it was there. His eyes grew impossible wide. "Hiei—," Kurama's voice hitched painfully when the lapping strokes wetly stabbed deeper in the muscled fold. "Hiei, its fine."

Another tongue lash waved over the injury before Hiei pulled his face back, only inches from Kurama's own.

"The earth," He suddenly voiced. "You taste of the earth . . . and roses."

When he would've questioned the declaration, Hiei's reflective image was nothing more than a blur of onyx wisps, where he'd been standing. Kurama cupped his throat feeling disconcertedly confused and a bit annoyed.

"Kurama."

Said Human turned weary eyes to the crouching fire demon, red eyes narrowed as if seeing something foul and disfigure, "You're . . . confusing. A barrage of questions but never one to hold a simple answer." He stood, from his perch, back turned. "Don't think to ever interfere with my fights again. I won't be as forgiving the second time." he vanished.

And Kurama was left alone, unsure if he should be content with the transaction or take it as something . . . something else.

* * *

><p>"Shit, got'damn stinks in here."<p>

Reeling flows of wild, sable hair motioned rapidly back and forth behind the ungraceful stride of his jaunty youth. Clear, polished chestnut boiled fiery youki, naturally spiraling as powerful as his gifted spirit. Swirling tattoos, darkly indigo in coloration, spun and twirled in several patterns and abrasions. A narrowed, lithe body housed in the loose fitted green hakama, hanging off his hips. His nude feet slapped against alabaster bricks, casually navigating himself in another's territory.

His note of the utter silence is uncanny, his interest as to why, uncaring. His destination was securely fastened in his mind. The scent of blood faintly settled in the pit of his stomach and without thinking his pace, hastened.

Arrogance became overwhelming concern and increasing anger as he hurried, darting down angles of the halls, and winding corridors until reaching his desired location where he found a large prone body through the darkness.

His lips shifted into a demonic sneer as he inhaled a long whiff of the stifling oxygen and sighed it through his nose on a light chuckle, "You gotta be shittin' me." He murmured walking up to the impaled body, literally littered from the tips of his toes to the pads of his fingers in poisonousness pine needles.

Without sounding any single thought, a steel powered kick rammed against the lifeless body, coupled with a rugged voice, "I can't believe this shit—Yo, wake up."

Seconds pass . . . and Kuwabara groaned, moving against the raw ache where the sharp attack came again.

"I said wake up jackass." Another kick. "Come on, ya ain't dead yet."

Several throaty coughs followed, and Kazuma Kuwabara weakly angled his head to the side where clawed toes wiggled in his line of vision. The legs connected bent down low, pooling layers and layers of thick brown all over as a darkened curtain, leaving nothing but the glossy pair of lucent brown eyes, humorously vivid.

"Ura-Urameshi?"

"Yeah, ya big bastard it's me . . . Tsk," Yusuke evilly plucked a razor prick from his best friend's throat and flicked it to the side. "So, who had the chance to kick y'ur ass before me?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Sooo how do you feel about Yusuke making his final appearance and Kuwabara still being alive? ^_^<strong>


	27. The Calm

**Author's Rant:** Here's Chapter 27 guys. This chapter marks a huge point for this story which I've been waiting to get too since it first started lol.

* * *

><p><strong>The Calm<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ouch, careful!"<p>

"Shut up ya big baby. No one told ya to get your ass kicked."

"I didn't—ouch, dammit—get my ass kicked. . ." Kuwabara bit his bottom lip whilst trying to come up with a more logical reason he was found near death and lazily concluded with a grunted, "They took me by surprise."

"Sure, sure," As if Yusuke was buying that cheap pack of lies. "Who 'da hell are ya tryin' to fool? Your blood is all over this stickin' place."

"Shut—damn—up."

In the small allotted time he'd been there, Yusuke did what he could with the poison spikes, being mindful of the venomous miasmic release trained to release upon contact. For every dislodged needle, he concentrated a steady stream of spiritual youki to heavily sedate its owner's energies until the greenery lied as limp as it originally was. As time consuming as this process was, he'd wasn't planning on risking the effects on himself or his ally's health. . .

. . . Despite the foolish bastard getting on his last nerves.

Yusuke sat straddled Kazuma's waist line with his knees planted firmly on each side, processing the illuminated cinnamon glow of his eyes as a search beam for all the jutted flesh points. Kuwabara was not to budge an inch from his place unless wanting to chance another dose of the mortal's harmful toxins. He simply lied there immobile, which proved to be more complicated then he assumed because of certain parties, feathering his chest with his claws.

"Hold still," Yusuke murmured. Another poke jerked against his palm where his hand slowly rubbed across swollen pectorals and elevated spans of steel solidified muscles. "Got another one here."

"Just get it out," The Jaguar grounded out, on a hurried growl. The lower half of his extremities were gradually disagreeing with his immobile status and giving raise to other large portions of himself.

Yusuke leaned forward, and then suddenly settled back, heavily pressing his thighs against Kuwabara's sides as a toothy grin gingerly compressed his lips, "Gettin' it up while you're half dead?" The long haired Toushin, grinded his hips against the suppressed organ beneath his ass as he leaned forward to whisper a teasing, "Didn't know you had it in ya Kuwa."

"Urameshi," Snarled the impatient demon, inwardly relieved for the surrounding darkness to disguise the faint touch of coral on his cheeks.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, skyward, annoyed and pissed at his destroyed source of momentary entertainment. "Alright, alright, chill. Ruin my fun, ya jerk." With that bit of mild disturbance cleared, he grumbled incoherently about boring comrades as he leaned forward, feeling around for the wounded sector and suctioned his mouth to the wound.

The treatment was rougher than necessary, diffusing the energized pointers from seeping more into Kuwabara's blood stream, but Yusuke was ready to relay his reason behind the fact that he was angry. The malicious attitude was nothing aimed for his friend but more towards the fools who were the cause of his bodily damage. He'd never admit it aloud, but he'd been concerned.

The wicked wraths of dried blood and heated stings of soured poison painted extensively in the air, his first thought was that Kuwabara had perhaps been taken down. Luckily for the clumsy guy, his determined nature to survive was what kept him alive long enough until aid arrived.

That alone was what had him lessening the bullish help to a gentler swipe of his tongue, sorting through the spewing hot fluids for anything alien. Relaxing his shoulders a bit, Yusuke's mouth pressed down more firmly to suckle the brunched flakes of dried poison and the coated razor. Brown eyes were boredly focused on a random section of flesh near Kuwabara's neck, untouched by the assault until finally finding the rooted particle and pulling it out with his fangs. Drawing his head back, Yusuke turned to the side to spit out another offending dart with the collected others.

Swiping his mouth of the tangy youki fluids, Yusuke tilted his head back to shake his wild mane off his face and sighed, "How ya holdin' up?" He asked the quiet patient.

"Good," Kuwabara drawled tiredly. "Still hurts a bit."

"That's to be expected. I think we have a few more before you'll be able to move." He cocked a playful brow, half lidding his lustrous glow. "Think you can manage?"

"Mmm Mmm."

"Right, you better." Another gnawing prick had already grabbed his attention, riling shakily an inch under Kuwabara's jugular pulse. A rather nasty one. It'd be tricky to recover it without risking a ruptured vein.

But Yusuke would take that risk if it meant getting this over with.

Reaching back behind him, he snatched a locket of tangled brown hair and coiled it as a braided rope to bind the rest of his luxuriant treads behind his neck. "Relax; this one might hurt a bit."

Kazuma swallowed, "Go for it." Besides a shift of his shoulders and a small twitch of his closed eyelids, he didn't move again.

Chuckling on his way down, Yusuke squeezed his fingertips around the splinter, forcing the skin together for an easier target. With excellent preciseness, his sharpened fangs gnawed at the bubbling skin until the dangerous nettle was catch on his tongue and that too joined the side where the rest were discarded. Another shocking relish of deadly youki electrified his taste buds, swirling between Kuwabara's and another aromatic flavor.

Yusuke lifted his knees to purposely straighten out his posture against the warming spark of plump swell between his legs, gratified to witness his friend's eye popping expression from the rough pressure teasing his crotch.

"You had me worried," was the smooth justification behind the enticing agony, though laced braids of concern were discreetly dirtied beneath. "I thought something happened."

Kuwabara cackled a short snort, "Nah, ya know I'm tougher than that." Still he was getting interested in this sensual pain and reached out his large hands to grasp those muscular thighs, holding him captive. Each finger traveled over the knitted satin cloth until its entirety flooded over each thick ball of flesh.

"Idiot," Yusuke growled, slapping the offending paws away. "Do you have any idea how terrified I was? I thought somethin' happened. How 'da hell did ya let Kurama get the best of ya of all people!" Calloused hands quickly snaked around Kuwabara's throat, edgily contemplating suffocation. "Dammit, I should kill yer ass outta principle."

Not even remotely caring of his deadly predicament, Kuwabara gave a light buck of his hips, and said amused, "But you can't can you?" Before he knew it, he was grunting off the swift bone crushing punch to the jaw and a double kick to the side of his ribs. "Shit, I was just joking."

"Dumb ass," Hissed Urameshi. "You're up shit creek now."

Kuwabara sat up, using one hand to support his weight and the other to massage the dull ache running over his ribs.

Yusuke jumped back against a wall, arms folded as he resolved a heavy glare on the floored demon. "You must've forgotten my old man's got eyes and ears around Makai. He's most likely found out about this by now."

"Oh right . . ." The fleshy points on the side of his head, deflated against the auburn disarray of hair as Kuwabara wagged his slender tail agitatedly. "Whadda are we gonna do?"

"Nothing," Yusuke answered quickly. "No chance in pissin' 'em off any more than he already is."

"But he'll waitin' for us to tell 'em something—"

"And what the hell are ya gonna tell 'em?" Sneered Yusuke, kicking off the wall to pace. "That you let your ass get waxed by a damn human? That you lost nearly half this territory's value in a single night? He'll fry the both of us because it was _our _responsibility to keep this part of Makai cleared!" Just thinking of the hot spots struck down over the past few months, was enough to sizzle off radiating waves of youki.

Temper flaring high through the oozing rounds of youki, Kuwabara's hairs stood in on end in response to the charged air snippets, snapping with every inhaled huff.

Yusuke stomped over and parked his ass next to Kuwabara's arms crossed as tight as his legs. "Ugh that jackass Youko's got the slip on us far too many times. The docks, the carriages, the rivaling landscapes and even those we'd set 'em up on, yet he's still gettin' the drop on us instead."

"That's because you're not thinking like him." Said a gully amused voice from the far off entry. "I know his way of thinking. You two just don't have the brainpower to get it right."

Upon immediate recognition of the insulter, Yusuke stood, cracking both sets of knuckles, "You got some balls comin' in here." He taunted wirily. "Unless you got some news, take yer ass elsewhere. We're busy."

The dark silhouette, humorously chortle at the weaker youngsters, as he braced his shoulder against the wall, "Busy thinking about what old daddy's gonna think when he finds out his son and his pathetic boyfriend couldn't hold grounds with a human and a fox?"

"Say what," When Kuwabara made to get up Yusuke's arm darted out to block him.

"Kill it with 'da insults," Yusuke mumbled bored. "Either ya got something or ya don't. None of your cocky plans haven't worked either case you'd forgotten." At the disguised sigh of disgust, Yusuke found a more confident smirk rolling over his fangs. "The snakes, the ambush, nada. Guess you're not as high and mighty either Mr. Big Shot. 'Da old man's gonna be lookin' for yer carcass way before he thinks of us."

The darkness continued to cape the bodily shape of its silent betrayer but through the eyes of both demonic youths, both could clearly make out the classic features of long ebony hair and piercing black eyes equal of polished fire roaring around with excitement and secretive knowledge. By the time he was within a foot's span between the two, the demon villain squatted down between the two, giving each a sinister stare before advertising his devilish intentions through the pulled muscles of his lips.

"Not if I have something to say about it. First things, first, I need to get rid of a couple of them . . ." Yomi smiled at the eager demons, "and this is what we're going to do . . ."

* * *

><p>Spring had arrived. Through all of its otherworldly approach, signs of its defiance against the winter's blares were successful. The days of frigid mornings and nights of crisply breathe winds were a distant memory, lodged high in the heavens awaiting their next turn in their desolate dreams. Replace of a duller murdered atmosphere now shun an alien lighting, a more vibrate shade of bloodied crimson, kissed by a burnishing lilac clouds and whitish wisps entangled about.<p>

Temperatures were a cozy mixture between warming and cooling to manifest a relaxing, calmer wind of change. Things about the Sanctuary have changed as the coming spring had. Construction of the outer barriers have increased in toxin properties as well as the mountain's ecosystem build being transformed into more livable quarters for the bandits relief to organize a more fitting environment for the heated weather to follow soon.

Through the intense efforts of only two earth wielders, those being Yoko and Shuichi, the rocky fold was bent, furrowed and molded accordingly for several painstaking days until it resembled the usual build it'd possess as it would every time this time of year occurred. Both would stand alongside the other mimicking flows of their counter's hand insignia's and arm signals. When a step was taken, a simultaneous gesture would be taken at that precise moment. The reflective moves never faltered, having been practiced for many years, coupled with the acquired instincts of simply being aware of what the other was thinking.

In the end the whole territory would've taken a newer identity to compensate the chances of being discovered by a wanderer or searcher.

During one of Kurama's momentary reprieves, Hiei found him slumbering under their meet spot. His attentive ways lead him on to seat himself behind the human without a second though to the action.

And minutes later, Shuichi woke, mildly shocked to find the Koorime having established a relaxed demeanor next to him. Giving a short, polite yawn, his surprise was even more relevant when his ears were filled with Hiei's hallowed voice.

"You didn't seem this tired earlier. But that facade you acted in front of the bandits is better than I thought if you were able to fool me."

"A learned prospect from the Youko," Shuichi explained wearily. "He too is near exhaustion but its work that needs to be done none the less."

"You've been at it for two weeks now. A break longer than a few minutes is a better option." Hiei suggested boredly. "Unless you prefer working yourself to the bone?"

Kurama looked at him, weakly smiling it off. "If it means satisfying the band's welfare, I'll gladly take the fatigue that results from it." Puzzled curiosity lead him to ask his next question. "I assumed you'd still be angry with me."

"After so many days passing you honestly think I'd waste the energy?"

"Then why the sudden care in my health?"

"Must you always make causal conversation into something more?" A huff of tittered amusement. "Such a puzzle piece, always looking for its difficult place."

"I'm a riddle apparently. Do I always confuse you?"

"All the time. You're a complicated creature to follow."

Kurama made a show of getting comfortable against his post, "Then I've accomplished my goal. I'm flattered."

"Don't be," Grumbled Hiei as he plucked off a dried leaf off his shirt. "What are your plans after doing the rounds with Yoko?"

The red haired mortal, ticked his lips playfully and shrugged, "Nothing really. Plans for another heist are postponed until later and Kisa'a be put down for a nap. Why?"

"Just asking." Hiei stood, pushing off the jutted roots. "I might need you for a bout of sparing."

"Is that all Hiei?" Cocking his head to the side, fluttered strings of red trickled over Kurama's cheek. "Or do you merely want my company?"

Hiei had by then already traveled half a distance off, but he heard every word. Looking over his shoulder just a bit, a side of his smirk clearly visible, "You're full of yourself aren't you? You think I want to be around you that much?"

Kurama returned a smaller smile. ". . . I enjoy your company Hiei." He sighed, standing as well. "I'll be sure to meet you for bit of combat. Should do the blood flow a bit of good," he teased, coming to stop alongside his friend. "Besides, I believe you've gotten soft. Can't remember the last time you've shown that handsome smile so much."

A jutted elbow stole Hiei's chance to counterassault the sneaky complicate. Kurama was already half way done by the time Hiei realized it but he too couldn't resist another smile coming forth. He watched him walk away, watching the swaying back and forth of his long red hair and the casual stride he naturally yielded. There was something almost . . . hypnotizing about the way Kurama walked. A kind of delicate grace that was his own.

Thinking to himself, Hiei couldn't seem to shake the fact that attractive-wise; Kurama didn't make for a bad human.

* * *

><p>The Youko had been directing several of his men to a needed task, when Shuichi arrived a little noticeably content than he would let on at times. An equal smile contagiously spread on his mouth when he saw a familiar blur of black shot off in the distance.<p>

"Have fun?" He asked.

"A little." Was all Shuichi admitted with an added wink. "A conversation for another time my dear Yoko."

"I'll hold you to that Little One." Mused the winking fox demon.

The exhausting task would level a series of needed breaks for both Yoko and Shuichi and in those mini time frames, they'd used it to do whatever needed to be handled elsewhere that the men themselves couldn't handle. Their duties were mere minors used to maneuver the spoils inside the newly refurbished sections of the mountain side as well as reprinting areas of easy access with ground and tree laced traps.

The jobs of the left and right hand men were too ensure security and direction of the other employments given until guaranteed. Yomi managed shattered places within the barrier, handling basic cleanliness and orderly fashion. Kuronue controlled all groups ordered to control the outer perimeters and underground escape routes used for the distance travels or last minute ditch attempts.

This resulted in him having to leave the Sanctuaries safeguard more often than he usually would in the past. In the thirty days this entire transaction's been happening, he'd had a moment's peace to spend with the Koorime. Though the small time they did share was never without its pleasures; some heavily seductive, while others were simply for pleasant company.

Today's gossamer charm was one of those tranquil grace periods, Hiei and Kuronue spent together, broken off from the rest of the hustle before the Chimera would have to depart for a while. During these was when Hiei granted a rarely seen poise of himself; with his guard simmered to barely noticeable ridge and his eyes relaxed of its fire, now nothing more than a timber flame.

The two were nestled within the bowels of a thickly clothed tree with only a pique of a tipped wing and a booted leg, dangling lifelessly over the edge of a branch. With his back against the truck of the, Kuronue lazed the pads of his fingers through Hiei's hair as he rested eyes closed from the million colorful depictions but listened peacefully to every differentiated sounds' gentle music.

Both chose a lighter attire of clothing this particular afternoon. Gone were Hiei's usual long dark robes and short sleeved under garments. In exchange, he dubbed a set of off gray hakama and sleeveless cream vest tied around the waist with a jet black sash. Kuronue's long drapery was discarded for the casual pair of tunic slacks and short sleeved shirt tucked inside the waistline. His usual ragged worn hat was abandoned to give his pointed ears and long mass of ebony hair free reign in the sunshine, highlighting the streaks of navy blue.

A second of limited convey passed over before Hiei shifted his face around on the Chimera's leg to fixate his eyes on his profile. "How long will you be gone this time around?" He suddenly asked drowsily.

"Donno," Kuronue drawled off, somewhat stretching his wings over their shared perch. "Probably another ten or so days; can't say right away." Spills of sunlight blocked his enchanting figure from Hiei's now opened eyed expression. "I'll try to be back in a hurry." He chuckled then. "Ya know I can't stay away from you."

The fire demon simply stared up at him, supporting his trademark illegible scowl, mildly marred at the forehead. A cloud traveled across in a way that the sun's light was temporarily blocked and the warm radiance of infatuated azure could mirror its longed affections toward the sizzling cerise.

Hiei reached up, letting his fingers comb through the inky tendrils falling along Kuronue's face, down the side of his cheekbone, softly gliding over his nose, and stopping to cup the satiny flush of cheek. A feathery stroke was all it was; something gentle and soothing.

Kuronue turned his head just so to press his lips on the three fingers in reach and murmured, "You'll miss me," He gushed cheekily.

"Perhaps, in due time," The dried amusement in Hiei's counter couldn't camouflaged the underlined need to talk or deny the fact that he was touching Kuronue as a hidden need just to feel his skin.

Hiei's fingers eased over the swelled plump of Kuronue's bottom lip . . . he sighed dropping his hand back on his stomach. "I suppose I will."

Kuronue just studied him for an extended minute, and shrugged indifferently, "Nah, you'll be so busy doin' other stuff, ya won't even notice I'm gone."

"Don't coddle me Kuronue," Hiei gave a jaw cracking yawn, slumping down in a better position. "I needn't reassurance of your return. Simply come back. You've kept your word thus far. . ." Hiei exhaled through his nose, shaking his head away.

Kuronue's index tilted Hiei's eyes back to his, "And I always will."

Hiei opened his mouth to say something more, but nothing came besides the agape release of air and a long winded sigh. Instead, he sought out the jewel hidden in his shirt and unhooked it from around his neck, holding it up for the Chimera to take.

As it came to be their normal routine, Kuronue took the cat's eye necklace, placing it around his neck. Hiei sat up, swing around so his legs straddled his beloved's.

". . . Kuronue." Hiei leaned up, closing his eyes.

Kuronue met him half way, connecting lips a lingering singe of hot, savoring moisture; merely a feather beginning slowly drawing out in a fiery need. Knitted knots inside their chests gradually unwind with the musky odors of sensual ember and sated lavender blending into something of their own tastes. Slow careful, touches streamed back and forth.

Hiei was the first to break, about to bolt—but long hurriedly snatched him midflight and slammed his body against a plane of solid warmth and a rough hand pushing Hiei's face in the crook of Kuronue's neck. He at first, pushed against the chest for a second before giving into and looping his arms around the raven demon's torso.

Sighing his heated breathe against the thumping vein near his lips, Hiei licked over its wiggled stream as he whispered, "Come back alive Kuronue."

Kuronue in turn nuzzled his face in the nest of course black hair, sucking in the familiar perfume and sighed proudly, "You have my word Love. I'll come back to you."

Kuronue left later that night after taking a private look at the delicate blossom vowed between himself and Hiei to one day become one mended being. Its sensual knitted bud was shyly beaming to life, soon to join its spring-like brethren. In secret, he'd kissed two of his fingers and touched the newest petal peeled away as a show of appreciation.

Hiei watched him leave from the comforts of his cavern, seeing the group of men gather around until the appropriate number arrived. One by one they vanished beneath the veils of poisonous gases, like the shadowy phantoms they were. Kuronue was the last to take leave, turning over his shoulder, to toss a two finger salute to the pair of red eyes he knew were watching and followed after his squad.

Hiei stayed his station until he could no longer see hide nor hair of the raven's figure. Underneath the stars, his face darkened against the cloudy mists but still his small smile shined through and as he looked over his shoulder at the gentle rose, protectively place in a small corner of his home . . . he couldn't remember having been in such blissful peace as he was now.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Good night my loves ^_^ I adored the peaceful moment but one can always treat this as the calm before the storm right? I wonder what Yusuke and Kuwabara will have planned with Yomi? <strong>


	28. Hidden

**Author's Rant: **Sorry guys. I have a writer's block and this was all I could dish out. =/

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden<strong>

* * *

><p>Upon waking up on the fourth day of Kuronue's absence, the same natural routine carried on as it would. This day relapsed into a seemingly pleasant one as the others were; comforting, free of irritating distress and useless bother from most. The time simply rolled over, collectively bypassing Hiei's presence each day he spent confined to the very branch he roosted in with Kuronue before his departure. This spot had become a newer preference from the other rotted oak, as this one held a greater purpose, a nobler feel of alleviation. The previous dried carcass possessed reminders of a darker phrase about himself, that's somewhat diminished over the seasonal duration he's been here.<p>

It had been the only freedom laced perch he chose to escape the change happening around him, slowly consuming the person he once was. Though the outer exterior continues untouched, views of his calmer demeanor are evident. No longer does he hold the exact replica scowl burrowed heavily on his handsome face, but there now stands a lesser mold of indifference that still keeps him as he is.

Similar, yet refined, attire wear has been a fonder change from continuum pitch black to dark shades of multicolor kimonos and robes, ranging from sizzling carmine to the deep rich indigo; a sudden hue he's become quite fond of as of late. He'd forever curse the day from heaven to hell before he even chanced a moment's glory of anything resembling a springish effect. Despite Kurama's constant pressure of attempting him to try something out of the norm as he does, it would never happen.

The fool would likely meet the end of Hiei's blade before convincing him to prance about in anything mockingly remote to a daisy or sprouting lily. No, that sort of portrayal he couldn't uphold as one person could so naturally.

Yes the radiance of outer brilliance, did suit him well . . . quite well. Hiei heaved through his nose at the ponder image arousing his mental train of thought.

Kurama's masculine ability to display his body in these outrageous stains has yet to surprise Hiei since the day they meant. At times, he'd conclude that it was a recommended decision done unconsciously to charm the Yoko's interests in him. But that was later reduced to nothing since he'd seen Kurama wear darker clothing on many missions. So the final theory was set in thinking it was a competition with the many blooms he'd witness the two grow together during moments of privacy.

It'd been only five days since he'd gapped an instant where Yoko and Shuichi had left the busily crowded sanctuary for a little time together. Nothing sexually stimulating occurred during this, but more of a platonic romance, content and eased free of any sort of harsh crave. They'd picked a random space under a tree and settled beneath is shady sheet; the human taking the first seat against the rough bark and the fox lying his head against his plush thigh, soothingly tamed by the strokes of timid digits combing through his hair.

Hiei stood silent in his concealment, simply watching, studying, and pondering over the way they interacted with one another so differently from the rest. Nothing short of a docile kitten was what the Youko was reduced too when fallen victim to his mortal's magical touch. A hidden spell perhaps? Or simply something Hiei was clueless too.

Kuronue's caressed his mane countless times, but never has he contently calmed to the point of entire bliss. Not as Yoko was then.

A distant memory Hiei vanished from his stored mine, determining it nothing but minor. Allowance of peace was what he came here to claim, not the thoughts of two others' romantic affairs.

Settling back his back against the tree's chapped facet, Hiei cast another focused glare out toward the sun's early poise, mind cleared and purged of any and all annoyance. From here, the Koorime would never have to stray far to get a glimmer of the sun's rays against the garnet skies, peeking through for an early morning.

"You're unusually pleasant this morning."

Inhaling and releasing the approaching incense of ginger spice, and wooly fir stemmed roses, Hiei mumbled, "Don't you have other business to attend too?"

Spider silk moccasins intentionally snapped the intruder's arrival, silencing once positioned directly under Hiei's placement. Hazel light gleamed for an instant before Hiei felt his branch weigh down from the Yoko's company. "No, not today," he softly informed. "I think I'm entitled to an off day from time to time."

Stunned frozen stiff, Hiei looked from the ground to his tree, than back to the Youko entwining both legs to the balls of his heels. Blinking confused, Hiei lowered another glare at the ground, realizing it took him two full bounds to reach this level whereas the fox managed a single leap where he was and—"Shit!" Hiei gasped, using his legs as anchorage when the entire truck shook to its nerves for several seconds before settling back to its lifeless posture. "What," so surprised, he surveyed over the tree having thought it'd been snapped in half from the spout of youki shattering its innards.

"Damn, I might've overdone it there," Youko admitted more to himself than to the occupant also residing on the same stool. Expression unfazed by his own doing, Yoko shifted about until finding a nicely firm spot and bending forward with his legs dangled over, hands draped between his knees.

"What the hell did you do?" Hiei demanded, still lost in galling shock.

"Adjusted. This branch is rather uncomfortable," A grunt and move, finalized all the Youko had accomplished in discovering a much preferred settlement as he delivered a closed expression to the garnet glare. "Problem?" he one wordily questioned.

"Have you lost your mind?" Appalled Hiei. "You nearly rattled this thing to rubble!"

The facial given was mildly amused if somewhat intrigued at the reaction countered. "Don't be ridiculous. You think me so careless? This tree's perfectly capable of handling us both."

"That isn't the point, you sarcastic jackass. You're not exactly light weight."

The second expression he received was offended. "I'm not exactly classified as a heavy weight either. Look," Yoko's knuckles rapped the branch. "This tree is sane, sturdy. Something this aged would counter my size just fine." At Hiei's stubborn face aversion, the fox sighed, shaking his head knowingly. "You're worried about Kuronue aren't you?"

"Shut up," Hiei quickly shot. "I'm taking time to reflect."

"Reflect, reflect on what pray tell?"

"None of your business."

"So feisty Hiei; you needn't be that way with me," Yoko winked, disturbingly chuckling aloud. "Your attitude's a fetching trait about you. I can see why Kuronue's so fascinated." The spreading flush of raging crimson decorated Hiei's face the same mystical hue of his eyes, something Yoko only could catch a glimpse of it when Hiei turned his away further off.

Silence traveled wirily from there, supposedly tired concern from one end and mental study from the other. From the corner of Yoko's eyes, he noticed the clenching flex of Hiei's jawline working a grinding motion as he so often did when in deep thought. The curving position staggered inward and out, causing the vein jugular to jump repetitively; an unrefusable target demons couldn't help focusing on when made pronounced. The blood flow slightly swelled a pinker shade, wiggled and plumping life.

"Perhaps," Hiei began to conceive softly. "Not extensively worried, but apprehensive about him being out there." Turning half view, the Koorime leveled Yoko with a look edged with an emotion he'd forever deny existing. "As disbelieving as it may seem, not even I am immune to possible fear that something may happen to those you care for."

A sharp fang glinted against the Youko's lip, amused. "You love him."

Hiei's gaze suddenly razor thinned, harshly. "You've spent far too much time with your human. Love does not exist for demons," he sighed, shaking his head at the idea. "You know this as much as I."

"Do you deny my accusation Hiei?"

Quietness; naturally Yoko didn't expect a reply to this. It would be too much just to get a straight forward answer. Aiming a sudden sternness the thief leader's direction, Hiei's bottom lip worried between his smaller fangs in deep thought as what he could say to diminish any forged feelings.

But this time, he couldn't say anything to defuse it. The feeling stored in a sacred compartment within him had no other word native in his race's language. So what else could it be defined as besides, love. "Hn," Coiling the muscles in his thighs beneath him, Hiei sprung forward and darted off to another tree, landing airlessly on its support. '_Maybe I am._' Was his thought as he turned to flee the damning gold eyes burning in his back. The Yoko's gaze could read into him. He knew the truth and thus knew the reason why he took this time to leave.

The reason being irritation and confusion; Hiei stayed on a moment longer about to further his distance—but as he turns, the cottony texture of thin crimson and gold patterns, flashed in front of him. The unexpected closeness puts him on guard, hand twitching fast to his hilt until the scent of rose petals flared his nostrils. A wide chest leans forward and Hiei's retreated step, places his foot off the edge.

He stumbles back, shock ribboning through his nerves to grab something, look for leverage, find suitable support; all of it a blurred instinct. Hand extended forward, he reaches out into nothingness, wavering eyes widening the more the trees suddenly took to his view from above.

It was too fast for him to counter, his balance weighing him into danger and he immediately feels gravity tugging him down quickly. One alarming second strings him into plunging thoughts of stomach churning fear—yet as the tip of his boot titters off, something grabbles the front of his kimono and roughly snatches him midair against a rock solid chest, long arms strangled around his back.

With a disembodied grunt, Hiei's chest collides into warm body heat, slamming heavily against the base of a tree. For the briefest stunned moment, a rattled daze grips the fire demon's eyes until lifting up to connect with piercing green armored with dismay. "Hiei," the whisper mantle of his name, rung against his ears. "Are you alright?"

Shuichi sighed through his nose, quickly assessing his fingertips along Hiei's back, bodily extensions and neck with one hand while using the other as a cuff to keep him in place. No injuries detected, that was a relief. But why the lack of reply? "Hiei," Again he calls softly to bring the Koorime back. Ever so gently, Shuichi raised his hand to cup over Hiei's face, lightly brushing a stray ebony tread.

His heart beat was wild, flashing moments reminding him of a time he'd fallen and no one came. No one tried. . . he'd been taken into the gulfs of streaming clouds, endless despair, raining streams of rapid coloring bypassing him so quickly . . . and then darkness.

Shuichi's lips gapped when he felt a pressure leaning into his hand. "Hiei."

"Is he alright," A deep voice rasped behind his back before he felt trailing claws prickling his shoulders, collarbone and other sections.

"Dazed," Was Shuichi's one worded diagnosis. "But fine. I can't figure out what happened."

Coming around, the silver bandit gave his shot at ringing some noise into the fire demon's deaf. Closer inspection gave nothing, so he pressed his palm against the front of Hiei's chest. Thuds slapped in response far too fast for normalcy. "Hiei," The Yoko started firmly. "Talk to me. Say something."

Still nothing. Frowning puzzled, Yoko reached out flattening his hand against Shuichi's, both holding Hiei's distorted expression, frozen in a time lost to them both. But the evident expression of fear was etched all over as clear as the day's sunlight.

"Hiei," the two chorused softly.

And just like a cold splash of water, the summon twin call snapped something immediate. One blink suddenly brought back into the current world. Hiei sharply gasped, finding a pair of hazel and green staring directly at him. For a moment the intensity of their raging worry watered him, and just as fast he couldn't deal with being this close to them.

Hiei pushed himself free, almost falling once more, and this time being captured by the fox's embrace. "Settle down, fool. Do you want to fall to your death?" The fox scolded.

"Unhand me!" Hiei struggled, wringing himself free and running off before anyone could halt his escape.

When Shuichi made to go after him, Yoko shot his arm out. "No, let him go."

Shuichi backed down, keeping a steady gaze on the disappearing stain against the scattered greenery. "I don't understand. What happened Yoko? He seemed lost, gone."

The Youko hadn't the foggiest clue, but that look; the expression of forgotten hope, lost faith . . . it disturbed him. So much so, that he nodded a signal for Shuichi to follow him and took off after Hiei. The urge was soft, a nagging pinch somewhere inside to find the answer behind what happened just then. Hiei's eyes had lost their garnet luster, dulled to a sadder reflection into a mirror, he saw of a different person.

Someone . . . he felt the need to protect. Looking over his shoulder at the same determination glazed fiercely in his counterpart's eyes, the Yoko knew it was something they both wanted to do. For whatever reason, they both wanted to comfort Hiei.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Please forgive shortness. This was all I could conjure up at the given time. This story is reaching its final arc so writer's block is nagging me lol. I hope you enjoyed this none the less ^^. No it won't suddenly happen lol. <strong>


	29. Struggle

**Author's Rant**: ~sighs~ I'm sorry guys. The accursed writer's block still looms darkly over my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Struggle<strong>

* * *

><p>Through all-consuming strains steadily weighing down their bodies, subtle sparks crept like snaking veins from one end of the chamber to the other. Near the only route of escape, two younger souls held firm to their stance, regulating the pulse of fiery youki blending deadly with their own. Such a potent mixture was a crippling digression to their cool, calmer energies, yet they could not show an ounce of bent submission. Otherwise the cultivating the complicated currents would swallow them in an agonizing spiral worse than the grasps of hell.<p>

And the person responsible knew this.

Despite his own flesh and blood's harrowing flinch from each tidal shock, he kept the flow evenly. As for the other child, who his baleful bronze eyes were currently trained on, Kuwabara's struggle to uphold his standing was proving more difficult with every transparent collision. Just seeing his knees buckle and quake under the strain was the remedy needed to cock a smug smile on his lips.

The grin only grew a wider span as his gaze switched to his daunting son, standing proud and feigning his unfazed position the best he could. The will to attempt utter denial of his undying strength was laughable and these two acting as if it was a mere swish of wind, only added to the dried hilarity.

Through the floor pooling mantilla of thick silvery hair, his lone eye calmly sealed shut as he stood to his regal height, expanding his muscular built to an intimidating presence. Skin as tough as raw adamant and richly colored tan tamely stretched over centuries of battle scars and age old stories written on the tattoos seen yet unseen by only himself and his offspring. Through his S class authority—as of now the only demon of his caliber—Raizen ruled as the only king of Makai and because his years of brutality to keep order secured, he made sure lessons were learned.

Clad in a pair of dingy gray hakama, wrapped from his knees to his ankles, he lazily fingered a claw around the yellow sash keeping them in place and reached up to swat the matching band away from his face. He took a step forward—and in an act of naiveté Kuwabara retraced a step back.

Yusuke sighed heavily, balling his fists tight to the point of imprinting stabs, as he felt the subtle change in his father's youki. Raizen's lips lowered, no longer sustaining his deadly simper. Through ill-knowledge of not knowing the deed of his actions, Kuwabara had made a huge mistake . . . Yusuke hoped it wouldn't cost him.

"Predators feed on the blood of the weak," Raizen's voice coolly ridiculed. "Cowardice is devoured by those birthed with deserving courage." He slowly raised his hand, palm flattening against an airy surface. "And yet . . . I fail to see a strand of strength in your anxiety."

Kazuma's eyes widened before the slicing pressure of breezed blades tore through his arms. The shock of impact was too stunning to make a sound as he wordlessly looked at the bloodied remnants of his injuries so suddenly bestowed from out of nowhere. Raising his gaze up, he'd only had a split second before feeling another massive blow to his chest with enough force to ride his feet across the ground, bone crushingly flinging his frame into a stone wall. The sheer bodily clap of skin to surface slam jolted Yusuke's hair over his shoulders but he dare not turn back to assist his counterpart, lest he wanted the same faith. With all within him, he stood his ground, giving his father the noble regard he desired.

Even if it meant, leaving Kuwabara to suffer for just a few minutes.

"An order was given," he heard his parent mumble from afar. "I gave you both specific instructions to protect lands I've worked to keep my claim on thus long and I see no sort of benefit coming from such a decision." Yusuke swallowed feeling the sudden winds of his father's breathe behind his neck. "So tell me son," A rapid snatch of his sable hair, jerked Yusuke's head to face his father's face only a breeze away. "How is it through countless tries, you've been alluded by the same thief, with the same loss and the same explanation as to why?"

The drawled taunt, cruelly purred in his ear, brought only shame and bitter angst toward the truth woven in each word. As heir to the territories, at this age, he was hardly what one would call a dependable ruler. Talks have spread that he could be replaced by another if he kept this record, flowing as it has.

And it was all due to the crafty pirates of a single fox, having double crossed him enough times to have been earned his death a hundred times over. The very though ached an unruly hole in Yusuke's chest. His disgraceful rage steadily intensified as the memories of failure repetitively spun in his mind.

It was distasteful as prince to have to be lowered to pitiful contempt by his king and can do nothing but stand there to listen to it all. He'd failed to guard his duties—that's why it came as no surprise when he felt several pointed talons cup under his chin, pressingly evilly into his jugular.

"I could slay you now Boy and save myself the hassle," Raizen mused darkly. "What good is a son who can't hold his own against a common mongrel?" His claws deepened, breaking apart ribbons of flesh.

Yusuke inclined his head, eyes fiercely determined not to bend to the disdain piercing his pride. From his angle, slanted eyes narrowed just as wildly stared back into cinnamon chestnut eyes, equally the same equality of certitude he possessed. There had been others before his son—past children, he'd long since done away with because of their lack of skill to uphold what he'd wanted.

By now he would've killed them off because of slacked ability to keep his bloodline strong. Weakness, worthless spinelessness, and disapproving judgment, were what he despised. This animalistic ritual was to ensure upon his death, that the blood left behind could carry on its predecessor's rule; a generation trait having being done for many, many years.

However as his lined face, studied the boyish features of this hand raised child, his claws could not find the motive to rip his limps apart and feast on his despair. To steal away that life he'd become fond of seeing explode with sizzling malice, was something he couldn't bring himself to do.

Wounding his hand around several rotations crashed Yusuke's back against Raizen's chest and a dig of his soft nose, went over the bleeding inflictions, taking a whiff of his own essence bursting forth. Closing his eyes, Yusuke felt his shoulders deflate as relief loosened his tension to the tips of his fingers.

"Your eyes have saved you this time Yusuke," A rough textured tongue savagely lapped away the oozing redness as Raizen's deep tone rumbled. "Be wise not to fail me again boy."

Yusuke nodded, "I got 'cha." Being mindful of any sudden movements, Urameshi lowered his eyes and held out his fist, waiting for the physical gesture to grant him grievance.

Raizen came around and besetting a firm grasp of the balled hand nearly swallowed by his hand before stepping back, "Bring me that Youko's head boy," His eyes connected to the groaning jaguar behind, trying to recall the best method to standing on his feet only to flop it several times and allowing the ground to become his new home.

Raizen quirked a bored brow at the auburn demon and sighed to his son, "His chances are used up Yusuke. A better choice in bedmates would do you some good."

"Nah," Yusuke chuckled. "He's the only one who can handle me." He shrugged at the snarling disinterest his father gave at hearing his son's suggestive activities. "Besides, I need 'em for the next phrase of our plan."

"Plan," The king repeated, disbelievingly. "Another possibility waiting for the same fate as all the others, I assume."

"No," Yusuke prissily denied, hands cupping his hips. "I got something impressive enough to make even you happy for once . . . though that's hard enough to do as it is," the last part being a mumbled pout.

"Mmm, you can tell me about it after the deed's been set," Raizen spun on his heel, aiming for his perch stationed in the cornered shadows and as he turned, all that remained were the laminated shine of garnet glare of his eyes, crouching low. "I expect news from you by the end of the day Son. Do not disappoint me."

"I won't," The younger Toushin vowed, punching the value against his chest and left, gathering his grumbling cohort in tow.

It was as the door closed behind him, out of sight and ear range of his parent that he hiked Kazuma up on his shoulder, smacking him across the head. "Dumbass, you can at least act like it didn't hurt."

"Arg, you're shittin' me," The beaten demon grunted. "Your old man's punches ain't a bed of roses."

"Tsk, pussy." Yusuke could say all he wanted about the situation . . . he was just glad Kazuma came out alive.

Now the only problem was getting Yomi to hold up his end of the deal.

Which should be taking place sometime soon.

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

An endless abyss, shrouded in a inky despair. That's where Hiei had been taken that time. That instant he felt the earth shift underneath his feet, pulling him down to the oblivion that would forever be burned in his memory. The clouds rushing past in at such a stomach churning speed, the blinding windings ripping through his eyes and the sounds of his wordless cries shrilling out of lips that went unanswered. . .

The Koorime could vaguely remember that voice as his own but the image of those cold vanishing figures would forever remained a burned stain in his mind.

How long he'd ran or where he was, Hiei hadn't the slightest clue. The urge—the need to get away was hat lead him aimlessly through the scented territory. The scenes, all of it just passed him by; his mind couldn't erase the faces searching his very insides. Seeing that look—those expressions probing him for answers he couldn't give. Not yet, not now.

To have those traumatizing memories to restore themselves at the most unlikely times; it had to be in front of them. His weakness, for only a moment, had shown through eyes of a small infant and not from the eyes of today. It'd been another time, another place, somewhere else.

He'd been running for ages, forever it seemed. And yet through his conquest, where he ended up was in the last place he needed to be.

Here in the comforting smells rapturing in wispy whiffs out of Kuronue's cavern, Hiei sat off the jutted edge, one leg drawn under his chin and the other lifelessly dangling over. The lavender odors aged like a refined wine, soothed him like cleaning the spills of blood off his blade have done so in the past. Somewhere within him, loathe his subconscious voracity to be tamed by the hands of him.

Only as Hiei sat there in waiting, those hands never appeared to aid his conspiring discomfort as they had so many times before. The time he most agonized over was bestowing suffering of the worse kind and because of the time spent here, his past personality had diminished substantially. This newer form was something he didn't want at a time like this. Not lowered to this hiding creature. . .

"Hiei."

He didn't turn to the presence approaching or react when he felt two hands cup his shoulders. Besides a weary sigh, nothing came to show he acknowledge Kurama's existence other than shifting in place.

Seeing the less than active response, Kurama too shared a sigh with his friend, giving a light squeeze. "Hiei," he started softly. "I wish you'd find confidents in me to share what ails you. I," he swallowed the words daring to come out falsely and chose a better way of putting it. "I'm concerned about what happened to you back there. I lost you . . ."

Hiei closed his eyes, "It's nothing you needn't worry over."

"I beg to differ. You weren't yourself."

"I'm fine," Hiei punctuated sternly, edged on a tired drawl. "Just leave it be. It's not something I want to discuss."

"When will the time come Hiei," Kurama's voice slightly cracked as patience gradually fell through each word. "I don't like to see you this way. Will you not even trust me to try and understand what's going on?"

Nothing. Of course, Kurama could hardly say he'd expected one. "I wish, you'd let me try to help you Hiei. Maybe there's a way I could help." His fingers knitted over the knots budging on Hiei's shoulders. After still no sign of getting any sort of reply . . . an idea aroused his thoughts, cocking the muscles of his mouth to one side.

Hiei hadn't noticed the activity going on until the bustle of hot cloth fitted against his back followed by arms embracing his waist and longer legs straddling his one appendage over the edge. As he twisted around to fix the mortal with a string of blasphemy—but it was he did the brush of smooth satin grazed his lips ever so gently; the force of it firmly puzzled due the turn of his body.

In a state of stunned silence, they sat there surprise riddled on plainly on their faces. The distilled caress paused for the longest minute until Kurama eased back, blinking.

Hiei blinked, unconsciously licking his lips where the taste lingered an electrical surge.

The second his tongue darted out, it enacted a fascinated study for Kurama's eyes. The swipe was quick, a secondly flavor savored that seemed as if perplexed. . . Kurama too felt the urge to lick his lips after it but the tingling residue. . .

The sharp elbow snagging in his ribs jolted Kurama from his rekindling second to find Hiei already walking inside Kuronue's cave.

"Hiei," he stood as well about to follow. "I'm sorry. That was never my intention—"

"Leave me," Edgily closed off, Hiei kept his back to Kurama, fists balled furiously keeping his patience under control. "I have nothing to say to you."

Kurama bristled. "Hiei it was an accident—Hiei." But he'd already gone.

Reaching his hands to the small buzz trickling his lips, Kurama closed his eyes just imagining what could possibly be going through Hiei's mind now.

As if he didn't already have something going on.

And now to add something like this. . .

_Oh God. . . what have I done? _

* * *

><p>Yoko stared on, having caught the moment the instant it occurred. Yet instead of anger or even the slight twinge of jealousy, all he could do was shake his head and kick off his reclining wall, seeing the turmoil spiral in his beloved's mind.<p>

The uncertainty, confusion and under layer interest all vibrated a new barrage of emotions.

"Hn, tarnished vow indeed."

He'd deal with this issue another time. Shuichi will be able to handle it on his own.

For now, he had more pressing matters to address. . .

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: My chapters are getting shorter. I'm nearing the end of this story and it seems to get harder getting these chapters out. This will one of those rare moments when I ask how the chapter was. So I'm asking your opinions. How was it? Thanks. <strong>


	30. Secret Discussions

**Author's Rant**: Ok guys. I think we're back in business. But I think I'll need to clear my head for this story so that I'll be able to get back on it like I am with the others. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Discussions<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuronue sighed for the umpteen times in a matter of ten minutes as he watched three men setting up the last trap marker for this area. His promised ten day absence had gradually stretched into a longer trip because of technical difficulties and constant mistakes he had to rectify personally. They'd been attacked two separate times by low class demons to slush in the brain to respect a Class A superior.<p>

That resulted in an extra two day stay because of the delay in plans. This final duty here was going to be the hardest yet, since disguise as well as tight precision needed to be advised from top to bottom.

Though he wouldn't complain. . . A small smile peeled his lips high over his pointed fangs as thoughts of his wild firecracker buzzed with sexy frenzy in his head. The rose, had yet to bloom to its fullest, but with the season slowly pulling its head through the clouds, Kuronue guesstimated it wouldn't be long and soon he could lay claim to his Koorime in the proper manner.

Their affectionate kisses, intimate embraces and moments of near rut were driving him insane. Out of kindness and full respect for his beloved, the Chimera chose to keep all lecherous acts to a minimum until the rose petals peeled away. But God help him, simply looking at those deviously red eyes and that dark scowl, just—just damn, it did something to him.

Reaching in his vest where he kept the cat's eye, fastened to an inner pocket, Kuronue looked over the still polished jewel, holding its wine colored transparency in the sun. Through reflective shines, its dazzling sparkle reminded him of how the fire licked at Hiei's eyes when he became anger, or some form of bitter rage.

Licking his lips, he though the other smothering fire that pulsed to life in those very same eyes when tainted with beads of sweetened musk clouding his judgment. So many moments were shared that could've easily lead to them becoming much more than simple lovers.

But all that would change once he arrived home. All of this was decided after his last good bye with the fire demon and he planned to get everything rolling into motion upon arrival. Before long, he was going to have Hiei as his mate and then he'd take them to a separate location of Youko's territory to leave out their time together.

"Kuronue."

Blinkingly stunned at the rough raspy voice, the raven demon's surprise rattled his wings wide as he shot up twisting and turning to find the source. Just as he turns, he spots Yoko's descent from a nearby tree and sighs relieved. "Damn Chief, give a guy a heart attack," he chuckled, hands on hips.

Yoko stopped beneath the trees, doing what Kuronue assumed was sniffing the air. Hazel eyes darted after which away as if searching for something or someone who needn't be here and after coming up short, leveled his charge with an unidentifiable expression.

Kuronue tilted his head, lifting a brow, "Somethin' wrong?"

Yoko nodded, "Come with me," Was all he said, disappearing into the underbrush.

Kuronue thought it strange but shrugged it off and called out to his men that he'd return in a moment. The jewel was stuffed back in his chest and he took off after the fox demon, finding him standing quietly against a tree, head down and arms folded. "What's up?" he asked after finding a seat next to the Youko's ankles.

Opening his eyes and doing another odd glance around the place, Yoko squatted down to the balls of his heels, turning devilishly golden eyes to the side—a look that would shook something deep to the pit of Kuronue's stomach.

"We need to talk Kuronue . . ."

* * *

><p>"Damn," The whispered blasphemy was not without vain. It served as the bit of secondly relief to dissolve away some of the irritation plaguing Hiei's complexity. The logical explanation behind its origin was revolted to the highest degree in the form of a tall creature with endless paths of scarlet hair and deathly green eyes that pierced the soul.<p>

Kurama—Shuichi or whatever the tyrant dared to go by these days was a disgraceful bastard; hardly someone to trust when your back was turned. Such negative attributes he silently raged over, were everything he wanted to believe Kurama was honestly made of; what he was secretly capable of.

But as he ran a mentally exhausted hand through the barbs of ebony hair, Hiei knew none of what imagined of the mortal was truth. Only inward anger and constant confusion was what propelled him to think so lowly so someone—someone he'd long past thought of as an ally. One of three he'd come to hold with the upmost respect, though his stubborn pride kept his lips from voicing this to them.

The human from the very beginning had tried to become something of a gateway for Hiei out of his shadowy darkness; a place he'd loathe to remain for the rest of his predicted life. It'd been a casual feat to believe that one day he'd died by the hands of someone stronger and thus he would slowly merge into the continuum chain of demons that'd died of similar ventures. Kurama was the one to slowly drag him from that desperate falsehood by proving that there was so much to live for in life. For him, the band as well for Little Fool—Kisa.

Then there was the notorious Yoko who forcefully ganged his mockery and intelligence into Hiei's life . . . but on more than one occasion he'd come to display that he cared for Hiei's life even if he hadn't. He'd never hesitated a moment's thought when it came to keeping Hiei safe. And in return . . . he never asked for anything, except that the Koorime proceeded to live on because of the heightened pleasures that awaited him in the future. It was through his wondrous eyes, filled with loyalty and experience that Hiei realized he needn't feel lonely or miserable that there would never be no-one who cared. For that, he'd always be eternally grateful the fox gave him that.

Lastly there was Kuronue, the energized romance of his life; the flamboyant. . . Hiei himself can't resist the chuckle wedged in his throat at the description. Yes his flamboyant Chimera was a wonder; a caring, kind hearted fellow with enough spunk to rival a hound in heat. And never would Hiei ever think to change the fool in anyway. How could he when Kuronue was all he'd ever need in a lover. Stronger, strangely smart in his own twisted way, and for a lack of better terms, adores the very ground Hiei walked on. Did he love him would remain a mystery to him because not all demons theorized them being capable of knowing such an emotion. But he would admit that there was something adamantly there that held his heart captive when he saw the guy near.

. . . It'd come to pass that the Koorime's heart had also lost its train of pulse when he'd come near the other two.

The kiss, that incident from three days ago, still hadn't lost its sparkled sizzle on his lips; not once. The tingled annoyingly refused to disintegrate its moist residue, no matter how often he scrubbed them raw with snow or bathe his mouth with the strongest soap, it stayed. The same smooth, satiny feel of pressure cushioned in place and even as if he lifted his fingers to touch what he thought would be the last remints of its existence, the simple graze would bring it back to life.

And then he'd be forced to suffer its heated residence for the longest.

Several times in the span of three days he'd gone searching Kurama to see if he'd cast some poison on his lips but the thought was dismissed on the first day and the last two were used just to find him. But he'd had no luck finding the lad—or the Youko for that matter. They'd both gone. He'd asked one of the bandits if they'd seen the couple but all they knew was that the Youko had left his territory two days ago and hadn't returned since.

The two were acting strangely and then there was Kuronue. Hiei had become fit with anger that the fool hadn't thought to send a messenger to alert him of any changes to the plan as he'd done before. But there'd been nothing this time. Nothing. So he was forced to sit here in their shared cavern in deep thought, alone to sort through these clouds himself.

The weather had taken to a gunmetal overcast, signaling a fake range of coming perspiration. Peeks of the skies bloodied celestial poked through the barely visible cracks as the wisp layers floated by. Construction on the Sanctuary's fortress was still underway in bits and pieces near as Hiei spied the workload of organized men carrying logs and handmade tools carved from alabaster stone and emerald eyed rocks.

He'd chosen to leave the duties to Yomi's charge, though he'd been another disappearing case these days as well; but nothing Hiei cared for.

Just then, a high octave yawn suddenly squeaked from behind where a certain young kit had been put down for a nap earlier that afternoon, came near the front of the cave, rubbing his eyes of the drowsiness. Lazily looking around the exiting rim, Little Fool gave another wide gapped yawn until his bubbly eyes found Hiei's shirt clad back to him, seated on the edge of the cliff perch.

Without a snitch of clothing on his pale skin, Kisa waddled out of the cave, dragging his blanket behind as he made his way to the quiet fire demon. All his childish functions were led by sleepy instincts until he rounded to see Hiei's face, gave a drawled "Eeep" and clumsily crawled his way into Hiei's lap without thinking much of it. After a couple of searching rotations in the cross legged settlement, Kisa yanked his blanket under his bottom and flopped back against Hiei's stomach, gazing out over the view as well.

Blowing out through his nose, sounded strangely like a chuckle to Kisa's ears as he bent his head up to see Hiei's chin between the pointed things, "You're getting bold brat." Long ago Little Fool would've tried another clever tactic by simply moving inch by inch and hurriedly getting in place before anyone knew what happened.

Nowadays he simply sat his chubby bottom wherever he thought was cozy; most of the time the Youko's back, beneath the veil Shuichi's hair, the under groove of one of Kuronue's wings, Hiei's lap and anywhere he could find on Yomi.

"Eeep," Kisa lazily squeaked, rubbing his little fingers on the tip of his sheet.

Out of impulsive habit, Hiei curved his arm around Kisa's stomach and let the lad relax where he was, while he went back to looking over the foliage terrain. Occasion peeps mumbled without reason behind them, as if the pup were carrying a conversation with himself or when he wanted to direct one of his wordless vocabularies to Hiei he'd incline his head and squeak a little louder.

Hiei would answer with his grunted "Hn," then Kisa would go back to nipping on his tail or whatever kept his attention. There had been that one instant when the child had seemingly said something to Hiei and when the Koorime gave the same "Hn" Kisa folded his arms and pouted. The lack of variety to his questions had stirred some kind of bravery stranded in the kit because afterwards he started to repeat the same two letter syllable.

Hiei was shocked when he'd murmured something out loud and Kisa had responded with a high pitched, "Hn." He'd frowned down at the child to show his displeasure, but all Kisa did was puff out his chucky cheeks and mouth another "Hn." It'd been ignored the past hour. Hiei heard the kid randomly start saying it out of sheer joy since it was a new word to use. He'd gone from sitting happily clapping his hands saying "Hn," repeatedly until a pop on his head resulted in reverting back to his squeaks. He angrily looked up at the culprit he knew was responsible and gave him the worst glare that resembled a certain fox demon he knew.

"You can't blame him for thinking it sounded interesting. The person it comes from makes it sound like an actual verb."

A sound remarkably close to a relieved sigh pushed through Hiei's throat when a casual body settled down next to him in the form of Shuichi Minamino. "I thought you'd gone," he greeted suspiciously.

"I had, but only a day," A less attire of a vested green kimono and hakama set were all that Kurama chose this day just as Hiei had decided to wear his blue shirt and black hakama. Kurama kept his eyes forward, but quirked his eyebrow in Hiei's direction as a small smile tilted his lips, "Missed me I take it."

"Hardly."

"Hm," Kurama looked at the little pouty face child who hadn't excitedly come scrambling for his embrace. "What have you done to Kisa?"

"I've done nothing but give him what he deserves," Hiei's fist lightly massaged between Kisa's soft triangle ears. "He thought it amusing to mimic me."

"It's your fault Hiei. If you'd attempt to learn something beyond negative words or those odd snorts, then maybe he'd copy those instead."

"Hn, he's just too ignorant to learn anything else."

"Eeep!" Kisa shrilled up with slanted eyes of evil. "Grr."

Hiei and Shuichi blinked at the dark growl that surprised even Kisa when it barreled out of his throat. The sound was so foreign he sat up looking around to see who'd done it.

"A little fool indeed," Hiei grumbled after a few seconds of watching the kit's head twist and twirl for the source.

"Though it's an improvement. I won't be surprised when he's saying his first words any day now."

". . . We'll pray that isn't for some time." All the Koorime needed was another smart mouth bastard to put up with. Let this child's squeaks last a bit longer until he could gain some resistance to these current fools.

"Hiei."

Hiei looked over, lifting his brow.

Shuichi opened his mouth to speak, than grimly closed it as he pondered over the right words to say to what he'd been thinking the past few days. The kiss had been weighing heavily on his mind since it happened and not once could he bring himself to say he felt guilty. A problematic issue that was wrongly what he felt inner anguish over for a multitude of reasons. He'd tried countless times when he'd left to gain some kind of liable purpose behind this and found none.

Thus leaving him to only speak truthfully on what happened and how he wished he could find some level of guilt instead of this silent urge to . . . to do it again. He'd want to press his lips on Hiei's if it'd possibly rid him of this inferno tremor against his lips. Almost as if he'd been left with a burn his lips still throbbed and yearned for another instant of what was shared.

He'd long since realized the small attraction to the fire demon that Youko had noticed before he could. Shuichi had been blinded by determination to keep his feelings, fleeting or everlasting, at bay in respect to his friend.

But now . . . he wasn't as sure that he could keep that respect as reason to not seek that kiss again.

That alone should've been reason for him to feel guilty.

But it wasn't.

Taking a large inhale, his large green eyes shifted minutely to the ground before he reached out to take Kisa from Hiei's grasp as if to find some suitable purpose for his hands. "I can't apologize for what happened between us, or rather I refuse too."

At Hiei's silent frown propping him to explain, Kurama continued. "The kiss had at first been accidental," another sigh passed his lips. "I'd never intended for that to happen. It'd been physical shifts that lead to our lips touching." The grounded gaze rose to see beautiful red eyes, he'd come to admire. "But I'd be lying if I said I regretted it—if I said I'm sorry for something I. . ." the faintest blush burnished his cheeks. "I quite fancied it and wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

Hiei's eyes widened at the blunt and too honest explanation that somehow formed a mild paint of coral on his nose and ears, however his scowl stayed in place giving away to a feigned anger that was revealed weakly in his voice, "You're human." He mumbled.

"Indeed I am."

The silence that followed was an elastic shred, artlessly wedged between them. Had it not been for his own visual confirmation, Kurama would've thought Hiei had bolted from his station. Out of his peripheral, quiet studies of Hiei's profile steadily trickled in a motley patterns. Some of older moments from a time in the past, but most slowly conjuring up into a time where . . . perhaps their differences would lead to something grand.

"You're letting this minutely infatuation get to you," Hiei shook his head. "You need to tap in that demonic aura and rid yourself of this." He chanced a stare at the small smiled mortal as he said, "It'd been a fleeting moment, something you should let go and try to respect. It won't happen again."

"Don't be too sure," Kurama calmly denied. "I hadn't expected that moment to occur but it had. And I won't shame you or me with lies saying that neither of us felt something when we had."

"I felt nothing." Hiei dismissed. "Let it go Kurama and stay focused on more important factors. Such as wondering where your mate gotten too or the construction of this fortress."

"Yoko is capable of handling himself and this structure is sound. I doubt anything is able to penetrate it from the recent designs and reinforcements added."

Hiei sighed, shaking his head. "You're letting mortal emotions get the better of you Human. Why not let it go. I," he sighed once more with extra exasperation. "I have enough to be concerned over then the common crush of a teenager."

"Don't confuse my emotions with my mortal heart Hiei. I'm very aware of what I'm feeling."

"Then you lack common sense, because unless if you'd forgotten, I've already vowed myself to another." The fire demon's face solidified into a flank of hardened anger. "Lest you forget, that other is a close ally of yours."

"I know."

"Then why pursue a conquest already concurred by someone else? You know the law of this place. Thievery shalt steal from that of another thieve. Death is assured."

"I'm aware of that as well."

"Then why?"

"Because you fascinate me Hiei; you're," he chuckled at what was about to be said next, "a captivating creature. You have a way of drawing others to you, wanting to claim a piece of the mystery that makes you, you. I dare say I was the first wanting to discover what made _The Hiei_ tick." He looked at Hiei then, expecting that swift punch to knock him over the cliff for boldly allotting to so many details. The only swiftness he received was the fluttery blinks quickly flapping Hiei's cheeks via his eyelashes.

The near innocent expression caught Kurama completely off guard; quite frankly is amusing seeing his one eyebrow lifted over his eye and the squinted examination gapping from the side. With no verbal demand to halt his admissions, Kurama swallowed and continued. "It seems sudden but the feeling's been there for some time now; possibly since the day we met." He licked his drying lips, closing the sage hue of his eyes as he held the kiss's remembrance in his mind. "I'll only apologize that Kuronue was the first to get to you, Hiei. He'd be brave enough to court you when I'd been blinded by offering my friendship as a bridge to get to you. But I was wrong. . ."

"Kurama you can't do—"

Said human shook his head vigorously as he kept on, "I'd been in denial in the past for what I assumed was merely a moment's lustful stare, but I know now after that kiss, there's something more." It was at that moment, the tranquil lucidity in the radiance of cool emerald, graced Hiei's eyes with a piercing look as precise and determined as the fined edges of a blade. "I don't think I'm too late to try but if you say it's nothing but a wink in time, then so be it. But I cannot deny what I know was not."

Hiei stood sharply, having heard enough of this ridiculousness, "You'd do well to stir clear of me Kurama. If you're seeking more companionship then I cannot help you there. I chose who I wanted to be with," he paused then, "If you honestly felt so strongly about this, why haven't you done something before?"

Kurama pulled his bottom lip between even white teeth as he muttered softly, "You weren't particular to humans then if you recall and I doubt your opinion's changed so suddenly."

". . . No. It hasn't." Clenching and unlacing his fingers, Hiei sighed, running his fingers over the span of static influenced hair, "You've created another burden for me Kurama. I don't need this. Why of Yoko? Have you not taken your own mate's consideration in this?"

"I have," Kurama quickly said. "He—he knew this would happen before I did."

"He . . .," Hiei shifted his eyes. "Never mind." He didn't have the time to deal with this now. As if he didn't already have enough concerns to deal with, now he had something like this thrown in the mix. Someone he thought he could trust . . . Damn him. He was allowing something as potent as that blasted kiss destroy what Hiei had so happily been accustomed to and now he wants more?

As he turned on his heel to leave—a sharp intake shuddered him stiff when, as silent as the wind, two long arms draped around his shoulders and jerked his lithe body against a wall of warm muscles. "What the hell are you—?"

"I won't lose this Hiei. I simply cannot. If you're to tell me you feel nothing after this than I'll stay my peace and never do it again."

"What—" There had only been a few seconds to spare before Hiei was whipped around and Kurama slammed his lips against his.

A kiss. Another kiss . . . Then the spark returned . . . with a vengeance.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I haven't decided who'd be uke or seme yet so that's still in the wind. Things finally come to a head next chapter. . . THANK GOD! ^_^<strong>


	31. Silent Conflict

**Author's Rant:** Damn . . . I'm slipping.

**Warning:** Male X Mal intercourse and sexual activity

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Conflict<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah shit, yes, yes. Don't stop!"<p>

"Don't stop?"

"Hell no, keep it goin'. Ah, ah that's nice!"

The widest smug line pulled the muscles of Kuwabara's face into a feral grin. He loved this. Every fucking minute of it was solid gold. Here before him reigned one of the most powerful and well known creatures of all of Makai, withering to nothing more than a flushed victim of his wicked charms.

Half bent, legs crossed over Kuwabara's shoulder blades and the length of his digit points digging savagely in his lover's back, Yusuke's entirety rolled and bucked against the impaling thrusts. Lengthy retractions and shoves, hurriedly carried in frequently untamed demand, mostly encouraged by the deep throated growls being surged through dried lips. It was taking all of Kuwabara's strength not to break his counterpart in half, though Yusuke knew he didn't stand a ghost's chance in hell of doing it, but he enjoyed the effort none the less. Between heavy breathing kisses and the curled compression of their bodies, the mass of limps appeared like a wild ball of heated hair and skin turned fully bronzed from the glistening perspiration.

Fans of cinnamon brown and auburn strands blended in a burnishing mixture from the concealed face and circling as a caped disguise from the world.

"Come on faster. Fuckin' break me in half!"

Kazuma snarled, blood fueled by the danger request and slammed Yusuke's hands into the rough textured comforter, palm to palm in full control. Pelvises smacked, skinned echoed a chiming slap in vastly painful sounds but nothing short of being pleasant for Yusuke. He took every man handling roughness with stride enjoying the thick, electrifying sensations burrowing his haloing muscles.

Burying his face against the young halfling's throat, Kuwabara steadied his wild stride, using the tough texture of his tongue to lap away at the pearls of salty sweat gathering in the creased muscles and confining every inch of their bodies together.

"You like that baby?"

"Shittt yes!" Yusuke growled, clawing evilly into the span of heavy muscle. "Fuck me—ah damn—fuck me!"

The two were vicious, inflicting as much pain and demand through their bodily requests. Yusuke's heel dug into the small of Kazuma's back, bringing their connection impossibly closer and rocking his body up to meet with every strong willed stroke.

They were lost in pure ecstasy, a bloody togetherness that only demons could worship within. But their lowly grunts and demonic tones reaching new, unsightly octaves hardly contributed to their sinful act and neither gave a damn who heard or saw this feat.

Fucking was simply fucking.

A fact that was disgusting a figure who just walked in Yusuke's bedroom, nose crunched into a wrinkle of tight folds as the sickening scent of sick scorched his nostrils and the underage display rendering a disturbing thought in his mind.

"Right there babe, shit!"

"Right there?"

"Yeahhhh right. . . right there ah!"

Raizen, resisted the ennoble urge to roll his eyes at his son's less than tactful activities and sort another method of arousing the kid's attention—By approaching the stone cased bed downwind until he surge a direct effect of his explosive youki within a painful range. The hairsplitting tingle began unnoticed, relaying slender aura strands from the tips of his talons to the bedding where he impelled his claws through.

Seconds relayed onward as a creeping smile, pulled the muscles of his lips crooked as the sounds of wanton fleet took on an oddity of confusion and ongoing lust. The distinguishment between pleasure and pain were soon overlapping, but the nervous system's receptors started sending kinetic messages.

This shit was starting to hurt. . . what the fuck—Yusuke's eyes suddenly flew as wide as his gapped mouth as from his hanging head position his gaze connected with ash grey hakama, a yellowish sash swaying tauntingly near and soon the eyes of his father crouched half bent his waist, with misconduct roaring like flaming laps.

"Fuck," The prince strenuously grunted, eyes pleading with his father to be allowed to finish. But at the maintained expression, Yusuke rolled his eyes and discreetly curled his leg underneath a still humping Kuwabara to kick his ass across the room into the closest wall.

The fool slammed naked as the day he were born, his body imprinting a stunned indention in the wall, as he slumped down in a crumble heap. "God what the fuck Yusuke!"

Yusuke rolled to his side ignoring his lover's attitude, barely considering his father's presence as he stood in the nude, arms folded over his sweaty chest. "Ya better have a good ass reason for comin' in my room old man."

Raizen, by then had taken a comfortable seat on his son's bed, despite the overwhelming odor of male musk blasting from his pressurized weight on the sheets. "You've duties to uphold boy." He simply stated in his gruff voice.

"Is that all?" Yusuke tossed his arms in the air, hair flying as he whipped back and forth agitated. "You interrupted my fuck fest to tell me that?"

"Where is that Youko's head?"

"Taken care of," Yusuke waved off as if the subject weren't worth discussing. "I already got someone on the deal. Our plan goes into effect today."

The lift of Raizen's brow underneath his band, made the younger Toushin flinch from the sheer strength he knew it'd take to pull the muscle in the tight wind and from the narrowed eye glare his father sent his way.

"Hm," The king snorted, finally standing. "You'd better keep part with your mission son." Saying this, the king angled his gaze toward the feline ruler carefully being weary of how he was seen and tried his best to cover his nudity from all eyes. The attractive nuisance wasn't spared a second thought. "Keep your priorities straight boy, lest you do want to meet the same fate as your siblings?" At the young blood's sudden reclined head, the Makai ruler nodded. "I didn't think so." His palm flattened over the teen's chest, spread wide over his pectoral where his beating organ resided. "Be careful not to make me wait. You know my patience is thin and yet you only care for a good fuck in the sheets."

Yusuke straightened his back, jutting his chest out with pride. "You got my word old man. I promise you'll get what you want."

"See to it that you do." With that threatening warning said, Raizen shoved his son aside, leaving the two youths to collect themselves forever scheme they had concocted. Whatever the plan or conjured theme, they'd better act on it soon.

The taste for blood was thickening with each passing day and the savory desire for the fool he dares to double cross him is the only flavor who knew would sate his needs.

* * *

><p><em>There . . . there was a spark<em>**. **_It was there, the tingling had returned._

Hiei felt strange, his emotions suddenly ranging from sheer hyped magnitudes. Every sense was rapidly discombobulating into a heated trance and despite himself, and the immense rage he was feeling, his body was submitting the foreign pleasures of another.

The rush of smooth delicateness was slowly blinding him in a sharp, hot spark emitting this phenomenal sensation in the core of his stomach.

And it was all from the simple, leisure caresses of a mortal's desires to express his wayward feelings for him. Hiei's eyes were a fraction slit, gradually lowering to the other half of his eyelid until the vision of that handsome face vanished. From the moment he was plunged in a multicolored darkness, the eruption of bodily nerves tidal waved from the tips of his toes, to the plump of his lips where Kurama stood before him, delivering the kiss of a life time.

Kurama wanted—needed to give his all to prove that what he felt wasn't a make believe fantasy conjured up by the human heart, but that it went further than that.

A kiss had been the only way he could determine the properties of these emotions for himself and for that of his recipient, Hiei. But as he suckled down on the tender, uniqueness of this Koorime's dashing flavors, thoughts of previous purposes were scattered to the winds and Kurama took a different path, another approach.

In the subconscious of his mind, he could vaguely see the visual versions of himself and Hiei near the cliff where they currently were and in a way, Hiei was maneuvering him to the side of the mountain wall. The lead the human thought he'd started had been taken over by Hiei who in his own mind was acting on lustful instinct.

Tiny nips and the angles of their heads exchanged sides in a graceful turn and twist as Kurama felt his fingers gaining a mind of their own and easing down to perch their palms on Hiei's shoulders. Hiei's own hands had long since taken refuge on the narrowed juts of the mortals hips and puzzled his pelvis against the others'. His back curved inward, desperately urging his mouth to gain more of this oddity that was Kurama's special taste.

By the time their inward vision had made it to the wall, Kurama's back was the first to harshly connect and not once had he broken the kiss. The monumental response was the last thing he'd expected. Hiei was a sensational kisser; an amusing fact he was gingerly aware of from their little moment.

Kurama lazily bucked his head forward in a form of stunning Hiei and darted the pallet of his widened tongue on the cozy bedding of heated moisture. From there, something around the feeling of atomic astonishment registered for them both, activation tighter grips on clothing and a sudden grind of hips. Regardless of who'd done it, a soft moan was heard, blended well between sealed lips.

It was a subtle bland mixture of natural human, and a creamy slickness coated around the unfamiliar insides. Contrasting differences from the many before that were lucky to have gotten a taste. Experienced techniques from separate ends worked in a building frantic for dominance, as hot, thick organs battled in the contours of saturated infernos. A scowl, pulled at the muscles on Hiei's brow as he gave a throaty groan at the defiance of this human. But a calmer moan was pulled from inside, defined between arrogance and simulation.

Crinkles of clothing were squeezed roughly between fingers as Kurama slid his hands from the Hiei's broad shoulders and over the plane of hidden muscle cords behind his shirt. Where the main swelling emerge, which was Hiei's bulging pectorals, Kurama palmed over the clothed expansion and squeezed.

Hiei stiffened in the kiss momentarily as white, hot tremors coursed throughout his veins. On their own accord, his hands ventured lower south, curving over angled hips, solid thighs and soon rounding about to another kind of inflated deluxe, nestled cozily in a pair of dark green hakama. Upon reaching that firm and supple destination, Hiei's hands cupped underneath the plump, closed his palms on either cheek and pulled forward.

Kurama's mind of common sense had bloomed and exploded from that moment on as that had always been a secret turn-on of his for so long. The Youko had done so countless times when they shared those quiet moments and for Hiei to do so, just as demanding was enticing.

And beyond attractive.

It enforced some kind of chemical power shock in his body and the messages of more were sent from his brain to the increasing crotch in his pants. "Mmm Hiei," Kurama mouthed against their lips. "You taste divine." He connected their lips again, more loose and untamed, not giving the fire demon a chance to reply to what was said.

Divine indeed. A devastatingly delicious flavor their merging saliva was. Hiei tight griped Kurama's ass and pulled their lower halves together as the need for more of this electrical current navigated in his system. Kurama's scent was becoming a melting intoxication, a lovely tangle of his musky perfume and Hiei's own was graduating into bonded drug that this moment was addicting them too.

But the secondly break had transformed Hiei's misty sex drive into a transparent wake up call. His eyes slithered open for the briefest moment and it was then that he became angered that, he was in the arms of another. Someone else other than his betrothed. And he'd . . . in a half chance, encouraged this upcoming fleece.

"Mmm no Kurama," Hiei tore his swollen lips free, unlocking his hands from behind. "No."

Kurama's chest rose and fell in a steady upbeat as confusion mirrored in his eyes. The sizzling mist that shrouded the Koorime's eyes were steadily gaining focus and the haze stream of sage returned to its emerald glimmer.

"Hiei," Kurama licked his lips of the lasting juices and willingly tightened his hold. "What happened?"

Hiei dropped his hands free, "I can't. Not like this, not to him. Kuronue's done nothing to deserve this."

"I understand and I apologize, but" A fleeting moment passed between them until Kurama broke it with a disconcerting question. ". . . did you not feel anything? Anything at all?"

'_The apology was hollowed'_ Hiei fumed. "That isn't the point."

"Just answer my question Hiei."

Hiei stepped directly in Kurama's face, squared off at the shoulders and legs. "I'm inclined to do no such thing. Get your mind clear of this and focus on something other than fidelity."

"I simply want to know Hiei. After the months you've spent here you've affect me in a way that I cannot look over." Kurama snatched Hiei's hand and placed it over his chest, where a heavy thud pulsed with an unmatchable speed against his hand.

"This," Kurama whispered. "This is what happens when you're near me. This is what happens when I think of you. This effect is weary and damning but I do not want it to go away."

"Kurama—"

"That is why I must know Hiei. If there was nothing there, I'll leave it be and never come upon you with this again." The hand over his chest was grasped and constricted between palmer, slender fingers. "But you must be honor bound that what you say is true and not a falsehood to lead me astray."

Hiei heavily sighed through his nose as he angled his head to the side, "You want me to enforce my honor for something ennoble? I cared for another before you human. If there was something there it doesn't matter. I've already claimed what I wanted and that's not you!"

"You may sit here and lie to yourself Hiei but I see it in your eyes. You're as confused as I, and just as concerned that it may be more than what we're assuming." The agitation of not being seen in the eyes, gathered Kurama's temper to cradle Hiei's chin in his grasp and tilt his fiery gaze to him. "I care for Kuronue as much as you. But it wouldn't be fair to lock him in a cage of uncertainty with someone who feels desires for another person."

Hiei jerked his jaw free, eyes ablaze. "You know nothing. I have not ever given the intentions of being attracted to you. It was you who came on to me."

"And if I had not then you would've discovered in the long haul that you do feel something for me."

Kurama's deadly calm, unmerged some a dangerous build of flames in Hiei's eyes as they darkened a furious shade of crimson blood. "I feel nothing for a human; I shall never feel anything for the likes of a mortal man!"

"Lies," Kurama hissed. "You know regardless of what you deny that the spark I spoke of exists. It means something Hiei. And your denial only further confirms that you did feel it as much as I!"

"Is that the only thing on your mind human?" Hiei suddenly growled, shrugging himself free of Kurama's space. "What of your own mate Kurama? What will the Youko think if he learned of this? That his companioned lover is out fondling that of his friend's betrothed?"

"Betrothed?" Kurama wicked whispered, despite himself. "You're engaged to mate with Kuronue?"

Hiei hesitated, back stiffened in a perfect horizontal as the fact that he was indeed arranged to become Kuronue's mate had slowly subdued in his mind.

That's when it struck him, hard.

"Hiei I," Kurama froze, than shook his head. "I hadn't known. I assumed . . ."

". . . The rose." Hiei whispered to himself. The rose; their shared declaration. He'd forgotten that he'd sworn himself to the Chimera and had promised to wait for any sort of romance until the rose had blossomed. God. Had it yet?

Hiei hadn't thought of it a second longer before his image was a murky blur in the shadows, leaving behind Kurama and the child to see for himself if he'd broken a vow to his beloved. The blossom couldn't have bloomed. Not just yet. It'd only been a couple of months into the spring season but the last time he'd checked the flower's status had been nearly a week ago.

Hiei arrived back to the adjoining cave within moments, immediately darting inside, looking for the rose in its unmoved place. Eyes zeroing in on the bloom's fully peeled luster.

Ebony laces around the edges and inward magenta effloresce flourished and curled back until the very center was visible for the world to see.

Their declaration had fructified into a beautiful image, a rarity unseen by anyone but himself.

Hiei went inside to kneel before the flower, emotions running haywire and confusion draining the strength from his body. Gods it'd finally come. The day had arrived that he swore his life to be merged with that of Kuronue. . .

He promised. He swore it to him that day.

But the feeling felt tarnished, it felt destroyed.

And it was all because of Kurama. Their shared instant and overruled everything.

Because he'd be lying to himself id he said he didn't sense something between them just as powerful as the Chimera's love for him.

But it was while he was turned back, mind unguarded and senses tight from uncharted focus that Hiei hadn't realized he wasn't in his cavern alone.

There was another person within, eyes a blackening tar of twisted cruelty.

And with the raising shine of the metallic dagger glistening in the illuminated shine, it struck down, ripping into him.

Then was a gasped cry, breathless and low.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

><p>"Damn," Came the disembodied growl of the pacing Kuronue. "I knew that son of a bitch was up to no good."<p>

Yoko nodded from his post near the tree. His suspicions had been there, though low as they were, he'd taken note of the strange things happening about their recent heists. The ambushes, the misleading rumors and countering booby traps set around the perimeter and a selection of unique happenings. All of them were ideas he'd learned on his own and with the added differences, the signature of each event was easily interpreted through mental strain and background attack.

All of it a style only Yomi went back in a similar technique the fox leader went by more subtle.

"Fuck," Kuronue connected the ball of his fist into his palm angrily. "What are we gonna do about 'em?"

"Wait."

"Wait?"

The silver bandit, slightly gestured. "Yes, till he makes his next move I won't understand his angle. Yomi has a scheme going about but I need to understand where it's leading."

"Ain't it obvious? He's trying to take over the bandit cove by wiping out most of the followers."

"No," he disagreed, bringing his finger to crook under his chin in thought. "There's more to it than that."

"Like what?"

That was the problem in itself. The Youko couldn't figure out what Yomi's aim was. If he were simply trying to take out the most loyal thieves he could have done so without so much commotion. But here some of his skills weren't all his own.

As if he were working with someone else—

"What the hell?"

Kuronue's disconcerting howl pulled the fox demon from his theorizing to see what could have his younger charge so outraged. The Chimera's face was ashen paler then normalcy, eyes stretched wide and lips agape in surprise and malice upon what had his attention so avidly.

Yoko wouldn't have to wait too longer nor get a verbal explanation as to why.

Because his eyes immediately fell toward the twisted wisp of darkened clouds rising from the earth's surface and the scent of burning blood sizzling deep within his nose. Like the slowest torment delivered by the hands of the devil himself, for the first time in his entire life, Yoko felt the insides of his stomach churning royally with inward fright as he instantly calculated the distance and location from where the emerging blackness rose.

The sanctuary. . .

"Shuichi . . . Hiei . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: For goodness sakes this story's near it's end and I still have writer's block!<strong>


	32. Betrayal Brings More

**Author's Rant:** Alright, I've managed to think of a way to end this story within five chapters so be patient with me. I'm trying to do handle this without rushing or doing any sudden moves. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Betrayal Brings More<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Ya did 'em in pretty good.'<em>

Voices; he could hear voices in the darkness. Some he couldn't identify.

'_He wasn't too much trouble. I took him out in three blows.'_

But somehow he knew that one; the tone of a previous prey. One he had nearly done in a few months prior. There was something eerily suspicious about this.

'_Is he gonna live?'_

'_Not a chance. There's too much blood. He'll be done by the end of the day.'_

Not if as long as he had breath in his body. No, he'd sworn himself for another purpose. He would not succumb to this traitor's pitiful gains. Hiei would come too, he would. Nothing would stop him from reciting his revenge.

'_Why not kill 'em now and get it over with? No point in lettin' the shrimp suffer.'_

'_Idiot!'_ There was a loud sound of thick flesh connection to a solid surface followed by a crackling grunt. _'They left you for dead knowing you'd die too. I say let the bastard lay here and rot to death. Let's see how he likes it.'_

'_What about Kurama? Won't he be pissed?'_

'_Nah, Yomi's handling him too. We ain't gotta worry about pretty boy.' _Shifting echoed against the dusted ground and in the midst of a silent pause, there came a slice of the wind and a horrid contract of a nude foot to the side of the prone form's ribcage, mixing a monstrous wave of heated agony with the fiery stings flooding within. _'We don't need to worry about this one either. Come on, the old man's gonna be here soon. He wants this messed clean up by sundown.'_

'_Think we can use the half pint for ransom? Maybe they'll give themselves up if we have 'em.'_

'_Nah Dad won't appreciate handicaps. He likes to have his kills done on his terms. Besides, Yomi's tryin' to get this shit done soon. And to be honest I'm getting' sick of this stink hole.'_

Yomi? He was a part of this madness? What role did he play in all of this? Why would he go so far to betray them?

A hesitated sigh poured hastily down to the immobile victim and soon the pair of footsteps smacked soundlessly against the ground and their haggard voices lessened. '_Who's gonna handle the fox and bird when they get here?'_

' _When they get here we'll deal with Kuronue,'_ The obvious ring leader confirmed. _'Raizen wants to deal with Yoko on his own. By the end of all this bullshit the fox's head will be rollin'._

'_Does Yomi know your dad's comin'' _

'_nah but the bastard sure will be gettin' a wakeup call when he does.' _Their footsteps lessened for every one taken until the wind's sudden roaring tremor swallowed them whole.

Yoko's . . . The Youko will die. Kuronue will be ambushed. What of Kurama? Where was Kisa? "N-no," The victim's breathed defiance hushed over the dirty smeared surface as the tips of his pointed talons dug angrily within, skin peeling back from the impelling strain, until reddened raw. He couldn't let this happen. He needed to be out there, Hiei had to get out.

They were going to die. They were . . . going to die.

* * *

><p>He couldn't get there fast enough, the sound of his heart echoed profusely in the base of his arched ears for every ground pounding step taken. Iron prone grips wrapped around the solid agency of every tree limp to carry the angered entity through the forest. A torturous smell reeled the hairs of his body as it gradually became the evident conclusion of a fact he knew was happening.<p>

Yoko could sense it all the closer he neared his territory. His home, his land, the sanctuary, everything he'd created from his bare hands was facing its cursed end. There would be no recovery from this madness. Streams of gun mental gray rippled by his eyes like an oceanic nightmare, waves of the toxic gases growing near suffocating as the trees cleared their way for their master.

So many mingled spices of seasoned spirit energy blended with the smell of immediate death only to vanish just as quickly. Drawn out odors indicated ruthless attempts to stay alive but soon those became just as lucid. Plasmin fluids sizzled and cooked to the heavens, rising as high as the choking pollution, now obscuring hazel eyes. His sights were limited to a mere few inches, but the recognition of what was near told him his distance was still gravely far.

Yet he pressed on. Yoko's arms, his legs, the bareness of his chest meet evilly with the twisted cruelty of the surrounding greenery as pure instinct dragged him through the forestry. Thoughts of summoning his pets to divide a passage were dimming as his mental stability. Multiple purposes lowered to singular intentions.

Save lives, kill the enemy.

The primal urge were what are navigating him closer and closer still. Foggy exhaust hastened in development, at its thickest near the ground, where the wind was at its weakest. So the fox was left to take his manner to the trees.

They were nearly there. The darkened fiend above has long since concealed his bodily frame in the camouflage of the burnishing clouds until his wings were just as an illusion, a trick of the mind.

There was nothing left for them to consider or focus on in their minds upon their arrival, soundlessly unpronounced, and sharpened eyes reading over the horrific landscape.

Burning, there was a trail of burning flesh, pulsating its hellish memoirs scene by scene. Yoko and Kuronue stood, side by side in the embrace of thickly wounded trees, nude of their nurtures, now only blackened skeletons. Ashes swished pass, stinging the balls of their widened eyes and the glaring focal of dismembered limbs laying painted over the once green grass. A rampage of merciless vengeance tore through the valley.

Uncare of the tortured was evident from the dishonorable disarray their bodies were done in. Frames of men burned into unfamiliar figures were hung by their throats on the very tips of razor thin sticks. Others were gruesomely dangled by their own hides, skinned violently while alive. The blood was fresh, sizzling in glassy pools under every decreased prey.

What little the currents could dismiss of the smoke, revealed only what the Youko knew to be an endless pandemonium. Licks of dissipating flames winked, tauntingly from the lips of skin they danced merrily over, lapping their chops on their prey. The earth's cries roared monstrously through the balls of Yoko's heels as she lashed and pleaded for revival. Her badly bruised hide was eclipsed with piles of ruptured indents and rounds of polluted fluids, red and dirtied.

Heated brimstone snarled and wiped through Yoko's nostrils as he crouched down to support of his ankles, head bowed. "A trap. We're being set up."

"Fine by me," Kuronue sneered, uncasing the sheath of his blades from their residence. "Hiei's in there. Dead or alive, I'm getting back what's mine."

Yoko was beyond grievance at this point and time. Someone dared to come within his lands to boldly make a statement known. The lives of his men were tore to ribbons, that of his son's scent was too dampened to determine his life status, and Shuichi's was too tangled with that of the lonely traitor's not far off from their bridge point.

During the lapse of time he'd been gone, there would've never been enough time for Yomi to be the only being here. No, there were more hellions apart of this horde of terror. There would be agony, no quickened deaths will be granted this day. All who'd betrayed him, all that wished to defile his good graces would be put to death by the slowest degrees.

In rough inhale took in the thousands of poisonous mixtures and the exhaled completion confirmed all the fox needed to know. There were two others, both high rankers, One B and there other a low A. Hiei was still hanging by the skin of his teeth. Shuichi was injured, bones broken, and Kisa unharmed saved for a tread of blood somewhere on his body. The lives of their bandits were a moot point. They were all dead, save for those barely clinging to life.

"I'm goin' for Hiei," Kuronue announced, decision not arguable. "I'll handle these two."

"Fine, Yomi's mine." Came the fox leader's acidic declaration.

Kuronue and Yoko knew the risks; they knew what needed to be done.

And so by a silent agreement exchanged through the slip of their narrowed eyes, the irises of hazel and lavender blue bled a reflective crimson. With a brisk nod, the speed of their full demonic ranks howled through their veins and tore them apart; one going for the throats of two and the other going for lowly traitor.

* * *

><p>Kurama had been careless; his guard had been dulled due to thoughts of an illogical infatuation. Because of his own merger emotional feelings, it had him where he currently was; barely standing on the graces of his one steady leg and weakly holding the folds of his grass blade chest high.<p>

The beginnings of this hellish Armageddon had come without warning, a sudden transaction of everyday living to that of wild explosions colorizing a full side of the territory. The immediate response had been shock and speechless awe as savagely he witnessed the cries of bandit villains being taken down under the cloak of relinquished rubble. The unveiling of several violently murdered bodies had come as a secondary surprise to the first of what really took his breath away.

Seeing Yomi's tunic literally soaked through his flesh with their blood and the look of a maniac's pleasure, sent a cold shiver down the human's spine.

First movement had been clear. He knew to get Kisa from here. Yomi's taste for blood was too surreal. He'd likely kill all who was in his way. Kurama hadn't the time to fathom the rhyme or reasons behind this twist of events. His only theory of survival was to hide for a moment and come up soon for attack.

All in the midst of his thoughts, his concern erupted as where Hiei was in the center of this calamity. Kisa's wicked squeals strongly yowled in the grasp of his guardian's haori as he clung for dear life. Eyes were sealed shut, wanting all of the suspenseful noises and screaming to end. He was scared. So very scared.

Kurama only thought of getting the child free of this psychotic trauma, soon finding a nestled placement inside a deep wedge of the earth, along the mountain's pathway going down. A crevice just sizable enough to fit the child's body was dug out fast with the human's fist, ignoring the battered cuts and slices of his palm.

"Eeep," Kisa whimpered, clawing anxiously at Kurama's shirt.

"Be still my Little One," Kurama soothed, despite the panic tremor beating in his heart. His blood was drowning with the rush of adrenaline. The time of his own death would be soon, he knew that much. But he'd be damned to the gates of hell if he allowed this child to meet the same fate.

With the hole dug just enough, Kurama felt his senses heightened at the approaching danger and quickly threw Kisa inside the hole, chanting a minor command for the earth to braid its protection over the kit. Kisa squealed, pleadingly be to be let free but his cries went unanswered. The only gesture of tenderness given was Kurama's look of sorrow and the grasp of the pup's hand in a large calloused palm. "Live for me, my love. Stay strong," Kurama whispered, caressing the child's hand with the press of his lips and stepping back to seal the tiny cavern's entrance with a wave of his hand. The hallowed prison would hold his kit for the time being and if things got to hectic, it'd allow for another passage to be opened into the catacombs.

Kurama's only hope from there would be that the child would be able to survive on his own should the act of this treason not be resolved.

Until then, Kurama had to get away from this place. Yomi's youki was getting nearer. The impulse to stir clear had to be gone against. The time of meet would be soon, but Kurama would be the one to choose when that happened. So he took a chance.

Looking between the only pure areas untouched of betrayal, Kurama leapt from the mountain ledge's path and landed dead center, unhidden and unfazed of the eyes he knew would be on him. The hairs on the back of his neck, wept with increasing mental fret with the anticipation of knowing he'd be killed. But the thrill of upcoming combat was what caused his feet to dash over the crumbling earth, rounding fast along the perimeter.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he catches Yomi having gone to where he'd last been with Kisa and still letting the deepest black of his eyes following the human's stride. His demonic poise was stalking his prey, already aware that he wouldn't get away.

Kurama knew as well, but he wasn't stupid. His death would come but not without taking this traitor with him—suddenly something glistened to his right flank. Cutting his double vision towards the source a small smile pulled his lips to the side and a brief nod manipulated his next move.

With his arms pulled behind in the shape of a V and the flat of his shoes slamming vigorously against the ash covered dirt, purposely kicking up as much cover as he could, the balled creases of his fingers pinched a disguised seed wherever his foot pressed in. The burnt soil was at its richest and very nourishing for his servants to give their all. One by one a different breed of life was secured with one whispering shot, followed by another, until none remind in the confinements of his sleeves.

By then, Yomi had long since gained ground on him from his aerial pursuit and took the instant to scramble over the knife edge of the mountain and land his weight on the on ground. The forceful magnitude of his A enlisted strength floored Kurama stunned for the briefest second—just long enough to Yomi to spring forward, sword fully extended as long as his arm's length.

Kurama couldn't help but cry out as the sword passed through the muscled tissue of his flank, tearing a clean sheer through. Facial features contoured in a remarkable twist of pain, was quick to restructure as the human turned around extending his palm in a sharpened motion and slicing around to catch the side of Yomi's neck and shoulder joint.

A small nick that nearly cost the fool his life as he lowered his chin to his chest to pressurize more thickness in that section to save his jugular's cord. Changing the seize direction of his blade, the hilt wildly dug into the ground to halt Yomi's stumbling balance so as to plug the leak of blood freely flowing. "Lucky shot," he chuckled sarcastically. "Thought I had you off guard there."

Staunching the tenuous spill of his own vital fluids, Kurama reached inside his hair securing two balled seeds. One he plopped in his mouth, eyes screwed tight from the raw taste of ballast venom stored inside and at the pain of it coursing towards the wound on his side. The other accompanying seedling was stretched in a hooked dagger, the roots possessively coiling around their master's wrist.

A numbing agent had begun to form a sticky mucus along the slender pieces of flesh hanging loosely from its connection, in order to seal it in a crusted bandage. "Why," the mortal hissed through against the netting of flesh. "Why do this so suddenly Yomi?"

"Tsk," Yomi snorted. "I don't have to answer to a human. I do what I want when I want."

"But this mutiny? Would you really go this far because of your hatred for me?"

"Silence; I wouldn't give yourself that much praise you lowly weakling," Yomi grounded angrily through his teeth. "You're hardly worth the extent of all this destruction."

"Then why do this at all!" Kurama hissed venomously. "What has happened to make you so spiteful of this clan? They've been nothing but loyal to you!"

"They were loyal to that damned Yoko. Look at what he's done to the band's spirits!" With a swipe of his hand, Yomi thought to emphasize his rage. "They were getting soft, weak. Yoko was losing out on what made us real thieves. His patience gets us nowhere, we have to wait for weeks before going to the next job and when it came time for the kill he would back down." His sword swirled in his hand to its flat surface. "Who wants to be led by a pussy leader, when I'm more than capable of starting my own tribe?"

"But—arg," The buckling pain ripped through Kurama side. "But to kill them all for no reason? You could not simply leave to do your own plans? You had to go and destroy our home? To kill those who looked up to you? Was it all worth their deaths Yomi?"

"They would've never followed me. They were brainwashed, all stupefied into believing we could continue to live this kind of cowardly life." Yomi took on a half bent stance, half his torso turned in a guarded position. "But I plan to lead my own path by ending his. With him gone, I'll be the only Thief known here. It'll be my named feared amongst the lands."

"You're a fool Yomi," Slightly shaking his head to the insolence and bullheaded ideals, Kurama in turn, begrudgely took upon his own battle pose, his dagger draw across his chest, with his left hand cupped over the drying wound. "Your plan will surely end before you're given the chance to act. Why take this risk for a lost cause? You'll only wind up getting fooled in the long run."

"Shut up!"

"Get a grip, you know I'm right!" Kurama shot back angrily. "You know as well as me this ridiculous plan of yours is free laced. You're acting on pure thrill and nothing else. What will you do from here? How will you begin your plans? Yoko probably already knows of this by now." A grunt escaped from within his throat as he winched from another sheet of dull pain. "H-he'll kill you when he gets here."

"Hn," Grunted the arrogant goat demon, stretching his arm in a long prepared motion. "I'm not worried about him. I wouldn't put it pass the jackass to have figured out half way through. But he's just like you, slow to react and always needs to organize before taking care of the problem right then. I'll handle his ass when he gets here."

"You're his friend Yomi," The human felt he needed to stress. "He wouldn't act because he wanted to see if you'd really go through with this."

"If he were my friend he would've listened the day he brought you here. If he were my friend he wouldn't have allowed a damned child to live amongst a bunch of thieves or let a stranger reside withus so easily. Yoko's gone soft and it's about time someone else takes the lead." The goat traitor shrugged a shoulder as if to dismiss a thought transaction. "He'll kill me in due time maybe, but you won't be alive long enough for it to matter."

For the smallest instant, Kurama's eyes switched from the enemy to the side before giving his full focus on the goat. "Then humor me. I won't live long past this battle with you. At least tell me who you're working with, and what you hope to gain with their help? All of this couldn't have been done by you alone."

There was only a few moments of hesitation from Yomi's end until he conceded mentally that there wouldn't be any harm in detailing a few lines about the ingenious of his plot to his victim. After all he'd be long gone beforehand anyway.

Cockiness etched an uneven curve of muscles in Yomi's face as his stance went lax a bit, only slightly shifting his foot to the left to lessen stiffness. "Fine, I'll tell you all I need to know." Switching his blade to the other hand, Yomi sniffed the air for signs of any living witnesses nearby but strangely . . . all he could detect was gentle billows of pollen originating from something. But he brushed it aside not thinking too much into it. "The plan started after the first mission with the kid. The snakes were Raizen's kid's idea. I figured out that much during the retreat and I saw the two lingering near the end. I went to investigate since it looked suspicious to see Makai's prince wondering about the boonies. Him and his twisted sex pup, Kuwabara got caught up in their sick love and hadn't realized I had my blade at their throats. I asked the questions, they answered, them all."

"Was that all?" Kurama panted, mildly growing dizzy from the poison's side effects.

"Oh no," Chuckled Yomi. "Far from it. I swear I would've killed 'em if the prince boy hadn't offered me a deal. Ya know the jazz, scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. He said if I could bring 'em the Yoko's head, he'd guarantee his name was forgotten and easily replace all his shit with mine and ensure I hand my own clan to start with after I got rid of this bunch. The snakes, all of it from there on was my planning. But I tried to take you out when the kids first got here but that damned Koorime had to get involved."

"Foolish—," Kurama coughed through the lack of moisture in his windpipes and tried again. "You'll die. You will die trying to go about this Yomi. That arrogance will get you killed. You'll get your own men, you'll go about impersonating yourself as the heroin of my lover's ventures and for the sake of nothing. Yusuke—Yusuke won't give you a thing. Raizen kills all who stands in his way or tries to double cross him. You think it'll make since to get rid of one master thief, only to allow one other to live? What manner of fool will you take him for? It's all ludacris."

"I'm not too worried about the King. He's never the type to do his own dirty work. He'll have the Yoko's head served cold and by then I'll already have my place written and dried on his ransom notices."

"And what of Kisa Yomi? The child was fond of you. Will you allow him to die in the mass of all this?"

For the slightest second, he gave thought to the tiny toddler—but whatever images manifested were soured and disdained. "He's not my problem. Whether he lives or dies is no concern of mine." During his last sentence, Yomi suddenly felt this urge of panic strike the baby hairs of his neck, and sniffed the atmosphere for any signs of nearby survivors. But still he came up with nothing but the now heavier perfume of flowery pollen. The scent was flamboyantly sweet and thick with clogging his nostrils.

That's when it struck him with the strength of an atomic slam—Yomi swiped around, eyes gazing over and above to see hovering currents of a misted coral shade, sparkling glitter stained particles. The dust clouds were landing all over him. By then his skin was turning a strange look of dark red with the stuff acting as a base. "What the fuck?" It was getting heavier, the sheets coming in blankets. "Son of a bitch." It all of all a full minute for him to put two and two together that this was some form of immunity trigger. Something in his body would eventually shut down; a damned trick he'd learned from his once ruling leader.

It was long after the obscuring allergens were clouding his vision to just a few feet in front of him. His vision was limited to just what he could see right there. His smell was clogged with heavily sadated mucus and the aftermath of it was drizzling from his nose. "Shit," he tried hacking it out with one long snort and spitting away the toxins only to come up with his own saliva. "Damn Yoko!" He shouted to the unseen figure. "I know you're here. No mind tricks, come and fight me like a man!"

'_Life's more important than the reward Yomi.' _The dark haired man twisted around to the words whispered so close to his ears. It felt so close; he could literally feel the warmth of someone's lips caressing the shells.

'_You will die my friend. But that is not my decision to make. Fate will determine your misery.' _

Voices carried and surrounded the prey, speaking as various entities. There was never just one voice; there were many, dozens radiating from a piece of the falsified mist as if it were its own person. Some spoke of pity, others of pure malice. Those with cruel intentions spoke the lowest, trying Yomi insane. His knees buckled, "Get out Yoko!" He growled out starting to slash his blade at nothing in hopes of hitting the creator.

'_You'll die. You'll die. You'll die. You'll die.'_

It was so hard to tell who was where, how they came to be, his nose was of no use to him. All he could rely on was his own eyes and even those were beginning to sting something vicious. The tones were migrating from one end of the spectrum to the next. He couldn't distinguish which was real and which wasn't.

"Fate has made her decision . . ." That voice, so close and right there. Was it real? "But I will assist with your misery."

Words as chilled as the ices of winter honed in a single ear. There was no mercy, no sounds of remorse drummed in a single word. Illusions were betraying him, handing the fool a taste of his own medicine. His eyes could see, yet what he believed he saw was a shadowy tall frame closing in by the slowest degrees. Something was approaching but could he really believe what he was witnessing? Was this really the Yoko coming near or some blasted mind game from the pollen.

So he wasn't positive by the time the figure took form and came within five feet if it were real or feigned. The creature moved as if being alive and actually before him. It held a thorned whip nestled tight in his grasp and a look of dangerous frost bleeding a deadly red. Its arm extended whipping the belted greenery into an elongated blade, twice as long as it's owner—and it drove forward as would a knight's blade dubbing a challenge.

"Suffer long."

That voice, crystal clear as an icicle gem rung furiously like a finalized departure. Yomi realized too late that the creature was real, it's voice only hinting at a tiny slither of wounded pride and the majority ruling as cruel and distilled hardness. . .

He hadn't the chance to defend himself when it happened.

Cutting edge agony silenced his world of sight forever as a long stretch of the deepest and slowest slice buried into his sockets, digging out the pearls of his eyes. Blinding sheer torture rung in a breathless heaves as he clued his hands to his face to discover his eyes dangling from the cores of loosen veins, blood spewing from the openings. Darkness, there was nothing but darkness as if trapped in a swirling hell, Yomi was reduced to wallowing on the ground, holding his empty sockets in vain. His back arched violently against the ground as he rolled and slammed against the ground with the graces of an injured dog. "Yoko . . . Yoko . . . fuck!" He shrieked with anguish and heart wrenching despair. "Dammit Yoko!"

His howls reached the two large silver ears—but they went unheard and unpitied.

So he was left there to be swallowed in his own shame and forever in his eternal abyss and as long as he lived, he'd curse the one forever who stole his light.

* * *

><p>Yoko emerged from his own creations, finding Shuichi where he'd stashed him before the cloud of misery could take hold. The boy had been secured in the hollowed contents of a nearby tree, one of few that had miraculously escaped a blackened burn.<p>

He sat eyes screwed tightly against the pain as his body shunned a faint layer of emerald, a sign of him controlling the effects of the ingested miasma. With his head bowed and full concentration gravitated to that on purpose, he had realized his beloved had returned until the feel of combing claws drifting through his perspired banes.

Eyes remaining closed, he lead forward into the soothing fondle as a way to distract his pain and before he knew it, lips were suckled over his own, nursing the deserted plumps until they no longer held cracked lacerations. Yoko licked and tasted all that happened to his charge until getting his fell and resting his brow against the others. "You'll live." He declared.

"I will." Shuichi said softly. "But only for so long. Where is Yomi?"

"Clinging to his sanity," Yoko gravelly relayed. "But not for long." Then he frowned.

Shuichi could care less what happened to the Yomi. He chose his own destiny and whatever awaited him, would be seen.

"Where is Kisa?" Yoko questioned. "I can't sense his youki."

"I-I hid him. Near the covet opening just above the catacombs. He's safe there for the time being. We'll need to get back to him soon."

A washed flood of relief coursed the Yoko's eyes open and closed after hearing his kit's whereabouts were known and his life safe. "We need to get you somewhere to tend your wounds."

"No," Shuichi gasped, shaking his head. "No—I need—we need to get to Hiei. He's hurt. I feel it. He needs us."

Yoko paused, and his lips pulsed. "We'll get to him. Kuronue's already on his way there."

"But I want to be there Yoko. Take me to him," The emerald eyes slowly gained a shred of strength just to look into those hazel honeyed eyes, softened for the moment just for him with a silent plea.

A chuckle came then, "My dear Shuichi," Was all the fox said as he stood with the weakened child in his arms. To be reduced to nothing by the eyes of this human. How many times has that happened before?

It was just as he stood mid erection, his ear flipped to the side picking up coils of slicing winds narrowing down from above. Something was falling fast, too heavy to be Kuronue and fall too savage to maintain a graceful descent. The scent of pollen unfortunately knew no friends and the fox's senses were also dwindled to that of a child's. But what little he could taste on his tongue from one inhale, roared the spits of hairs on his fur on end.

Shuichi's body stiffened at what he sensed. A spiritual and demonic temptation was agitating his own in such a powerful magnitude he felt his heart constricting from its sheer power. It pulled and clogged his throat sealed that he drowned in its unseen strength.

Fingers coiled in the cloth of Yoko's tunic wordlessly seeking his aid. The Yoko in turned rose his youki to counter the massive energies and thinned his lips at what he knew was to come.

"Y-Yoko," Shuichi wheezed with his digits tightly wound in the silk.

"He's here."

Just as the words emptied from his lips, the predator touched down dead center of the lands, eyes wildly as untamed as the parachuted pale hair landing after his feet cracked the earth's chest in half. Damaging maple eyes lavished the desolate place with calm speculation, but it was Raizen's nostrils that told him all he needed to know.

His prey was here.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Finally my writer's block is over! Thank God! Only four chapters to go.<strong>


	33. Shattered

**Author's Rant**: Oh Gosh this is taking longer than planned lol.

**Warning:** OOCness. Angst. Not Proofread yet. No time right now guys. Will do later.

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered<strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't." Shuichi's grasp harshly tangled in the cords of enveloping sleeves as he tugged on his mate's shoulder. "Yoko, you mustn't—"<p>

Yoko hunkered back just as another fluctuating wave of S class youki burned the surrounding celestial. The Fox hadn't been fast enough to cover himself from the sheer screen of energy but managed to lift his forearm and call a solid compound of earth to cover Shuichi's body to prevent the human's skin from exposure. Being in this weakened state, Shuichi wouldn't be able to uphold a single second from the blitz waves. The very dust particles would prickle his bare skin like a blanket of embedding needles, threading over each piece.

The front of Yoko's arm lowered as the leveled anchorage used to support the stony wall. "How amusing," he chuckled humorlessly to himself. With lifeless eyes, he pulled his arm back to his face, examining the wound carefully. Despite his efforts the youki had seeped through the cracks of his rocky shield. A long jagged spread of flesh, curled off the surface revealing the first layer of muscle. The exterior was too burned and charred to bleed but the pain radiated dully. He raised it to his mouth and tested the severity with the lap of his tongue and hummed from his own wound.

Shuichi's eyes skated wearily from the stony wall to length of the arm curled before him and landed worriedly on the evil looking blemish. "Your arm. . ." he whispered faintly reaching to touch its appearance. Almost like the discarded work of an artist's spilled whites, crimsons and blacks, the injury looked fierce.

Emerald rose above, and fear struck him hard when the curl of Yoko's lips curved over an excited fang. That expression of eager boldness and reckless bravery pulled the fox demon's features into an almost unrecognizable face; like the one of a careless youth who cared nothing for his own life. "Yoko," Shuichi shook his head. "No, you can't."

The face vanished, instantly return to its natural stoic mischief as cool hazel met with concerned sage. "You'll have me run away like a coward? After what he's done to my territory, it'd be criminal not to take his challenge."

"I'll have you alive and scared, then bold and dead," Shuichi stressed. "Be wise about this Yoko." Turning from his mate's face, Shuichi cast a glare around the cover of stone at the crouching savage, half bent as his gold eyes scanned over the grounds as if it were beneath his standards. "He has but to breathe your name and you could die. He has years of reign–" A long digit coated the front of his lips silent.

"You're worried," Yoko murmured too casually. "But it'll do little good, my love. Raizen wants my head; whether it's here or later he'll come for me."

"Then we can retreat for now," It pained Shuichi to a tee to speak so cowardly; it was far below his standards to say such things, especially when he knew how it could injure both his and the Youko's prides. "We could think of another plan; think of another strategy—"

"There's no time," Yoko said as he lowered Shuichi on the flat of his feet, making sure he could stand.

Shuichi stood, unbalanced and having to reclog the portion of tore skin as it still healed. "Yoko—"

"Seek out Hiei and Kisa. Be gone from here; Kuronue and I will catch up after things are settled here." The block of rock merged back into the earth, fully revealing the young fox to its predator. His hazel gaze met that of the ancient ruler with a level of defiance that released the hold of Raizen's lips from its untamed smile.

"Damn it Yoko," Shuichi stumbled toward the tall fiend, eyes wild. "You can't do this you hear? He'll kill you. You must flee here now. You'll only wind up—!" A spike of skin to skin connection came sharply with an accompanying growl.

Shuichi landed on the ground, gasping as his wound reopened just as painful as the pulse of infliction throbbed on his face. Beyond shocked, he lifted himself with the use of his right hand, turning wide eyes at the narrowed slits looking evilly down to him. "Y-Yoko. . ." He touched his cheek, stunned.

Yoko turned his back on his human, saying nothing to evaluate his actions and took off toward the demon lord.

Shuichi knew it was hopeless then. There was nothing more he could do here and with the Yoko's dismissal made so physically clear, he knew what he needed to do.

But only to a certain extent would he obey. If the Gods privileged him to do so, he'd gather Hiei and Kisa and return to help the best he could. There was no telling how much aid he'd be for his beloved but he'd be damned if he allowed the fool to die for the sake of his demonic pride.

With that plan so stubbornly bored into his mind, Shuichi shakily stood on his legs and with much effort, took off to the mountain's path way. Kisa's safety was no worry.

Hiei on the other hand . . . he could only hope he was ok.

'_Be strong Hiei. I'm coming.'_

* * *

><p>His friend was going to take on Raizen eh? Seemed they were both searching out death this day.<p>

The smell of spoiled blood soured the innards of his nostrils, like a seasoned carcass. A tingle of interior doubt rained in the pitch lavender of his eyes and yet he couldn't exert such a heavy burden on his outer appearance. He couldn't afford to look in fear of losing the one who rightfully belonged to him, though the beat of his heart increased faintly and his mind agonizingly toyed with the idea of what he'd find at the end of the devil's perfume.

In truth, as much as he willed the pain of acknowledging the pains in his mind, his heart ached for what he'd see. Would Hiei's body still be intact? What of this scent of his blood, flooring the atmosphere more so than others? Had the murder been so horrendous that its spill painted the very falls they shared together? Would those eyes of deadly of pure ruby be dulled like the blunt of a stone?—

He lost the scent. Hiei's blood vanished. "Shit," he growled in angry of his own carelessness for being so corrupted with negativity. The smoke was getting too pregnant with salted carbon.

The gripe of pale fingers crackled the strained steel hilts of his Draco blades as Kuronue's descent took him higher along the mountain's rise. The beat of his large navy laced wings caressed the air as silent as a mother's touch as his hawk like eyes combed the perimeter for signs of enemy intrusion. Clouds of poisonous gases polluted what remained of the once cleared sanctuary but acted as his current ally and foe by in blending his ashen features and dark traits into the mist. The aid of camouflage was only a temporary feat for the lowly fog carried with it the desire to suffocate the raven's windpipe, sizzling the cords of his throat in a raw roast. The white of his eyes weep from the onslaught of sprinkled nips.

Vision steadily blurred the feel of the skies alert dampened and dried of usage; Kuronue nearly felt his advantage in the air would turn against him if he stayed, so he took the risk. His wings wouldn't be able to handle the float of soot and ember debris catching the quill spikes. Using much caution and against his better judgment, Kuronue took the chance of inhaling the bloodied smog to decipher the mingling odors. The long swing of smoke roared violently in his chest but he resisted the urge to cough just to keep it tolled on his tongue.

The smell of obvious smoke was dismissed, along with the hardship of brushing off the scorch of spirit burnt flesh. _'Where are you Pige?'_ Kuronue mentally called. Bodies of his men pinched his nose hard enough to develop his face in a crunched frustration. It was taking too long to determine the final scent.

_Where . . . where . . . it was so difficult. . . There's Yoko's youki . . . the human Shuichi's blood slithered through . . . the kid's was muted somewhere . . . some were unfamiliar. . . Wait!_

Kuronue's eyes shot open just as he caught the slightest wilt of Hiei's fragrance snuck its way through the fumes. The Koorime wasn't too far below, but neither was that of another's. Someone was there. They drew the blood of what was his.

The Chimera narrowed polished indigo the moment it bled a secondly crimson. The crook arch of his blades hunkered down to his flanks as he suddenly took to the sky and turned his body in the form of a straight bullet, taking a long way shot below. The force of his lithe body's pistol shot surprised the sinful vapors enough to make way for the flap of his wings.

The drop was fast, reckless and uncalculated. Kuronue spread his arms horizontal, his steel hooks furthering the extension of his arms. The air was getting clearer the faster he fell; the sight of bedrock started forming informal cliff edges. The closer he neared the more he recognized that he was closest to his own cavern.

A frown itched over his brow; Hiei must've come here alone. The thought only dubbed to hasten Kuronue's journey down.

For the briefest moment, the tight fold of his hands lessened and his mind wandered to the conjured image of Hiei's crumbled body—

It happened so fast; Kuronue could already feel the currents of wind misbalancing from the A rank strength. The swirl of energized cerulean crackled and sung a song of mangling youki, swallowing all surrounding blockage to reveal the point of a single digit, twinkling a deadly wink. "Spirit Gun!" What seemed like the point of a pin transpired from small to the size of a boulder as it twisted and coiled in various directions, trapped within a blue ball.

The whistling circular streaks spun wildly to its target. Kuronue's act was on pure impulse.

He only had a few seconds to back his body back a foot to see the residue of transparent cobalt. The beam's distance reflected Kuronue's face before him like a mirror of near death; the beam had caught the rims of his vest and hakama sheet along with a string of his banes. The damage was small but too close.

On immediate defense, Kuronue aimed straight for the source of the spirit stream to the person standing tall eyes filled with amused malice. Maple lethalness fanned as strongly as the riled lavender blue. He hadn't thought twice about it as he soared down quickly, prepared to stab the smug faced bastard in the gut—but he discovered the reason the fool hadn't moved an inch when a surge of auburn came swiping out the corner of his eye.

"Shit!" The word smeared his lips just as the look of an angled expression came flying pass his only an inch away.

It was just enough for Kuronue to swing his fist to the left and catch the other enemy in the shoulder and give him a reprieve to get some space.

Yusuke howled with laughter at the riddled shock on Kuronue's face as he folded his arms, a look of superiority on his own face. "'Bout time you got here bird. I was gettin' of waitin'."

Kuwabara caught himself on the heel of his foot, twisting around to face the hovering Chimera. Erecting his sword overhead, he beckoned to the man with a flap of his hand, a dangerous smiling glinting his fangs.

Kuronue thinned his lips, keeping his sights on the two and ignoring their taunts. By the slowest degrees so as not to give away his only concern, his eyes darted in disguised blinks in hopes of finding of a trace of the fire demon nearby or evidence of him still being there since his smell was radical in this area.

But Yusuke caught the look, a fact evident by how his lip tilted the muscles of his face. "Ya lookin' for the midget eh?" He chuckled darkly. "I wouldn't hold my breath. Shorty's dead by now, but we left his body in one piece for ya." Yusuke jerked his thumb behind his back, gesturing to the mouth of the cave. "I'd hurry if I were you before he stinks up the place."

Kuronue sharped his gaze back to the speaker, both eyes slithering to mere slits of cold ice.

"Oh what's this, looks like ya struck a nerve," Kuwabara said from his end. "Better think twice Fly Boy." Flipping his demonic weapon from one hand to the other, the jaguar demon did a series of boasting strikes in an effort to seem impressive. "I can handle a blade just as good as you."

Metallic clinging clapped several times as the raven demon, shuffled his feet from side to side midair. "We'll see about that," Words were done. He had nothing else to say to the assholes.

Cocking his body in a razor thin poise, Kuronue spread his blades wide and cannoned down fast. The movement was precise and agile; his eyes went for the one who'd cause the most trouble and directed his sword for the point of death.

Yusuke hoped back buckling to his knees and pulling back his fist behind his back as a concentration of spirit energy began to collect.

Kuronue wasn't going to fall for the same attack twice and darted off to the side half way down, going straight for Kuwabara. The feline demon hadn't expected the sudden switch and barely managed to block the onslaught with his sword. Violent dings rung out after that, vanishing and reappearing quickly. Kuwabara used the bulk of his mass to suction himself in the ground, holding off Kuronue's strength.

With his obvious weight outdoing the Chimera, he predicted an easy victory. However his theory was short lived when the raven's image disappeared and materialized from the side with amazing speed. Kazuma saw the swing of hair thin steel coming for his throat. The time it took for him to raise his hilt to counter, the edge of Kuronue's sword had taken a press in side. The wound was merely a surface flesh but still too close.

"Son of a bitch," The jaguar snarled as the flyer dodged a wild punch, taking to the foggy sky. "Come down here and fight me man to man you coward!" Kuwabara roared loudly, his speech free of its usual slang.

Kuronue made no comment, instead repositioning his weapons for another strike, looking around for the other fool. He didn't see him, but the youth's scent was crystal clear just as Kuronue turned around in the air to dissolve a sphere of blue coming for his back. "Shooting someone in the back," he hissed angrily. "No honor at all."

Yusuke landed on his feet, stunned just as he touches ground he has to use his hand to hold off a coming assault. The blades melt through his hand, cutting down hard to the center of muscle. His own default had been coming back down without a defense.

He was getting too cocky and this was wasting his time. "Kuwabara," he snarled to the other as he retracted his elbow to his flank. "Distract 'em." He had something for the pale faced bastard in store.

Kazuma lifted and eyebrow and upon seeing the half bent poise, understood right away what was going to happen. A languid smile became deviously mischievous as he nodded and riled back. "Come on man, you ain't such a big shot flyin' up there. Come on down here and fight!"

Kuronue rolled his eyes, switching his blades to the other hand. "Eager to die asshole? Don't worry, you'll get yours."

"I already got it," The misconduct glowed in Kazuma's eyes as he gestured to his crotch with the tip of his sword. "Little man gave it to me when my blade went up his ass. Hmph," He smacked his lips as if having tasted the best meal. "Ya should've heard him screamin'. That was the best kind I ever heard—"

"Kuwabara!" The warning came too late.

Whatever was going to be said ended on a gut churning gasp. Kuwabara's entire body went numb, eyes wide and aimlessly staring ahead. Every nerve ending in his body navigated to the core of stinging agony sticking from his back to the front of his stomach. His cobalt eyes vibrated with the confusion of his brain's shock when they connected with the sight of a long stemmed sword sticking out of his gut, smeared heavily with his blood. It was almost too much of being stuck in a heated twilight as he turned his gaze over to Yusuke's angry and terrified expression directed behind him.

"D-damned beast," A cough hoarsed from behind.

Standing half arched with a hand to the gaping hole in his chest, the Koorime pulled back his sword, letting the body stumble away and stabbing it in the ground to act as his cane. But it failed to hold his sore body, riddled tarnish to his very bones and he was draw to his knees, breathing harshly against his lungs intake of blood.

"Hiei," Kuronue curled his body and sprinted down to the ground as fast as he could to help his Koorime. The time he took trying to reach the young demon would be his down fall, for as he took his way down, he rained his mind completely over seeing that face and body still breathing.

It was when those crimson eyes lifted near the brink of death that they gained life, flickering brightly. Hiei's gaze became overwhelmed with a mixture of oceanic blues, speckling until none remained. Several swish sounds came shooting past Kuronue's body, all in a wicked scatter. A moment of retaliation did nothing to shield him from what was to come as soon he became engulfed by the barrage of ice colored spheres. The burn of connect rose from every portion of his body, each with its own explosive resolve.

Still he soared down, despite the building pain scalping over him. The storm of unfamiliar spiritual and youki auras howled extensively eruption flesh from muscle, bone from connection and feathers singed to both more than naked quills. His flight lowered the closer he came to the cliff's edge, his balance wobbled, eyes becoming laced with a lifeless color. He could see Hiei's face speechless and eyes flicked with nerved disdain, the garnet hue glistening.

Spheres tore through his body relentlessly until soon the weight of his body became too much to hold. Kuronue's wings tittered helplessly with little to no gain. He felt his end dawning quickly and in his mind's eye he could only think of one thing as he descended near the jutted edge. His hand reached in the breast pocket inside his vest and secured his precious jewel in his grasp.

Hiei opened his mouth but nothing came through to voice the entire scene of despair. It happened before him like the scene of time from so long ago. He'd been falling as well. No one had come to his rescue. No one did. And now here fate's cruel twist came to play as a joke by having Kuronue's body falling to the earth. He tried, he willed some power to call out to him, to say something, but inside he couldn't birth a single word from his lips. Not a one.

Even when his sights linked with the dying violet, he could say nothing. It was only when the slightest movement caught his eyes that he saw Kuronue reaching in his pocket and taking hold of something. Hiei knew what it was instantly and hurriedly tried to crawl pathetically to the side. He pushed his sword away, going around the villain's unmoving body filled with wild determination.

With what little strength he could muster, Kuronue's arm pulled back and tossed it, praying it would make it there. If it were his only wish, he wanted to make sure he kept his promise, his vow to be alive when the jewel was safely in Hiei's hand before he met his fate.

Hiei hissed against the razor pricks of pain taking ahold of his lower body but he continued on to the cliff, keeping his eyes on the gem floating high and as he neared he reached out his hand, pulling his wound along the dust covered ground. Rocks, pebbles, all sorts of debris collected in his flesh as he dragged on, until he came to hang over the cliff, hand stretched out.

The tip of the chain grazed his nails, just out of reach—"

Something sharp came flying past, spearing the link through its loop and holding it hostage right by Hiei's face. With wide eyes the Koorime stared at the cat's eye dangling off the handle of a crooked blade and turned his face back to see Kuronue's eyes crinkled before he was swallowed by the fire's essence.

. . . He stared and stared. Nothing moved. Everything became a muted floor. It was all a fast pace now. All his senses were wired to react in no way. Emotions he'd never felt to this day were coursing through his veins. Hiei couldn't bring himself to move or tear his eyes from where the cloud still indented Kuronue's descent.

He studied it all; everything in his line of vision as if waiting for a miraculous event to occur. It was slowly becoming a longing, almost a possessive need to see that face spring forth from the smog to call this nightmare a jest. Seconds felt like long beating hours. . . Kuronue was gone and in all the years Hiei had solely sworn to never have these emotions he'd allowed himself to be effected.

The pain was dull, strangling around the organ beating in his heart.

He could see nothing, hear nothing.

Even when the moment came when a shrilling pierce of cries came ringing angrily, he could not react as a swift kick jerked his body to the side.

"Fuckin' bastard," he heard the growl from above, followed by another rib crushing blow. Hiei's sides cried out with much distort as he rolled away, anguish hisses escaping through his fangs.

Yusuke kneeled to the ball of his knee and pointed his index right in Hiei's face, "Count your fuckin' stars Kuwa's not dead, otherwise you'd be in for a world of hurt." The pointed tip illuminated just as the fire demon opened his eyes, coming face to face with the generating orb. Yusuke disgustedly pulled his top lip over a glinting fang at the strong look of anger and snickered. "Tsk, what you wanna kill me?"

Hiei just looked at him, unnerved but his face was void of any emotional response besides wishful oblivion on his enemy. Authority and deep loathe shunned like a super nova in Hiei's gaze.

And it made Yusuke angry as he adjusted his finger dead center. "I'll wipe that got'damn look right off your face." The blue began to pearl in a tiny bead and as he stood tall, grew in size.

"Step away from him. . ." Came the low, deadly threat from afar.

Yusuke turned his bored eyes to the person behind, barely standing on a good leg. Rolling his eyes skyward, Yusuke raised his other hand, extending his index finger. "I ain't got time for bullshit Kurama," he delivered. "Either back the fuck off or get killed with 'em."

Kurama glared, lapping blades of ice frosting over his eyes in a deathly mint green. "You've been warned Yusuke. Think before you act. I have something you hold dear and I doubt you'll risk it." The wound in his side poured by trickles but he stood as if it held no pain. "Make a move, I guarantee he'll die."

"What—" Yusuke frowned, than his eyes stretched wide as he twisted around to Kuwabara's body. "Shit!" Covered from the tips of his speckled tail to the stab wound gorged in his back were what appeared to be tiny seedlings maneuvering over Kuwabara's body like trailing insects.

"Each seed carries a carnivorous blossom Yusuke, all of them capable of devouring him from the inside out. By the time you shot me or Hiei, you ears will be filled with Kazuma's cries. Make a choice."

"Son of a . . ." Yusuke lowered his finger, growling. In a turn of events the tables were switched from him being in control to that bitch Kurama taking over. If it were for his best friend . . . fuck. "Fine." Without thinking much of it, Yusuke used the ball of his foot to crawl under Hiei's limp body and propelled him around with one swing. "Take him," he says just as Hiei lands in Kurama's arms. "Now call off the little shitters before I change my mind."

Kurama held Hiei to his chest, a new world of relief sighing through his lips. He glanced at the unconscious Kazuma and snapped his fingers. In a second, all little seeds fell over smacking the ground like rounds of marbles.

"Bastard!"

It was a mistake Kurama realized at the last moment when Yusuke lifted his finger and pointed straight at them, howling the call of his attack and letting it blare out.

The shot came swirling in the directly at him—right for Hiei. Kurama didn't think, he only acted. With a turn too impossible for most, his life became only a meaningless distraction as he whirled around placing himself in front of the blast. The beam was different this time. It hadn't stopped as Kurama had assumed.

It came as a straight bullet, gutting through Kurama's body; Hiei's howls sizzled the heavens when it cut through the same stab wound opening. Injected fury burned but Kurama refused to let go. He held Hiei to him, taking the blunt of the attack as much as he could handle before the strain overtook him and the support of his knees gave out.

The dust kicked up with the slam of two distilled figures blanketing its face. Yusuke paused where he stood, seeing the whole thing take place. He lifted his finger to finish the job—only when he had, he saw the short one's fingers twitch, grasping desperately into Kurama's kimono. He heard what he thought was heavy effort and it turned out to be the fire demon shifting them around, putting himself quickly on the opposite side to face Yusuke.

The wound was deep, profusely gushing blood. . . But Hiei's were so fired it looked as if he could shoot the very flames from his eyes. He wouldn't move from here. He couldn't lose another person close—not so quickly, not this soon. "N-No," he haggard, looking steadily at the extended index. "You won't—not again." He wheezed scooting his back into Kurama's chest.

Yusuke focused intently on the fire demon, growing faintly bored with his pathetic attempts at bravery and sighed. "You're stupid ya know that? Here you are about to die and I could easily . . ." Hiei's eyes squint shut, shaking his head vigorously at whatever else was going to be said. He didn't care what happened. The shock of Kuronue's death rocked him to his core but Kurama—No. He couldn't lose him too. For God sake the pain was unbearable as it was with a first . . . a second would be uncanny . . . to . . . too surreal to image. "I-I'll kill you for him." He whispered around the gurgle of blood. "I w-won't l-let you . . . not him."

Yusuke rolled his eyes skyward, sunk his teeth. He's done a lot of shit in his day. Freaky crazy, murderous evil shit, but fuck if he didn't have a conscious for those who protected others . . . The old man was going to have his ass for this later. With a low sigh he lowered his finger and cross the plane to pick up his unconscious lover, slinging the useless mass over his shoulder. "Geez I can't take you anywhere," he grumbled more to himself then the silent audience.

Hiei watched the tyrant take his leave, watching the motion of his feet pad against the ground. He wasn't sure what kept him as strong as he was now despite the loss of blood but he managed to keep steady until the two left from view and that's when the rush of adrenaline began to remind him of the damage endured.

It hurt. Everything did. From the ache of everything rubbing so raw in his wounds and the sting of foreign youki devouring his innards . . . and to the pain of loss. . .

It became too much for him to deal with now. Emotions of so few comprehend flooded his mentality near insanity. He sought out the only means of answers to his despair toward the dangling jewel that hung from his sword and then his gaze became watery . . . just as he felt the spike of powerful youki erupt. . . so strong, so bold and so familiar. It was fighting; fighting against an even stronger force of nature.

_Y-Yoko. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: ~Sniffles~ . . . Man . . . Don't jump to any conclusions loves ok? The story has 3 or 4 long chapters left to go. <strong>


	34. Broken

**Author's Rant:** Damn this story is really kicking my ass. This was THE HARDEST chapter I've ever written for this story. I mean damn

**Warnings:** Blood. OOCness. Not proof read. I'm tired sweeties. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>

* * *

><p>There were many times Yoko Kurama knew his recklessness and cocky arrogance would be his eventual downfall. The days were counted and calculated for when he'd do his final quest and end up taken down by someone he'd pissed off. He knew the day would arrive, though as unpredictable as it was, he was aware it'd come soon. Until then, he'd somehow been blessed with the fortune of fools, always narrowly escaping death's grasp and amused at its numerous attempts to bring him to the gates of hell.<p>

Well perhaps it'd succeed this time around. This battle of youth versus wisdom, rank versus command, cleverness versus untamed predictability, all of these differences would weigh down heavily in the other's favor.

When it came to speed comparisons, it would be Yoko's current enemy. The force of physical velocity would only be a crucial aid for the rapidly sprinting villain charging towards him. With his arms kicked back V style, he tore through the soot absorbed ground, eyes licked with bleeding red and an iris of pure animalistic black. This would not be him as his more controlled concentration, or intellectual form.

This matter would be of two demons, demanding dominance and orderly control over the survivor, or if the fates were against one of them, death. No weapons, no youki forces at hand; it'd only be based on raw power and determination to live.

Claws, bodily force, and flawless strength, and speed would be used here. The gap closed between them by degrees of rapidity and from witnesses nearby, it was the slowly impending moment of phenomenal collision. Demonic growls hummed like the pride of thunder and footsteps slammed the ground with dense indention.

Raizen's talons were extended to their limits of two thick inches; his hair flew behind like flaps of whirlwind mist. His eyes of kingly management were exchanged for the solidified glow of crimson murder.

The space between them evaporated in an instant and soon the metallic rhythm of devilment began. Actions came and went in a blaze of swiftness and sharp attacks. Razors thin tips clawed their opponents in hopes of ripping off a portion of the flesh it protected. Feet shuffled in quickened huffs, knock piles of dark earth around the mayhem. The sounds of assaulting madness, seemed endless, the rounds of disgruntled groans and growls, only fastened in a mingle of tangled octaves until neither could identify who was who.

Eventually a hit was struck down and the smell of contorted blood jelled heavily in the air as wicked as the scent of scorching flesh; a rather disturbing odor that wrenched a long drag through their nostrils as they stared the other down. A hand went to cup the deep gutted slash through tough skin and the look of agony refused to suffer in those red eyes, but he could not deny how fatal this wound be.

The Yoko gasped through the clench of his locked fangs as he steadied his ground, feet planted firmly. The adrenaline flow cured the intelligent acknowledgment he would normally have at how to fix the engorged injury. However if for just a moment he chose to turn his eyes away from those barreling dangerously upon him, he'd conceit his body to defeat and a knowing demise. The second he turned his eyes away, Raizen would be on him and have his claws dug to the base in the fox's body.

The blood flow was deep, it was a heavy price but he could still fight.

Yoko removed his hand from the trio of growing slits and crouched down on all fours, snarling as was as if his caged nature. A fox cornered by a stronger predator only enforced a strong will to fight. Another challenge was admitted for his foe.

Raizen took it without hesitation and engaged with extreme prejudice. He'd came for this fox child's head and he'd have it or have the pulse of this fool's heart beating in his fist. He dared to defy him over the countless years of his birth. Days or months of being made a fool of were at their end this time.

Attacks were traded with powerful blows, Raizen smirked and the Yoko's expression remained unchanged despite the transaction. In the lapse of an eye wink, many assaults were tasseled and blood was shed many more times. The Yoko staggered back, holding on his destroyed arm or rather what was left of it.

Fangs had gnawed and detached mouth full portions on the upper and lower sections. Blood flowed without care as to where it'd land and disregarded any discrimination as to where it'd seep. The down grade of energy was starting to take a hold of the fox demon's eyes as they dimmed from brilliant red to a dull, listless burgundy.

Raizen hunkered down to the bridge of his knees, knuckles resting primitively in the dirt as he dampened his own instincts, "I'll give you credit Boy. You managed to get a shot at my chest."

Evidence of claw erosions building where tiny dribbles of blood, finally aroused where Raizen spoke of, but they would hardly count as anything life threatening. The Yoko might as well have been sharpening his talons on bare dragonite. That little bit of harm will heal in matter of minutes.

Nonetheless, the young fox wouldn't resist a chance at keeping his cool despite his less than intimidating appearance. "I can't say I'm faring too well as you, but these are mere scratches."

"Scratches you say?" Raizen chuckled. "You are indeed the lucky fool everyone calls you. As deep as those wounds are, I'm surprised you haven't collapsed from the blood loss."

He was right. Raizen's deadly points had tasted Yoko's body four times, as well as his fangs and with each one dealt; lethal damage was left behind. The scent of the fox's own blood was clotting horribly in his nostrils.

The pain was enormously unforgiving. Yoko's face was immaculate, with only his panting lips and narrowed eyes giving proof of being worn down so quickly. How amusing this would be in life's humiliating way. He'd known this battles outcome from the start yet he pursued the mission anyway. Pathetic pride had been his undoing, a mistake he couldn't worry about now or blame anyone else for.

"You've caused enough damage to my kingdom Boy," Raizen quietly determined. "Its' time you remembered who reigned over this world."

Yoko simply snickered around the glop of red pooling in his cheeks, "I hadn't forgotten who ruled here King." He shrugged a shoulder and flinched from the strain. "I simply ignored it and did as I pleased. Whether you commanded this world or not mattered not to me. I would still steal for the thrill and enjoy it until the day someone killed me off . . ."

And it was as the demon lord palmed his hands on the ground and arched his back high, that the Yoko gradually accepted his fate because of his own foolishness. It seemed the day had come that someone would indeed kill him off.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what propelled him to pull his gory remains on. Perhaps was it an unseen need to keep them all alive or not to lose what was gained. Each step brought him closer to a deadly end and yet he kept going with more than his own weight to tote. On the cup of his shoulder, Kurama's head rested in a dark slumber, and behind them both a wiggled, wide path of hemic cloys followed.<p>

Kuronue's plummet swelled an organ in Hiei's chest as much as it did for the missing child. He had no idea where the boy could be. Detecting his scent in the midst of all these smells were damn near impossible. Something told him the lad was still alive but he couldn't be too sure. For now, the only person he knew of as being a survivor was the one nestled protectively on his back as he inched on, step by grueling step.

The hole in his chest flexed and stretched with every move he made. The agony was ignored, he didn't have time to worry about his condition. The fox's life force was depleting too fast. Hiei automatically assumed the worst when he felt the demon lord's youki clashing around the entire territory.

He could only pray he wouldn't be too late to do what he could to help.

He'd already lost one loved one.

He'd be damned if he let another slip away from him.

* * *

><p>There were only several feet separating them now. Raizen was slowly closing in on his pray, with his hands outstretched for a final blow. One hand was targeted straight for the heart and the other, raised above to slice away the fox demon's head. Two means of permanent disposal that would assure his eternal erase from this world.<p>

And yet . . . for the oddest moment in time. . . he couldn't imagine why on earth he'd see things of value in his foresight.

It's been said a person's life flashes before their eyes when facing the devil's sword head on. What it did speak of when it came to memories? Scenes of his life slid through his mental chains, unlinking the acceptance he held in control and forcing open his vulnerability.

"_Mmm . . . Mmm . . . Eeep. Eeep."_

_"You've done well Little One"_

_Kisa. . . my son. . ._

"_What do you want me to say Hiei? That I jumped over to save you for some malicious purpose? You're not worth the trouble it takes to keep just one person. If I said I didn't want to see you die, not even that answer would suffice would it?"_

"_You wouldn't come after me. You said it yourself I'm not one to be troubled keeping around. You hurt yourself for me. For my life. It wasn't worth the attempt."_

_"I had you worried. It was never my intention to have you concerned about me. If I nearly died it wouldn't have been without purpose. You would've at least lived. My injuries are my own fault Hiei, not yours."_

_"You can be such a bastard, you know that. One minute you're an ass, the next you're a dick. Mood swings and crazed idiotic mind, I haven't the slightest idea why I even bothered asking."_

_Hiei. . . my. . . my. . ._

"_You—him, I mean you and him, it's just—damn. How do you do it?"_

"_The young fire demon? You want to trouble yourself with that brat?"_

"_Yo' Piggge!"_

_Kuronue. . ._

"_Damned Fool. Hn."_

"_I love you Yoko."_

"_You belong to me Shuichi."_

"_Yes Yoko, forever and always."_

_Shuichi . . . my own. _

Memories. There were so many. How odd that they consisted of others and not of himself. Kisa his flesh and blood born child, hardly knew him past being a guardian. His child, his son. Hiei—his feelings toward the fire demon were still uncomprehendable and yet so easy to understand. Kuronue, his right hand man and a long term friend, still needed his guidance, his wisdom to bring him forth in the world. Then Shuichi . . . the love of his life that he vowed to be with. The very same child he devoted his life protecting.

Would he really give up so easily? To forsake those who devoured his very presence upon sight? Could it be that simple to leave it be and let them go about their lives without him? . . . or could he even think of causing his loved ones such pain from his death. Yoko knew the risks of doing what he did. Why chance them living in misery?

Or was it that he couldn't see them living on without him in it? To see his son grow up? To age alongside Shuichi as one. To be there for Kuronue until he grew out of his immaturity; and for Hiei. . . how could he leave this world and never discover what it was he sense for the Koorime?

No, there was too much. There were far too many things to live for to die this way.

How could he even process the thought of giving in to this tyrant? No, no he wouldn't submit.

He wouldn't submit.

Raizen's gripe scrolled around Yoko's throat, and the split minute before his fist came for his chest cavity, the fox raised his hand and slashed across the demon lord's right eye. A terrible howl roared through the environment as the demon felt his face peeling away from muscle ligaments and coiling in a fierce burn.

The demon lord tossed the fox demon to the ground on impulse to cover his right eye, inspecting the damage delivered. Four five inch slash wounds curving from his left temple and directly across his right eye, bleed and poured sourly in the Toushin's hand.

The Youko hadn't budged when his body fell to the ground but a smile tugged the muscles in his face for the deviant glare he was sure would be on him soon enough. There was a pause after the shrills died and the minutely anticipation where Yoko waited for those claws to come tearing his hide from his very bones. It became silent, eerily so. His ears picked up no vibrations of movement, no detection of rushing.

It was almost deafening, this patience and waiting. His eyes were closed for the considerable amount of time it would've taken for him to meet his end, and still it never came. The questionable delay started to annoy him and so he slowly opened one then his other eye painstakingly slow as the adrenaline cure died away. With the wounds finally anchoring his body to the ground he hadn't been aware of anything to his surprise, otherwise he would've noticed the change in winds and the blurry vision above being the shrouding blanket of hair bestowing him a momentary shade from the bearing sunshine.

"Your face changed," Said the mixture of natural growl and deepness. "Before you'd accepted your fate to me, your submission to me; how change that that should change the moment before your demise."

Yoko chuckled, and feebly nodded, "Yes I had; for the moment I conceited to my fate."

Raizen frowned, and gently lowered his claws down to the wiggled veins buried underneath thin flesh. "Before your die, explain why you decided your life was worth living for?"

"Does it," Yoko coughed and tried again. "Does it matter? You'll kill me despite my answer."

"Indeed I will, but humor me anyway."

The Youko was amused at this final words process, that the demon lord so graciously decided to bestow him and figure there was no reason to find anything at this point and time. He was nearing his death now, why carry this burden to his grave? "I have a clan to care for. A son, a lover, a friend and one I have yet to say how I feel for."

"A family?" Raizen cogitated in boredom. "That was the reason for your momentary insanity? You sliced my face from ear to ear for the sake of living for others . . . such a foolish notion." The demon king pressed his claws consecutively on the vein, pressurizing each nail. "You'll die for people who will move on without you after you're gone. Why risk wanting to live for a fact you already know?"

Shrugging an inflicting shoulder, the fox youth swallowed where the claws meet his skin. "Perhaps hoping I'd get a chance to make a change for their sake." He closed his eyes to put forth more concentration into the words that cracked his lips. "A difference, if you will."

"A difference?"

Another nod confirmed it. "There remains nothing of the empire I'd built of my life here. I could move on and start again with them all. In another room, a fresh start."

Raizen snickered darkly at that. "You couldn't have this revelation before I wasted my time coming here?" His claws broke the skin where they laid rested and now aroused. "Nonetheless, it means nothing now. I came here with the purpose of ridding my kingdom of your sorry carcass."

"I doubt that. You may rid this world of my physical existence but the fact remains King," Yoko shifted his head so that to stare directly in the eyes of the devil himself, holding a teaspoon of his life with one prick. "I still reigned here as the greatest thief. My name will always be remembered for as long as there's a living demon around. And you'll always know that I was the one who wreaked havoc in your lands." Blood trickled from the corner of his lips. "I'll still live on."

"Maybe," Raizen's claws began enter, incredibly precise, lifting under the skin's first layer. "But I'll always remember how it was I that took your life."

The pain was outstandingly torturous and god help him he was in too much agony to even cry out as peels of flesh lifted with the indents burrowing in his body. The hand met to rip out his beating organ nailed through the muscle liniments, destroying each strain. Blood vessels wept in pearls from barely stitched raises.

Raizen carefully eased all his claws down as far and as time consuming as he wished, watching the soundless gasps bob the thief's adam's apple and the eyes of honey stretch to the widest capacities. Yoko's chest wailed violently to heave out the floods of fluids gradually filling his innards.

"Does it hurt Boy?" Raizen inquired, flaying away another small layer.

The Yoko twitched his fingers, wanting to will some form of control in the plant life around but couldn't conjure up the slightest spark of life around. Everything had been burned to little or nothing.

"Why not kill me?" He wheezed hatefully. "Instead of going about—," Merely talking only worsened his condition further. Silence would be best for this predicament.

"Yes," Raizen suddenly pressed his palm flat on Yoko's shoulder, snapping the collarbone with little effort and licked his lips at the howl of a wounded animal call forth to the skies. "I digress this bit of fun has lost its appeal." The king stood tall, eyes dulled of concern or feelings for what he was about to commit. "You've lived long enough child. Its' about time you accepted punishment." Raising his hand high above, Raizen prepared for the final assault.

The master thief tried to swallow, finding not enough moisture in his mouth to even complete this action and mustered enough energy to speak, "Go for it."

"No!"

Mid descent, Raizen paused, turning his gaze over a pile of what appeared to be crumbled limbs. On closer inspection he discovered that the one who dared to tell him to halt was nothing more than an even young child, possibly no older than his own son.

Hiei stumbled forward, dropping down to his knee with one hand glued to the gaping hole in his stomach. "L-leave him be. He's," Hiei swallowed and spat out the dried jell of blood caught in his tongue. "He's down. He can't harm you. Just . . . just let him go."

Raizen fixated his sights on the lad as if he'd lost his mind. "And what is your relation with this thief? If a follower, you should expect the same treatment soon. If not, then be off with you."

"I-I won't leave. I'm a fri—" The word had eased from his lips just as suddenly as the swish of wind carried the scent of power directly behind the Koorime. One intake of breath and he found Raizen's nose pressed deep in neck. The nostrils flared wide with his smell and rolled from side to side on the demon lord's tongue as he sought through the odors for proof of his identification.

"You're the Forbidden Child aren't you? The boy who was raised by that band of thieves near the Blood Heart Coves," Raizen accessed through the smell of blood and gore. "You've already cheated death once little boy. Don't be a fool and lose to it this time."

"I want him to live," Hiei shakily murmured, careful of the obvious dominance in his presence. "I can't lose another—gah!" Thick, lengthy fingers wrapped tight around the fire demon's throat and lifted him easily three feet.

"Your own life is on the line little boy. I suggest you worry about your affairs instead of others."

"I don't- I don't care," Hiei gagged, trying to hook some space between the demon's grasp with his fingertips.

Raizen whirled the lithe around in his iron grip, gaze overlapped with annoyance. "You thieves are like ants, kill one and more follow. You just won't die."

Hiei's response came with futile struggles to free himself of the deadly grip. "Leave him be," Was all he cared to say despite his safety.

This in a way puzzled the elder demon with a twinge of interest, "You still want him spared even when you'll likely die . . . interesting."

"Yeah that's what I said," Said an approaching force from behind.

Raizen kept his focus on the limp creature in his hand as he spoke over shoulder, "Have fun son?"

"Hell yeah," Yusuke came to stand by his father, hunching Kuwabara's unconscious form on his shoulder. "But I'm gettin' sick of this place. Smells like hot ass and dead bodies." Uramishi lazily slid his maple cold eyes to the shorter man, then widened in surprise when he saw his chest heaving and deflating. "Damn kid, you're still kickin'?"

Raizen looked between the pair with little interest, "You've fought him then?"

"The little shit took out Kuwabara," Yusuke sighed, poking his unconscious friend. "But he's got balls I'll give 'em that. He tried to get himself killed over a human of all things."

"Do tell," Raizen returned his sights to the still squirming Koorime, now with a newfound intrigue. "So you're that desperate for that happily ever after?"

"Seems that way," Shrugged Yusuke, adding a sniff of disdain. "I say let the assholes drop dead together."

"Die together," Raizen drawled the two words around in his mouth, shifting around at the prone Youko, the distilled human, then to the captive in his wrapped snug in his fingers. "Hm."

The next few seconds would forever be engraved in Hiei's mind for the remainder of his life. It all came as a blur before the darkness settled in. He'd recalled his body being thrown only a foot away from the Youko's body and in a blink a hand coming down through his leader's body. The soundless gasp similar to giving in to the throes of death couldn't have echoed louder than they had then.

The pain of seeing the Youko's face erupt in a slew of blood, with the very life fluids spouting from his chest cavity. Hiei sealed his eyes tight, hands clenching open and closed as exhaustion drained what little energy he had stored.

In and out of slumber he could see what appeared to be a pair of feet coming his way before the spill of dark chocolate hair curtained him in shady black.

"_Listen kid,"_ the voice said to him from above. Hiei squinted searching for the voice's source just as a body wedged sensation began to cool where his hole had been. "_If you can live on, get you and the rest_ _of your band of pussies out of here."_ The pair of feet shifted and began walking away. _"My old man won't be so forgiving a second time around. . ."_

There was nothing else that came after that; only darkness came from there. A darkness Hiei was becoming accustomed too.

* * *

><p>It'd been a very difficult task but somehow in his childish determination Kisa managed to maneuver through the maze of catacombs on his hands and knees, using his nose to sniff for freedom. Time had been a terrible fiend, going on and on forever. The slim piece of earth that acted as his foggy window and long since dulled to bitch black as did the rest of the tiny sized cavern.<p>

The earth behind him had given way on its own account and opened to a line of many paths but lush colored greenery enabled him to navigate his way through for nearly an hour until soon he was able to surface above.

His tiny head popped through the tight hole that he concluded would be his only way out and he shrilled at the top of his lungs in hopes of someone coming to his aid. "Eeep!"

Nothing or anyone seemed to return his call, so he tried once more. "Eeep, Eeep!"

Little Fool's large ears fanned from side to side, scouring for a large adult but still received no force of contact. Resigning himself to being his own help, Kisa soon figured out how to wedge his body free and waddled on his fours looking for familiar faces. Using his nose proved fatal for his maturing senses.

The devouring scent of rotting burnt flesh torment his nose so, he strained to cover his nose and wander on his two stubby legs. The day had grown terribly dark. He was getting frightened at every little creak or movement from somewhere in the multiple forms all unmoved and still in scattered locations. Whenever he neared one of those unseen molds his nose would burn on fire from the distasteful odor and he'd scurry off in tears.

How long he'd been aimlessly going he hadn't the slightest clue. His tiny heart ached sadly for the affection of any of his guardians.

Tears pooled in his eyes and as he reached his hand up to scrub them clean the smell of brimstone perked his button nose to the side. Both triangle folds whirled around in excitement as he turned his head from side to side, "Eeep, Eeep, Eeep!" He called out for his dark friend.

He allowed his sense of smell to be his guide leading him to where the perfume of relief would take him. He dodged and waddled around the mountains of forms in his way, following his smell for Hiei's. Speed feed into his feet to hurry toward the smell until he saw it was coming from one of the dark lumps.

Kisa stopped so fast his mope of silver hair flopped forward over his eyes. He blew them away and paused, tilting his head to the side. Slowly, very slowly he inched slower to the immobile figure, sniffing it more and more, unsure if this thing was actually his friend. Several times, he used his fingers to poke and probe the thing but nothing happened.

"Mmm," he curiously hummed sniffing and still confused. His palm patted the cloth of clothing and immediately his hand drew back when he felt liquid stickiness glue to his hand.

He frowned and looked closer with what little vision he could.

He had no light for some time until by the grace of some unknown forces a spillage glow of light from above came. Just a trickle of spotlight from the moon's late shimmer came barreling down on the sin of despair that covered the once flourishing territory and it served as a deadly lesson for the tiny child.

The more the light shun the more he took in what he'd been saved from. The ground was blanketed in the bodies of the men he'd been raised around. The sight of them horrifically terrorized Kisa's large eyes as he circled in place upon the devastation that was once his home. It frightened him. He was scared. There was blood, faces of disfigured people, the smell of death finally taking effect.

His spiral of grief ended when he came to land on the body that he gradually discovered wasn't just a piece of debris. It was the last face the moon was able to display before she retrieved her cloak of light behind the clouds.

Kisa's heart died inside at the lifeless look that welcomed him upon view. Those eyes so normally filled with natural anger and disregard for all others . . . those red eyes were dulled and listless. . .

"Eeep," he shakily squeaked, dropping beside Hiei's body and pushing it to move. "Eeep, Eeep Eeep, Eeep!" He shrieked for revival, demanding an answer that his friend was ok.

Nothing happened.

He waited eyes wide and scared. Pearls fell from his eyes as he tried more, to awaken his friend to scare off the fear that boiled in his tummy, but still he gained nothing. "Eeep . . . Eeep," His fingers grasp the bloodied clothes wanting the man to awaken. He shook effortlessly but in the end he resolved himself to burrowing his body in Hiei's hair and weeping out his loneliness.

Kisa wept, huffing and heaving out with much sorrow as he wrapped his short arms around Hiei's head and wrapped his legs around the demon's leg, seeking what little warmth remained in his body. Timid licks cleaned off the dried flakes of blood that covered Hiei's face until the taste became too foul for the kit to sustain.

Eventually he gave into settling his body as close to the Koorime's face as he could, silently crying for as long as he could that night.

He never budged that night. Not once did he leave Hiei's face, where soon Little Fool's tummy found a pleasant setting there and he sighed with relief.

The night whined on. Kisa stared at Hiei's semi cleansed face, wanting that signature frown to appear to tell him to go away, for some sign of life to give him word that it was safe to be a brat. And so he waited. . . and waited. . . and waited. . . until he felt the urge deep, very deep in the pit of his stomach to try something. . .

Something he couldn't fathom what but it came as stuttered as a weak caress of lips to a rose petal.

"H. . . Hi. . . H. . Hiwee. . ." Kisa swallowed, stunned speechless at himself for uttering a word; just like his elders. The word sounded pleasant. "Hi-Hiwee. . . Hiwee. . . Hiwee."

It'd been his savior the duration of the night until slumber tucked him in the darkness.

He hadn't even realized by morning's light that there had been movement where an arm and curved around his body and pulled him closer to secure him protectively from harm.

". . .damned Little Fool. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I feel it was rushed but eh what can you do? Lol I'll make up for the OOCness next chapter ok? Ok. <strong>


	35. Recovery's Decisions

**Author's Rant:** My God I can't believe this chapter is this long. Have fun reading this monster. Oh and I'm sleepy so this is not proofread either. Sorry babes. I'll edit the chapters after some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Recovery's Decisions<strong>

* * *

><p>The days had been long and draining since that faithful event. The damage was both physical and a psychological devastation for the small few who survived. Items of value were lost, lands once flourished in luscious emerald was a faint memory of a time before. What was once a home could only be described as a desolate skeleton, waiting for it's time to be buried. Lives as many as the surpassing stars were loss or finished off due to injuries unmendable.<p>

The once proud sanctuary of Yoko Kurama had fallen tremendously and because of its horrific experience, could never be restored to what it once was. The scars were too great, the wounds too deep; blemishes and bruises of the earth's flesh will now be known as the birthmarks of change. Witnesses, though few and small, would never forget the pain, the agony, the loss, or the feelings of remorse to what happened.

The center domain of a thief's paradise, the soot scorched mountain mound, sat nestled in its same place with chips of stones and large chucks of boulders parked by its sides. Cavern indents dug out could easily be confused with the gapping spaces from afar. The path that wound around the mountain's beltline, crackled and narrowed as bits and pieces that held it aloof came to die away into dust.

What little the mighty mound could support was bound to the midsection of its flank in three separate indentions, all at least two stories from the ground. Three bodies have yet to move a single inch since carried away to safety. For the one who took on the task as harsh and grueling as it was, it was an effort he knew he couldn't afford to abort. It took him five consecutive hours to find and sort through the piles of bodies for those he cared for and for each one recovered, he worked his way up to a rocky cell.

Despite the severity of his own injuries, Kurama was able to finally find every single person he admired deeply and went about tending their wounds. Whether they were dead or alive he treated him all the same. However he was close to the conclusion that they all were deceased corpses he ran his palms over just to seep warmth into. The only tiny gem who thank the gods for keeping alive and dear to him, was Kisa.

The child he'd discovered wrapped tight in Hiei's arm, face planted firmly in his chest. It'd been a beautiful sight to see as if in death Hiei wanted to make sure Kisa remained protected. Hiei's body had been taken to the upper levels first and left there with the slumbering child.

Next had been the worrisome travels of looking for where his beloved had fallen. Hope was little and doubtful in his survival but Kurama refused to believe the fox had passed on. Not without at least saying good bye. He remained strong as he crept through the sizzling graveyard, occasionally checking the pulse of the thieves he bypassed and judging whether they were worth saving. Only handfuls were still breathing but the wounds were far too outstanding by health standards to heal. So he did them a favor by killing them in the most humane way possible.

By feeding each one a small taste of poison that would slowly put their bodies at ease and into a deep sleep that they could never awaken from.

It hadn't been long after he gave away one of his venoms that he came across Yoko's body, in a tangled and murderously gruesome scene. The tall, lithe creature lay with his head turned to the forest, eyes lifeless and pale. The electric bolt scar in his chest was so thick; Shuichi had to turn his eyes away from the blood that had dried over the organs daring to protrude. Clumps of silver were messily combed over that handsome, mischievous face, matted to the roots in flaked redness.

The human sucked in a deep breath as he kneeled down to do the deed of checking the fox's pulse, fearing that once his fingertips pressed there, he would find nothing signaling life. The index and middle sealed together and Kurama pushed both on the thickest vein, waiting for a heartbeat.

He felt nothing. . . not even the tiniest thump. . . it rose a bowl of heavy regret in his heart and tears that couldn't fall were swallowed back in his throat as he twisted on his heel to stand—

Only just as he had, a sharp grip had coiled around his wrist with a deadly constriction, holding him rooted to his spot. Emerald eyes went wide with stunned silence as the flood of red hair whipped around with its owner to see one peeking hazel eye, narrowed angrily.

"Don't," The fox thief hoarse violently as he tried to speak so softly. "Don't –don't write me off . . . so. . . so easily."

That had been all he could say from there as his hand fell to the ground, kicking up the dust of determination. Shuichi's chest swelled with pride and relief of monstrous proportions as he hurried to carry his dying mate to one of the nursing caves still intact.

Now had come for the final process of searching for the one he knew was dead. He'd bared witness to when Kuronue had fallen from the sky and saw the exchange of eternal loyalty between him and Hiei. Words of the purest or greatest price would never be able to precise any value to the emotions those two shared in that silent moment.

Shuichi figured it'd be the most honorable way to heal the mind of the one he cared for with the body at least. This journey hadn't been as complicated as the other two. Kuronue's body was found arched over one of the chipped boulders; wings slacked on both sides in a respectful sheet to cover his face and form from view. Shuichi didn't care to check how savage the scars were; the smell alone told him plenty that the burns had nicked the Chimera to the muscles latched on his bones.

With him being the tallest of his previous patients, Shuichi had to work with more amps to get the crumbled carcass under his armpits and dragging him along the way to the mountain. When he'd flipped the body over, Kuronue's clothes were so badly burned they melted into his flesh, literally becoming unmovable. If he'd been alive, the process for doing that would've been incredibly agonizing.

And yet . . .

Perhaps it could've been a trick of the wind, or some hidden hope in Shuichi's mind but when they were half way up the mountain he could've sworn he saw Kuronue's fingers twitch. Whether that was from the constant pulling or vibrations of the hauls, Shuichi wasn't sure but he ignored the consideration of the impossible and carried on with his burden. However more bizarre antics began to occur.

Kuronue's hat and mysteriously fallen off his head several times and the bounce of his ears twitched.

His fingers started to dig into the dirt instead of limply coming along.

And what could've been the sure evidence to Shuichi's surprise was the distinguished grunt that came when he dropped what he had thought was a dead body on the floor of the nurse wing.

Shuichi curiously rounded the body; eyes narrowed as he bent down to his knees and carefully rested his hand over where the heart was prisoned behind the blended flesh and cloth. As soft and spaced as the rarest rose . . . there were uneven heartbeats. . . all of the just as unique as the one before.

A wind of calm released through Shuichi's nose as he felt a smile upturn his lips. One of his hands swished off the singed banes from the Chimera's brow as he lowered his face to the long ear and whispered, "Take alive my friend. You have people wanting you here."

With that said, Kurama stood looking up to the sky with a sorrow he'd never knew would overcome him at the thought that he'd nearly lost them. But they were here and alive.

Now it was his job to make sure they stayed that way.

And for the next few days, he did just that.

* * *

><p>Silence filled the rims of every residence for so long. The only break in the cycle of quiet harmony came from the rush of splashing, cool remedies used to bandage over gaping holes and the crackle of spiritual youki to thread its invisibility. Shuichi had tended to his own injuries first in order to be in top form to treat those still unconscious. Hours were spent between cleaning, re- bandaging, nursing, moving limps to prevent stiffness and massages to stimulate reasonable body temperature.<p>

Everyone was striped to their nudity making for easier access. Kuronue's clothing, having been melted into his chest, legs and arms, had to be peeled away every so many hours with expert concern, until all that stayed was his crimson tinted body.

What little aid the mortal receive came from the stumbling little child carrying a bucket of water and rags on his head. Kisa was being a brave little tike and being on his best behavior oddly enough. Kurama ruled that being because of his instincts fixing his mind into understanding that his elders were weak and defenseless. Whatever Alpha status he felt at the moment would be short lived but for now it was very much appreciated.

Bits of humor accompanied the little guy as well when taking the time answer Kurama in conversation with the only word he'd learned.

It didn't matter what the question was, how it was asked, be it positive or negative, the child answered it the saw way with "Hi-wee." Kisa would carry the bucket of water to dump it out and when Kurama thanked him, he'd receive "Hi-wee," as a 'you're welcome' and hurry off to get more.

When asked if he's hungry, the child would nod and say "Hi-wee, Hi-wee." At times, Kurama wondered if it was a defect but thought against it later.

One night during his rounds of the territory he heard some murmuring coming from the mouth of the cave where Yoko was resting and found it to be Kisa, squeaking stories only he could understand to his elder. His chubby arms would wave around, his facial expressions would take on the most adorable appearances and his imagination would carry him from one emotion to the next. It'd been a rather interesting scene all the way up to the point when Kisa promptly collapsed on Yoko's face and fell asleep.

As much of a nice surprise that would to wake up to a tummy of sugar, Shuichi doubted even the boy's father would be pleased at waking up to a nude body, plastered on his face.

The story telling went from one cave to the next, depending on who Shuichi spent the day nursing and Kisa's little antics keep the work load entertaining. The only times Shuichi would find himself most troubled was feeding them all. Soup was all he could manage with no game in the surrounding area. The couple of times he did catch a piglet or pigeon they hardly lasted.

The soup would be eaten between him and Kisa first with the child's being mashed to nothing but liquid mush. As for the others, Kurama held a good mouth and would press his lips on theirs, while massaging their throats to coax the meal down. The intimacy of each lip press was ignored for each person done, even when he felt a twinge of fire coming from the warmth returning to their faces. Kuronue's feedings were the most complicated because of the burns lashed around his thorax.

Kurama took extra special care to tilt the raven demon's head back and used the length of his tongue to dive in, spooning the juices with a more direct approach.

The chimera had chosen the wrong moment to decide that day would be the day he would open his eyes and feel a gagging sensation in the back of his throat, where Kurama was pressing the tip of his tongue. It'd be a scary and yet arousing feat. Where Kurama's hand had been flattened on Kuronue's chest, the chimera shakily reached up to cup it and leaned in to capture a deep penetration.

The shock of interaction caused Shuichi to move back, ripping his lips away. His first impulse had been to reach up with his digit tips to rub over where the supposed kiss had occurred, but when he looked back down to see Kuronue having fallen back unconscious, the moment was forgotten. It'd been an unconscious reaction.

The days following became a total more than two weeks before real reactions began to surface.

Excitement was pronounced from whom awaken first when Kisa came squealing at the top of his lungs from within Yoko's cave screaming "Hi-wee!" Shuichi steadily stood, cracking his back out the stiff knacks as he allowed the pup to tug his hakama leg to where he found his beloved Yoko sitting upright, with the craftiest smile on his face.

Shuichi stood frozen at the opening, eyes unleashing the raw sensations of fear and rejoice that had never appeared in his face before. Arms were slacked at his eyes, lips chewed between even teeth as a vibrate shake slowly took up his figure.

The Yoko's face softened from its misconductive façade and gathered a soothing one. "Shuichi," he whispered, voice raw from non-usage. He held out his one hand, beckoning the human to come forth. There was a pause, an almost suspended air of nonbelief—but it came as a wanting to known that this moment was real and Shuichi felt like he were that child from so long ago as he came to take the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled down to meet the lips of his mate.

The taste had to be reacquainted, as if returning to a home treasured. Valleys of fangs and dulled teeth were explored and worshiped as they had never been before. Shuichi relinquished all his worries into the way Yoko stroked his tongue with the rougher surface of his own. The mortal's left hand found its way to the fox's pointed ear and took the soft cartilage between his fingers, rubbing the shell softly in a way he knew the demon would relish.

The kiss pulled apart simultaneously; Yoko stuck his lips in another space between Shuichi's shoulder and neck to plant the softest peaks there as his voice rumbled thickly, "I've dreamt of you Little One."

Shuichi hummed wordlessly at the feel of rough, cracked lips devouring his skin. He tilted his head away to stare the fox in the eyes as he used his fingers to crook under his chin. "I've missed you Yoko."

"Hi-wee!" Kisa came forward happily squeezing himself between the pair and nesting his bottom in the fox's lap, nuzzling his face in his stomach. "Hi-wee, Hi-wee!"

At first the Youko only lifted and eyebrow but after rolling the verbal tries in his head he slowly chuckled and wrapped his other around the baby fox, "You're growing up kit." Then he did something only a true parent could do when delivering the affections to their offspring. He eased himself from Shuichi's embrace and picked the pup up around his waist, looking him square in the eyes.

Kisa, unsurely lowered his ears to the base of skull, wearily wondering what would happen next.

His answer came when a long wet drag tickled from under his chin to the top of his crown and repeated on the opposite side of his face. Large blinks met that of the languid gaze his father gave and the tiniest smile on his face. Kisa was fast to become delighted and began littering Yoko's face in sloppy kisses, and wild licks, saturating his whole face.

Kisa clapped his hands and giggled excessively. To Yoko's shock the child reached out his arms and wrapped them around his head, and his tail coiling around his still tender neck. Kisa suctioned his tummy over his father's face, rubbing his plump cheek on the Yoko's nose and gurgling in a way only a fox could understand. Yoko chuckled against the baby belly and growled in return, a sort of animalistic welcome of the endearment.

The father-son bond was an exchange best kept for private, Shuichi decided as he turned on his heel to depart.

Only when he had, never would he have expected to get a second heart stopping surprise in the same day.

There stood Hiei, with his hand braced on the rim of the cave gazing at the scene playing out between the fox and his son, like it was the most natural thing to see. The wrappings around his brow, chest, arms and legs, covered his bare body to some degree, but he acted as though it were nothing. Then he slid his tired eyes over to Shuichi's stretched expression.

There was nothing either of them to say to each other, yet there was so much they could say. All that'd happened, secrets that had been said needed to be explained, confessions needed to be returned or denied, just about anything. Any way of distressing the frozen situation would do.

Hiei stood a deep inhale and blew it low and quiet, prepared to be the one to break this silence. "Thank you." The words were crushed into a wrinkled cloth as soon as the feel of strong arms wrapped around his neck and tugged him forward. The solid foundation of flat chest muscles collided with his and the press of lips into his collarbone stunned him speechless. A sharp intake of wind said, Shuichi was drinking in the scent as if to be sure this was indeed the Koorime wrapped tight in his arms.

Hiei stiffened, unsure as to what or how to respond to this human's physical . . . whatever.

"You protected me Hiei," Kurama whispered in the fire demon's ear. "You could've died. . ."

There was a short debated silence before Hiei did what he could and simply lifted his arms to go around the human's waist. "Seemed the logical thing to do at the time. . ." He grumbled around the dryness. A cough later he said more to the individual behind who was keeping the child occupied. ". . . you've fared well I see. I thought you'd be dead."

"Shuichi's care has done us all a bit of good Hiei."

Hiei eased back, closing his eyes. "Indeed," he sighed. "And the boy's unharmed?"

"Not a scratch," Yoko praised, holding the boy up by his tail to face his other guardian. "See for yourself."

Kisa squirmed with joy at the abuse but it all came to a halt when those wide yellow eyes saw another playmate. Tears boiled in his eyes and with great haste he struggled his way out of Yoko's grasp and scrambled as fast as he could to latch around Hiei's leg, "Hi-wee, Hi-wee, Hi-wee!" The name was howled enough times for all of them to break down in smiles and shake their heads at the display of worry and affection given one-sided.

Hiei rolled his eyes, elevating his leg up to the knee, looking the child in his watery gaze. ". . . Learn another word." He lightly growled.

Kisa merely tilted his head to the side—then went right back to crying in his friend's leg.

"Yes," The Youko feigned a sigh. "Such a pity that it's his first word to use. What a waste."

"Would you have rather he learned _Papa_ instead Yoko?" Shuichi mused.

"Of course not. That sort of title isn't befitting of me. He'll call me whatever he pleases as he grows older. For now I'll just settle with Hi-wee," The last part mumbled as he made eye contact with the red eyed fellow.

Hiei snorted, slinging the pup off his leg. "Little nuisance." The insult was directed to both worthless foxes.

Kisa pouted angrily and scurried off to his burrow to get away from the adults laughing at his abuse.

"Hiei."

Said demon turned his scowl to the one who called him, lifting a brow.

Yoko felt his right ear bend at the tip before straightening. "Might I have a word with you?" A space was patted by his side. "I've something to say."

Once more, Shuichi took this as a signal for his presence to disappear.

"You stay little one. You need to hear this too," Yoko demanded without the use too much authority.

Shuichi paused at the entrance, fingers flinching, lips pulsing. He relented after a moment's thought and escort Hiei over near the once master thief, both of them taking a kneel next to him. Yoko pierced them both with a hawk eye scrutiny, studying features of their faces, bodies, hair, taking in the cleansed scents of their original odors before all the chaos.

"I too was near death Hiei," Yoko pointed at the wrappings fastened from the base of his neck to where his waist met his thighs. "When Raizen stabbed me, I half expected to be sent to the afterlife. You must've convinced him otherwise."

"I doubt that," Grunted Hiei. "That dictator shows no mercy for his victims. It must've been a miscalculation on his part—" A sharp intake resulted from when his hand was covered with a set of long, slender fingers, the claws lightly tapping over his crusted skin.

"You stood up for my life as well as Shuichi's. I hadn't a clue as to why." A very difficult thing for him to confess since he rarely found himself a step or two behind any mystery. Only now with Hiei's behavior, he had to know, wanted to know if the response of action had been based on instinct or pity.

"You saved my life once before Yoko," Hiei said, retrieving his hand from under the covenant. "A life for a life, a debt was repaid." He made to stand only to be stopped midway by that very same hand.

"At first, I'd saw as nothing more than a use to me. You exceed from that on your own my gradually becoming a reliable access to my clan. You never stopped until you began to worm your way into so many hearts little one." Yoko suddenly yanked his charge's face a mere inch to where their noses brushed. "Kuronue, Shuichi, and even myself."

Shuichi clapped a hand on his shoulder, eyes lit as brilliant as a twilight glow. "You've brought along the changed we needed, for all of us Hiei. We'd . . . we'd be happy if you joined us and became a permanent part of our lives."

For the briefest second, just a small instant, Hiei's grew as wide as his face, mouth gingerly opened—it changed quickly to a glare, a mixture of confusion, anger and disappointment. "You say this now? Not when I asked you at the cliff's base? Before I tied my life to . . . to _him." _He sighed, shaking his head. "It's not fair to him. I pledged my life to be with Kuronue. His death won't influence my decisions to suddenly up and bed the two of you."

"I don't expect your decision so quickly—"

"You shouldn't expect one at all," The Koorime snapped angrily. "Why have you waited this long? Why didn't you proposition me before? You knew what your feelings were."

The Yoko's grip tightened. "Do you think this is easy for me to say Hiei? I was in conflict of my own emotions. I had no idea how to deal with this intensity. There was you to think about as well as how it would affect Kuronue. These emotions are things I've only confessed to having for Shuichi. To voice them out loud is horribly beneath me." When Hiei snapped his head away, Yoko captured his chin in his index and middle claws, returning that burning glare. "I don't know why I felt the need to say them now. At first I only pursued you in hopes of gaining your interests for Shuichi's sake since he couldn't get over you, but that's changed. I want you as well Hiei. Not just for my son or my mate, but for me and I will have you."

Hiei gritted his teeth, while he smacked the fox's hand away from his face. "So what are you saying? You plan to challenge me for my body, is that it?"

"We don't want to take it that far Hiei," Shuichi softly confirmed. "If we win your heart, we'd rather you came to us on your own free will and not through force. It won't do us a bit of good to have you made into our slave." Using the pads of his digit tips, Shuichi lightly brushed aside some of the sweat clumped banes on Hiei's smooth brow. "You've known how I feel for some time. It's sudden and I apologize for having fallen for you while you were betroth to Kuronue. If it were possible we'd gladly take him as well. I can't say I'm sorry for my feelings for you, I'd be lying if I said such a thing.

"You're making things complicated," Hiei hoarsed, voice oddly thick. Sucking in some much needed air through his nose to collect his composure, Hiei opened and closed his eyes. "I cannot deny there is perhaps something there for you two as well. Its subtle but because of how I've trained myself to be it could take some time."

It was the Yoko who spoke this time, reaching to cover the fire demon's hand with his claws. "You may have time Hiei, as much as you need. Though I ask that you give this some much needed thought. Until I receive your answer. . . I'd like to have a small taste."

Then Yoko kissed him.

It was more than a mere touch of lips; it was a marathon of stunning starvation and blissful defeat that seemed to thrum in every fiber of Yoko Kurama's hidden soul, pouring into Hiei as a deep passion and touch. It was a silently aching sigh of _at last _neither of them had acknowledged until just now. Whatever uncertainties wedged in was shattered under the urgent crush of Yoko's mouth on his, of fire and moisture and agonizing desire. Because Yoko was kissing him like there was nothing he'd ever wanted more – and like he'd wanted it for so much longer than Hiei had ever dared to wonder.

_All this time . . . __in the way he kiss . . . Damn. _

The easy affirmative was absolutely relieving. To know he was wanted around and not just to be used as before.

_It's real this time. _

In the tiny split of desperation, one of Hiei's hands rose to cup the Yoko's jaw, bringing him in closer.

But going further then this could lead to all the wrong interpretations and so with much regret, the fox marauder, dragged his lips away. "You need time," As he said this, he gently trailed damped heat on Hiei's neck. Both red eyes were glazed, so inexperienced to being exposed to an A rank's youki wanton simulations. "We needn't take it so far if it's only for consideration Hiei."

He was right. Hiei unconsciously licked away the foreign flavors of sparkling youki from his lips and settled back against his hunches to stare opened eyed at the Youko after what just transpired. He seemed as cool and unruffled by the kiss as if it were the most natural thing to do.

Hiei absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair, down past the nape of his neck, letting the tendrils spike from the matted stroke. Shuichi reached out to rub over those same spikes and leaned forward for a very small kiss, only a mere touch. "We'll give you time," he whispered. "As much as you need."

"You're ok with this," Hiei returned just as quietly, to his surprise taking a long locket of red between his fingers to sample the texture.

"I would rather have you both then only one." Shuichi shrugged with a twinkle in his eyes. "It gives me the best of both worlds don't you think?"

"Idiot," The fire demon flatly insulted as he stood to full height, buckling just a bit where the wounds pulled under his bandages. "I'll have an answer for you soon." Shuichi followed him to the mouth of the cave where they would've parted hadn't something glistened.

Hiei noticed something strange caught on the ridge of his bandage. Looking down he noticed a lone strand of jet black hair stuck from his chest to Kurama's shoulder and frowned. Puzzled and inwardly suspicious, he examined the hair piece and chanced it by taking a whiff of the strand.

He half expected it to dried and old—but the look of it was fresh, and had a slight shine to it in the sunlight. It made him wonder. . . "Is he still alive?" The words were so gentle, not even the Yoko's ears to detect every syllable, but he understood.

Shuichi took the string off his shoulder and handed it to the fire demon. "He hasn't woken up yet Hiei. He's been burned pretty badly but his recovery is assured."

"But he lives—he's alive," Shaking and without a fathomable reason as to why, Hiei bent his knees prepared to sprint off but not before casting a gaze over to the fox. There was something there, he wanted to say something but could only come up with. "Nothing's changed," before he sped off.

No nothing will change. No matter where he was being pulled.

* * *

><p>"Damn, he wrapped me tight. Shit," Rotating his arms the best he could, despite the suffocating fastens, a dark figure tried to stretch out the span of his wings but came up short when they two protested with cracks.<p>

Sighing aloud to himself and wishing he could make his limps remember how to function, Kuronue tried shifting on his buttocks on the ground until he could brace his weight on the wall and pull himself up. Only that little scenario didn't play out as it had in his mind and he ended up, flopping on his side, knocking his head against the rock face. "Got'dammit." Every curse known to demon kind was spewed from every direction of the cave, not leaving a space untouched with blasphemy.

After several more attempts at trying to regain ground, the Chimera gave up giving a shit and opted for settling on his back, arms spread wide as well as his legs. Whatever happened to his hair tie was a moot point to think about now. With all his hair spreading in a pitch black halo he was debating on whether or not he should have it cut after he got out of this cave.

There were a ton of things he needed to get done. He knew his friends were doing just find from what he could hear Kurama telling him in his sleep. Hiei's condition had put him into a dreamlike ease, just appreciating that the little guy was fine.

He didn't ever want to see that look of despair in those beautiful eyes again. When he'd been falling, Kuronue was positive that would be the end of his him, but to see Hiei's red gems so polished and beyond sadness, tore a shred of cords from the raven's heart. As long as he lived and as soon as they mated, he would never allow that look to appear again.

First things first; he really needed to get himself out of this damn cave. Being trapped in this tight hold was driving him crazy.

The raven demon was so caught up in his own self-pity; he neither sniffed nor heard the quick pant that entered from his temporary home where two almond red eyes stared at every twitching movement of his body. He was somewhat nude save for the single sheet spread across his crotch, too thin to be considered a cloth. The grunts, and bristling curse words went on for some time before Kuronue thought of another method of getting off the ground and shot up, flinging every strand of ebony string over his face in midnight disarray.

As the hair settled only one indigo eye peered through the gap of jet black in silent disbelief. It trained itself on the ideal dream of tannest muscles, the sprout of black hair, the bruises littering his body from head to toe and the lips thinned so skinny they looked gone.

Kuronue worked his mouth several times to get something out but time and time again, every shouting speech failed him. All he could do was stare, incredibly fascinated with the only thing he valued more than his treasures.

"Pige . . ." the one word that came hitched a cord in the back of Kuronue's throat. He hadn't realized it until then that he'd thought him to be worst off. Like the Toushin had surely taken a limb or disfigured his beloved in an unimaginable way. But no here he was, fine as the day they first met.

Hiei steadily step first his right foot, then his left in the shadow shaded hollow, eyes trained for only one person. Not once had he unlocked his tedious gaze on Kuronue; not even when he came to stand directly by his side, kneeled down to one knee.

Kuronue worked his lips to get out something, anything at all.

Neither could muster a single syllable to suffice a decent greeting. Hiei was the first to reach out, lacing his callous fingers through the matted tangles, pinching a small piece between his index and thumb.

Kuronue hadn't realized his own hand had acted on its own account to cup Hiei's crown and bump their brows together. Distress unleashed in a collaborated sigh as the physical contact reassured them both that the other was indeed alive and well.

"Hiei . . . my god I was so worried about 'cha," Kuronue whispered, so soft and concerned. Every fiber of his being felt the need to feel his betroth pressed into his flesh in whole and with little effort he ushered the fire demon down to lay by his side, gazing deep in his vibrate red eyes.

The tiniest tug of lips lifted upward on Hiei's face as he lightly tossed away the thread of hair for another section, "I took you for dead, Kuronue." Hiei murmured so quietly it seemed the only way to keep this fantasy a reality.

"Me," The raven chuckled at that, still stroking over the pinned up black needles. "Nah, I could never die on you darlin'. I—I couldn't leave here without seeing you." His hand fell on the shorter man's shoulder. "You're really ok, and in one piece." The last part added as mused gesture as he nudged the fire demon's cheek with his thumb.

Hiei chuckled, "You're barely in once piece yourself." Then, his face relaxed just as his hand descended from toying with the individual hairs.

Kuronue frowned using the rugged pad of his thumb to caress over the dark spotted cheek. "What's wrong?"

Taking in one, then two deep breaths, Hiei composed himself to what he determined was his stoic poise and spoke, "I was propositioned, by the Youko—earlier before coming to see you."

The frown on Kuronue's face hardened and gone was the playful coy that glittered with mischief. "He—wait, he did what?" Had it not been for the burns keeping him rooted to the ground, he would've sped out of there with the devil hot on his tail.

The slam of his fist had to settle as a way to exert his sudden anger as it crashed against the rocky support above his head and collapsed a small avalanche. "What the hell, he knows you're betrothed to me. Why would he—" A lone finger silenced the rest of his wrongful hatred.

"Keep quiet, until I finish. Understand?" A nod agreed and a apologetic kiss was pressed to Hiei's finger. "I haven't agreed to anything . . . it's a bit sudden for me to give an answer but I promised to give it some thought."

"What's there to consider? We're bound by a vow to be together when the rose . . . oh," When Hiei gave him a narrowed look, it came as a reminder that that supposed rose would've definitely been destroyed during the calamity.

Hiei shuffled closer, burying his nose deep inside the crook of Kuronue's neck as he licked the tender burns littered around. Kuronue felt too disappointed to oblige the gesture and laid perfectly still, not acknowledging but not completely ignoring what was being physically requested.

An understanding.

". . . What about me, about us," The Chimera's wing stretched out over the top of their nude bodies, sealing away the world. "I thought our relationship was something you'd grown accustomed too. Now I have to face that you could possibly leave me for my friend and his mate?"

"No," Hiei was quick to deny. "I never said a word about leaving you behind. I meant what I said that day you gave me your gift." Pulling back his face to see the man from a better angle, Hiei sighed out his last bit one the matter. "I will be your mate no matter what happens."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kuronue wrapped both arms around his beloved, face set in a tough scowl. "I don't want to challenge him for your hand, but if it comes down to that I won't back down." His loving grip tightened. "I'll fight to keep what's mine."

"There won't be any need of that you fool," Grouched Hiei. "I didn't tell you this to go about being a mindless savage. I said it so you'd think of doing this with me."

Kuronue stiffened, than blinked his eyes stunned. "Pige, you can't expect to—wait huh? You want me to do what?"

"Do the companionship with me."

Kuronue loosened his grip on the fire demon as he slid fully on his back, draping a arm over his eyes, "D'ah Hiei—"

"I know it's a lot to ask of you but I can't deny myself what's been nagging me for some time now." Hiei decided lying down would do little to get his point across so he sat forward, bending his knees a part. "I . . . I've come to care for the human Kurama in a way I have you, yet I've denied my attraction out of discrimination of his race. The Youko—ours is practically based on instinct, but not too different. You are a combination of both." When Kuronue refused to move his arm, the Koorime, nudged his thigh with a light shove.

Sighing through his nose, the Chimera joined his love in a similar fashion, letting his hair curtain over his shoulders, messily. He brought two dull fingers to his eyes and squeezed where the pressure of stress was beginning to build. "Damn, you've put me in an awkward situation Pige. Shit, how am I supposed to answer this?" After all the drama they'd been through with the missions, Yomi's betrayal, those bastard Toushins with the Jaguar King and recovery that fool Yoko chooses now to bring this up? The stupid jackass.

A soft touch grazed over his brow, indicating Hiei wanted him to look in his eyes. "I won't force you into doing something for me Kuronue. If they're not what you want, I won't take him up on his offer. We could leave, just the two of us and start on our own."

A deflated burst erupted out of Kuronue's chest to hear that . . . only he wouldn't think of it as being something that Hiei would really want. The idea of them going off on their own, to live their lives as they see fit, to do whatever they pleased without the hassle of others. It was a tempting delight, but not even he could say he'd live a life without going to his best friend for a thing or two about advice.

A sigh shook his shoulders, dampening his wings flat to the ground as he cast Hiei a side glance, "I need time to think about it Hiei."

"I understand, take as much as you need."

"But there's something I want to know before I think on it."

"Name it."

Taking a deep, heavy breath, Kuronue scooted closer, wrapping his arm around Hiei's shoulder, staring him deep in his eyes. "Whatever I decide, you'll stay by my side. Even if I choose for us to leave here and be on our own, will you be there?"

"Yes," Hiei answered on beat. "In the end you're the one who came first. . ."

Kuronue smiled, deeply infatuated and charmed to the core of his heart. "I'm glad to hear it." And indeed he was as he lowered his lips down to connect the long missed kiss between two tamed demons.

. . . Only one of them hoped inside, that they could all live in happiness . . . as a family he never had.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Kuronue and Hiei have a lot to think about. . .<strong>


	36. A Precious Reason

**Author's Rant:** Ok my sweet Yu Yu fans, this marks as the final chapter of Winter's Halo. A little bit rushed.

_Side Note: Due to reasons I'd rather not go into full detail about, I've been FORCED to edit the three lemons planned for this chapter. I received a PM from someone who apparently seems to think I'M THE ONLY author for this pairing that writes sexually explicit scenes and has supposedly reported it because of Chapter 17. I due greatly apologize for this labeled issue that I'd like to call complete "bullshit." So thank you unknown loser, you've just made this chapter ten times shorter. You guys will definitely be able to tell where the lemons were taken from. It'll be hard not to tell but anyway I hope it doesn't deter your interests from the chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>A Precious Reason<strong>

* * *

><p>The weeks to follow carried on into the beginnings of a decaying autumn. With the change of the leaves transforming their lustful emerald glades for richer tones of burgundy fire, auburn orange and saffron gold's; another change was taking place in the midst of it all. By the slowest time and detailed patience, what was once the place best known for containing the world's greatest thieves was now a collapsed skeleton of its old life. The grounds were swept and molded clean of a previous battle and of the bodies all so savagely murdered with the highest dishonor.<p>

The whereabouts of Yomi's body were never found and thus believed that he too had survived the invasion and possibly escaped to live out the remainder of his miserable existence, never to see the light of day as he once had. Those who once knew him as a friend could only curse him with the thoughts of knowing that their fallen comrade's souls would haunt him until he drew his last breath.

Those who'd unfortunately met their cruel fate that day long ago were given the best kind of ceremonial burial, best fitting to all thieves; to go out in a way that was of the upmost magnificence and memorable.

Their bodies were laid side by side, their skin all cleaned to the best their ushers could do, and the calmest expressions granted with their jewels and belongings decorated on and around. Under the witness of brightest stars and when the moon was at her fullest, a flame was set to devour every single corpse until the last reminds were brush away by the slightest breeze. The bandit's sanctuary was determined too far gone and too known to be well kempt as a decent residence, so it too was buried flat into the earth and revived as a newer structure.

The mountain reappeared only half the size of its older version, more curved around its edges and less angled. Light sheens of moss were painted over its cap and the sides gingerly coated in strong greenery, cracking through the tough rock to blend with a normal background. Trees were cultivated in a series of talls, smalls, various species and breeds to gratify a peaceful existence. The rest to follow would come about its own as time progressed on.

As those few who'd survived the massacre, life carried on as it would after repairs and damages were restored.

For Hiei and Kuronue, during the time they were given to think over the proposition asked, they'd spent more time together and eventually the moment arrived one humid evening near the flow of a watery brook where a silent communion occurred between them.

A private night finally commence between two long time lovers as whispered wantons flourished in the mildew meadow and under the wisps of swaying silver glistened off the drops of water. A reflection of perspired flesh and clumps of matted hair was molded as one mirrored off the cool liquids. Eyes bled with a color of red no other would ever see danced with a coral of desire into the glazed charm of indigo black. The grass slide over along their backs, detaching from the roots to suction their blades on the slick melted skin.

Sounds were sharply audible and sweetly harmonized as a single tune. Nails dug where they could have anchorage to keep down when the passions seemed to escalate to a higher level.

It was a night of lust, one of equal romance, and the hours spent to familiarize themselves with each other's bodies was a memory they'd always hold dear. Both sampled the feel of dominance from the other's touch and it equalized as a mutual understanding that neither were higher than him.

Kuronue had been his most gentle during the night's blending colorations into the dawn. He held Hiei to his chest, caressing his flanks and massaging the round globes he was finally allowed to stroke without fear of assault.

Hiei laid his head in the crook of Kuronue's neck, exhausted from the heated intercourse that only demons could survive and want more of. The tips of his fingers strayed over the rise and fall of swelled pectorals, tangling in the ravishing ebony waves.

"You're a beast," Kuronue panted and chuckled in a single breath. "I never knew you wanted me that bad."

"Idiot," Hiei softly mused. "Don't ruin the moment. Sex won't stop me from killing you."

"Oh I love when you talk dirty," To emphasize his simulation, Kuronue lifted his legs so as to slide his raging dick in between Hiei's thighs. "Keep 'em comin' Love and I'll make sure you can't walk by mornin'."

Hiei's foot crept down past the Chimera's knee and inched higher to rub over his pulsating anus. "The same applies to you, Fool." He sighed, nuzzling his face in where the sweat and dirt of sex and collected. It'd been his favorite place to nibble on and the marks of broken skin still remained and bruised. By morning they'd be a horrid shade of navy and sickly yellow. Areas where the raven demon's back and buttocks met were also just as badly tarnished with dark specks. Although Hiei can't say his mind was left unaffected by Kuronue's fangs and claws. Hiei's behind was crawling with evil red trails and his back was kissed and suckled to where his back resembled battle markings.

It'd been a long night of passionate discoveries and words mentioned that will never be spoken in front of others. Everything tonight was to be kept in private . . . well for the time being.

This was something unknowingly plaguing both their minds simultaneously, but neither could fathom how to best to approach the subject without destroying this tender moment.

"Hiei," Kuronue whispered after feeling the throes of slumber begin to claim his eyes. "I still need more time to consider this." He eased back his neck to turn his face over to Hiei's. "Have you already made up your mind?"

Hiei stared him in the face, holding his gaze steady. "I want to pursue it, at least until you figure out what you want. If it comes to pass that you don't want this, I'll gladly cease all ventures and carry on with you."

Kuronue thinned his lips, contemplating his own decision and finally coming up empty. "I'm going to go away from a few days; ya know to clear my head a little. If I can figure out all this craziness, then maybe I can see if this thing is right for the both of us."

"Take all the time you need," Hiei returned back in the comfort of Kuronue's neck, seeping the warmth from his skin. "There's no rush."

No there was no rush. They had plenty of time to think over their options, but for now, they'd simple relax in this beautiful day and cherish its meaning forever as the day they merged as one and became soul mates for eternity.

* * *

><p>Kuronue's department was signaled a sort of lee way for the Youko and Human to begin their courtship for winning Hiei's hand. Three times a day for the past three weeks were religiously done the same way, in a well woven pattern. A day was given to each man and they did their best to prove their worth to the fire demon.<p>

Shuichi would begin the day by swaying Hiei's affections through techniques unfamiliar in the Makai but very normal from his own home. The morning was welcomed with a set of flowers—which Shuichi learned was the wrong way to go about impressing the Koorime, since he had low tolerance for being treated feminine. Ideas of offering simple gifts were decided, with basic jewels, clothing, paintings and other valuables, thankfully all bought instead of stolen.

"How do you like this one?" Shuichi chuckled as he showcased yet another lavishing cloth before his potential love. "The tone of color does wonders with your eyes and it suits your personality."

Hiei relaxed his back against the truck of a tree, legs crossed at the ankles and hands cupped behind his back as he upturned his nose at the radiate artifact. "I'll pass."

Shuichi rolled his eyes, replacing the circular ruby with another gem just as lovely and twice as enchanting. The design boosted it's great worth and polished surface gleamed, marigold swirls and background lavender, combined in a hexagon form.

"I found this one at the Grotto Trades yesterday. The salesman told me it came from a foreign country; possibly from my own world." Shuichi held it up against the sunlight, creating a prism reflection on the clumps of Hiei's hakama. "I quite fancy this one myself."

"Then keep it," Hiei grunted, irritated. "I'm not interested."

"Oh honestly Hiei," Shuichi sighed for the hundredth time today as he packed away the gifts and engagement presents in the small compartment chest he brought along. "You've denied every contribution. Is there not something you find intriguing?"

"Nothing inanimate," Hiei answered as if having waited for that very question to be asked. "I hold valuables based on personal experience." He then looked to the box of expensive trinkets. "What stories do these jewels tell? What exactly will they be to me? You're looking to impress me with gifts instead of figuring out how I'll perceive them." Taking a deep inhale and realizing it out, he finished off the speech with an honest opinion. "And no, none of these _tickle my fancy_ as you'd say."

"I see," Shuichi hadn't thought to evaluate what any of the presents would mean or if any of them would signify how he actually felt for Hiei. He'd bought them in hopes that he'd realize that his value was as much as these items were and so much more. Unfortunately he'd miscalculated how these would indeed be received.

Thinking long and hard, he thought how the time he'd spent with Hiei and tried to conspire all the ideals of what may be seen as the perfect presents. For a few minutes of the silence spread between them, he came up short.

"Hm," Something Hiei would hold dear yet not pity over. It shouldn't be this much of a challenge since the fire demon's never been the sort to want for anything. He treasured the simplest things, such that round gem around his neck and the cat's eye pendant from Kuronue. Both of those had significant meanings. . .

Ah, Kurama thought of a time way back during the first times, he and Hiei were getting accustomed to each other's company. He'd be surprised if what he was about to do would suffice for a decent gift. "Hiei," Kurama scooted in a way to adjust his legs curved to the side, his back rested comfortably against the tree's truck. "Could you come here please?"

Hiei opened only one of his eyes, lifting the eyebrow above it. "Why?"

"Humor me," Kurama patted his thigh. "Lay your head here."

"I think not," Hiei shuffled up from his perch, eyeing the mortal carefully for any dormant threats of trickery.

Kurama reached out to him; gently tugging the man down with little restraint should he decide that he really didn't want to give this shot. Hiei's arm lean him forward until he boldly inched his way to the human's face, face a narrowed suspicion. Kurama chuckled as he suddenly closed the space between their faces, instantly brimming a cozy link between their lips. It was a soft gesture, nothing to demanding or forceful; just a warm coax to get the demon relaxed.

It slowly worked through every nerve ending of Hiei's body from the tops of his hair to the balls of his toes as he sunk into the sweet moment of masculine humanity and twinge of forbidden youki. The tiniest stroke of pink moisture swipe across his bottom lip, tasting the supple swell and wringing an animal groan free. Hiei's hand wound itself in the mass of cherry glossed hair until settling on the ball of Kurama's head, a sign of demanding free reign of the other's mouth.

Kurama obliged for the briefest moment, nipping Hiei's lips playfully before, unchaining their kiss. "Lovely flavor you have," Kurama whispered against the lips he dared to kiss again. He chuckled at redness sheen, dying away from Hiei's eyes. "You make kissing a delicious feat indeed Hiei."

"Hn," Hiei shifted his eyes away, leaning back and swirling around to flop his head flat on Shuichi's thigh. He clasped both his hands on the bridge of his stomach, closing his eyes as if preparing to sleep.

Kurama smiled, small and private for the one now taking a comfort in his presence and used the very nubs of his fingertips to massage a portion of the course black quills. This continued on for a while, sometimes Hiei turning his head in a way to have another section of his scalp caressed.

Soon it was he to break the silence with an aged opinion, "You never made for bad company, you know."

"Yes, I know." Kurama softly confirmed. "Neither did you." He thought a moment, then. "Could you say I'll _always _make for good company?"

Hiei turned his head to face him, a slight frown on his face. "I never imagined you'd stop."

"Hm that makes me glad." Kurama's face melted of all the stoic charm and became what was rarely seen; a softer, less than poised demeanor of himself. "I want to make you happy Hiei."

Hiei opened his mouth to say something to that, but the haste of comeback failed him once more and so he simply rolled his eyes, blinking at the fool above. "You already have," He gently conveyed. "You were the first friend I had, the first to give me their trust. . ." He left the rest of its meaning to be figured out by Kurama.

Luckily the young man was more capable of understanding the implications and showed by bowing his head down to brush his brow over Hiei's forehead. "I'll always make you happy, Hiei. As long as I breathe, I'll try my hardest to keep you happy."

Hiei nudged his head as the first transaction of demonic gestures seamed. Closing his eyes, he took a whiff of all the smells that incorporated inside this human as a card of mental landmarks, from his earthy odor to the stream of plant youki engraved in his blood.

He knew the mortal demon would keep his word; he wouldn't put it past him to try a new way of making Hiei happy without his being each and every day. That was fine with Hiei. If Kurama had his mind made up for keeping him happy. He could in turn do the same for him for as long as they were together.

Together.

Yes that sounded nice.

* * *

><p>It was moments like these when Hiei appreciated Shuichi's more subtle ways of courtship versus that of this damned Youko.<p>

"Ah, Arg!"

The idiot was likely to kill him by sunset, than show Hiei the smallest bit of affection.

"Dammit!"

The clash of metallic hymns rung profusely from one end of a grass crumbled meadow to the other as swords collided, singing a steely lullaby. Clothing had long sense been discarded as a waste since they were barely clinging to their skins. For the two devils whose eyes danced with the thirst of blood and violence, the addition of bloodied flesh was only a sweeter delish to enjoy.

The Youko took a crouching stance from away, his hair having since lost its brilliance and now poured over his shoulders and face with the look of an untamed savage. One of his hands pressed into the ground, claws engulfed in the earth for support and his other used to hold the hilt of a sword over his back, arched for another attack.

Hiei stumbled back from a past assault, face etched in satisfied wonder that he was facing a powerful warrior. The same angelic wildness tugged his lips over sharpened fangs as he licked his lips with excitement. When Yoko had warned him of the gift he had to offer, never would the Koorime have imagined it'd be something this extreme.

The two of them, battling under the blistering heat of the sun, clothing long since destroyed with scars of deep romance tore in their flesh and blood dripping to the ground. The air was filled with the putrid smell of dirt, earth and soured essence.

From afar, two sets of eyes watched from the safety of a small tree up above from the unpredictable assailants should one of the blows accidentally land on them.

Kisa sat nestled quietly in Shuichi's lap, blinking his wide eyes from his father then to his friend, worried. His stubby fingers gripped his guardian's arm as he dared to peek at the blood spilled more from Hiei's end then the elder's. "Mmm Hi-wee. . ." He whimpered.

"Shh. . ." Shuichi murmured to the little fox. "He'll be fine sweet one."

Kisa wasn't too convinced. The tears were threatening to fall anyway, one by one soaking into Shuichi's sleeve. "Hi-wee mmm Hi-wee." He said the name louder each time.

Through the slithered gap of tangled platinum threads made the mistake of taking his eyes away—Hiei noticed and lunged forward, sword draw high.

The ground hardly signaled his approach, his footsteps carrying the softness of a breeze.

A single blade of grass tapped the bare side of his ankle before he took to the air—Yoko's ear twitched.

The sword came slicing down, kicking up nothing but gravel and dying earth. Hiei's eyes were sharp, narrow to slits as he scanned around him quickly for where the menace could've disappeared. He glanced around, keeping his feet spread and planted in place, not daring to move should the bad dare to come from an unguarded angle.

The worry of youki attack was greatly unconcerned. This spare was met only for raw strength, speed and skill.

Hiei held his sword with both hands as he sniffed the air, and just in time managed to twist around to block the ringing foe's blade before it took off his left arm. With both hands busily cuffing the hilt of his sword, he hadn't anticipated the enemy's fist to come down below and cap his chin hard, sending his body skidding across the ground.

"Hi-wee!" Kisa squealed, horrified.

"Keep still, little one." Shuichi held the struggling kit from trying to escape his protection as he too sat perfectly still, unsure of the Youko's move after nearly rendering Hiei's jaw immobile with such a hit. The sounds of bones crackling under the pressure couldn't have rung any louder and their whereabouts in Hiei's body went unknown to Shuichi.

Cautious green and yellow eyes followed the elder fox demon's languid stride as he walked over to his fallen prey until he stood above him.

Hiei opened his eyes, reaching his hand up to examine his jawline's functioning and chuckled when a tooth shook. "Ha, nearly got me."

"Don't be too sure," The Youko suddenly dropped down using both his hands to trapped Hiei's above his head, interlacing their fingers tight. "I won, now I need to claim my prize."

Hiei frowned, and pulled at his wrist, not at all shocked that after a six hour combat, he'd been too exhausted to break free. "Damned Fool," He chuckled indifferently. "Get on with it."

"Gladly," was the sultry growl before lips sealed away whatever else could be said between them. Another grunted sound pulsed from either one of them when a mutual tongue battle commence, dangerously warring for dominance. The vulpine texture tested the taste of every part of Hiei's mouth, while trying to use the size of its muscle to overwhelm the Koorime's shorter length.

But Hiei wouldn't have that, using the flatter form of his form to coil and strangle around the fox demon's in a way of tugging and sampling his natural deliciousness too. This way of kissing was different from the way Hiei kissed Shuichi. It was similar to Kuronue's, only more loose and heated. There was a sense of demonic comprehension here, a way of giving Hiei a chance to act as he wished, to be as wild as he wanted. This was a way to show how he wanted to be touched, to be kissed.

He then made a small noise of surprise when he felt Yoko run his tongue over his bottom lip, teasing the corners of his mouth, before drawing his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it ever so slightly. Hiei growls grew deeper, almost into snarls as he arched his hips up to grind suggestively in the Yoko's crotch, touching the beads of their sex heads in a way of want.

A desire was burning inside him he wanted answer, the same as it was with the fox. Both were pleased with the other's reactions and planned to devour the very flesh from their bones until discovering what lied underneath.

Kisa, who'd been worried about his friend being harmed, became confused, tilting his head to the side at how his father was eating Hiei's face. Their legs were bending strangely and his father's tail was wagging strangely between his thighs. Ever curious he peered harder over Shuichi's arm and opened his mouth, "Hi-wee—eep, eep, eep!" He suddenly squealed when the world became dark by way of Shuichi's hand, covering his immature eyes from the world's too explicit scenes. . .

. . . And to hide his own shameful flush from the sexually enticing display taking place down below.

* * *

><p>The days blended one into the other, all consisting of the same events, others becoming unpredictable.<p>

Hiei has declined Yoko and Shuichi's offers of sleeping in their cavern because he wanted to wait until Kuronue returned with an answer. He'd only seen the Chimera once since their separation and that had been a brief encounter to become intimate. It was a lustful night, exchanging from sweaty and loose to tight and gentle.

That was four days ago and Kuronue and promised when he returned that his mind would be made up for the sake of all of them.

The tree Hiei has used as his private place had stayed alive. It's truck had survive the wraths of his fires and even the devastation of the attack before and yet it stood tall now, becoming a very late bloomer from the summer and spring seasons by sprouting very small buds of green.

The time he'd spent with Shuichi and Yoko had some of the happiest he'd been in a while; just as wonderful as they'd been with Kuronue. Despite his rejection to their flooding gifts, Hiei only took a few items such as clothing and foods, never asking to wear the jewelry or use it to pawn elsewhere.

One such item was a shoulder-less auburn and pale lavender two piece kimono set, with a pale yellow sash. It was simple and different from the others, and slightly worn. The cloth was made of basic cotton and a cozy fit against this heat that still plagued the Makai territories.

"Hiei," Said demon glanced over his shoulder from his branch to a grim expression on Kurama's face. "Kuronue's returned. He says his decision's been made."

Hiei frowned, perplexed at the odd expression on Kurama's face and leapt down from his placement, lifting his brow. "Something wrong?"

"No," Kurama stiffly answered. "Come, he's waiting." Shuichi turned on his heel; not bothering to see if Hiei was following behind or not—his hand was caught mid swing and yanked back to halt his strong stride. "We mustn't keep him waiting Hiei. He says he doesn't want to keep anyone held up any longer."

"Kurama," Hiei came to stand beside him, with their hands locked. "Shut up. You worry too much." And he walked forward, keeping Shuichi's worrisome grasp in his, knowing what it was that had the man so concerned.

Kuronue's decision was riding on a great deal of changing people's lives. Regardless of what his decision was, Hiei planned to stick by his side.

Even if it meant possibly losing out on the two people he'd come to treasure and a small child he'd come to look upon as his own.

* * *

><p>"Hey squirt, missed me?"<p>

"Hi-wee!"

_'Be glad when he learns the difference'_ Kuronue inwardly mused.

Kisa squealed as he pranced from Yoko's lap and waddled over to be picked up by his favorite Chimera demon.

Kuronue bent down and tossed the child up in the air, chuckling the childish squeaks and chimes echoing in the large sized cave. He caught the pup and gave him another throw before placing him back on the ground and walking into the back of the home to flop next to his best friend.

"Been a while eh?" He said to the stern faced Yoko, though his voice held not a trace of amusement. "Been having fun with my mate?"

Yoko narrowed his eyes. "You've come to take him away haven't you?" he said, getting straight to the point.

"I'm not sayin' shit until everyone gets here."

"Why waste everyone's time with trivial nonsense?" Yoko said none too gently. "This isn't a joke or one of your ridiculous gags. I already know what you can't deal with having Hiei here with us. Simply take him with you before he wedges himself deeper."

Kuronue rolled his eyes, settling back against the wall. He knew the Yoko was baiting him for an Alpha challenge and he wasn't going to fall for it. If his decision to leave with Hiei was indeed his choice, he knew the Yoko would fight him for his mate's hand. It was a fate old as time when two high rankers found someone of interests and couldn't deal with sharing.

Crossing his arms behind his head, he just sat back, bending one leg to his chest and letting the other be used as a log for the fox kid to playfully leap over and pounce whenever it moved.

Minutes later Kuronue caught the scent of both Shuichi and Hiei nearing the mouth of the cave and stood to meet them half way. Yoko was up on his feet when Shuichi brushed passed Kuronue's wing and came to stand by his own mate's side, allowing his banes to shadow over his eyes.

Hiei stood before Kuronue's solemn expression, as the raven kneeled down to one knee and cupped the side of his face. "Sorry I was gone a while Love," he breathed, easing in to kiss those lips.

Hiei's response came as it always would, with equal pressure and same motions of interests. "I told you to take all the time you needed," Hiei wisped against his lips.

"I did," Kuronue licked his lips. "And I think I know what I want to happen."

Hiei nodded briskly and walked around to join Shuichi and Yoko in the back, not flinching when the two protectively clapped a hand on either side of his shoulder. When Kuronue moved toward them, Shuichi's dark gleam became more pronounced as he wrapped one arm around Hiei's neck and pulled him to his chest.

"Alright," Kuronue said once they were all in front of him. "This wasn't easy for me to decide," He began, his vocabulary free of its usual slang. "As a matter of fact it was pretty tough, because I know you care for him as much as I do. I hate that it's come down to me having to be the one to do this but I can't let you have it how you wanted."

The trip instantly stiffened. Shuichi banes lowered further over his eyes as he looped his other arm around Hiei's throat and held him closer, bending his face in to rest against his temple. The Youko's eyes narrowed lethally as a spike his youki rose above average.

Kuronue paid their reactions little mind as he reached inside his vest for a something long stemmed and softly blossomed on the end where only four petals peeled away from the head of a blushing red rose. "I want to do this right. . ."

Before any of them could understand the meaning behind what was said, Kuronue removed his hat and came in front of them, leaning down forward to press his lips against first Hiei's cheek, then. . .

Then Shuichi's.

The human's surprise came as gentle as the gasp that escaped his lips as he looked up to the sweet blue eyes gracing him with a charm and charismatic attraction. The rose in his hand was lifted and bestowed to him as a gift and he waited until Shuichi plucked it from his two fingers to bow at the waist. "Shuichi Minamino, I would be honored if you'd become my mate as well."

"I," Shuichi for the very first time in his entire life, stamped his lips open and closed, looking to the Yoko's shocked expression and to Kuronue's cheesy expression. "But what about Yoko?"

"Eck," Kuronue crossed his eyes to the just as tall creature, looking him up and down with little respect. "Too much man power to deal with. Just look at 'em? Muscles, height, the hair and no— just, just no. To be frank I don't want 'em."

"A great coincidence since I'd rather die than rut with you," Yoko sourly added.

"Good, glad we got that out of the way, 'cause that's just sick. But you," Kuronue returned the charm in full gear for Shuichi. "You're as pretty as my fair Hiei—don't growl darlin' I'm only kiddin'." The hat was placed back on his head as Kuronue stood, tall and placed his hands on his hips, grinning from ear to ear. "So what do you say?" This time he directed the question to all of them, looking from Yoko, Hiei and Shuichi's gaze until relaxing on Hiei's for an approval.

Hiei smirked.

Yoko rolled his eyes.

And Shuichi with a small look to his first lover, turned to . . . "I'd love too." He smiled and bowed in return, accepting the proposal. "If that's alright with you my dear Yoko."

The Youko shrugged a shoulder as he reached out and snatched Hiei by his shoulder to his side. "An even trade, it's fine with me."

Hiei chuckled, unshrugging himself from the Yoko's grasp and inching over to see the rose given to Shuichi while the other fools glared each other down.

"It's beautiful," Shuichi mumbled, twirling the lovely specimen between his fingers.

"Yes," Hiei paused, and chuckled. "Just like you."

Shuichi slid his eyes to the other man, shaking his head at the out of character compliment. "I never thought I'd hear the day you called a human beautiful Hiei."

"And it'll be the only time you ever do." Though in his mind he'd always remember on the day he first saw Shuichi. . . he'd been the ugliest thing he'd ever seen.

But now to see him smile this way for him, it couldn't have been the most radiant display ever.

Hiei could finally say he was happy and found a reason to live on. For his now growing family and to experience what life would bring for them to receive in the future. There was so much he could teach to the still growing Kisa and come to witness with his mates, Kuronue, Yoko and Shuichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later<strong>

He'd never forgotten a vow he kept dear to his dark soul so long ago. Regardless of how things changed a promise was still indeed just that.

Hiei had sworn to find the very lands that banished him from their world and into the cruelty of demon kind. It had taken a great deal of journeying and traveling to find the lands that floated below the heavens. The icy hell that stored the frost hearted women who killed him off.

Only when he found the place, he couldn't find himself to step foot in their world. It'd been a time long ago and he couldn't find the urge to slain their hearts as he once had. It hadn't been due to a change of heart because of pity.

It'd been because of a young maiden he saw the day he was returning home that played amongst small critters not too far from her lands. She smelt of the ice maidens and her characteristics were flawlessly sculpted on hear youthful face.

Only the difference with her was that she carried the scent of fire deep in her blood. The same almond eyes as he and a face so much like his mother's, the only woman he dared to love him as he was.

This young maiden had been the reason why he wouldn't carry out his revenge; there'd been no reason to do so now. She'd become his secret obsession, always keeping a close watch on her whereabouts, and often visiting the place he knew she'd return to each day. Her voice was soft spoken, hardly pass a whisper when she spoke to the animals or few fellow maidens she had as friends.

Yukina was the name he'd heard one of the girls call her. A very precious name; just as she'd become to him in the blink of an eye.

Another person to give a piece of his heart.

* * *

><p>The winter mouths had grown fiercer as the days progressed on. Blizzards became more frequent in numbers.<p>

Today was one of those rarities the Gods blessed Makai with a momentary break of the wintery madness and gave the landscape a powdery beauty for some to enjoy.

"Son of a bitch!"

A roar of laughter bellow in a clean meadow, cover with the sparkle and twinkles of untouched snow, minus the slashed foot prints and scoop circles littered here and there.

Nearby a slightly older Kisa sat nestled cozily in Kurama's arms, watching his father and Kuronue battle in the oddest of fashions: with large sized snowballs being thrown effortlessly from one end to the other.

Kuronue's courtship to Shuichi had been a very kind and sweet gesture, just as it had been for Hiei. The gifts were welcomed with kindness; the gentle gestures were delicate and soft. By the end of a thirty day nonstop of daily coaxing, Kuronue had taken Shuichi to a secluded location and they became melted in the seas of romance, lost in each other's arms.

Not too long that day, the four had taken to the caverns and finalized their somewhat agreeable relationship through a series of slow, gentle and learning sex. Kuronue to Hiei, Hiei to Shuichi, Shuichi to Yoko and Yoko to Hiei. Kuronue and Yoko still refused to this day to commence in any sexual relations due to a friendship line the two would rather not cross. This seemed to fit better this way without all the confusing hassle.

Kisa has since grown a little taller and his intellect enhanced greatly because of Shuichi's teachings and Hiei's threats that he stop acting like a toddler and learn to convey properly beyond, squeals, bird chirps and Hi-wee. The length of his hair grew a little longer and was kept in a low style ponytail, tied at the nail of his neck with a single slip of hair over his right eye.

Speaking of Hiei, the little child was sadly missing his fire guardian, boredly twiddling his fingertips. "I miss Hiei," he pouted spoiled like. "When is he comin' back?"

"Soon love, soon." Shuichi chuckled, stroking over the large flappy ears. "Why not go play with Yoko and Kuronue?"

"Hmm," Kisa looked at the two brawling adults, throwing snowballs the size of him at each other and quickly decided against it. "No, I'll stay here."

"Would you like to build a castle?"

"No, that's for babies."

"You're still a baby little one."

"No I'm not!" Kisa growled, shaking himself from Shuichi's lap and puffing out his chest. "I'm getting big see? I'll be just as tall as you and Yoko—ouch!" A rough projectile landed directly on the back of the little fox's head. Kisa landed face first in the snow, struggling with his arms and legs to find support.

"You ain't growin' any time soon ya little shit!" Kuronue laughed, bouncing a snow ball in his hand. "You got a couple of decades left before you reach pass my ass."

"Grrr," Kisa lifted his head and twisted above to glare at his other guardian. "Bite me jerk. I'm tellin' Hiei when he gets back!"

"Oh yeah that scares me," The ball of snow tilted over and splashed on Kisa's face as Kuronue, pushed him aside and fell in the snow next to Shuichi's leg. "Hey," he said, getting comfortable. "Wanna sneak off for a little bit 'ta melt some snow?"

Shuichi chuckled at that, "Getting better with your pick up lines aren't you?"

"You know it beautiful."

"I think they're still pathetic," Yoko insulted as he too took a seat, lying flat on his back on the opposite side of Shuichi's hip. "Melting snow? How utterly seductive," he mumbled dryly.

"Whatever," grunted the Chimera.

Shuichi shook his head at the two, lifting his head just as he spotted a dark figure coming from a distance. "Seems our final mate's arrive."

At the same time, Kuronue and Kisa's heads shot up from the snow with the widest smiles on their faces. "Hiei—Pige!" They cried and scrambled off their butts to meet the fire demon half way.

Hiei dodged them both and sprinted in a flash to stand in front of Shuichi and Yoko, leaving the two surprised welcomers looking an empty space.

"Idiots," Mused Hiei. "We'd best go back home. A new Halo will be upon us in two hours."

"After such a fine day," The Yoko yawned, stretching his arms out. "You say two hours? We'll leave in fifteen minutes."

"Lazy fool," Hiei scuffed him with the end of his boot as he settled down next to Shuichi's smiling face. "You've missed me."

"Yes, we all did. How's your sister?"

"Well," Hiei never answered more than one or two words describing his privacy when it came to Yukina; it was the only secret they allowed him to keep from them.

Kisa came scrambling back and pounced first before Kuronue could reach him. Kisa snuggled himself in Hiei's arms, rubbing his face in the soft black cotton of his robes. "Don't leave for so long anymore Hiei. I missed you!"

"Right and you're supposed to be a big boy? Please. Yo Pige, glad to know you missed me too," Kuronue bitterly grunted, flopping down next to him. A lock of hair was playfully tugged and the scowl became a grin.

Patting the center of Kisa's head, Hiei sighed tired from his journey and he took laid down between the others. "I suppose fifteen minutes is plenty of time to rest before the Halo arrives."

"So we got another one comin' eh?" Kuronue gave a jaw cracking yawn as he smacked his lips. "Nah, I ain't waiting for that to come around." In one fluid move, he grabbed Hiei, then Shuichi by the collars of their kimonos and started off home with Kisa slung on his shoulders. "You can sleep and freeze to death if you want Yoko, but I'll be nice and toasty between these hot bodies."

"Idiot," Hiei elbowed Kuronue's hip, ripping himself free.

The Yoko sighed and stood to join his little family's journey home, already detecting the harsh blizzard's distance decreasing. As he walked pass he stopped next to Hiei's prone form, looking out over the horizon's dimming light. The storm's bloods were boiling to a head; the clouds were pregnant with danger and deadly warning. It'd been the same storm he remembered started all this change for him.

The very same day he found Little Fool and found a new purpose—

A hand on his shoulder squeezed him from the terrain of memories, clouding his old mind's eye as he connected the arm to its owner and crinkled hazel eyes, studying him closely.

No words were exchanged, but a light tug told him all he needed to know that he was needed to come home, with his new family.

With the brand new reason he had to live on. Tonight he'd be kept warm and safe in the midst of those who cared for him and who he cared for in return. He had found peace and it hadn't been in death. This day he can live on and rest easy.

They would all sleep together and wait until the storm surpassed; the rage of the Winter's Halo.

**^_^ The End ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Despite the lemons having to be edited out I'm still proud of it. Thank you all, to every single one of you who've taken the times out of your day to read this story. I've never been the type to ask for reviews or favs or alerts so for those who have I thank you very much. For those who silently read I thank you as well for letting this be a way to entertain your day. It's been a fun ride Yu Yu fans. Stay sweet<strong>!


End file.
